Nas Sombras da Morte
by Luci E. Potter
Summary: Londres, 1940. O súbito assassinato de um poderoso empresário traz à cena uma célebre detetive britânica. Mas conforme as investigações vão prosseguindo, ela vai se descobrir no meio de uma intricada teia de mentiras, intrigas e conspirações. UA - J/L
1. Nas Sombras da Morte

**Prólogo**

* * *

Uma brisa leve entrava por aquela janela. Fazia poucos minutos que se afastara do barulhento salão de festas. Sentia-se sufocada com toda aquela gente por perto.

- Você está deslumbrante. – Sussurrou uma voz masculina em seu ouvido.

Ela virou lentamente e sorriu ao reconhecer seu interlocutor.

- Aposto que disse isso a todas as garotas desta festa.

- Na verdade, só faltava você e minha prima Bellatrix.

A garota riu e se virou novamente para a janela.

- Está uma noite tão linda.

- A festa também está maravilhosa. Vamos, Marlene, para quê se isolar de todo mundo?

- Não gosto dessa gente. De nenhum deles. – O garoto levantou uma sobrancelha interessado. – A verdade é que vim só por você e James.

- Preferia que tivesse vindo por mim apenas...

Marlene riu e passou a mão no rosto do garoto.

- Oh, Sirius. Você faz uma carinha de cãozinho abandonado tão convincente!

Ele também riu e segurou a mão dela.

- Vamos. Em uma festa dessas, não é seguro deixar uma dama tão linda sozinha.

- Vai causar um rebuliço entre suas '_pretendentes_' se entrar de mãos dadas comigo, Sirius.

- Não me importo. Hoje eu só tenho olhos para você.

Marlene enlaçou a mão de Sirius e entrou sorridente no salão de festas.

- Oh, Vivaldi! _Le quattro stagioni._– Marlene exclamou alegre.

- Gosta?

- Mas é claro! Não tanto quanto _Strauss_, mas... sim. Gosto muito!

- Então... – Sirius fez uma mesura. - Encantadora donzela, dar-me-ia o prazer desta dança?

- Adorável cavalheiro, seu convite muito me honra. – Falou a garota tentando, sem muito sucesso, conter o riso.

Sirius encaminhou Marlene até a pista de dança.

- Não sei o que você tem contra as festas de Sir Riddle.

- É claro que sabe, Sirius. Odeia essa gente tanto quanto eu. Bando de hipócritas, bandidos e...

- Shhh! - Sirius colocou a mão sobre os lábios da garota. - Não vale a pena continuar, Lene.

- Se não fosse nosso principal cliente, já teria rompido relações com eles há muito tempo. – Marlene respondeu indignada, afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto.

- E o que Emeline pensa disso?

- Não aceita. Diz que temos que aturar certos clientes, afinal a empresa foi fundada por nossos pais. Apenas recebemos o legado deles. Eu também me sentiria muito culpada se a _McKinnon & Vance_ viesse a falir por termos rompido com Sir Thomas Riddle.

- Tom. Tom Riddle.

- Exato. Agora, por favor, podemos encerrar esse assunto tedioso?

- Como quiser. – Sirius respondeu sorridente antes de girar Marlene pelo salão.

* * *

- Gwen?

A garota, que pegava uma bebida, virou lentamente.

- Olá James! – Cumprimentou alegre.

- Pensei que não viria! – Falou o garoto dando-lhe um abraço.

- Também pensava assim. Mas se quero descobrir alguma coisa, devo estar por perto, não?

- Mas como você entrou aqui? – Ele perguntou divertido – Duvido que Sir Riddle tenha lhe mandado convite.

Gwenda deu uma risada.

- Ele não. Mas sua eficiente secretária, Bellatrix Black, enviou dois para a redação do jornal solicitando que um fotógrafo e um jornalista cobrissem o evento.

- E você não perdeu a oportunidade...

- Não. É claro que ela não imaginava que eu ainda estivesse trabalhando lá como redatora-chefe. Depois do escândalo do suborno no governo tive que ficar um tempo na 'geladeira', mas não fui demitida.

- Quero assistir essa entrevista de camarote.

- Vai ser um belo espetáculo! Soube que, além da inauguração do complexo, ele tem uma importante declaração a fazer?

- Sim. Mas cada um me conta uma coisa diferente sobre o que seria essa 'declaração'...

A garota sorriu e entregou à ele sua taça de champanhe.

- Se me dá licença, tenho que encontrar o fotógrafo. Arranje uma companhia, James. Prometo uma foto sua na primeira página.

James fez uma reverência cortês e observou a garota se afastar antes de olhar no relógio.

* * *

- É Gwenda Reed ali conversando com James? – Marlene perguntou interessada enquanto bebia um gole de vinho.

Ela e Sirius haviam escolhido uma mesa afastada no salão de festas.

- Sim.

- A tal jornalista que denunciou Tom Riddle?

- Ela mesma. Não posso imaginar como conseguiu entrar.

- É mesmo muito corajosa! Se indispor com Sir Riddle e ainda comparecer à festa de inauguração de seu complexo industrial...

Sirius perdeu a atenção da conversa.

Passou os olhos pelo salão. Como Marlene dissera, aquela gente também lhe causava repugnância. Sorriam amavelmente uns aos outros, como se fossem velhos amigos, mas bastava uma oferta melhor em dinheiro, mudavam completamente de posição.

Passavam de amigos para inimigos num breve piscar de olhos.

Apenas Tom Riddle parecia não ter inimigos. Nenhum declarado, ao menos. É lógico que haviam pessoas que o odiavam, mas ninguém com força o bastante para ir contra ele. Era absoluto em tudo o que fazia. Um grande comerciante, além de ter aliados nos mais altos postos da sociedade.

Saiu de seus devaneios quando encontrou o olhar de James. Automaticamente olhou para o relógio de pulso.

- Marlene, desculpe, - Falou interrompendo o relato da garota - você se importa se eu lhe deixar sozinha por alguns minutos?

- Não, claro que não.

Sirius sorriu e saiu em direção ao amigo.

- E então?

- Onze e quarenta e cinco. – Respondeu James consultando mais uma vez o relógio.

- Temos quinze minutos.

- Sirius, tem certeza? Olha, poderíamos arranjar outro jeito...

- Vai amarelar agora, Pontas? – Sirius perguntou em meio à uma gargalhada. – Vamos, nada pode dar errado.

- Espero que não. – James suspirou. – Você tem razão, melhor não perder tempo.

Sirius assentiu e James bebeu toda a champanhe num gole só.

* * *

- O que a mais linda advogada de Londres faz sozinha numa festa dessas? –

Lucius Malfoy perguntou ao sentar na mesa que Marlene ocupava.

- Não deixe que Narcisa o escute, Malfoy. E eu não estou desacompanhada.

- O que é uma pena. Adoraria lhe fazer companhia. Sabe, Narcisa estava um tanto indisposta hoje e preferiu não vir.

- Isso sim é realmente lamentável. Bellatrix se esforçou bastante para que Sir Riddle tivesse uma linda festa.

- Concordo. Oh! – Lucius consultou o relógio – Tenho que resolver um assunto antes que Sir Tom desça. Com licença, querida.

Lucius levantou da mesa beijando a mão de Marlene que lhe sorriu amavelmente.

- Cobra! – Falou para si mesma enquanto limpava a mão em um guardanapo.

Varreu o salão de festas com os olhos à procura de alguém agradável para conversar. James e Sirius tinham evaporado. Emeline Vance, sua sócia, parecia não ter chegado ainda.

Resolveu ir até a copa. Lá com certeza poderia encontrar a amável governanta de Sir Riddle, Dorcas Meadowes. Essa sim era, na opinião de Marlene, a única pessoa decente da Mansão Riddle.

No caminho cruzou com a secretária particular de Tom, a responsável pela organização da festa.

- Boa Noite, Black. – Cumprimentou educadamente.

- Boa Noite, McKinnon.

- A festa está esplêndida.

- É, eu sei. – Bellatrix respondeu arrogante. - Venho organizando isso há meses.

Marlene sorriu um pouco sem graça.

- Mas acho que Sir Riddle não vai gostar muito de você ter convidado aquela repórter. – Marlene falou lentamente, apreciando os efeitos que suas palavras causavam na inabalável Black.

- Que repórter? – Bellatrix perguntou tentando parecer indiferente.

- Gwenda Reed. – Respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico. – Até mais, Black. E boa sorte. – Falou a última frase piscando um olho.

* * *

Marlene tinha conseguido abalar a frieza excepcional de Bellatrix. Assim que se viu sozinha, a secretária de Riddle começou a pensar no que faria para tirar a jornalista da festa sem nenhum escândalo.

Mas quanto mais pensava, mais percebia que isso seria impossível. Naquele mesmo momento, Gwenda Reed apareceu na sua frente com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

- Uma foto para o jornal, Mademoiselle?

- Atrevida! – Bellatrix sibilou fazendo Gwenda alargar ainda mais o sorriso.

- Você solicitou um jornalista para cobrir o evento. Ninguém melhor do que eu para fazer isso, Black.

- Quero que se retire imediatamente daqui

- Para que isso? Fique despreocupada, vou cobrir a inauguração do complexo industrial de Sir Riddle com imparcialidade. Afinal, não tenho nada contra ele. As denúncias que eu fiz nem foram provadas.

- Porque não há o que ser provado! Sir Tom é um homem da mais alta classe e honestidade!

- E você, um adorável cão fiel. E então, que tal uma foto Black?

Bellatrix resmungou alguma coisa e saiu irritada.

- Raios! Garota intragável. Espero que não se meta a gracinhas, ou a expulso da festa à pontapés.

- Falando sozinha, Bella?

- Gwenda Reed está na festa. – Falou a morena parando subitamente.

- Não se aborreça. Ela não vai se atrever a fazer alguma coisa aqui, Sir Tom é capaz de providenciar para que ela nunca mais consiga emprego em toda a Europa.

- Espero mesmo, Rodolphus. Tive tanto trabalho.

- E que horas ele vai descer?

Bellatrix consultou o relógio de pulso, quase meia-noite.

- Daqui a alguns segundos.

Quando o relógio da Torre Norte soou as doze baladas, anunciando a meia-noite, todos os convidados pararam o que estavam fazendo. Mas não para receber Tom Riddle.

Seguido ao barulho do relógio, um terrível grito agonizante ecoou pela casa.

Alguns convidados correram para a beira da escada, tentando descobrir o que se passava no andar superior. Bellatrix cortou caminho entre a multidão de curiosos e subiu apressada.

Voltou minutos depois pálida como um boneco de cera. Do alto da escada apenas murmurou:

- Tom Riddle. Ele foi assassinado.

* * *

**N/a:**

Uau! Começamos bem, não?

Sempre quis escrever uma UA justamente pra matar o tio Voldie no primeiro capítulo... Hohohoho (não, não é imitação de Papai Noel, é pra ser uma risada maligna, ok? XD).

Mas não se alegrem muito, nosso amado Tom Riddle ainda terá algumas breves participações...

É isso... Sobre as informações da fic que eu fiquei devendo, bom, vocês já perceberam que a fic é uma UA, vai acontecer em Londres, no ano de 1940. Acho que é isso..

Não pensem que eu esqueci das review´s sempre lindíssimas de vocês...

**Tahh Black** – Lindinha! Você sempre tão gracinha comigo, né? Ai, Ai... Espero corresponder as suas expectativas! Um beijão!

**-Laura-** - Olá! Oh, obrigada querida. Espero mesmo que goste do que está por vir... Beijinhos!

**Yuufu** – Filhinha! Que bom você por aqui também! Ai, tomara mesmo que você goste da fic, Mummys fica muito animada com todo esse apoio! Tudo bem que quase um mês depois, mas... Espero que você tenha ido bem mesmo na sua provita! XD Beijinhos linda!

**Bruna Black** – Oi Filhota! Que inútil que nada! Só de vocês estarem na família já é um apoio e tanto! Fico feliz de você ter conseguido aparecer aqui na estréia, apareça sempre que puder, ta? Vou ficar sempre muito feliz! Um beijo enorme lindinha!

**Thaty** – huahauhua Olá! Seja bem-vinda! Beijinhos.

**Sir Andrew Stepking** – Olá! Especulações? Isso é o máximo! Eu me divirto com isso... A Jane ter um ataque? De onde você tirou essa idéia? Huahauhauhua Ela que não leia isso (mas eu tenho certeza que ela vai ler) mas quem vai sofrer serei eu... O Remus demora um pouquinho pra aparecer na fic... Ela vai querer me matar! Huahuah Ah, pior é que final de ano todo mundo no meio das provas mesmo... Menos eu que já passei por isso! \o/ Beijinhos!

**miss Jane Poltergeist** – Eu não te odeio! Huahuahua Ah, você foi a sétima! Sabe que o sete é um número cheio de significados, não sabe? Ta bom, me ignora! Só quando você leu que ele seria inspetor é que sentiu vontade 'daquelas' coisas todas? Eu achava que você sentia isso cada vez que alguém _mencionava_ o nome do Remus... Acho que me enganei... huahuahua Espero que você goste mesmo da fic! Um beijão, Mummys também ama você lindinha!

**Miss Moony** – Oie! Nossa... Obrigada! Bondade sua lindinha! Hehehe Sim, espero te divertir com o _Conquistador Patético_ e com a _Durona Recalcada _huahuahua Um beijão!

**Lílian Evans Higurashi** – Ah! Você veio! \o/\o/\o/ Franciane também agradece de joelhos o fim da implicância do ff! huahuahau Olha, vou esperar mesmo seus comentários nos próximos capítulos... Isso se acabar mesmo a conspiração que o ff tem contra nós! Huahuahua Ah, o James vai estar uma gracinha! Eu também adoro ele... XD Beijos linda!

**.Missy..** – Não acredito! Minha filhinha internacional e super ocupada apareceu por aqui! Vou chorar de emoção! Ah, estou morrendo de saudades suas mocinha! Sério mesmo! Obrigada pelos elogios, você é uma gracinha! É... A Giu ainda não apareceu, mas se vier vai ser outra que vai ter um treco com o Remus como inspetor... Huahuahua Beijão lindinha!

**JhU Radcliffe** – Sobrinha fofa! Ki lindo eu ganhei uma maninha! IUPIII Tenho que conhecê-la, vamos fazer uma festa de família! Poxa... Sem Pc? Isso é péssimo! Adoraria você me enchendo na comú! Huahuaha Junto com as especulações da Jane sobre o Remus... hahaha Precisa ver! Que bom que gostou do trailer, espero que a fic também agrade minha sobrinha lindinha! \o/\o/\o/ Um beijo enorme VIP!

**Gaby.** – Olá! Sério mesmo? Nossa, que bom! Huahua Fico feliz! Também espero que você apareça sempre! Um beijão!

**jehssik** – Oi linda! Ki bom que gostou! Estou super feliz em saber que você está por aqui também! E é isso aí, tem que reclamar da demora mesmo, senão eu não tomo vergonha na cara e demoro eras pra att! Huahuahua Obrigada, ta? Um beijo enorme lindinha!

**Potter** – Oi querida! Nossa, estou tão feliz em receber você por aqui também! Eu nunca me canso das suas review´s sempre tão lindinhas! Dessa vez eu pretendo atualizar mais regularmente, de 15 em 15 dias, aí você não vai sofrer muito esperando a atualização... huahuahua Sério mesmo que você dedicou o capítulo à mim? Nossa! Estou extremamente honrada! Obrigada mesmo! XD Vou passar lá sim, pode deixar! Um beijão lindinha!

**É isso... Não deixem de comentar, eu preciso muito de SAL, hein? Hauhauhau Beijinhos!**


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

* * *

**20 de Abril de 1940**

Bellatrix Black andava a passos rápidos pela casa. Era uma mulher bastante atraente, tinha olhos e cabelos negros, o cabelo era liso até a altura do ombro e estava preso num elegante coque.

Parou subitamente em frente a uma imensa porta de carvalho, bateu três vezes e entrou sem esperar resposta.

- Desculpe-me Sir Tom, mas Lucius Malfoy deseja lhe falar, disse que é urgente.

- Obrigado por me anunciar, Bella. – Falou Lucius entrando na sala impetuosamente.

Lucius Malfoy era alto, tinha o cabelo comprido e tão loiro quanto fosse possível. Tinha um brilho maquiavélico no olhar. Tom Riddle, por sua vez, levantou nervoso e bateu as mãos sobre a mesa fazendo Bellatrix dar um pulo para trás.

- Retire-se agora mesmo da minha casa, Malfoy. – Falou autoritário.

- Não vou sair até resolvermos nossas pendências, Tom.

- Já te proibi de vir à minha casa! Quer arruinar tudo? Se mais alguém lhe vê aqui...

- Não tenho culpa por vir aqui. Venho tentando há vários dias falar com você no escritório, mas você parece não querer me incluir no negócio...

Essas palavras de Lucius pareceram acalmar Tom Riddle. Ele sentou novamente e fez sinal para que Malfoy fizesse o mesmo.

- Não vou mentir pra você, Lucius. – Tom falou lentamente. – Talvez você não seja a pessoa mais indicada para o serviço.

- E quem seria melhor do que eu?

- Adam. Adam Black.

- Aposto que é idéia _dele_ me deixar de fora do negócio.

- Adam tem as pessoas certas para esse tipo de serviço. E não conseguimos lhe encaixar de modo nenhum Malfoy.

- Você não tem o direito! – Lucius levantou furioso. – Isso tudo foi idéia minha!

- E você vai receber a sua parte por isso. Mas estará fora da execução do plano.

- Ora seu...

- Senhorita Black, - Tom levantou-se e sorriu de leve para sua secretária. – Pode nos deixar a sós, por gentileza?

- Claro. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, estarei na sala ao lado.

- Quero que descubra se nossa prestativa governanta reconheceu Lucius.

Bellatrix assentiu e rapidamente deixou a biblioteca.

- Sente-se Malfoy. – Tom falou autoritário. – Tenho uma proposta bem melhor para lhe fazer.

Lucius o encarou com desconfiança e por fim sentou-se.

- Ótimo. Se não me engano você tem uma viagem marcada para a América no dia vinte de maio?

- Não tenho certeza. Deve ser mais ou menos isso...

- Quero que adie para oito de junho.

- E porque eu faria isso?

- Por meio milhão de libras?

Tom recostou-se na poltrona e ficou observando a reação em Malfoy que por sua vez, abriu um sorriso cínico e se inclinou para frente apoiando os braços na mesa que o separava de Tom.

- Estamos progredindo. Mas pode ser que eu não aceite...

- Eu sabia que diria isso, meu caro. Mas não tenho a menor dúvida de que vai aceitar. É um serviço simples, muito bem remunerado e uma espécie de... Vingança pessoal para você Lucius...

Os efeitos dessas palavras em Malfoy foram imediatos. Mas Tom Riddle não se surpreendeu. Na verdade esperava exatamente isso de Lucius. Há anos ele esperava a autorização de Tom para fazer esse serviço e Tom finalmente lhe daria a permissão.

- Simplicidade, dinheiro e vingança. O que eu poderia desejar a mais do que isso? – O loiro respondeu com uma estrondosa gargalhada. – Tudo bem Tom, vou aceitar que Adam tome meu lugar naquele negócio. Ainda assim quero a minha parte dos _lucros_.

- E terá. Eu posso ser muito generoso quando me convém.

- Agora me responde uma coisa: porque tenho que adiar minha viagem?

- Porque planejo que sua vingancinha pessoal aconteça na madrugada do dia oito, junto com outros acontecimentos significativos que tenho programado. Mas quero você fora do país tão logo cometa o crime, Lucius.

- Madrugada do dia oito... - Lucius comentou pensativo. - Terei que deixar a festa de inauguração do complexo industrial de forma muito discreta...

- Exatamente. Portanto trate de deixar Narcisaem casa.

* * *

Dorcas Meadowes estava ao telefone quando Bellatrix entrou no Hall.

- Mas é claro que era! Que pergunta! Sim, sim. Aqui mesmo ora! – Assim que viu Bellatrix apressou-se em desligar. – Espero que não aconteça novamente. Passar bem.

- Quem era?

- Eu liguei para a mercearia, mandaram peixes hoje! Peixes! Você acredita, Black? Estão cansados de saber que Sir Tom é alérgico até ao cheiro de pescado.

- Muito estranho isso... – Bellatrix comentou desconfiada.

- Também acho. Mas pelo o que o Sr. Bones me explicou, o atendente fez confusão com nosso pedido e misturou com o de outra cliente. Já se desmanchou em desculpas se quer saber.

Bellatrix a observava atentamente, disposta a encontrar o menor sinal de mentira nas palavras da governanta. O que não aconteceu. Dorcas ao terminar o relato lhe sorriu e deu as costas.

- Vou para a cozinha. Sabe se Sir Tom terá convidado para o almoço?

- Você fala de quem?

- Daquele distinto senhor loiro que chegou ainda há pouco. Aquele que estava um tanto _nervoso_.

- Ah, sim. O... Como é mesmo o nome dele?

- Não faço a menor idéia. Você mesma viu que ele não quis se identificar e entrou direto para o escritório de Sir Tom.

- É verdade. – Bellatrix falou satisfeita. – Mas não se preocupe, ele não ficará para o almoço.

Dorcas sorriu mais uma vez e saiu apressada.

- Ou realmente não reconheceu Lucius, ou mente muito bem. – Bellatrix falou pra si mesma.

* * *

A Mansão Black era uma imponente construção na nobre Grimmauld Place. A grossa camada de poeira nos móveis e tapetes revelava que a casa não era habitada havia meses.

Na verdade apenas uma pessoa morava no número 12 de Grimmauld Place naqueles dias, Sirius Black. O que não significava absolutamente nada, afinal o garoto de vinte e três anos pouco se importava com o estado de limpeza daquele lugar odioso. Faltavam poucas horas para que seus pais voltassem da viagem que estavam fazendo pela Europa e certamente ouviria reclamações da sua mãe mesmo que a casa estivesse impecável.

O garoto estava completamente absorto rabiscando algumas folhas de um caderno velho quando o barulho alto da campainha o assustou, fazendo-o passar um risco pela página inteira.

Sirius não era muito alto. Tinha olhos azuis acinzentados e cabelos negros. O cabelo era um pouco comprido, o suficiente para lhe cair o tempo todo nos olhos. Mas isso não o incomodava, muito pelo contrário já que muitas garotas com as quais costumava sair adoravam quando aquelas mechas displicentes lhe caiam sobre o rosto.

- Droga! – Falou alto tentando, inutilmente, apagar a marca da caneta. – Já vou! – Gritou para a campainha que acabava de tocar mais uma vez.

Jogou bruscamente a caneta em cima da mesa e andou até a porta tropeçando em algumas peças de roupas espalhadas pelo chão.

- Ah, James. – Falou sem o menor entusiasmo. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Isso é jeito de me receber? – O outro perguntou divertido enquanto entrava por conta própria na casa.

James Potter era o melhor amigo de Sirius Black desde que se entendiam por gente. Cursaram juntos a escola primária e, apesar de terem se separado no ginásio, estavam sempre grudados.

James era mais alto que Sirius. Moreno claro, olhos castanho-esverdeados com um grau e meio de miopia. Para Sirius, o grande problema na aparência do amigo eram aqueles cabelos sempre bagunçados e espetados para cima. Já James adorava passar a mão no cabelo e bagunçá-los ainda mais.

- Nossa, passou um furacão por aqui?

- Eu não sabia que teria visita, senão tinha jogado algumas roupas pra baixo do sofá. – Falou Sirius mal humorado.

James arqueou uma sobrancelha tentando entender o tom de voz do amigo.

- Eles voltam hoje. – Sirius explicou se jogando em uma das poltronas. – E eu nem terminei meu trabalho aqui em Londres ainda.

- Mas para o seu trabalho não é bom tê-los por perto?

- _Bom_ não é, mas pelo menos eu fico por dentro das novidades no _mundo do crime_... - Sirius ironizou.

- Seu pai continua querendo que você o ajude?

- Parece que está desistindo, até porque Régulus tem muito mais 'futuro' nisso...

- Você devia vir morar na Mansão Potter. Ela é bastante espaçosa e meus pais adorariam ter você por lá.

- Eu sei que sim. Mas tenho que ficar por perto sabe, algumas vezes é útil saber 'o que' eles vão fazer...

James deu um meio sorriso. Sabia o tormento que era para o amigo morar naquela casa horrenda.

Passou os olhos pela sala em que estavam e deu um longo suspiro.

- É melhor deixarmos tudo isso aqui em ordem.

- Não me importo. Por mim pode ficar do jeito que está.

- Sua mãe vai ficar furiosa!

- Se limparmos ela vai arranjar outro bom motivo pra ficar furiosa...

- Ao menos pendure de volta as cabeças de caça empalhadas.

Sirius fez uma careta. Detestava aquelas coisas horrorosas que sua família colecionava havia três gerações. Seu pai, Adam Black, tinha um hobby um tanto..._primata_ na opinião de Sirius. Todo mês se reunia com alguns amigos em um clube de caça na área mais afastada do centro de Londres e passavam três dias caçando animais indefesos.

Depois mandava empalhar as cabeças dos bichos e os pendurava como troféus pela casa. A maioria das peles mandava para um estilista que fazia todo o tipo de casacos para sua esposa, Suzanne Black.

- Tudo bem, eu devolvo as cabeças. – Sirius se deu por vencido.

- Eu te ajudo a limpar a bagunça. Do contrário sua mãe pode atrapalhar seus planos e te expulsar de casa. E agora é melhor guardar isso antes que alguém veja. – James apontou para os papéis que Sirius mexia antes dele chegar.

Depois disso foi até a área de serviço e separou o material de limpeza. Sirius, sem alternativa, começou a ajudar o amigo.

* * *

- Vi Lucius indo embora. – Comentou Bellatrix entrando no escritório de Tom.

- Ele está bem mais calmo.

- Não vai causar problemas?

- Acredito que não. E então, Dorcas o reconheceu?

- Não. Não encontrei sinais de que estivesse mentindo.

- Ótimo. O imbecil do Lucius quase conseguiu atrapalhar tudo o que venho fazendo, todas as aparências que venho mantendo desde que aquela repórter idiota publicou o artigo sobre mim.

Bellatrix sorriu compreensiva.

- Adam Black retorna de viagem daqui a pouco. – Falou ela consultando a agenda. – Posso mandá-lo vir direto pra cá?

- Mande um carro esperá-lo no porto. Suzanne e Régulus podem ir pra casa.

- E Sirius? Mando vir pra cá?

- Por enquanto não. O próprio Adam não está certo se o inclui no esquema. Parece que tem andado muito com o filho dos Potter... – Ele fez uma pausa como se aquele sobrenome lhe trouxesse lembranças extremamente desagradáveis. – Quero que mande Rosier vir aqui logo após o almoço. Diga-lhe que quero os _anéis de esmeralda e de safira_ e também que pretendo comprar algumas jóias.

Bellatrix anotou tudo rapidamente em sua agenda e com um gesto de cabeça saiu da sala apressada.

Momentos depois duas batidas na porta indicavam que Dorcas Meadowes estava para entrar.

- Sir Tom, o almoço está servido.

- Coloque mais um lugar à mesa. Adam Black virá almoçar conosco. – Falou ele sem levantar os olhos do jornal matinal.

* * *

Como Sirius previa, sua mãe chegou extremamente indisposta da viagem. Fez questão de ignorar a presença de James na sala e subiu direto para o quarto mandando seu criado pessoal, Kreacher, lhe levar um chá bem forte.

Apenas Régulus se deteve um tempo ali conversando com os garotos, mas logo subiu também dizendo que precisava descansar um pouco.

- Me desculpe pela minha mãe... – Murmurou Sirius tirando do bolso da jaqueta o mesmo caderninho velho em que rabiscava naquela manhã.

- Como se eu me importasse... – Falou James dando de ombros. – Então seu pai foi direto para o covil da _grande cobra_?

- Deviam estar morrendo de saudades dele... – Sirius falou sarcástico. – Tem louco pra tudo!

- Não é engraçado que depois da matéria da Gwen Sir Tom nunca mais foi visto nem com Malfoy, nem com os Lestrange... Mas continua mantendo relações com seu pai.

- Bem, ele não podia se afastar de todo mundo, não é? Ficaria ainda mais suspeito. E o Malfoy tem a história dos cassinos... Isso sempre pode ser um tanto perigoso se descobrem que existem de verdade. Já meu pai tem negócios muito discretos e é o '_respeitável_ _amigo de infância'_ de Sir Thomas Riddle.

- Sabe, _Tom_ te esganaria se ouvisse você o chamando assim. Ele detesta o nome 'Thomas'...

- Queria _eu_ poder esganá-lo com minhas próprias mãos. Lenta e dolorosamente... – Falou Sirius interpretando em _James_ suas palavras.

James deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo.

- Ficou louco? E se alguém te ouve falando essas asneiras?

- Mas seria um dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida! – Respondeu abaixando as mãos.

- Sirius!

Ele riu e levantou do sofá.

- Vamos dar uma volta? Talvez a Lene esteja em casa...

* * *

Uma hora após o almoço, Bellatrix entrava mais uma vez no escritório de Tom Riddle. Dessa vez acompanhada por um senhor de meia idade, alto, cabelos levemente grisalhos e impecavelmente vestido.

Ele trazia na mão uma maleta preta que colocou sobre a mesa antes de apertar a mão de Tom Riddle e de Adam Black.

- Como vai Rosier? – Perguntou Tom sentando-se.

Os outros dois fizeram o mesmo.

- Vou bem Tom. E você Adam, como foi de viagem?

- Muito bem. – Adam abriu um mínimo sorriso. – Foram dias bastante proveitosos. Como andam os negócios por aqui?

- Estamos na ativa... – Evan respondeu sorrindo. - Inclusive o _anel de esmeralda e o de safira_ já estão praticamente prontos.

- E Malfoy não achou ruim ficar de fora? Afinal esse plano foi uma 'criação' dele...

- Malfoy não tem que achar nada. - Tom Riddle sentenciou.

Bellatrix colocou na frente de Tom uma agenda e estava saindo da sala quando ele pediu que ficasse.

- Eu? – Ela perguntou surpresa.

- Está vendo outra Bella por aqui?

Ela balançou a cabeça negando e Tom sorriu.

- Trouxe as jóias, Evan?

Evan Rosier abriu a maleta e virou de frente para Tom que sorriu satisfeito.

- Escolha um para usar na festa Bella.

- É sério?

- Claro, quero que você esteja impecável no dia da inauguração.

Ela o encarou maravilhada e começou a olhar um por um dos conjuntos. O excesso de opções só contribuía para lhe confundir ainda mais. Havia conjuntos em ouro dourado e ouro branco com as mais diferentes pedras... Safiras, rubis, esmeraldas...

- Estou tão indecisa... Qual deles?

- Qualquer um. Os verdes, os vermelhos... Esses transparentes também... Pode escolher.

Ela separou dois conjuntos. No primeiro, os brincos eram apenas uma pedra de rubi e o colar caía-lhe pelo colo em cascata da mesma pedra. O outro conjunto era uma gargantilha e brincos de diamantes.

- Fica com os dois.

- Não... Não posso.

- Eu não quero ouvir discussão quanto a isso. Tenho certeza que os dois ficarão lindos em você.

Rosier pegou as jóias das mãos de Bellatrix e os colocou em suas caixas.

- Ótima escolha mademoiselle. – Falou ele entregando as duas caixas para a mulher.

- Agora pode nos deixar para uma reunião de negócios, Bella.

Ela assentiu e deixou a sala levando seus novos _mimos_. Encostou-se à porta quando a fechou atrás de si e sorriu maliciosamente. Sir Tom a avisara que teria uma ótima surpresa na festa de inauguração e cada vez ela tinha mais certeza do que era essa surpresa...

* * *

- O chá está pronto? – Perguntou Dorcas entrando na cozinha.

Uma das empregadas sinalizou que sim e indicou a chaleira de porcelana e as xícaras preparadas em uma bandeja.

Dorcas pegou a bandeja e foi até o escritório de Tom. Bateu duas vezes na porta e entrou imediatamente.

Ele falava no telefone e estava bastante vermelho.

- Não quero saber! Ofereça dinheiro, ouro, terras...

Ela se esforçou para parecer indiferente à conversa.

- Boa tarde monsieur Rosier, aceita um chá?

- Claro, obrigado.

- Monsieur Black?

Adam acenou que sim e ela serviu as três xícaras sorrindo brandamente. Tom tinha colocado a mão no bocal do telefone e olhava impaciente para ela esperando que saísse.

- Deseja mais alguma coisa, Sir Tom?

- Não, pode ir. – Ele respondeu secamente.

Quando estava fechando a porta ainda pôde ouvi-lo falar antes de bater o telefone:

- Se ainda assim não quiserem, reduza-os a pó. Mas sem deixar rastro!

A governanta engoliu em seco. Cada dia tinha mais medo de trabalhar naquela casa.

* * *

**N/a:**

Olá pessoinhas fofas!

Eu sei que demorei muito mais do que previa e nem vou contar a odisséia que foi pra conseguir postar esse capítulo...

Espero que vocês me perdoem e ainda se lembrem de mim... huahuahua

Quero deixar aqui um agradecimento mais do que especial para algumas pessoas que me fizeram surpresas adoráveis com relação à essa fic. Primeiro à **.Missy..** que desenhou uma capa lindíssima para a fic. Segundo ao meu sobrinho-neto fofo **Sir Andrew Stepking** que também fez uma capa espetacular para a fic e em terceiro à minha filhota **Nanda (Yuufu)** que além de uma capa maravilhosa fez um trailer pra fic! Very Thanks Family! Vocês são muito especiais pra mim!

Agora aos comentários de vocês...

Bom, eu fui inventar de postar o Prólogo por cima do Trailer da fic... Resultado: muita gente não foi avisada sobre a atualização, quem viu atualização não conseguiu comentar duas vezes sem contar que o ff fez uma salada com os comentários do trailer e do Prólogo... Por causa disso hoje eu só vou mandar um beijo mais do que especial para todos que comentaram: **Tahh Halliwell**, **-Laura-**, **Yuufu**, **Thaty**, **Sir Andrew Stepking**, **miss Jane Poltergeist**, **Miss Moony**, **Lílian Evans Higurashi**, **.Missy..**, **JhU Radcliffe**, **Gaby.**, **jehssik**, **Potter**, **Lia Lupin**, **Dm Tayashi**, **Ly Black**, **Vivis Dreco** e **Carol Lair**. Muito obrigada pelo carinho, eu AMO as reviews de vocês e me divirto muito! Próximo capítulo eu respondo tudo direitinho, ta?

Antes de ir vamos todos cantar parabéns pra uma pessoinha muito especial que está fazendo aniversário hoje (vocês já conhecem esse texto, né?): Eu!

**Parabéns para a Fran, nesta data querida, muitas felicidades muitos anos de vida! Huahuahuahua**

Aceito review´s como presente, ta? Rsrsrs

Beijos enormes!

Fui!


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

* * *

**23 de Abril de 1940**

James ajeitou a gola do casaco enquanto descia do carro em frente ao Palácio de Westminster, sede do Parlamento Britânico. Parou por um momento observando a célebre construção e sentiu uma ponta de orgulho em ser Inglês. Em que outro lugar do mundo encontraria Igrejas, Torres, Museus e Palácios tão magnificamente construídos?

Nos poucos segundos em que esteve contemplando o prédio, inúmeras lembranças de toda a sua jovem – e promissora – carreira política passavam pela sua mente. Tinha absoluta consciência de que, não fosse sua linha hereditária, jamais teria oportunidade de chegar tão rápido a um cargo de tanta importância no Parlamento, apesar de seu inegável potencial.

Charles Potter, assim como o filho, ingressara muito cedo na vida política. Fez uma carreira brilhante, e por isso agora o '_jovem Potter'_ era tão bem aceito e incentivado neste mesmo caminho.

James abandonou suas reminiscências com um gesto de cabeça. Já fazia muito tempo que seu pai abandonara a _Câmara dos Lordes _e passara a se dedicar a outro tipo de política. Charles Potter havia sido indicado por várias autoridades do país – inclusive pelo jovem inspetor-chefe da Scotland Yard – para ser o chefe da ININ (_Inter-Nato Intelligence Network_) na Inglaterra.

O garoto espiou o relógio de pulso enquanto entrava no prédio, estava quase atrasado. _Quase_. Ainda tinha alguns minutos para ver a eficiente Julia.

- Pensei que tivesse desistido da reunião de hoje, senhor Potter. – Falou uma moça com leve sotaque espanhol.

O garoto parou e a fitou demoradamente. Seus longos cabelos negros caindo pelo colo, emoldurando aquele rosto levemente bronzeado lhe davam um ar ainda mais altivo e orgulhoso do que normalmente já tinha.

- Bom dia _Julia._

Ela riu à menção de seu nome de forma tão irônica.

- Tudo bem. Bom dia _James_. Teve um bom final de semana?

- Teria sido melhor se certo par de olhos negros não atormentassem tanto os meus sonhos... Quando vai me tirar desse castigo _espanholita_?

Julia deu uma gargalhada.

- Você é quase convincente, James. – Falou ela ainda sorrindo. – Aqui está a pauta de hoje. E se quer saber, nosso amado Sir Thomas Riddle já chegou.

- Que beleza! – James resmungou. – Sempre é possível contar com Sir Riddle para se começar a semana de forma agradabilíssima.

- Vote contra todos os projetos dele!

- De que adianta? Vou ser voto vencido de qualquer maneira. Mesmo com todo o respeito que esse pessoal tem por mim em consideração à tradicional família Potter, Sir. Riddle sabe muito bem como manuseá-los inteiramente em favor de seus interesses...

- Então concorde com tudo, apóie abertamente as idéias dele e o convide para tomar um chá no _Ritz_ hoje à tarde. Ou para jogar golfe no próximo final de semana.

- Você é cruel. – James falou sério se referindo ao tom de malícia usado pela espanhola. – E de qualquer maneira eu não gosto de jogar golfe.

Julia balançou a cabeça e sorriu serenamente.

- É melhor ir logo, James, já está mais do que atrasado. Depois você me conta como foi.

- Então vai aceitar almoçar comigo hoje?

- Não. – Respondeu ela já sem encará-lo.

James já sabia que quando Julia abaixava a cabeça em cima de sua pilha de papéis não tinha mais a menor chance de continuar uma conversa.

Suspirou resignado e seguiu para a sala de votação lendo o cronograma do dia.

* * *

- Já tão cedo, Sirius?

- Lene, são nove horas da manhã. E eu estou _pagando_ pela consulta.

Marlene sorriu.

- Não precisava de uma medida tão drástica para conseguir falar comigo. Podemos conversar à noite, o que você acha?

- Eu já conheço esse seu golpe Lene. Marca comigo, eu me preparo emocionalmente para passar uma noite agradável ao seu lado e no último minuto você cancela por causa de algum problema sem explicação, _gravíssimo e inadiável_.

- Tudo bem Sirius Black. – Marlene se deu por vencida. – Em que posso lhe ajudar?

- É sobre um cliente seu. Tom Riddle. – Marlene ergueu uma sobrancelha num gesto de total curiosidade. – Ele tem um testamento?

- Testamento?

- Sim, aquele papel em que a pessoa diz para quem vai deixar tudo o que tem quando morrer.

- Eu sei o que é um testamento Sirius, obrigada. Só não entendo qual o _seu_ interesse num testamento de Sir Tom.

- O pai dele tinha um testamento, não tinha?

- Não, o pai dele não tinha um testamento. Morreu antes que pudesse pensar em fazer um. Já Sir Riddle, ele sim tomou o cuidado de fazer o seu.

- E quais são os termos do testamento dele?

A garota arregalou os olhos espantada com a audácia de Sirius, mas depois sorriu.

- Nem nos seus melhores sonhos eu te revelaria os termos do testamento de um cliente. Esquece Sirius.

Sirius se inclinou para frente e falou em tom confidencial:

- É que, sabe, eu tive a brilhante idéia de matá-lo, mas não queria que a víbora da minha prima ganhasse nada com isso.

Marlene também se inclinou e respondeu no mesmo tom de voz de Sirius:

- Sabe, não acredito que você realmente fizesse uma coisa dessas... E também não acho que devesse falar assim de sua querida prima, já que eu sei muito bem que você já andou _flertando_ com ela.

Sirius riu.

- Mesmo assim, vontade de matá-lo não me falta.

Emeline Vance entrou na sala a tempo de ouvir a última declaração de Sirius.

- Quem você está querendo matar? Bom dia Lene...

- Oi Line. O Sirius quer matar nosso adorável cliente Sir Tom Riddle.

Emeline gargalhou.

- Vai ter que pegar senha Sirius... E se for mesmo levar seu plano adiante terá que encontrar outro advogado para te defender no tribunal, Lene e eu não somos advogadas criminais.

- Não preciso que ninguém me defenda. – Falou ele vangloriando-se. – Eu cometeria o crime perfeito, estava apenas comentando com a Lene que queria ter certeza que minha prima _Bella_ não ganha nada com a morte do crápula.

- Ela é apenas secretária dele, porque ganharia alguma coisa? - Emeline perguntou se aproximando da mesa da amiga.

- Você é que não sabe das conversas que rolam nos bastidores... – Sirius deu de ombros e Marlene o interrompeu.

- Ele está brincando, Line. Agora fala sério, Sirius. O que você quer aqui?

- Te convidar para jantar comigo hoje à noite, fiz reservas no _Le Gavroche_. Aceita?

Emeline sorriu discretamente observando a reação da amiga.

- Olha Sirius... Eu...

- Nem começa. Eu não vou aceitar 'não' como resposta.

- Se não vai aceitar, porque ainda pergunta Sirius? Seria mais fácil se você chegasse aqui e me arrastasse direto para o restaurante...

- Deixa de ser insensível Lene! – Emeline censurou. – _Dessa vez_ o Sirius foi tão delicado, o que te custa aceitar?

Marlene encarou a amiga, pasma.

- Até você? Custa o que ele vai ficar esperando que aconteça _depois_ do jantar.

- O Sirius não é tão canalha assim, Lene.

- Ah, é sim.

- Chega a ser perigoso?

- _Muito_ perigoso.

- Você pode levar seu spray de pimenta... Caso ele tente alguma coisa.

- Se vocês não se importam vou esperar lá fora enquanto vocês decidem se eu sou ou não um cafajeste.

Marlene girou os olhos entediada e Emeline andou em silêncio até sua própria mesa, abriu a gaveta e tirou alguns papéis que começou a ler despreocupadamente.

- Line?

- Não vou mais opinar... – Falou a loira sem levantar os olhos dos contratos que tinha em mãos.

- E então senhorita McKinnon? – Perguntou Sirius com seu melhor sorrido galanteador.

Marlene respirou fundo e abriu um pequeno sorriso antes de responder.

- Se você me prometer que não vai tentar nenhuma gracinha e que também vai lembrar que nós somos apenas amigos... Aí sim eu aceito.

- Então eu passo as oito para te buscar e você tem a minha palavra de que vou me comportar. – Falou ele levantando e dando um beijo na bochecha da morena.

- Espero que sim. – Sussurrou ela quando Sirius saiu do escritório e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Emeline mais do que depressa abandonou seus papéis e sentou sorridente de frente para Marlene.

- Até que enfim!

- Pensei que não iria mais opinar sobre esse assunto...

- Mudei de idéia.

- Espero que depois desse jantar ele resolva me deixar em paz.

- Eu acho que depois desse jantar ele vai ficar ainda mais esperançoso.

- Nem brinque com uma coisa dessas! – Marlene levantou as mãos para o alto exasperada e depois sorriu de leve. – Mas já chega de Sirius por hoje. Temos tanta coisa para resolver ainda esta manhã que já estamos atrasadas.

- Você se preocupa demais com trabalho... – Emeline falou resignada e voltou para sua própria mesa. – Já recebeu o convite para a festa de Sir Tom?

- Sim, ontem. Não sei se vou confirmar presença, parece que vai ser uma chatice.

A loira sorriu e tirou seu convite de dentro da bolsa.

- Eu tenho _certeza_ que vai ser uma chatice.

* * *

- Foi muito cortês da sua parte apoiar minha proposta. – Falou Tom Riddle apertando a mão de James quando saiam da _Câmara dos Lordes_ – Pensei que nunca conseguiria a simpatia do jovem Potter.

- Isenção de impostos para geração de empregos foi um ótimo argumento para conseguir a minha _simpatia_.

- Muito sensato, muito sensato. Bem, acho que agora só voltaremos a nos encontrar na festa de inauguração do complexo. Espero que possa nos honrar com sua presença, Potter.

James nada respondeu, apenas apertou a mão de Tom se despedindo e virou-se para encarar um sorriso divertido nos lábios de Julia.

- _Espero que possa nos honrar com sua presença, Potter._ – Falou a espanhola imitando a voz grave de Sir Tom. – Vejo que resolveu fazer amizade com o crápula...

- Apenas achei interessante apoiá-lo hoje.

- E o que você vai ganhar com isso?

- Companhia para um jogo de golfe no próximo domingo? – Perguntou James em tom de brincadeira. – E então, vai aceitar almoçar comigo?

- Sim, mas desde que seja aqui perto. Tenho muito trabalho para fazer e preciso voltar logo.

- Como quiser.

* * *

Tom Riddle saiu do parlamento direto para Grimmauld Place. Precisava saber como estavam os planos da madrugada de oito de junho.

- Já está tudo pronto. Temos as plantas completas, crachás e chaves. - Adam Black estendeu um punhado de papéis na direção de Tom.

- Quantas pessoas estarão diretamente envolvidas?

Adam contou nos dedos e depois sorriu.

- Apenas três serão necessárias para execução. Mas a conta será salgada. Para conseguir todo esse material, tive que me _desprender_ de uma alta soma em dinheiro.

Tom se endireitou na poltrona e assumiu um ar bastante preocupado.

- Tomou cuidado com o _tipo_ de pessoas que teve que subornar?

- Mas é claro que sim! Não se preocupe, são apenas pessoas da nossa mais absoluta confiança.

Tom observou atentamente os papéis à sua frente. Leu os três nomes listados fazendo uma expressão de surpresa.

- Não chegaram nem a cogitar _Pierrô_?

- Ele é muito caro. Temos certeza que o serviço será bem feito contando apenas com membros do _S. Herz_.

- Têm minha permissão. Tudo parece muito bem planejado, mas você já sabe que se alguma coisa der errado...

- Seu nome não será envolvido. – Adam interrompeu com um sorriso satisfeito. – Tenho até um _bode expiatório_, por via das dúvidas...

Tom assentiu levantou-se e apertando a mão de Adam Black.

- Me mantenha informado.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo.

- Ah, mais uma coisa. – Avisou Tom quando se preparava para deixar a casa. – Quero que mantenha Lucius a par de tudo também. Afinal a idéia é dele.

- Falarei com ele ainda hoje. – Respondeu Adam repentinamente tenso se esforçando para evitar uma careta de desagrado.

* * *

- Não, não, não. Tenho certeza que está errado. – Murmurou enquanto rabiscava tudo o que tinha escrito. – Apenas _Lawrence_ tinha um motivo, mas estou realmente convencida de que não foi ele. Se ao menos...

- Mademoiselle?

A garota hesitou por um momento antes de levantar os olhos e encarar a face bondosa de seu interlocutor.

- Sim?

- Perdoe minha intromissão, mas a senhorita ainda nem tocou no almoço.

- Ah, isso... – Ela fez um gesto displicente. – Não consigo nem pensar em comida enquanto não resolver isso aqui, Tom.

O dono do restaurante olhou compreensivo para os papéis espalhados sobre a mesa e sorriu para sua mais fiel cliente.

- Ainda acho que deveria dar um tempo e comer alguma coisa. Você vai conseguir raciocinar muito melhor depois que estiver bem alimentada.

- Eu realmente estou quase conseguindo... – Ela falou com energia, mas sua expressão cansada a denunciou completamente.

Ele sustentou o sorriso e tirou o prato da mesa.

- Vou te trazer uma comida nova, quentinha e depois você termina com isso mocinha. Nem que eu tenha que guardar todos esses papéis para impedi-la de continuar sem comer.

Tom nem deu oportunidade de contestação. Com um suspiro ela voltou sua atenção para o caderno de anotações à sua frente.

_Onde estava mesmo? Ah... Se ao menos Verônica não estivesse fora do país... Mas isso é realmente fácil de descobrir com os contatos certos. Assim talvez conseguisse livrar Lawrence de uma suspeita injusta. E também..._

Ela levantou os olhos irritada. Alguma coisa impedia que se concentrasse. Olhou atentamente para todas as mesas. Nenhum conhecido, ninguém olhando para sua mesa. Então porque essa sensação de estar sendo observada?

Balançou a cabeça tentando se concentrar novamente no crime que tinha para resolver.

_Também temos Klaus. Sempre tão preocupado em agradar todo mundo. Sempre tão atencioso e tão discreto. Se alguém teve uma boa __oportunidade__, esse alguém era Klaus._

- Mas que coisa. – Resmungou olhando mais uma vez em torno de si. Podia sentir que alguém a observava insistentemente. Mas quem? Nunca conseguiria completar um raciocínio se tivesse que se interromper a todo o momento.

Sentia agora que deveria ter esperado um pouco mais para reformar seu apartamento. Não havia lugar no mundo que se sentisse mais à vontade para trabalhar do que em seu próprio escritório. Mas só de pensar na bagunça e no barulho que estaria por lá, o _Gordon Ramsay_ e seu eficiente Tom pareciam bastante aconchegantes para um dia de trabalho.

Queria mais uma vez tentar se dedicar ao caso, mas avistou Tom chegando com seu novo almoço. Resolveu arrumar todos seus papéis e seguir o conselho do amigo.

- Aqui está. – Falou ele servindo-a novamente. – Quer um novo suco?

- Não, esse aqui está ótimo. – Respondeu absolutamente convencida.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só chamar.

- Obrigada Tom. – Falou com um sorriso enquanto ele fazia uma mesura e se afastava para atender uma mesa próxima.

Um casal muito bonito. Apesar dos cabelos extremamente bagunçados do rapaz, e dos óculos que ele ajeitava o tempo todo, mostrava-se esforçado em ser simpático e agradável com a moça que estava com ele. Moça que parecia ter sido cuidadosamente pintada num quadro e pulado dele direto para aquele restaurante, tão lindos e harmoniosos eram os contornos de seu rosto.

Ela se deteve por um tempo a observá-los e sorriu. Um riso triste, arrependido. Muitas vezes sentia falta de alguém com quem contar em tempo integral, com quem dividir suas dúvidas, suas vitórias, suas aflições. É claro que sempre havia o _Bob_, ele era encantador, mas... Não daria certo. Quando ela começava a trabalhar era impossível que conseguisse, mesmo que quisesse, dedicar atenção a qualquer outra coisa ou pessoa.

Arriscando mais um olhar rápido para a mesa à sua frente, decidiu que tinha que dar um rumo à sua vida. Mas para isso precisava antes terminar tudo o que havia começado. A reforma de seu apartamento, a solução para o assassinato do casal _Cauldwell_ e seu prato cheio de ervilhas e crustáceos...

* * *

**N/a:**

Olá pessoal!

Apenas um prévia da nossa amada detetive! huahuahua Uma barra de chocolate pra quem adivinhar quem é o casal que ela estava observado... (chocolate virtual, ok? XD)

A Julia (sem acento! rsrsrs) que está com James é minha nova PO que vai ter algumas paricipações especiais por aqui... Acho que vocês vão gostar dela...

Bom, esse capítulo é dedicado à minha filhota Nanda (Yuufu) que está aniversariando hoje... Vamos lá, todo mundo no nosso coral super afinado: Parabéns pra você, nessa data querida, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida! \o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/ Parabéns lindinha, muitas felicidades, Mammà ama você! XD

**Fezinha Evans** - Olá! Nossa, muito obrigada! Espero corresponder à altura às suas expectativas! Falou em inteligência, sempre a Lily, né? XD Hoje já tivemos um pouquinho dela mas a partir do próximo capítulo tem mais... Vou te esperar sempre por aqui, hein? Um beijão!

**Assuero Racsama** - Olá! Você já pode começar a apostar suas fichas... Será o Sirius? huahuahuaha Suspeito número um.. rsrsrs Qual é seu primeiro palpite? hehe Beijinho...

**Miss Moony** - Oie! Primeiro, muito obrigada! Sua review foi um presente mais que suficiente! hehe Olha moça, sabia que você não passou muito longe no palpite de como a Lily e a Lucy vão entrar em cena? Te juro! Já é no próximo capítulo e espero que você goste... Apesar de que hoje nós ja tivemos um pouquinho da ruiva... Fico feliz de você gostar tanto assim da minha fic, sério mesmo! Beijão!

**JhU Radcliffe** - Olá! Gostou da surpresinha que eu fiz pra você? Com o James à seus pés? huahuahua Talvez eu consiga providenciar um Henry Potter... Quem sabe? huahuahua A Dorcas... Bom, na verdade você tocou num ponto frágil da questão... Na verdade ela é do tipo 'personagem-surpresa' tanto pode ser alguma coisa, como não... Mas você vai ver... XD Ah, eu vi CDL e AMEI! Ficou ótimo o capítulo! Beijos linda!

**Yuufu** - Lindinha! Antes de tudo, parabéns! Desejo muitas felicidades e realizações na sua vida! Você não imagina o quanto eu fico feliz em saber que você gosta tanto assim dessa fic! Sabia que eu também nunca assisti o Poderoso Chefão? o.O Nem o Guarda-Costas, todo mundo fica pasmo quando eu falo isso... Até um tempo atrás eu não tinha sequer assistido Ghost! huahuahua Olha, pra falar a verdade eu nunca consegui assimilar os nomes Walburga e Órion... Então prefiro as versões bonitinhas que minha mente fértil arranjou... huahuahua Sim, temos o Reggie e Cassinos, e eu estou com você e o Sirius contra a caça de animais indefesos! Tem só 3 bixos que deveriam ser caçados até a extinção: barata, ratos e lagartixas! (Morro de medo dessa úiltima!) Eu vou pra Las Vegas com você! Tenho sete dólares, com os seus cinco, vamos fazer fortuna! \o/\o/\o/\o/ Quanto a Lene... Apenas o Sirius gosta dela, o James é da JhU-sobrinha! rsrsrs E a Bella (na minha cabeça) é apaixonada pelo Tio Voldie desde que a Ly-Xuxu me contou um sonho que ela teve que a Bella tinha o Voldie tatuado nas costas...rsrsrs Beijos linda!

**Potter** - Oi querida! Estive meio ausente mesmo mas logo, logo teremos atualização de ABA! E muito obrigada! Adoro quano você passa por aqui! Vou tentar visitar sua fic logo! Beijinhos!

**Ly Black** - Xuxu! Eu nunca me esqueci desse sonho que você me contou sobre a Bella ter o Voldie tatuado nas costas. Nem lembro se na época eu comentei com você sobre uma UA, mas desde que essa fic começou a tomar forma, uma da primeiras coisas que eu escrevi no rascunho foi Voldie-Bella e a imagem da tatuagem nas costas dela se formou na minha mente! Ainda vou arranjar um jeito de mostrar a tatoo da Bella nessa fic! Filha, o livro não chegou mesmo! Como já faz um mês já deve até ter voltado pra você... XD Bom, ABA lgo, logo... O Slash vai vir pro Brasil mesmo ou é só sonho seu? rsrsrs Beijão linda! (não devo mais! hauhauhua)

**-Laura-** - Oi linda! Obrigada! Atrasado mas vale a intenção! hehehe Aos poucos sua curiosidade será sanada... rsrsr Beijão!

**Carol Lair** - Olá! Obrigada! A Dorcas vai ser mesmo uma personagem um tanto suspeita... huahuahua E nem demorei, viu? rsrsrs Um beijão!

**Bom pessoinhas fofas... O próximo capítulo já daremos um salto no tempo e vamos para o mês de junho que é a festa propriamente dita, e é aí que as coisas começam a acontecer...**

**Minha meta é voltar daqui a quinze dias, mas pra isso eu preciso ser muito incentivada por vocês, com muitas review´s!**

Vamos lá, críticas, elogios, reclamações, sugestões... O 'GO'em baixo de cada capítulo funciona como um perfeito **SAL** (Tempero para eu escrever melhor, ou simplesmente: **S**erviço de **A**tendimento ao **L**eitor), e seu comentário é recebido 24 horas por dia!

Bejinhos, Luci E. Potter.


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

* * *

**07 de Junho de 1940**

- Está atrasado, Sirius Black! – Uma voz ríspida e desagradável o saudou ao entrar no salão de festas.

O garoto respirou fundo e reuniu todo o seu autocontrole antes de responder à mãe.

- Duvido que alguém além da senhora tenha percebido isso. – Falou num tom quase sarcástico.

- Seu pai precisa de você, sabe muito bem o que vai acontecer essa noite.

- Sinto desapontá-la, mas ele fez questão de me deixar de fora do que quer que seja.

- Também, sua amizade intolerável com aquele delinqüente, nos fez perder o pouco de confiança que tínhamos em você.

- Não se preocupe mais com isso, não faço a menor questão que vocês confiem em mim. Passar bem, Suzanne Black.

Sirius fez uma breve mesura e saiu o mais rápido que pôde de perto da mãe.

- Demorei? – Perguntou ao encontrar seu melhor amigo.

- Bastante. Conseguiu alguma informação?

- Só descobri que alguma coisa vai acontecer essa noite. Parece que meu pai não confia mais seus planos a mim por causa da nossa amizade, _Pontas_.

- Pelo menos você ainda é convidado a esse tipo de festa.

- É a única vantagem que vejo em ser um Black: Estar sempre perto da notícia! – Sirius abriu um sorriso – Ouvi rumores de que Tom Riddle vai anunciar um casamento, será que é verdade?

James gargalhou.

- Seria o dele? Quem aceitaria casar com _aquilo_?

Os dois riram mais ainda. Sirius passou os olhos pelo salão de festas.

- Marlene? – James 'leu' a procura nos olhos do amigo.

- Ela já chegou?

- Faz tempo. Eu a vi na ala oeste, perto do jardim de inverno. Acho que finalmente alguém conseguiu roubar seu coração...

- O coração de Sirius Black é morada de todas as belas garotas de Londres, jamais bateria por apenas uma. Seria um grande desperdício, você não acha?

- Acho que não falta muito para você resolver se amarrar com a Lene. – James sorriu, mas logo seu semblante anuviou-se - Não vá brincar com ela, Sirius, a Lene é nossa amiga há muitos anos.

Sirius riu cínico e deixou o salão de festas seguindo na direção indicada por James.

Não demorou muito para encontrá-la apoiada em uma janela. Sirius parou por um momento e ficou apenas observando o vento brincar com uma mecha do cabelo da garota.

- Você está deslumbrante. – Sussurrou no ouvido dela ao se aproximar.

Ela virou lentamente e sorriu ao vê-lo.

- Aposto que disse isso a todas as garotas desta festa.

- Na verdade, só faltava você e minha prima Bellatrix.

Marlene riu e se virou novamente para a janela.

- Está uma noite tão linda.

- A festa também está maravilhosa. Vamos, Marlene, para quê se isolar de todo mundo?

- Não gosto dessa gente. De nenhum deles. – Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha, interessado. – A verdade é que vim só por você e James.

- Preferia que tivesse vindo por mim apenas...

Marlene riu e passou a mão no rosto dele.

- Oh, Sirius. Você faz uma carinha de cãozinho abandonado tão convincente!

Ele também riu e segurou a mão dela.

- Vamos. Em uma festa dessas, não é seguro deixar uma dama tão linda sozinha.

- Vai causar um rebuliço entre suas '_pretendentes_' se entrar de mãos dadas comigo, Sirius.

- Não me importo. Hoje eu só tenho olhos para você.

Marlene enlaçou a mão de Sirius e entrou sorridente no salão de festas. Uma valsa começou a tocar ao mesmo tempo.

- Vivaldi! _Le quattro stagioni_– Marlene exclamou alegre.

- Gosta?

- Mas é claro! Não tanto quanto _Strauss_, mas... sim. Gosto muito!

- Então... – Sirius fez uma mesura. – Encantadora donzela, dar-me-ia o prazer dessa dança?

- Adorável cavalheiro, seu convite muito me honra.

* * *

- Gwen?

A garota, que pegava uma bebida, virou lentamente.

- Olá James! – Cumprimentou alegre.

- Pensei que não viria! – Falou o garoto dando-lhe um abraço.

- Também pensava assim. Mas se quero descobrir alguma coisa, preciso estar por perto, não?

- Mas como você entrou aqui? – Ele perguntou divertido – Duvido que Sir Riddle tenha lhe mandado convite.

Gwenda deu uma risada.

- Ele não. Mas sua eficiente secretária, Bellatrix Black, enviou dois para a redação do jornal solicitando que um fotógrafo e um jornalista cobrissem o evento.

- E você não perdeu a oportunidade.

- Não. É claro que ela não imaginava que eu ainda estivesse trabalhando lá como redatora-chefe. Depois do escândalo do suborno no governo tive que ficar um tempo na 'geladeira', mas não fui demitida.

- Quero assistir essa entrevista de camarote.

- Vai ser um belo espetáculo! Soube que, além da inauguração do complexo, ele tem uma importante declaração a fazer?

- Sim. Mas cada um me conta uma coisa diferente sobre o que seria essa 'declaração'...

A garota sorriu e entregou a ele sua taça de champanhe.

- Agora, se me dá licença, tenho que encontrar o fotógrafo. Arranje uma companhia, James. Prometo uma foto sua na primeira página.

Gwenda piscou um olho e voltou a percorrer o salão de festas. Pretendia evitar ao máximo um encontro direto com Bellatrix Black, pois sabia que a morena faria de tudo para tirá-la dali e, se possível, a pontapés.

Havia pouco mais de um ano que Gwenda Reed, amparada por uma vasta investigação, denunciara o poderoso Tom Riddle de estar subornando as mais altas patentes do governo para conseguir privilégios para suas empresas.

O erro da jornalista foi ter-se precipitado. Apesar de ter a confirmação de várias falcatruas do empresário, não tinha provas. Pensou então que a denúncia podia abalar a confiança de Tom Riddle e assim ele viesse a se trair em algum momento.

O que não aconteceu. Riddle parecia estar sempre pronto para o passo seguinte, e passou da condição de vilão para vítima perante o país. Por semanas foi nomeado como o _Injustiçado_, ganhou direito de resposta em vários jornais, posou para inúmeras fotos em orfanatos e fez generosas doações a instituições de caridade.

Tudo para manter a pose de homem honesto e confiável. Desde essa época procurou manter-se longe de companhias que o pudessem difamar, saía pouco de casa e até adiantou a festa de inauguração de seu complexo industrial, que só começaria a funcionar _mesmo_ em três meses.

Gwenda avistou Bellatrix do outro lado do salão. Pensou em desviar o caminho, mas, mais cedo ou mais tarde, a outra acabaria sabendo de sua presença ali, era melhor se poupar de uma expectativa tão desagradável.

Com um estalar de dedos chamou a atenção de Fabian Prewet, o fotógrafo do Daily Budget, e ele a seguiu até onde estava a secretária de Riddle.

Gwenda abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Uma foto para o jornal, Mademoiselle?

- Atrevida! – Bellatrix sibilou fazendo a outra alargar ainda mais o sorriso.

- Você solicitou um jornalista para cobrir o evento. Ninguém melhor do que eu para fazer isso, Black.

- Quero que se retire imediatamente daqui.

- Para que isso? Fique despreocupada, vou cobrir a inauguração do complexo industrial de Sir Riddle com imparcialidade. Afinal, não tenho nada contra ele. As denúncias que eu fiz nem foram provadas.

- Porque não há o que ser provado! Sir Tom é um homem da mais alta classe e honestidade!

- E você, um adorável cão fiel. E então, que tal uma foto Black?

Bellatrix resmungou alguma coisa e saiu irritada fazendo a jornalista sorrir mais ainda.

- Você não devia mexer com fogo. – Alertou Fabian.

- Bellatrix não vai se atrever a um escândalo, tudo o que ela quer é que a festa seja noticiada em todo o país como um grande sucesso. Se me expulsar daqui não vai ter cobertura nenhuma do evento.

Fabian maneou a cabeça, sabia que não adiantava discutir com a colega, Gwenda era muito segura para se abalar com isso.

Instantes depois o relógio da Torre soou as doze badaladas, Gwenda e Fabian se posicionaram o mais perto possível das escadas por onde Tom Riddle desceria. Mas Tom não chegaria a descer.

Um grito horrível fez todos os convidados silenciarem. Bellatrix abriu caminho entre os convidados e subiu as escadas correndo para voltar minutos depois, pálida como cera, e falar:

- Tom Riddle. Ele foi assassinado.

Dois seguranças ampararam a secretária que cambaleou e quase chegou a cair. Um burburinho preencheu o salão de festas, ninguém sabia o que pensar.

- Não seria melhor chamar a polícia, Bella? – Falou Rodolphus Lestrange.

Naquele momento as portas do salão de festas abriram dando passagem a duas belas jovens.

Todos viraram o pescoço para observar as recém chegadas e as duas trocaram um olhar divertido.

- Nossa! – A loirinha exclamou surpresa com tanta atenção. A amiga sorriu levemente e deu um passo à frente.

- Bellatrix Black?

- Sou eu. – A morena respondeu com a voz falhando.

- Ah! – Falou se aproximando das escadas. – Meu nome é Lily Evans. Sou a detetive particular contratada por Sir Riddle.

- Detetive dele? – A morena perguntou descrente. – Desde quando Sir Tom tem uma detetive particular?

Lily manteve o sorriso simpático e subiu as escadas.

- Chegou para mim há quatro dias. - Entregou um envelope à secretária de Tom.

Bellatrix começou a ler a carta.

_Londres, 03 de junho._

_Senhorita Lily Evans,_

_Seu brilhante desempenho na solução do caso 'Cauldwell' e a perspicácia com que descobriu a verdade livrando um inocente de uma acusação injusta a consagrou como a detetive mais famosa do Reino Unido atualmente._

_Por isso lhe escrevo essa carta. Preciso urgente de um serviço particular e acredito que a senhorita seja a pessoa certa para me ajudar, pois tenho ouvido relatos surpreendentes sobre os resultados de suas investigações._

_Por motivo de segurança, não posso revelar nessa carta a causa de minha aflição, por isso peço-lhe a gentileza de comparecer à minha casa na próxima sexta-feira, 07 de junho. Estarei dando uma festa por ocasião de inauguração do meu complexo industrial, possivelmente a senhorita já ouviu falar sobre isso, os jornais não falam de outra coisa..._

_Ficaria encantado de lhe conhecer pessoalmente e extremamente agradecido se aceitasse trabalhar no meu caso. Tudo o que posso adiantar é que corro sério perigo e preciso de ajuda o mais rápido possível._

_P.S.: O cheque para os seus honorários e o convite para o baile seguem anexos a essa carta. Ao chegar, procure por minha secretária particular, Bellatrix Black._

_Sem Mais,_

_Tom Riddle._

- É a assinatura dele? – Lily perguntou ao perceber que a outra acabara de ler.

- É sim. Vejo que ele não teve tempo de me explicar a que isso se referia. – Bellatrix levantou os olhos para encarar a detetive. – Ele... Ele foi assassinado.

Lily tirou uma carteira de dentro da bolsa e entregou à morena.

- É, eu acabei de ouvir. Posso ver o local do crime?

Bellatrix analisou as credenciais da policia inglesa que Lily lhe entregara. A carteira de detetive era emitida pela própria Scotland Yard, apesar de especificar que a ruiva não era subordinada às ordens do departamento.

- Me acompanhe, por gentileza. – Falou para Lily – Rodolphus... Os convidados...

- Não se preocupe, eu cuido disso, Bella.

- Minha colega pode me acompanhar? – Lily falou apontando para a amiga que ainda estava parada no umbral da porta.

- Agora não. Quanto menos gente tiver acesso a essa cena, melhor.

Lily deu um meio sorriso para Lucy que balançou a cabeça sinalizando que estava tudo bem.

* * *

Lucy Eyelesbarrow observou a amiga seguir Bellatrix. Logo todas as atenções se voltaram para ela que deu um sorriso constrangido e caminhou até a mesa onde poderia se servir com um pouco de ponche.

- Lucy? – Perguntou uma voz tímida fazendo-a virar lentamente.

- Gwen? – Perguntou sem conseguir conter um enorme sorriso – Meu Deus, não acredito, _é você_!

A loirinha largou o copo sobre a mesa e deu um abraço forte na amiga.

- Quanto tempo Lu! Achei que nunca mais te veria.

- E você? Jurou que voltaria à França e nunca mais apareceu...

- Você sabe que nunca consegui me acostumar ao clima da França!

- O ar lá é muito mais limpo, sabia?

Gwenda riu.

- Continua a patriota de sempre!

- Claro que sim! Eu pelo menos nunca precisei deixar meu país para estudar. – Falou em tom de provocação.

Mesmo sendo inglesa, Gwenda Reed havia terminado seus estudos na França, na famosa _L'Abbaye de Pontlevoy_, palácio do _Collège Pontlevoy_. Foi lá que conheceu suas três melhores amigas Lucy Eyelesbarrow, Lily Evans e Alice Martindale.

- Lily me contou que você virou espiã da Suretè, é verdade?

A loirinha sorriu.

- Não é o tipo de coisa que se pode sair contando por aí, sabia? Mas é verdade sim. Meu trabalho é emocionante!

- Sempre soube que você seguiria essa profissão, desde pequena adorava se disfarçar e descobria coisas tenebrosas sobre as professoras!

- Com muita perspicácia e discrição! – Lucy riu – É o que Alice sempre dizia.

- Soube que ela virou atriz?

- Mas é claro! Eu a vi ano passado quando ela se apresentou em Paris, era uma peça linda, baseada em Shakespeare.

A conversa das duas amigas foi interrompida pela chegada de James e Sirius.

- Gwen, aconteceu alguma coisa? Tem um monte de gente indo embora. – Perguntou James.

- Onde vocês estavam?

- Por aí, nem vimos a hora. – James justificou lançando um olhar de esguelha para o amigo.

Sirius, por sua vez, olhava embasbacado para a amiga de Gwenda.

- Sirius Black, seu criado. – Falou estendendo a mão.

A loirinha sorriu e colocou sua mão sobre a dele.

- Lucy Eyelesbarrow.

- Encantado. – Falou entre um sorriso e beijou a mão da garota.

James e Gwenda trocaram um olhar divertido e a morena balançou a cabeça rindo.

- Lucy, esse é James Potter. – Ela apontou para o garoto de óculos e ele apertou a mão da loirinha. – Ele e Sirius são amigos meus desde crianças.

A loirinha abriu um sorriso maravilhada.

- Então é esse o James Potter que colocava fogo em suas bonecas?

- Ele mesmo! – Gwenda confirmou rindo também.

- Não acredito que você espalhou essa história, Gwen! Tínhamos sete anos na época que fazíamos isso, éramos meras crianças inocentes.

- Criança inocente com sete anos? Nessa idade eu já podia decodificar uma mensagem de nível dois e acertar um alvo na distância de quinze metros com os olhos fechados. – Falou Lucy com um sorriso travesso.

- Ok, brincadeira. A parte do alvo. Eram a sete metros com os olhos vendados. – A loirinha confessou fazendo Gwenda sorrir.

- Lucy Eyelesbarrow é minha amiga da época que estudei na França. Hoje em dia é espiã da Suretè, Paris.

- Gwen! – A loirinha falou em tom de repressão.

- Eles são de confiança, Lu. – Gwenda explicou acalmando a amiga.

Sirius abriu um sorriso galanteador.

- É comprometida?

- Sirius! – Censurou Gwenda. – Não liga não, Lucy, o Sirius daria em cima até do pai dele se Adam Black estivesse usando um vestido.

- Você não devia fazer isso, _senhorita Reed_! – O garoto falou num tom chateado.

- Está tudo bem, Gwen. Não, não estou comprometida. – Ele abriu um enorme sorriso – Mas também não estou disponível, se quer saber.

James e Gwenda riram e Sirius deu de ombros.

- Em pouco tempo te faço mudar de opinião.

- É mesmo? Quem sabe... – Ela comentou provocante.

- Mas então, o que aconteceu? – James mudou de assunto – Onde está Sir Tom?

- Morto no quarto dele. – Gwenda respondeu simplesmente.

- Como assim, morto? – Sirius perguntou pasmo.

- Ninguém deu detalhes. Sua prima apenas avisou que ele tinha sido assassinado e voltou para o andar de cima com a detetive particular de Sir Riddle.

- Detetive particular? Que história é essa? – Perguntou James.

- Lily Evans. – Foi Lucy quem respondeu – Foi contratada por Tom Riddle na segunda-feira. Parece que ele temia que alguém atentasse contra sua vida.

- Você disse Lily Evans? – James perguntou – Puxa! Não acredito que uma detetive tão famosa e de confiança da coroa britânica aceitasse trabalhar para um crápula como Tom Riddle.

- Não há provas, James... – Gwenda alertou.

- Há provas, mas essas provas estão desaparecidas! E mesmo assim, no fundo todo mundo sabe que ele não valia nada.

- Vejo que você não gostava muito do seu tio, James Potter. – Lucy falou piscando um olho.

Os três a encararam surpresos.

- O que você disse? – Ele perguntou tentando disfarçar.

- Bem... Desde que cheguei em Londres Lily me colocou à par de algumas coisas... Me contou que tinha sido contratada para descobrir quem estava querendo matar o poderoso Tom Riddle. Contou também que já tinha levantado alguns pontos básicos da vida do seu tio. Como por exemplo, que Thomas Riddle tem apenas uma irmã, a famosa estilista Susan Potter, mas que eles não se falam há anos. Ainda assim, ela é a única herdeira direta do patrimônio do irmão, caso acontecesse o que acaba de acontecer.

- Está insinuando...

- Absolutamente nada. Primeiro porque Tom, por causa das tais ameaças que estava sofrendo, já havia se prevenido com um testamento. E segundo que seus pais são pessoas realmente honestas e íntegras, não foi encontrado nem uma simples ocorrência de roubo de chiclete na mercearia contra qualquer um dos dois. Assim é fácil saber por que sua mãe rompeu relações com Tom, não é? Como você mesmo disse, todo mundo sabe que ele não valia nada.

James respirou fundo, mais aliviado enquanto Lily descia as escadas e se juntava ao grupo. O salão de festas já estava quase completamente vazio.

A ruiva deu um abraço em Gwenda e pareceu não ter percebido a presença dos dois garotos.

- Não há dúvidas de que foi assassinato. – Falou tirando as luvas. - Um assassinato brutal, diga-se de passagem. Foi esfaqueado!

Lucy levou as mãos até a boca.

- Quantas? – Gwenda perguntou e Lily apenas sinalizou com as mãos.

- Dez facadas? U-lá-lá. – Sirius soltou um assobio.

- Algum sinal de luta? – Lucy perguntou.

- Vários, o quarto estava na mais completa desordem. Olha o que eu encontrei. – Lily estendeu um pedaço de papel para a loirinha.

**(N/A: Pessoal, é uma mensagem codificada, quem quiser visualizar a figura, tem o link no meu Profile e quem quiser ajudar nossas detetives, leia as notas finais)**

- Código avançado. Não foi feito a próprio punho, provavelmente é de alguma quadrilha grande, esses símbolos não pertencem à nenhuma cadeia de símbolos de máquinas 'padrão'.

- Quer dizer que quem mandou isso tem uma máquina personalizada? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Exatamente. A tinta usada é muito comum, o que dificulta chegar em _quem_ comprou esse tipo de material nos últimos meses.

- Se fizéssemos uma lista das pessoas que compraram esse tipo de tinta na Inglaterra, quantas pessoas você acha que teríamos que investigar?

Lucy abriu um sorriso.

- São feitas, no mínimo, duzentas vendas mensais dessa tinta em toda a Inglaterra. Quase mil em toda a Europa. Mas isso é falando legalmente, o que com certeza não deve ser o caso.

- Melhor mandar para a Scotland Yard, eles podem investigar impressões digitais. – Falou Gwenda.

- É. Agora é melhor irmos embora, Lucy. Amanhã você tem permissão para entrar no quarto comigo, quem sabe a gente não encontra mais alguma pista?

- E eu?

- Bellatrix jamais permitiria sua entrada, Gwen. Mas eu prometo te passar algumas informações e você publica na edição da tarde do _Daily Budget_, pode ser?

- Tudo o que você descobrir? – Perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Tudo o que eu puder revelar que não vá comprometer as investigações. Mas te prometo _exclusividade_.

Gwenda concordou com um sorriso. Lily se despediu da amiga e deu às costas ao grupo, indo conversar com um policial que acabara de chegar.

James balançou a cabeça como se estivesse saindo de um transe.

- Ela é ainda mais bonita pessoalmente...

- Mas me pareceu um tanto _antipática_.

- Lily não é antipática, ela é maravilhosa. – Defendeu Lucy - Mas quando tem um assassinato para resolver... Esquece! Porque não consegue dar atenção para mais nada.

- Você vai trabalhar com ela? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Vim à Inglaterra a passeio, mas pelo jeito a Lily vai me envolver nisso até o pescoço. Quando eu perceber já não vou poder mais voltar atrás.

- Então ainda nos veremos? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Com certeza! – Lucy respondeu também sorrindo - Você terá que depor, ou pensa que eu já não estou desconfiada do sumiço providencial de vocês dois_ na hora do crime_?

- Eu não acredito que você suspeita que nós...

- Ah, pode acreditar, Sirius Black.

A loirinha apertou a mão dos dois garotos, abraçou Gwenda e sumiu pela mesma porta que Lily tinha acabado de passar.

* * *

**N/a:**

**Olá!**

**Finalmente Lily e Lucy deram as caras... Ki lindo... XD**

**Bom, como eu disse, quem quiser ver a tal mensagem codificada pode dar uma passadinha no meu Profile e quem quiser ajudar a Lily a decodificar a mensagem, é só deixar o e-mail (sem arrobas e pontos porque o ff come) ou pra quem tem login é só avisar que eu mando as pistas para o e-mail cadastrado no ff. Quem conseguir descobrir, ganha capítulo adiantado, perguntas respondidas e até participação especial... XD**

**Agora, às fofíssimas review´s:**

**JhU Radcliffe** - Olá lindinha! Ki bom ki gostou a surpresa! Fico mais do que feliz! Sim, domingo é dia de dormir e dormir MUITO! huahuahuaha Viu como quinze dias passaram rápido? Espero que os próximos também passem rapidinho! Beijos sobrinha mais que VIP!

**mamai black** - Oi linda! Obrigada.. rsrs Eis a Lily! Agora ela vai aparecer bastante! hehehe Beijinhos...

**Tahh Halliwell** - Oi querida,! Definitivamente não é nada idiota desejar isso aos fic-writers! huehuehue Na verdade a gente (mesmo quem não escreve fics) sempre precisa de inspiração! Melhores fics? Assim eu fico boba me achando! huahuaha Mas obrigada mesmo! Lindinha... Você me chamando de 'tia Fran' me lembrou de te perguntar uma coisa... Você não quer entrar pra nossa family? É um bando de doidas, mas... huahuahauah Você pode ser minha sobrinha também, junto com a JhU, que tal? Hehehe Beijinhos flor!

**Fezinha Evans** - Olá! huhuahua eu também AMO chocolate! E na verdade você não foi a única a acertar, mas foi a primeira... huehueheh Olha...Eu realmente vou cogitar essa hipótese de matar a Bella, por causa da saga original também, sabe... rsrsrsrs Modo ciúmes 'on' com a Julia, hein? hauhauhaua Da Julia, da Marlene... Hei, você quer todos os marotos pra você? (menos o Peter, porque ele não é maroto válido... XD) Bom, a Julinha vai ficar chupando dedo loguinho, com a ruiva entrando poderosa em cena... rsrsrsrs Agora mais quinze dias e eu volto, ok? hehehe Beijinhos linda!

**Yuufu** - Minha única filha NÃO-desnaturada! huhuhua Se não fosse você pra sempre me deixar review´s eu me sentiria completamente abandonada pela minha família... A JhU também nunca falta... rsrrss Então você mesma comprou o filme? hauhauhauhaua Essa foi ótima! YES, vamos fazer fortuna em Vegas! \o/\o/\o/\o/\o/ huahauhuaha Ah, perdoa sua mãe-anta que não entendeu sobre o triângulo... É claro que o James não podia estar nesse triângulo, né? Afinal ele já tem um quarteto... (sim, ele, a Ju, a Lis e... o Bob!) Ah, e sempre imaginei que o Sirius já teve alguma coisa com a Bella, e que a Bella tinha um caso com o Voldie... (culpa do excesso de fics, acho.) huahuaha Sabe, eu também acho legal projetar as pessoas pras fics, mas é meio complicado, a própria pessoa pode não gostar de algumas situações... XD Ah, os marotos e cia tem por volta de vinte anos... (axo... rsrsrs) na verdade eu tenho uma tabelinha com as idades certinhas pra não me confundir, mas ela não está aqui nesse PC, ainda te passo as idades certas, ta? Até do Voldie... hehe Beijinhos filhota linda!

**-Laura-** - Chocolates virtuais para a Laura! \o/\o/\o/\o/\o/ huehueheuhe Parabéns pela descoberta mocinha! Você nõ imagina o quant eu fco feliz por você estar gostando assim da fic, sabia? Uma das minhas leitoras mais fiés! XD Obrigada mesmo! Beijinhos lindinha!

**Carol Lair**. - Oi lindinha! Bom, você não é a única a desconfiar do Sirius e do James, pelo visto a Lucy já chegou por aqui levantando suspeitas sobre os mais amados marotos... hauhauhuahu Fico muito feliz por você estar gostando tanto assim da fic, obrigada! Nem demorei, viu? rsrsrsrs Beijinhos flor!

**Lin Argabash** - Oi linda! Tudo bem? Ki bom que está gostando da fic, eu nem demorei pra vir... (em compensação ABA... rsrsrs) eu vi seus coments em ABA e não se preocupe que eu não desisti e pra falar a verdade, ela é a minha preferida vou atualizar logo porque eu também acho horrível ficar esperando décadas por atualização de fics... hehehe Beijinhos linda, continue participando!

**Miss Moony** - Lindinha, parabéns! (super atrasado, mas...) Nem sabia do seu niver, senão tinha dedicado o capítulo à você também! Nossa, o Bob ainda nem deu as caras por aqui e você já não gosta dele... huahuahua Bom, na verdade foi a Lily que abandonou a Lucy na França e, como você deve ter percebido hoje, não dá a menor abertura para os homens... rsrsrs Nossa, eu adoro ler as suas idéias sobre a fic (quem matou ou não, quem é suspeito, quem deve aparecer logo...) me divirto muito! Espero que tenha gostado da aparição das meninas... hueheuhue e a ININ ainda vai ser melhor explicada, é um tipo de serviço secreto americano (fictício, ok?)... Será que a Dorcas é mesmo cúmplice? Isso são cenas dos próximos episódios... hauhauhua Feliz dia das mulheres pra vcê também! (SUPER atrasado, não?) Um beijão lindinha, e fique à vontade pra escrever tudo o que você acha da fic, ta? hehehe

**Potter** - Oi flor! Demorei só quinze dias! hehehe ABA vai vir o mais rápido possível, estou digitando tudo de novo... (coragem!) Eu me sinto mais do que em dívida com você... Mas vou tentar comentar capítulo por capítulo da sua fic pra compensar! (mas eu já comentei no primeiro capítulo... rsrsrs) e muito obrigada mesmo pela dedicatória na fic e no seu profile (sim, eu vi!). Você é uma gracinha! Beijos lindinha!

**Miss Huyu** - Olá, bem vinda! rsrs Ki bom que está gostando da fic. Sim, ABA é À Beira do Abismo... famosa? (bochechas vermelhas) Só podia ser a gracinha da 'Lilian' mesmo pra falar assim da minha fic... rsrsrs Viu como eu atualizei rápido? hehehe Olha, na verdade eu estou muito sem tempo, mas prometo passar sim na sua fic, já anotei na minha listinha básica de leituras... XD Bejinhos e volte sempre!

**Lilian Evans Higurashi** - Oi moça boazinha! rsrsrs Cada dia que chega ao fm eu me sinto ainda mais culpada por não ter conseguido atualizar ABA, já estou re-digitando o capítulo, mas como só tenho (pasme) quatro minutos por dia pra fazer isso, ainda me falta digitar três páginas... rsrsrs Ah, eu aceito os parabéns atrasado sim! \o/\o/\o/ Só não tenho como te mandar ovo de páscoa (na verdade eu posso desenhar um no paint e te mandar por e-mail... huahuaha) e nem te perdoar pela review enorme, já que eu AMO reviews gigantes! Bom, eu confundi a cabeça de todo mundo com essa de postar o Prólogo por cima do Trailer... Até eu mesma fiquei perdida. hauhauhua Obrigada lindinha pelo carinho que você tem por mim e pelas loucuras que eu escrevo... rsrsrs Beijinhos!

**É isso pessoal! Vocês já sabem, bastante reviews fazem o capítulo vir mais rápido... XD E ainda falta uma aparição super especial: Remus Aluado Lupin!**

**Volto daqui a quinze dias! E ABA vem logo, logo... rsrsrs**

**Beijinhos**


	5. Caítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

**08 de Junho de 1940**

Lily madrugou naquele sábado. Nem bem amanhecia o dia quando seu telefone começou a tocar insistentemente.

A garota deixou a cama quentinha com a promessa de que voltaria logo, mas nem bem atendeu a ligação, suas perspectivas para o dia mudaram completamente.

Ao colocar o telefone no gancho, foi até seu escritório e começou a fazer intermináveis anotações em sua agenda. Quando parou, calçou as pantufas quentes e andou pensativa até a cozinha.

Olhou para o relógio pendurado na parede, nem sete horas da manhã. Com um bocejo esfregou os olhos tentando acordar de vez e preparou um café bem forte.

Quando Lucy acordou, às oito horas, encontrou a amiga no escritório perdida entre um monte de papéis, já completamente desperta.

- Tem café na cozinha. – A ruiva falou sem erguer os olhos do jornal da manhã.

Lucy se serviu de café e voltou para a companhia da amiga.

- Bom dia, Lis. – Cumprimentou sentando na confortável poltrona em frente à mesa de Lily.

- Bom dia, Lucy. Desculpe se o café estiver muito forte, acordei muito cedo, precisava de um bom estimulante.

- Eu gosto de café forte. – Lucy falou sorrindo.

Lily continuou lendo o jornal e Lucy puxou a página de esportes para si.

- Que droga, os Glubber´s perderam de novo!

A ruiva ergueu os olhos do jornal e encarou a face franzida da amiga. Sempre achou engraçada a fascinação da loirinha por beisebol.

- Quer saber o motivo de eu ter madrugado?

- Se você puder contar, eu adoraria! – Lucy largou o jornal de lado e encarou Lily sorridente.

- Digamos que essa última noite foi bastante proveitosa para o crime organizado.

Lucy arqueou uma sobrancelha e Lily continuou.

- Vamos lá. Primeiro caso, - Enumerou Lily – Alguém conseguiu entrar na _Abadia de Westminster_ e roubar alguns objetos sagrados além da coroa de Henrique VI, coroado na própria Abadia em Novembro de 1429.

A loirinha pousou em seu colo a xícara de café.

- A coroa de Henrique VI? Nossa... Ele também foi coroado como rei da França, em 1431, na Catedral de Notre Dame, _lembra-se disso_? Apesar de nunca ter sido reconhecido pelos franceses...

- Sim. – Lily sorriu de leve. – Lembro até hoje da _adorável_ mademoiselle Blanche nos contando a fascinante história de Henrique VI...

- Aquela professora era pirada! – Lucy riu e bebeu um gole do café. - Que horas foi o roubo?

- Ontem à noite, depois de terem fechado a Igreja.

- Como é a segurança?

- Total. Guardas vigiam a entrada principal durante toda a noite e não há sinais de que alguma janela ou porta lateral tenha sido forçada. Tem a torre do sino, mas é alta demais para que uma pessoa escale sem ser vista.

- Nenhuma pista?

- Marcas de carruagem do outro lado da rua. Mas estas marcas se perdem depois de uns três metros.

Lucy pegou da mão da amiga a caderneta com as anotações.

- E teve outro caso?

- Sim. Mais _perigoso_. O Departamento de Bioquímica da Universidade de Oxford está desenvolvendo uma nova arma letal. O projeto estava em fase de finalização e seria testado pelo governo na próxima semana em cobaias humanas.

- Cobaias humanas?

- _Três condenados à execução_. Mas tanto os planos quanto as ampolas com amostras do projeto desapareceram.

- Também nessa madrugada?

- Exatamente. Os planos ficavam guardados na sala de Pesquisas Científicas do DB, num prédio destacado do Campus da Universidade. Fica próximo ao Ritz.

- Deixe-me adivinhar: nenhuma entrada possível?

Lily balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Duas portas vigiadas durante toda a noite. As janelas são blindadas e fechadas por dentro com uma barra de metal. O 'porém' é que dentro do prédio, as salas não possuem trancas nas portas.

- O que leva a crer que a pessoa já estivesse lá dentro?

- É o que eu penso. – Lily deu de ombros - O Serviço de Inteligência da Scotland Yard interceptou uma mensagem em código pelo telégrafo. Pode ser sobre qualquer um dos casos. Ou de nenhum...

Lily vasculhou a sua gaveta em busca de um pedaço de papel, quando o achou, entregou para a amiga.

- Trouxeram para mim há uma hora.

**Tpnjbt pe tjbq bo busbvr.**

- Não parece ter nenhuma seqüência lógica. – Falou Lily interrompendo os rabiscos que Lucy fazia em um papel.

- Alguma assinatura?

- Dois 'Êmes'.

- Max Moore. É um dos nomes usados por Jean Pierrô, um ladrão internacional.

- Você o conhece?

- Ninguém o conhece... Mas eu conheço seus _métodos_. Devíamos fazer um busca na embaixada da Bélgica. Temos pouquíssimas informações sobre Pierrô, mas imaginamos que ele seja belga. Pelo menos é o país preferido dele...

- A polícia inglesa não pode entrar na embaixada. – Lucy arqueou a sobrancelha. - Simplesmente _Imunidade_ _Diplomática_... Parece que estamos um pouco sem saída!

- Ah! E você acha que os três casos podem ter alguma ligação?

Lily recostou-se à cadeira, prendeu o cabelo num coque e abriu um sorriso para a amiga.

- É muito estranho, você não acha? Três ações consecutivas: a morte de Tom Riddle, o roubo da coroa e dos planos da arma química. Tudo na mesma noite. Tudo na noite em que todas as atenções do país estavam voltadas para a mansão Riddle, para a inauguração do maior complexo industrial da Europa.

Lucy afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto e voltou a atenção para a mensagem codificada que Lily lhe entregara.

- Você é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço para isso. – Lily falou sorridente admirando o esforço da amiga.

- Então quer dizer que você me chamou à Inglaterra para trabalhar, Lily? – A loirinha levantou um pouco o rosto e arqueou a sobrancelha.

- A França é muito sem graça nessa época do ano! – A ruiva falou disfarçando um sorriso.

- Pensei que você tivesse dito que estava 'fadigada do seu trabalho' e queria um pouco de tempo para você... – Lucy se lembrou das palavras usadas por Lily na carta que pedia para a loirinha tirar umas férias com ela. - Achei que encontraríamos Alice e Gwenda e faríamos um cruzeiro pelo Pacífico. Mas pelo que vejo que foi apenas isca sua para me trazer para cá.

- Não tudo. Você viu a Gwenda ontem. Ela trabalha agora como jornalista no _Daily Budget_, é editora-chefe por lá.

- Sério? – Lucy perguntou animada. – Ela nem teve tempo de me contar.

- Outra boa notícia: Alice Martindale, futura senhora Longbottom, está se apresentando no Teatro _Drury Lane_. Vai ser uma longa temporada: dois meses aqui em Londres.

Lucy parecia que ia explodir de felicidade.

- Não acredito! Nós quatro novamente juntas?

- Sim, desde que você me ajude com esse caso, poderemos aproveitar muito sua estadia aqui em Londres. Vai ser delicioso relembrar os velhos tempos, quem sabe você não decida mudar de vez para a Inglaterra?

- Nada me faria abandonar a França, Lis querida. Ainda mais nesse tempo de guerra. – Lucy respondeu segura e voltou a rabiscar o papel com os códigos - Mas saber que todas vocês estão aqui em Londres pode aumentar minha freqüência de visitas à Inglaterra.

- Depois discutimos isso. Algum progresso?

A loirinha abriu um imenso sorriso enquanto estendia o papel rabiscado para a amiga.

**Saímos do país na quarta.**

- Como você fez isso? – Lily perguntou pasma fazendo a amiga sorrir.

- Método mais simples de codificação: é só reorganizar as letras das palavras de trás para frente e substituir cada letra pela sua anterior no alfabeto.

- Método mais simples?

- Sim. Esse tipo de codificação é usado nos estágios mais primários que você puder imaginar. E é o código mais usado pelo _Max_ porque ele pensa que nosso serviço de inteligência, _que não é capaz de identificá-lo_, também não é capaz de decodificar mensagens...

Lily deu uma risada.

- Mas e se a intenção for essa mesmo, _parecer_ simples demais?

- Não há nenhuma outra possibilidade. Geralmente esse tipo de mensagem é só para despistar, podem estar saindo do país hoje ou no mês que vem... Ele deve ter imaginado que uma mensagem codificada por telégrafo seria interceptada. Ele sempre faz isso para brincar um pouco com a polícia...

Lily levantou da cadeira e deu uma volta pela sala.

- E a outra mensagem? A que você achou no quarto de Tom Riddle?

- A Scotland Yard ainda não liberou. Eles vão ligar a qualquer momento.

- Você deveria ter deixado que _eu_ fizesse o exame de impressões digitais naquele papel. Embora acredite que não vão encontrar nada de incomum.

- O chefe da Scotland Yard daria um jeito de apreender o papel e me colocaria fora do caso por ter omitido uma prova da polícia.

- Ele é de confiança?

Lily desviou os olhos de Lucy e voltou a sentar em seu lugar.

- Nunca fez nada que o desabone. É um tanto ambicioso e orgulhoso, do tipo que só trabalha sozinho.

- É Inglês?

- Até onde se sabe, sim... – Lily abriu um sorriso quase imperceptível. - Mas tem um passado bastante nebuloso. Estudou na Bulgária, morou dois anos na Prússia e tem avós mulçumanos. Pode não significar nada e também nunca ninguém conseguiu apurar nada sobre esses anos que esteve longe da Inglaterra.

- Essa história me lembra muito alguém... Qual o nome desse detetive? – Perguntou Lucy inclinando a cabeça.

O barulho alto do telefone interrompeu Lily antes que ela pudesse responder à amiga. A loirinha pôde entender pouco da conversa, Lily concordava algumas vezes e finalizou dizendo que já estava saindo.

- Quer ir comigo à Scotland Yard? – A ruiva perguntou ao desligar o telefone - Vão liberar para mim uma cópia daquele papel. E você poderá conhecer o _misterioso_ chefe da SY.

- É claro que eu vou. É só o tempo de trocar de roupa.

Em menos de meia hora, as duas detetives desciam do carro em frente à sede da Polícia Inglesa.

- Bom dia, senhorita Evans. – Cumprimentou o segurança à entrada do prédio.

- Bom dia, Croft. Essa é minha amiga Lucy Eyelesbarrow. Ela vai me auxiliar nos próximos dias.

- Muito prazer senhorita. – O segurança estendeu a mão.

Lucy tirou as luvas e o cumprimentou sorridente.

- Há quanto tempo trabalha na Scotland Yard, Sr. Croft? – Perguntou a loirinha.

Ele estranhou a pergunta, mas respondeu sem titubear.

- Sete anos.

- Então conhece bem todos os funcionários? Seus nomes, funções, famílias...

- Praticamente. – Respondeu pausadamente.

- Não se preocupe. – Ela abriu um sorriso. – Apenas penso que você pode me ser muito útil futuramente.

- Claro, claro. – Ele respondeu ainda sem entender muito bem.

As duas amigas se despediram e entraram no prédio.

- Virou detetive ou ainda é uma discreta espiã? – Perguntou Lily ironizando a cena que Lucy acabara de fazer.

- Sei o que você quer dizer, mas saiba que eu posso ser completamente invisível se for preciso!

- Suas identificações, por favor. – Pediu a eficiente secretária no balcão.

- Sou Lily Evans. – A ruiva estendeu a identidade. – Essa é minha assistente. Temos um horário marcado com Severus Snape.

- Vou verificar. Um momento, por favor.

- Snape? – Lucy perguntou em sussurros.

- Surpresa?

- Muito. – Falou a loirinha piscando os olhos.

A secretária conferiu a agenda de Snape e devolveu a identidade de Lily.

- Podem subir. Ele já as aguarda.

As duas subiram em silêncio os dois andares que as separavam da sala de Severus Snape. Quando chegaram em frente à sala do chefe da Scotland Yard, Lily se colocou entre Lucy e a porta.

- Em nome da nossa amizade, prometa que vai manter a conversa civilizada!

- Você pensa que está falando com quem Lily? Eu sou a pessoa mais comportada que você já teve a oportunidade de conhecer!

Lily respirou fundo e entrou na sala sem bater.

- Bom dia, inspetor Snape.

- Bom dia detetive Evans.

- Olá Snape. – Lucy cumprimentou ficando ao lado de Lily.

A ruiva percebeu uma veia dilatando na testa pálida do inspetor.

- Então você ainda está viva!

- Sim, apesar de todos os seus esforços... Já eu não posso dizer o mesmo, você parece um zumbi, está tão pálido que posso ver o sangue correndo pelas suas veias.

- Lucy vai ser minha assistente no caso Riddle, Snape. – Lily interrompeu.

- Acho uma péssima escolha. – Falou ele com desprezo.

- Sempre tão educado, não?

- Só com quem merece minha educação, Eyelesbarrow.

- Dava qualquer coisa para saber como você chegou nesse cargo, sabia? – Ela falou com bom humor.

- A palavra 'trabalho' te diz alguma coisa? Quero dizer, você sabe o que ela significa?

Lucy estreitou os olhos e andou até a mesa de Snape.

- Conheço _muito bem_ o seu _tipo_ de trabalho Severus Snape! Chantagem, suborno... é a sua cara!

- Lucy, já chega. – Lily segurou o braço da amiga. – Controle-se. E você Snape não tem o direito de se meter em quem eu escolho ou deixo de escolher para me auxiliar. Agora, por gentileza, me entregue o envelope que eu vim buscar, sim?

Ele a encarou friamente, desviou os olhos para Lucy e com um movimento brusco abriu a gaveta da escrivaninha.

- Está aqui. Não foi encontrada nenhuma impressão digital além da de Sir Tom. Se precisar voltar para qualquer coisa, esteja avisada que deve vir sozinha, entendeu senhorita Evans?

Antes que Lily respondesse Lucy deu uma gargalhada.

- Como se _eu_ fizesse questão de te ver! Espero que nossos caminhos nunca mais se cruzem, Snape. Passar bem.

Lily fez um cumprimento com a cabeça e saiu da sala logo atrás de Lucy.

- Mas vão se cruzar, Eyelesbarrow. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, eles vão se cruzar... – Snape sussurrou enquanto sentava novamente atrás da mesa.

- A frase 'conversa civilizada' significa alguma coisa para você? – Lily perguntou quando deixou a sala de Snape.

- Fui mais educada do que aquele energúmeno merece!

- Não é bom que eu me indisponha com ele...

- Então não se indisponha, deixe que _eu_ falo as coisas que ele merece ouvir.

Lily balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

- Fica com você. – Entregou o envelope para a amiga. – Agora nós vamos à cena do crime. Do _primeiro _crime pelo menos.

As duas passaram no Daily Budget, pegaram uma máquina fotográfica profissional com Gwenda e foram direto para a mansão Riddle.

Ao chegarem lá, encontraram o lugar rodeado por repórteres e curiosos. Lily apresentou as credenciais para um policial à entrada da casa e ele liberou a passagem dela e de Lucy.

- Quer ver o quarto antes ou eu posso começar a interrogar os empregados?

- O quarto primeiro! – Lucy falou empolgada. Naquele mesmo instante Bellatrix descia a escadaria de mármore.

- Olá detetive Evans. Já estava pensando que não voltaria.

- Estávamos esperando a SY liberar uma evidência encontrada ontem no quarto.

- Evidência?

Lily fez um sinal para Lucy que abriu o envelope cuidadosamente e mostrou a mensagem codificada para a secretária de Tom.

- Isso aqui lhe é familiar?

Bellatrix não conseguiu disfarçar a expressão assustada ao ver o papel, mas rapidamente dissimulou levando as mãos à boca e devolvendo a folha para Lucy.

- Será que isso é a ameaça de morte que ele menciona naquela carta, detetive? – Perguntou olhando para Lily.

- Pode ser. Ainda estamos investigando.

- Você parece ter reconhecido o papel quando lhe entreguei... – Comentou Lucy.

- Impossível, nunca vi isso antes e acho _romântico_ demais mensagens codificadas... Querem subir? O policial que você pediu para não sair da porta do quarto está lá até agora.

- Ótimo.

Bellatrix encaminhou as duas até o quarto de Tom Riddle que permanecia exatamente como Lily deixara na noite anterior com exceção do corpo que já tinha sido removido.

- O médico legista não mexeu em nada. Apenas retiraram o corpo daqui.

Lily assentiu e apontou para a cômoda.

- Posso?

- Claro, fique à vontade.

Lily abriu uma por uma das gavetas e observou atentamente todo o conteúdo. Enquanto isso Lucy ficou sentada na cama apenas observando.

- Ele nunca se casou? – Perguntou a loirinha.

Bellatrix comprimiu os lábios antes de responder.

- Nunca. Sempre viveu para os negócios.

- Uma pena... Um império tão grande... Posso tirar algumas fotos? – Perguntou a loirinha tirando a máquina fotográfica de dentro de uma bolsa.

Bellatrix concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

Lucy fotografou cada milímetro do quarto, cada objeto, cada canto.

- Isso é mesmo necessário? – Bellatrix perguntou irritada com tantas fotos.

Lily desviou a atenção da gaveta.

- Na verdade não. Lucy, acho que já chega.

- Lily se eu vou te ajudar preciso fotografar tudo já que não pretendo voltar aqui, odeio _crimes_ você sabe disso.

- Você não é detetive? – Bellatrix estranhou. – Se não for, acho melhor...

- Sou detetive, mas não detetive criminal.

- Se importa de me mostrar suas credenciais?

- Claro que não.

Lily mordeu o canto dos lábios imaginando o que Lucy faria para sair dessa situação sem declarar que era uma _espiã da Suretè_. A loirinha abriu a carteira e em instantes entregou um documento nas mãos de Bellatrix.

- Sophia Lucy Castiglione. Detetive italiana?

- Sim.

- Pensei que fosse inglesa...

- Não. Nasci em Nápoles como pode ver aí em baixo. – Lucy apontou o canto inferior direito da carteira.

- Você não tem sotaque italiano.

- _Poiché ho vissuto molti anni in Inghilterra._ – Explicou a loirinha.

Bellatrix pareceu satisfeita.

- Um policial comum virá interrogar os empregados, mas eu gostaria de conversar com alguns, posso? – Perguntou Lily mudando de assunto.

- Vamos à biblioteca. É o lugar mais indicado para isso.

Mais uma vez Bellatrix saiu na frente e Lily deixou que ela se afastasse.

- Posso ver suas _credenciais italianas_?

Lucy entregou o documento para Lily que observou estupefata.

- Quantos outros você tem?

- Vários... Tenho uma da _Yard_ também, sabia? Mas só posso usá-la _fora_ da Inglaterra. Hei, espera aí! – Lucy parou de chofre e tirou outra carteira de dentro da bolsa. – Lily, olha minha carteira da Yard, a assinatura do inspetor-chefe, não está escrito Severus Snape!

A ruiva observou atenta a assinatura no verso do documento e abriu um sorriso afetado.

- Remus Lupin... É, era ele o chefe da Scotland Yard.

- _Era_?

- Sim. O melhor que já conheci... – Respondeu a ruiva repentinamente triste.

* * *

**N/a:**

**Oie!**

**Pessoinhas queridas... Não tenho nem palavras pra me desculpar do meu sumiço por tanto tempo!**

**Tudo o que posso alegar em meu favor é que o meu trabalho e meu maravilhoso casamento têm me tomado um tempo realmente enorme! Além dos estudos para o vestibular (mais um...)!**

**As respostas das review´s (e as primeiras dicas para a mensagem codificada) estarão em suas caixas de e-mail e eu agradeço muitíssimo todo o carinho e atenção de vocês! É por isso que apesar do meu tempo cada dia mais escasso, eu sempre arranjo um jeitinho de aparecer!**

**Beijos enormes para cada um de vocês, e um especial para minha amiguinha -Laura-, desculpe querida mas eu não lembro do seu e-mail pra responder sua review, mas saiba que eu te adoro e sempre adoro seus comentários!**

**E quem não recebeu a resposta no e-mail, o ff pede um prazo de 24 horas... Não sei se podemos confiar, mas de qualquer forma, todas as respostas estão salvas no meu e-mail e eu mando novamente se for o caso...**

**Ah!**

**Sobre o Remus...**

**Saberemos mais sobre ele no próximo capítulo, ok?**

**Pra compensar a demora dessa vez, vou tentar voltar rápido.**


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

* * *

**08 de Junho de 1940**

Eram dez horas da manhã e, apesar do sol intenso, o vento forte começava a encher o céu de Londres com pesadas nuvens cor de chumbo.

Gwenda ficou um bom tempo observando o movimento das nuvens que a cada segundo criava um desenho diferente no céu. Balançando a cabeça para afastar as lembranças, baixou os olhos pousando-os no imenso letreiro do outro lado da rua.

- Casa de Saúde _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

Ajeitou melhor o vaso de flores em seu braço e atravessou a rua sorrindo levemente. Ele sempre gostou de crisântemos...

- Bom dia Gwen. – Cumprimentou uma senhora que saía do hospital no momento que Gwenda chegava.

- Bom dia Minerva. Dia de visita. – Completou com um sorriso triste apontando para as flores.

- São lindas. – Falou Minerva passando a mão no cabelo da menina. – Ele vai sair dessa.

Gwenda concordou e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

- Eu rezo todos os dias por isso.

- E será ouvida, tenho certeza! Eu estou indo almoçar, mas Dumbledore está na sala dele. Passe lá antes de ir embora.

- Passo sim.

Gwenda se despediu e subiu direto para o quarto andar. Respirou fundo e limpou uma poeira imaginária da capa antes de entrar no quarto.

Ele continuava lá, imóvel, como se apenas desfrutasse de um sono tranqüilo. Colocou as flores na mesa de cabeceira e abriu as cortinas do quarto, deixando a luz do sol entrar direto para a cama. Fazia quase um ano que ela repetia esse mesmo ritual toda semana. Passou os dedos de leve pelo cabelo dele, pelo rosto, pela boca.

Deixando uma lágrima escorrer pela face, ela sentou no canto cama e segurou as mãos dele entre as suas.

- Ele morreu, Remus. Finalmente alguém acabou com a raça daquele desgraçado... – Mais uma lágrima. – Agora você já pode acordar, ninguém vai te fazer mal. Você precisa ver, colhi crisântemos lindos no jardim da sua casa. Aquelas sementes que nós plantamos viraram flores lindas, a roseira está enorme! Você que tem que me ajudar a cortar...

A garota desviou os olhos para fora da janela, o céu já estava cheio de nuvens. Uma imensa acabara de cobrir o sol.

- Vai chover... Você precisava ter visto, antes de entrar aqui no hospital eu vi uma nuvem igual à daquele dia. Se eu não tivesse deixado você para ir buscar a máquina de fotos, se tivéssemos concordado que era um dragão e não uma barata... – Ela abriu um sorriso mínimo lembrando-se da cena. – Talvez não tivesse acontecido tudo isso.

- Atirariam em você também. – Sussurrou uma voz rouca atrás dela.

Ela virou e deu de cara com James e Sirius no umbral da porta.

- Talvez tivesse sido melhor.

- Não, não teria sido. – Falou James segurando a mão dela. – Remus não teria a mesma força que você se o caso fosse ao contrário.

Gwenda deixou mais duas lágrimas lhe escorrerem pelo rosto.

- Não sei quanto mais de força eu ainda tenho... O que me dá um pouco de alegria agora é saber que aquele crápula encontrou o fim que mereceu.

- Sim... A vida inteira ele pediu por aquilo. – Sirius sussurrou mais para si mesmo do que para os amigos.

- Sua amiga detetive vai continuar investigando a morte dele? – Perguntou James tentando desviar a atenção da garota.

- Sim. Vou almoçar com ela quando sair daqui. – Respondeu Gwenda passando a mão no rosto para enxugar as lágrimas.

- A loirinha vai também? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Vai, mas vocês não estão convidados. Não dessa vez pelo menos. – Completou ante o olhar frustrado de Sirius. – Faz muitos anos que a gente não se vê, temos muita coisa para conversar.

- Tudo bem, a gente entende.

Gwenda sorriu e desviou os olhos para Remus novamente.

- Queria tanto que você conhecesse a Lucy. Ela não vai ficar muito tempo por aqui... E nem fica tempo suficiente em lugar nenhum para podermos visitá-la. – Ela deu um longo suspiro e beijou a testa do noivo. – Eu já vou, tenho que conversar com Dumbledore.

* * *

- Quem você quer ver primeiro? – Perguntou Bellatrix ao entrar na sala e indicar dois lugares para Lily e Lucy.

- Quantos empregados são? – Perguntou a ruiva ocupando seu lugar.

Bellatrix começou a contar nos dedos.

- A governanta, uma cozinheira, uma arrumadeira, um jardineiro, um motorista e um mordomo.

- A culpa sempre é do mordomo... – Comentou Lucy casualmente.

- Apenas eles estavam de serviço na última noite? – Perguntou Lily ignorando a amiga.

- Não, na verdade a maioria esteve de folga ontem. Estavam de serviço apenas a governanta Dorcas Meadowes, a cozinheira Alice Ferrier e a irmã dela, Susan Ferrier. Tínhamos também duas cozinheiras extras e garçons que foram contratados só para festa.

- Vou querer começar pela governanta. – Falou Lily sem levantar os olhos do bloco em que anotava as informações dadas por Bellatrix.

- Vou chamá-la. Quer também a lista de convidados?

- Por favor. – Lily falou com um sorriso.

Bellatrix concordou e saiu da sala.

- Parece que Sir Tom tinha uma secretária bastante eficiente, não?

- Até demais, Lu... Me diga uma coisa, é difícil levantar _toda_ a vida dela?

- Uns dois dias. Eu posso cuidar disso quando sairmos daqui.

Lily sorriu amavelmente e passou os olhos pelo lugar. Enquanto isso a loirinha começou a remexer nas gavetas da escrivaninha.

- É tão chato esse negócio de interrogatório comum... – Falou Lucy bocejando.

- Também acho...

- Bom dia. – Cumprimentou Dorcas entrando na biblioteca.

- Bom dia. Sou Lily Evans e essa é Lucy...

- _Sophia Lucy Castiglione_. – Interrompeu Lucy lembrando Lily que agora ela era _italiana_.

- Prazer. – Respondeu Dorcas sentando de frente para as detetives.

- Quem está investigando a morte de Sir Riddle é a polícia comum, ainda não é um caso para envolver a Scotland Yard. Como você deve saber, eu fui contratada pelo seu patrão para investigar um possível atentado contra ele. Mas isso aconteceu antes que tivéssemos a chance de conversar.

- Eu soube disso detetive Evans. – Dorcas falou com um mínimo sorriso.

- Portanto estou fazendo uma investigação à parte e quero primeiro conhecer um pouco da vida de Sir Riddle.

- O que eu souber responder... Trabalho aqui há pouco mais de um ano.

- Ele já teve outras governantas?

- Sim, apenas uma. O nome dela era Flora Nency. Faleceu com sessenta e sete anos. Trabalhou a vida toda para os Riddle.

- Thomas Riddle tinha algum inimigo?

Dorcas molhou os lábios e apoiou as mãos na mesa.

- Sir Tom detestava que o chamassem de _Thomas_, o nome do pai. Pelo que sei os dois tiveram uma relação muito conturbada e Tom só voltou a morar nessa casa depois da morte de Thomas Riddle. Aos vinte e um anos.

- Vinte e três. – Lucy corrigiu fazendo Dorcas levantar uma sobrancelha. – O que sabe sobre _Susan Riddle Potter_?

- Quase nada. Apenas que era irmã de Tom e que eles não se davam bem. Inclusive todos os empregados tinham ordens expressas para que ela não entrasse na casa.

- Quanto ao fato de inimizades... Sir Tom tinha algum inimigo?

- Para ser franca, Sir Tom nunca teve muitos _admiradores_. Mas nunca vi ninguém ir contra ele.

- Sabe se ele vinha sofrendo alguma ameaça de morte?

- Não detetive Evans.

- Reconhece isso? – Lucy entregou um envelope _pardo_ para a governanta.

Dorcas abriu o envelope e observou atentamente os símbolos na folha de papel.

- Nunca vi antes.

Lily assentiu, fez algumas anotações na caderneta e pediu para a governanta descrever suas ações na noite anterior. Ela tinha pouco a contar, passou quase toda a noite na cozinha coordenando o trabalho das cozinheiras e dos garçons. Ausentou-se duas vezes, a primeira foi atrás de Bellatrix saber se estava faltando alguma coisa e na segunda vez foi até seu quarto tomar uma pílula para dor de cabeça.

- Por enquanto é só, Meadowes. Um policial fará um interrogatório mais completo. Quando sair peça para Susan Ferrier vir aqui.

- Você pode assinar aqui seu nome e data de nascimento, por favor? – Lucy estendeu uma folha na direção da governanta.

Dorcas assinou, devolveu a folha para Lucy e saiu da sala fechando cuidadosamente a porta.

- Bellatrix Black a eficiente, Dorcas Meadowes a discreta. Parece que Tom Riddle escolhia bem seus funcionários, não? – Comentou Lucy.

- Parece que sim. – Respondeu Lily observando a amiga.

Lucy pegou a folha assinada por Dorcas e colocou dentro do envelope pardo que estava guardada a mensagem codificada. E a mensagem, guardou dentro de um outro envelope, dessa vez um envelope azul.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Uma inocente coleta de caligrafia e de impressões digitais no envelope. – A loirinha sorriu. – Tenho aqui todas as cores de envelope que você puder imaginar.

A conversa das amigas foi interrompida por uma batida na porta. Logo entrou uma menina que não aparentava ter mais que vinte anos. Era loira, os cabelos presos num coque firme. Tinha olhos alegres e inquietos e estava com o rosto bastante vermelho, o que ela apressou-se a explicar.

- Estava ajudando minha irmã com o almoço. Aquela cozinha é bem quente de manhã...

- Fique à vontade. – Falou Lily apontando a cadeira à sua frente.

Seguido às apresentações, Lily fez as perguntas de rotina. Susan e a irmã mais velha, Alice, estavam na mansão Riddle havia sete anos. Susan tinha vinte e dois anos e Alice, trinta. Desde que a mãe das garotas perdera a vida em um acidente de trabalho numa das fábricas de Tom Riddle, ele trouxe as duas para trabalhar e morar com ele. Susan começara a trabalhar na casa havia apenas um ano. Sir Tom fez questão que antes ela terminasse os estudos.

- Tinha conhecimento de algum inimigo de Tom Riddle?

- De alguém que não gostasse dele ou de alguma pessoa que _ele não gostasse_?

- As duas coisas.

- Acho que todo mundo gostava do senhor Riddle, menos aquela jornalista mentirosa que publicou um monte de bobagens sobre ele nos jornais. Acho que é 'alguma-coisa' Reed o nome dela. Ela estava na festa ontem, vocês deviam interrogá-la. E Sir Riddle também não gostava muito dela não. Nem daquele outro que era chefe da Scotland Yard... Eu sempre ouvia Sir Tom dizendo que aquele tal de inspetor Lupin só atrapalhava a vida dos empresários desse país. Quando aconteceu aquele atentado contra o inspetor e o detetive Snape assumiu o cargo, parece que as coisas melhoraram muito para os negócios da Inglaterra.

- Não duvido... Snape deve ser a pessoa certa para os negócios de Tom Riddle... – Comentou Lucy recebendo um olhar de censura de Lily.

- Sim, pelo que ouvi Snape é mesmo muito bom.

- Conhece isso? – Perguntou Lucy entregando o envelope azul para Susan.

A menina abriu o envelope e sorriu ao ver os símbolos.

- Engraçado, parece com aquelas coisas que a gente lê nos livros de suspense, não? Mensagens misteriosas e tal...

- Você gosta de ler? – Perguntou Lily.

- Sim, principalmente romances. São tão lindos... – Falou com um suspiro.

Lucy girou os olhos e estendeu uma folha em branco e uma caneta na direção de Susan.

- Assine seu nome e data de nascimento, por favor?

Enquanto ela assinava Lily perguntou mais uma vez.

- Conhece esses símbolos ou já viu esse papel antes?

- Ah... Não, acho que não. – Ela respondeu displicente e devolveu o envelope e a folha assinada para Lily.

- Para mim! – Falou Lucy pegando o envelope antes que a amiga.

- Obrigada, Susan. Pode mandar sua irmã vir aqui?

- Ela está fazendo o almoço.

Lily respirou fundo.

- Peça para Bellatrix vir então, por gentileza.

- Claro. – A menina respondeu e deixou a sala quase saltitando.

Lucy repetiu o procedimento de guardar a folha assinada dentro do envelope azul e guardar a mensagem codificada dentro de um novo envelope.

- Desmioladinha essa aí, hein? – Comentou Lucy.

- Lucy, vou te pedir só uma vez: Guarde suas opiniões pessoais para você ou comente _apenas comigo_ quando estivermos sozinhas. Por favor!

- Você fala do comentário sobre o Snape? Devia me agradecer, eu falei bem dele...

- Sei...

- Aqui está a lista de convidados, detetive Evans. – Falou Bellatrix entrando na sala. – Nomes e endereços. Os com a marca do lado do nome são convidados que estiveram presentes na festa.

- Se importa se te interrogarmos agora?

- Claro que não, por favor. – Bellatrix respondeu já sentando de frente para Lily. – Não está com calor com estas luvas, senhorita _Castiglione_?

- Oh, não. Não posso tirar as luvas, estou com uma alergia nas mãos, esse clima abafado enche de bolhinhas ardidas nas pontas dos meus dedos.

- Que coisa horrível!

- É, muito horrível. – Falou Lucy com seu sorriso mais cínico.

* * *

- Como você está minha querida? – Perguntou Dumbledore quando Gwenda entrou na sala dele.

- Feliz. Muito feliz com o que aconteceu essa noite. – Falou ela o abraçando.

- Fala da morte de Sir Thomas Riddle?

- Nem me fale o nome daquele crápula. Só isso já me causa calafrios. - Falou Gwenda sentindo os pêlos da nuca se arrepiarem.

- Não é isso que vai fazer o Remus acordar... - O médico comentou cauteloso.

- Eu sei. Mas pelo menos me sinto vingada.

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça. Não teria efeito nenhum discursar o quão esse sentimento de vingança era sem sentido.

- Não vamos discutir sobre isso. Fico feliz que tenha vindo me ver também.

- E como não viria? – Ela perguntou sorridente. – As horas passam tão rápido nessa sua agradável e curiosa sala!

Dumbledore também sorriu, sua sala era repleta dos mais diferentes e estranhos tipos de objetos. E, tanto Gwenda quanto a maioria de suas visitas, sempre tinham curiosidade em saber qual a utilidade daquilo tudo.

- Eu queria mesmo conversar com você. Sabe Gwen, eu dirijo este hospital há mais de cinqüenta anos, já vi todo o tipo de caso passar por aqui e jamais te daria falsas esperanças. Acontece que nos últimos dias temos notado certa melhora no quadro do Remus.

- O senhor jura? – Ela perguntou dando um pulo da cadeira.

- Ainda é muito cedo para falar mais alguma coisa, mas temos fortes chances desse sofrimento estar chegando ao fim. E você não imagina o quanto eu espero estar certo.

- É a melhor coisa que eu ouço em meses! – Falou ela emocionada dando mais um abraço nele.

- É eu sei. Quer beber um café, um chá?

Gwenda olhou o relógio antes de responder.

- Muito obrigada, mas eu já vou. Tenho um almoço agora e estou achando que não vai demorar para começar a chover.

* * *

- Sujeitinha difícil essa Bellatrix, não? – Comentou Lucy quando a morena saiu da sala.

- Excesso de eficiência... Mesmo com Tom Riddle morto, ela tem medo de falar qualquer coisa que o comprometa negativamente. – Respondeu Lily observando a lista de convidados.

- À tarde vamos interrogar o mordomo? – Perguntou sorrindo de canto.

- Quero saber por que tanto interesse no mordomo!

- Nos livros eles sempre são os principais suspeitos.

- Mas isso não é um livro.

Lucy deu de ombros.

- Para mim eles continuam sendo os principais suspeitos!

- Acho que você não gostaria se eu fizesse o seguinte estereótipo do seu trabalho de espionagem... O culpado é sempre alguém de alta patente no departamento, e que no fundo trabalha para duas agências secretas _diferentes_ e _rivais_.

- Por mim tudo bem. Não sou uma agente de _alta patente_. – Lucy falou sorrindo. – Mas falta pouco, aí quem sabe eu não comece a chefiar alguma máfia russa?

- A máfia italiana dá mais lucro atualmente...

- A Itália é nossa rival nessa guerra. Eu nunca trabalharia _contra_ a França! E seria a melhor mafiosa russa de todos os tempos! Jamais seria pega...

Lily levantou da mesa rindo, guardou seu bloco de notas na bolsa e puxou Lucy pela mão para fora do escritório.

- É bom saber que minha melhor amiga já está planejando ser uma grande criminosa internacional dentro de alguns anos.

- Mas não conte a ninguém! É nosso segredo... – Falou a loirinha piscando um olho.

- Combinado. – Lily olhou no relógio. – Gwenda já deve estar nos esperando no restaurante.

As duas entraram no carro de Lily que ficara à porta da Mansão Riddle e em vinte minutos entravam no _Gordon Ramsay_. Gwenda acenou para elas assim que entraram.

- Divertiram-se hoje? – Perguntou ela quando as meninas finalmente sentaram.

- Você não imagina o quanto! – Ironizou Lucy tirando a máquina fotográfica de Gwenda de dentro da bolsa. – Consegue revelar esse filme em uma hora?

Gwenda riu.

- Não quer nada, não é Lucy?

- Tem fotos ótimas da cena do crime... Uma delas podia até vazar para edição da tarde do _Daily Budget_...

- Três anos e não mudou nada, hein? Sempre tão convincente... Mas não temos uma _edição da tarde_ aos sábados.

Lucy deu de ombros sorrindo e as três pediram os almoços que foram servidos rapidamente.

- Lily, tenho uma notícia ótima! Dumbledore conversou comigo hoje e parece que temos grandes chances do Remus sair logo do coma.

- Verdade? Meu Deus que notícia ótima!

Lucy piscou os olhos e sorriu para Gwen.

- Remus? Dumbledore? Do que é que vocês estão falando?

- Remus é o noivo da Gwen e...

- Noivo? Ai meu Deus, como eu estou desatualizada!

- Pois é, na época você estava na América. Mas então... Uma semana antes do nosso casamento ele sofreu um atentado, levou três tiros. Está em coma há quase um ano.

- Gente que coisa horr... – Lucy parou de repente, como se seu cérebro tivesse ligado vários assuntos ao mesmo tempo. – Gwen! Esse seu noivo, Remus, é Remus Lupin? Que era da Yard?

- Ele mesmo...

- O tal que Tom Riddle não gostava, como nos contou a amável Susan Ferrier? – Perguntou para Lily.

- Ele mesmo...

- Gente! Que coincidência! – Lucy tirou a carteira de dentro da bolsa e entregou para Gwenda.

- Anne Lucy Darveen?

- Minha identidade inglesa... Mas vira, olha só de quem é a assinatura.

- Remus J. Lupin! Então você já o conhece?

- Não. A Suretè conseguiu para mim... Mas vejam só, a pouco mais de um ano esse detetive que emitiu as identidades 'frias' entrou em contato com a Suretè pedindo ajuda em uma investigação. Eu lembro que colaborei em alguma coisa, mas quem montou o dossiê foi meu supervisor, Alastor Moody. Toda a documentação foi mandada para a Inglaterra e quando o inspetor Lupin confirmou o recebimento do dossiê, no dia seguinte vi Alastor comentando que a Yard tinha um novo inspetor-chefe.

- Então isso significa...

- Que Alastor conseguiu provas suficientes para incriminar fortemente alguém! E que o _seu_ Remus estava com esse dossiê nas mãos, por isso tentaram _apagá-lo_.

Gwenda estava pasma.

- Mas ele não me contou nada!

- E sobre quem seria essa investigação? – Perguntou Lily.

- Eu não lembro porque faz muito tempo, mas era alguém muito poderoso na Inglaterra, tanto que a investigação teve que ser feita pelo _nosso_ departamento de espionagem para evitar manipulação de dados e provas.

- Tom Riddle. – Sussurrou Gwenda.

- Com certeza.

- Eu também não consigo imaginar hipótese melhor. – Lucy concordou com as amigas.

- E onde vão estar essas provas?

- Ou seu noivo guardou muito bem, ou Riddle conseguiu recuperar.

Gwenda voltou sua atenção à comida que já estava esfriando.

- Eu tinha certeza que Riddle era o responsável pelo atentado, mas eu pensava que ele apenas suspeitava do envolvimento do Remus na notícia que eu publiquei. Mas então ele sabia, de alguma forma, que o Remus tinha como provar as denúncias.

- Mas como ele saberia de uma coisa dessas? – Perguntou Lily.

- Lembra do estereótipo que você fez da minha profissão? – Perguntou Lucy. – Um funcionário 'confiável' e que no final das contas joga dos dois lados... Algum traidor, alguém próximo... _Muito_ próximo!

Gwenda sentiu os pêlos da nuca se arrepiar.

- Isso é terrível! Nenhum amigo do Remus o trairia assim...

- Posso te falar o que é mais terrível? – Perguntou Lucy e Gwenda balançou a cabeça dizendo que sim. – Pela minha experiência, nem Riddle, nem algum comparsa dele, colocou as mãos nesse dossiê ainda.

- Por quê?

- Geralmente nesses casos... Como eu posso te dizer? Por acaso ele está num quarto de hospital de fácil acesso, sem nenhuma segurança policial e o nome dele está na lista da recepcionista que permite a entrada de qualquer pessoa no quarto?

Gwenda pensou um pouco.

- Sim.

- Se Riddle ainda quisesse matá-lo, você não concorda que seria muito fácil fazer isso num dia comum de visita?

- É verdade... – Gwenda falou horrorizada.

- Quem atirou no Remus se precipitou pensando que seria fácil encontrar os documentos, o que não aconteceu. Então eles _precisam_, mais do que ninguém, que o Remus _saia_ do coma para saber onde ou com quem estão esses documentos.

- Gente, eu nunca tinha pensado nisso!

- Bem, como criminosa, era isso que _eu_ faria!

Lily riu.

- Hoje ela está tentada a pender pro lado do crime...

- Isso significa que... O que eu posso fazer?

Lucy deu de ombros.

- Podemos pedir proteção policial para o Remus enquanto ele estiver hospitalizado. Eu posso cuidar disso.

- Oh, obrigada Lis.

- E também evitar que mais alguém saiba dessa melhora do seu noivo... – Falou Lucy.

- E depois? Não vou agüentar passar o resto da minha vida nessa incerteza de se ele volta ou não para casa...

Lucy bebeu um último gole do seu suco e sorriu para a amiga.

- Quando ele acordar, eu garanto que não vai acontecer nada com ele. Mas para isso eu preciso ser a primeira a vê-lo.

- É claro! – Gwenda falou animada. – Assim que eu souber que ele está bem, nós vamos...

- Gwen, eu preciso ser a _primeira_. Se não for sozinha, já não posso te garantir nada. – Lucy sorriu – Eu sei que você é repórter e isso é difícil de você entender, mas esse é um jogo perigoso e a regra mais importante é: '_segredo absoluto_'.

* * *

**N/a:**

Viram só? Eu nem matei o Remus... _Ainda não_... rsrsrs

Bom, acho que as coisas estão começando a se esclarecer, não? (não, não estão! ò.ó)

Fico feliz por vocês não estarem me abandonando apesar das minhas postagens serem tão inconstantes... E quanto à mensagem codificada eu decidi colocar as dicas na comunidade do orkut, assim eu não preciso colocar dicas só quando tem atualização da fic e todo mundo que quiser arriscar palpites fica à vontade.

Estou só dando uma passadinha rápida (como sempre, né? Mas fazer o quê?) então não vou me prolongar... Um beijo pra quem está lendo e um especial para as pessoinhas que me fazem ganhar o dia com comentários tão divertidos e fofos:

**Yuufu** Oi filhota! Que saudades! E aí, gostou de Agatha Christie? Sabe, se fosse pedir minha opinião pra começar a ler AC eu iria sugerir o Caso dos Dez Negrinhos, é o preferido de 9 entre cada 10 fãs da AC, eu AMO! rsrs Bom, à fic... A Lucy e o Snape têm um caso-problema muito antigo que você vai descobrir ao longo da fic, quanto ao Remus... Ele está bem, por enquanto! hehehe A Mummys desnaturada tem que passar na sua fic, e na da JhU e na da Jane e... Nossa eu precisava ser 10! Ah, não sei se já te falei, mas também assisti Piratas na estréia e foi uma das minhas grandes decepções desse ano. HP5 até que eu gostei, acho que foi o melhor filme até agora... Enfim, prometo voltar logo, ta? Um beijo enome, I Love U.

**-Laura-** Oi linda! Bom, como você constatou o Remus está bem... Em partes, não? rsrs Um beijo enorme flor!

**Hera3304** Olá! Nossa... Obrigada mesmo por tantos elogios, eu me esforço... rsrs Sério que você quase descobriu? Se quiser entrar para o clube de detetives dá uma passadinha na comunidade do orkut e tenta descobrir alguma coisa sobre a mensagem codificada... rsrs Bom, o seu 'amor à primeira lida' ainda está entre nós, só não garanto por quanto tempo! rsrsrs Beijos lindinha, apareça mais vezes!

**Carol Lair.** Oi linda! Que bom que está gostando! A Lucy arranha um pouco de italiano... hehe E o Snape é o tipo ideal pra esse tipo de cargo, não? rsrsrs E a Bella? Eu diria que ela é, no mínimo, bem perigosa! hehe Um beijo enorme!

**Potter** Oi lindinha! Fico feliz por sempre arranjar um tempinho para as minhas fics! No momento, você sabe, eu estou completamente impossibilitada de ler qualquer coisa, mas... Vai passar essa correria, e eu espero que logo! Bom, as perguntas da fic vão ser esclarecidas aos poucos rsrs beijo enorme linda!

**JhU Radcliffe** oie! Sabe, também estou morrendo de saudades da nossa fmília mais que doida! hehehe Sim, tia Fran pode ser bastante perigosa... Você precisa ver o meu catálogo de venenos mais mortais! huahauhaua Bom, como você viu, eu não matei o Remus, até porque tem uma doida que a gente conhece bem que _me_ mataria se eu fizesse isso com o lobinho... XD Beijos linda! Tia Fran ama você! XP

**Miss Moony** Olá! Sabia que eu me divirto com as suas suposições? Sério, é muito legal ver que você se esforça pra ajudar a Lily e a Lucy e, acredite, você realmente acerta muita coisa eu fico impressionada! Só não posso adiantar o que foi que você acertou porque senão estraga a surpresa, mas saiba que está se saindo muito bem! rsrs Bom, quanto ao Remus eu penso que qualquer um se demitiria pra não precisar conviver com o Snape, mas como vimos o motivo do afastamento do lobinho foi mais 'sinistro' hehe Quanto aos nossos outros marotos, logo logo eles vão começar a interagir mais com as meninas, afinal também são suspeitos... rsrs Acho que vale mesmo a pena você continuar tentando decifrar a mensagem, pra facilitar vou colocar as dicas na nossa comunidade do orkut assim as dicas não ficam condicionadas à atualização da fic... Um beijão linda, espero não ter demorado tanto!

**.Missy..** Oi filhota! Claro que você ainda pode participar das pistas, pra facilitar estarei postando na comunidade do orkut, passa lá é rapidinho! Fico tão feliz em saber que você ainda acompanha a fic! Mummys ainda ama você, tá? rsrs Beijo enorme lindinha!

**BaBi Bouvier** Oie! Nossa.. Obrigada, fico feliz em saber que estou agradando! rsrs Claro que ainda está de pé, no meu profile tem o link pra comunidade do orkut, assim fica mais fácil acompanhar as dicas... Logo, logo a ruiva vai ter que interrogar nosso adorado maroto! Beijos lindinha!

**tahh halliwell** Olá sobrinha fofa! Bom, como você pôde ver o Remus não morreu, mas ainda corre o risco... huahuahua Obrigada pela energia positiva! Um beijo enorme!

**miss Jane Poltergeist** Hahaha eu não ia postar esse capítulo de hoje enquanto você não comentasse, sabia? É que eu tinha pensado em te deserdar por ter aparecido só no primeiro capítulo da fic, mas achei melhor só te dar um susto! hauhauhau Mummys não é má! Espero que seu 'temporariamente de mal' comigo tenha passado agora... Você não imagina o quanto eu ri com você cuspindo fogo azul! huahuahua Só você mesmo! Tomara que você já tenha melhorado... Bom o negócio da imunidade diplomática é um negócio meio assim... chato de entender mesmo e quanto a eu ser foda... Bem, obrigada, rsrs, e me desculpe pelo negócio do Remus, mas eu não resisti a te dar esse susto. Hein, me diz uma coisa, você desistiu de ET? Um beijo enorme pra você flor, vê se não some mais se não eu vou ter mesmo que matar o Aluado... -chantagista eu? Não...-

É isso pessoal, deixem review e façam uma autora feliz. Vocês sabem que quando eu fico feliz consigo fazer uma força pra voltar mais rápido, não sabem? (a chantagista).

Beijos enormes, Luci E, Potter.


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

**08 de Junho de 1940**

- Oh meu Deus! – Gwenda exclamou assustada levantando da mesa. - Ficamos conversando tanto que eu nem vi a hora.

- Vai revelar para mim ou terei que me virar? – Lucy apontou a máquina em cima da mesa.

- Passa na redação do jornal daqui a uma hora. – Gwenda pegou a máquina e saiu mandando um beijinho para as amigas.

Lily observou a amiga se afastar.

- Acho que não deveríamos deixar publicar nenhuma foto por enquanto.

- Eu mesma escolho a foto, uma nada comprometedora...

- Volta comigo para Mansão Riddle?

- Não. Acho que vou aproveitar a tarde para levantar a vida de Bellatrix Black e Dorcas Meadowes, gosto mais de trabalhar 'em campo'.

- O que a vida da Meadowes pode ter de interessante?

- Muita coisa. Tenho certeza que ela sabe mais sobre a relação entre Susan e Tom do que quis falar. Quem sabe eu não vá conhecer a _própria_ Susan?

- Lu, você não pode interrogá-la ainda, é melhor _eu_ fazer isso.

- Também acho. Até porque detesto interrogatórios... Essa parte chata do trabalho é sua... Portanto não vou _interrogá-la_, vou _conhecê-la_.

- Com que desculpa você vai entrar na casa dela? 'Com licença senhora Potter estava curiosa para te conhecer depois que soube da morte do seu odiado irmão...'

- Não. Será mais ou menos assim: 'Olá James Potter, espero que se lembre de mim, a amiga da Gwenda...'. Pronto. Ele vai me convidar para entrar, tomar um chá, vou ver retratos de família em porta-retratos...

- Por favor, tome cuidado com o que vai falar.

- Prometo não atrapalhar a sua investigação, detetive Evans. – A loirinha falou sorridente.

Lily tirou um papel de dentro da bolsa e analisou os nomes listados.

Alice Ferrier – Cozinheira

Peter Pettigrew – Jardineiro

Augusto Rookwood – Motorista

Robert Sparks - Mordomo

- Você também vai trabalhar no caso dos roubos? – Perguntou Lucy lembrando-se dos casos mencionados pela ruiva naquele dia mais cedo.

- Não. Quem está encarregado daqueles casos é o Bob, foi ele quem me ligou de manhã cedo pedindo ajuda. Combinei de tomarmos um chá às cinco horas, quer ir?

- Isso sim me parece interessante. – Lucy falou sorrindo. – Como é esse Bob?

- É um bom detetive. Inteligente, astuto, justo...

- Bonito?

Lily girou os olhos.

- Quer ficar com o carro?

- Não, em cinco minutos já estaria completamente perdida nessa cidade enevoada... Vou alugar um com motorista.

- Tudo bem. Às cinco horas na _Confeitaria da Madame McPhee_.

- Combinado. Vou pegar minhas fotos com a Gwen. – Lucy deu um beijinho em Lily e saiu.

A ruiva ainda ficou por mais algum tempo terminando de tomar seu suco. Pagou a conta e voltou para a Mansão observando a lista de empregados de Sir Riddle. Não acreditava que estes depoimentos pudessem ser mais proveitosos que os da manhã.

* * *

- Com licença Lene, há dois rapazes na recepção querendo vê-la. Seu telefone está fora do gancho, então...

Marlene levantou os olhos do _Daily Budget_ que tinha nas mãos.

- Estava lendo o jornal. Como você sabe, eu gosto de me desligar do mundo quando estou lendo...

A secretária concordou com um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça.

- E quem ousa me interromper, Héstia? – Marlene fingindo-se indignada.

- James Potter e Sirius Black.

- Ah! – Ela abriu um sorriso divertido. – Pode mandá-los entrar.

Passou de leve as mãos no cabelo, tirando-os do rosto e dobrou o jornal ao meio.

- Boa tarde senhorita McKinnon! – Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, cada um dando um beijo em uma mão da morena.

Marlene riu do gracejo dos amigos.

- Olá James. Oi Sirius. Já viram as notícias? – Ela estendeu o jornal na direção deles.

- Eu já quase consegui decorar tudo o que a nossa amável Gwen escreveu nessa edição de hoje. – Falou Sirius sorrindo.

- Você nem ao menos disfarça Sirius! Fico impressionada!

- Que bom saber que eu te impressiono. – Falou ele com um sorriso galanteador.

- Me impressiona negativamente. Se isso conta para você...

- Eu não quero atrapalhar os dois pombinhos, mas... Lene, nós viemos aqui para saber onde você estava ontem na hora do assassinato?

- Eu?

- Você mesma. – Sirius sentou de frente para a garota e apoiou os braços na mesa. – Quando eu voltei pro salão de festas você não estava lá. E não estava também em canto nenhum.

A garota riu.

- Viraram detetives agora?

- Estamos preocupados com você. Só isso.

- Eu fui conversar com a Dorcas, mas ela não estava na cozinha, esperei um pouco e retornei ao salão de festas na hora que a sua prima Black anunciava que Tom Riddle tinha sido assassinado. Como não vi nem vocês nem a _Line_ decidi ir embora antes que o Malfoy resolvesse voltar para conversar comigo. Satisfeitos?

- Olha... Não me convenceu totalmente. – Comentou James.

- É... Vamos ter que apurar sua história.

- E onde _vocês_ estavam?

- Dando uma volta.

- Dando uma volta _onde_ Sirius?

- Pela festa. Lá fora tomando um ar.

Marlene arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Vocês sabem que Sir Riddle tinha contratado ninguém menos do que _Lily_ _Evans_ para investigar quem queria matá-lo? Ela só chegou um pouco atrasada para o '_grande acontecimento do assassinato do crápula_', mas... Não acho que vai engolir essa história evasiva de vocês.

- Eu a convido para almoçar comigo. – James piscou um olho e sorriu. – Em dois minutos ela nem vai lembrar que estava investigando a morte de Sir Tom.

- James você é tão confiante! – Marlene falou pasma. – Queria te ver quebrando a cara, sabia? Seria tão divertido!

James riu como se aquilo fosse completamente impossível.

- Será que ela vai vir te interrogar?

- Provavelmente, Sirius. – Marlene deu de ombros. – Eu era a advogada do crápula... E como a _Line_ nem foi à festa, nem virá hoje porque continua doente, sobro apenas eu.

- Aposto que nem almoçou ainda! – Falou Sirius mudando de assunto.

Marlene consultou o relógio de pulso e abriu um sorriso cansado.

- Como você sabia?

- É a sua cara se atolar no trabalho e se esquecer do resto das coisas à sua volta... E a pobre Jones ali na frente não vai almoçar enquanto você não sair.

- Oh meu Deus! Esqueci completamente dela também.

Marlene levantou e começou a guardar em pastas com os nomes dos clientes o monte de papéis espalhados. Em poucos segundos apenas o Daily Budget ocupava o centro da mesa da advogada.

- Eu estou tentado a colocar esse jornal em uma moldura... – Sirius falou com ar sonhador. Mas logo balançou a cabeça e sorriu. - Quer almoçar conosco?

- Vou adorar.

* * *

Quando Lucy chegou ao escritório do Daily Budget, Gwenda já a esperava com um grande envelope nas mãos.

- Quarto bagunçado, hein?

- Estranho ninguém ter escutado nada você não acha?

- A música na festa estava bastante alta.

Lucy deu de ombros.

- Sempre tem alguém que escuta.

A loirinha abriu o envelope e passou as fotos uma por uma.

- Já pegou alguma?

- É claro que não.

- A Lily acha melhor não divulgar nenhuma foto importante por enquanto. E eu ainda tenho que analisar cada canto desse quarto...

- Já entendi... – Gwenda falou sorridente. – Foi só um jeito que você arranjou para eu revelar o filme rápido, não?

- Ah, não fica brava comigo... Prometo que deixo você escolher a foto que quiser, mas só não pode ser hoje.

Gwenda deu a volta na mesa e sentou pedindo que Lucy sentasse também.

- Eu estive pensando na nossa conversa de hoje.

- Sim?

- Será que o Remus corre mesmo algum perigo? Agora que Tom Riddle morreu...

- Não se engane minha amiga. _Tom Riddle_ está morto, mas, infelizmente para seus comparsas, ele não levou todos seus segredos para o túmulo. Você não acha que muita gente pode se dar mal se aquele dossiê vier a publico?

- Acho. – Gwenda respondeu pensativa.

- Gwen, é de máxima importância que absolutamente ninguém converse com seu noivo antes de mim.

- Eu sei, você falou.

- Quem é o médico responsável por ele?

- É médica. Minerva McGonagall, ela é vice-diretora do hospital. Mas você pode conversar com Albus Dumbledore, o diretor. É, seria ótimo se você pudesse falar direto com ele.

- Vou tentar na segunda-feira cedo. – Lucy falou sorrindo e desviou os olhos para a foto que estava segurando.

Ela se endireitou na cadeira e observou a foto mais de perto.

- Você consegue perceber o que é isso? – Lucy apoiou a foto sobre a mesa e virou-a de frente para a amiga.

- Não. Quer dizer, parece... Não sei, parece um ursinho de pelúcia?

- Foi o que eu imaginei... Você consegue uma ampliação dessa foto?

- Quer em uma hora?

- Vinte minutos. – A loirinha falou rindo.

- Não, não consigo. – Gwenda falou segurando o riso.

Lucy mexeu nas fotos em suas mãos.

- Acho que a Lily não se importaria se você publicasse essa aqui.

Gwenda pegou a foto das mãos da amiga e sorriu.

- Tentando me comprar?

- Tentando te _convencer_. É diferente.

- Leva mais tempo para fazer esse trabalho... – Lucy arqueou a sobrancelha – Até duas horas.

- Ótimo. – Falou a loirinha olhando o relógio. – Vamos visitar seu amigo James Potter?

- Lucy, eu estou trabalhando... – Gwenda apontou a sala ao seu redor.

- Mas nós vamos a trabalho. Investigação, minha cara.

Gwenda riu.

- E o que você pretende investigar?

- Apenas quero conhecer Susan Potter... '_A Gran Herdeira_'.

- Você ainda acha... – Gwenda deixou a frase no ar.

- Não acho nada. E isso é trabalho da Lily. Só estou curiosa e não tenho muita coisa para fazer hoje à tarde...

- E quer gastar o _meu_ tempo também?

- Ah, deixa de ser chata, hoje é sábado e eu te conheço, sei que você está doidinha para ir...

- Tudo bem, nós vamos. – Gwenda se deu por vencida. – Só vou pedir pro Fabian fazer essa ampliação para você. Já volto.

- Posso usar esse telefone? É para uma ligação internacional.

- Claro que sim. França?

- Bélgica. Preciso encontrar Alastor Moody...

* * *

Decidida a acabar logo com aquilo, Lily chamou direto a cozinheira.

Alice Ferrier, menos falante que a irmã, se limitou a dizer que não saiu da cozinha durante toda a noite o que foi confirmado pelo depoimento de Susan e de Dorcas e que pouco sabia da vida de Tom Riddle. Sabia da existência da irmã dele e também que eles não conversavam havia anos. Nunca viu ou ouviu o patrão sofrer nenhum tipo de ameaça.

Como a mensagem codificada tinha ficado com Lucy, Lily decidiu não abordar o assunto. Apenas pediu que ela assinasse o nome e data de nascimento.

Peter Pettigrew tinha ainda menos para falar. Contratado havia dois anos, contou nunca ter conversado com Tom Riddle, todo contato era feito por intermédio de Bellatrix Black. Afirmou que conhecia a irmã de Tom porque era amigo do filho de Susan, James Potter. Na noite anterior esteve bebendo sozinho em um bar, porque neste sábado era sua folga e quando voltou, já estava quase amanhecendo o dia.

Quando o depoimento de Peter acabou, Bellatrix entrou na sala pedindo desculpas por ter se esquecido de avisar que o motorista particular de Tom tinha sido dispensado dois dias antes da festa e recebeu permissão para visitar sua família em _Berkshire_ por uma semana. Sir Riddle pretendia viajar neste final de semana e não precisaria dos serviços de Augusto Rookwood.

Lily anotou as informações para serem conferidas e pediu que Bellatrix mandasse entrar o mordomo.

Lily observou demoradamente o homem de meia idade que entrou cambaleante na biblioteca. Robert Sparks era um sujeito alto, tão alto que chegava a ser desengonçado. Moreno claro, sobrancelhas grossas que quase se juntavam no meio da testa, e com alguns poucos fios de cabelo grisalhos aparecendo perto das têmporas.

- Boa tarde, senhor Sparks. Lily Evans, detetive encarregada do caso Riddle.

- Boa tarde senhorita Evans. – Ele apertou timidamente a mão de Lily.

- Vou fazer apenas algumas perguntas de rotina e talvez seja necessário voltarmos a conversar daqui a alguns dias.

- No que eu puder ajudar... – Ele deu de ombros e Lily sorriu satisfeita.

* * *

Lucy fechou o guarda-chuva e o entregou junto com seu sobretudo ao homem à porta da confeitaria. Passou os olhos pelo lugar e não demorou muito para encontrar uma cabeleira ruiva no centro da Confeitaria. E aquele na companhia de Lily era, provavelmente, Bob.

Ele tinha, na opinião de Lucy, aquele charme natural que alguns homens têm, apesar de não serem modelos de beleza. Era moreno, jovem, devia ter bem menos de trinta anos, usava óculos de aros finos, e as roupas eram impecavelmente alinhadas.

- Espero não estar _muito_ atrasada. – Lucy cumprimentou alegremente.

Lily olhou no relógio antes de responder.

- Vê-se que não é britânica... – A ruiva falou com bom humor. – Lucy, esse é Boberlly Pheel, mas...

- Só me chame assim se quiser ter um inimigo pro resto da vida. – Falou ele sorridente levantando e apertando a mão de Lucy. - É apenas Bob.

- Vou me lembrar disso. Eu sou a Lucy Eyelesbarrow, só Lucy mesmo.

- Vai querer chá de que Lu?

- O mesmo que você, não entendo nada de chás... – Lucy se sentou de frente para Lily. – E então, o que descobrimos essa tarde?

- Pouca coisa, apenas o mordomo falou um pouco sobre a relação de Tom Riddle com a irmã. Parece que ela era a filha preferida de Thomas Riddle e que por isso Tom e ela não se davam muito bem. Com a morte repentina do pai deles, todo o patrimônio da família foi para as mãos de Tom, já que Susan não tinha idade legal para assumir sua parte da herança. Quando atingiu a maioridade, casou-se com Charles Potter, seu namorado na época, o que piorou a relação dos irmãos já que Riddle não aprovava a relação dos dois jovens.

- Eu a vi hoje. Uma mulher excepcional, linda, muitíssimo educada, elegante, aquele tipo de gente que você simpatiza só de olhar.

- Conversou com ela?

- Pouco. O filho dela não estava em casa, por isso Gwenda e eu não ficamos por muito tempo. Mas ela fez questão de nos servir um chá. Que obsessão vocês têm por chás...

Bob sorriu para a amiga de Lily.

- O que você faz da vida Lucy?

- Lily não te contou? – Ele e a ruiva balançaram a cabeça negando. – Então primeiro eu preciso saber o que _você_ faz.

- Trabalho no departamento de roubos e furtos da Yard. - Ele explicou, arqueando a sobrancelha curioso. - Será que num cargo desses eu estou devidamente autorizado a ouvir suas declarações?

Lucy riu e explicou sobre o seu trabalho na Suretè.

- Bisbilhota a vida dos outros?

- É um ponto de vista... – Ela respondeu sorrindo e agradeceu o chá que uma simpática senhora colocava à sua frente. - Mas geralmente eu tenho que me infiltrar em algumas organizações, o que significa que eu não bisbilhoto exatamente 'pessoas' e sim 'sistemas'... E sou paga pelo _governo_ para fazer isso.

- Acho que o Bob vai adorar uma descrição detalhada do seu trabalho Lu, mas agora vamos falar sobre os roubos dessa última noite? – Perguntou Lily recebendo da mesma senhora um chá e um pedaço de bolo. – Obrigada senhora McPhee. Bob, a Lucy comentou comigo que conhece MM.

- _Max_ _Moore_. Na verdade Jean Pierrô é seu nome mais comum.

- E como ele é? Precisamos saber se alguém o viu nas redondezas. – Comentou Bob, interessado.

Lucy deu uma gargalhada.

- Milhares de pessoas podem tê-lo visto, mas ao mesmo tempo ninguém o enxerga. Jean é completamente invisível. E até onde sabemos, _ele_ pode até mesmo ser _ela_.

- Então continuamos no escuro.

- Não exatamente. Pierrô tem alguns métodos já conhecidos... Por exemplo, não é do tipo de ladrão colecionador. Não... Nunca rouba para si, ele apenas faz o serviço para alguém e recebe muito bem por isso. Nós já recuperamos muitas peças roubadas por ele que já estavam sendo negociadas no mercado negro. Não tem capangas, nem comparsas, trabalha completamente sozinho. Portanto se os dois roubos forem obras dele, calcule um intervalo de tempo suficiente para que ele pudesse se deslocar de uma cena à outra. E quando ele assina como Max Moore é porque já terminou seu serviço. Portanto _aqui na Inglaterra_ qualquer outro roubo que aconteça, não será mais sua responsabilidade.

Bob soltou um assovio e Lily se recostou na cadeira.

- Ele tem conta bancária? – Perguntou a ruiva.

- Imaginamos que não. Serviços como os dele garantiriam depósitos abastados, se ele não quer chamar atenção, então é melhor não deposite grandes somas de dinheiro, ainda mais em dias próximos a grandes roubos.

- Mas para nossa investigação, podemos fazer o caminho inverso. Procurar alguém que tenha feito _saques_ de valores altos nos últimos dias. Para o _pagamento_ do serviço. – Falou Bob.

- Já é um começo.

- Eu não me surpreenderia se o nome de Tom Riddle aparece na lista. – Comentou Lily.

- Mas a eficiente Black teria a explicação perfeita.

- Vamos começar por isso então. E vigiar as saídas do país na quarta-feira, alertar a polícia para que fique atenta a qualquer movimento incomum.

- É o que eu faria Bob. – Falou Lucy piscando para Lily.

- Como criminosa ou como autoridade civil? – Perguntou a ruiva.

- Como criminosa eu sairia do país na _segunda_. – Ela se voltou novamente para Bob. – Se quiser uma ajudinha extra, quando tiver reunido evidências sobre os dois roubos, me avise que eu posso te dizer na hora se um deles, ou os dois, são de autoria de Pierrô.

- Vou fazer isso.

Naquele momento a senhora McPhee se aproximou da mesa deles.

- Desejam mais alguma coisa meus queridos?

- Para mim não, muito obrigada.

- Eu quero o mesmo bolo que a Lily estava comendo, mas para viagem.

- E o senhor?

- Mais nada, obrigado. – Ele esperou McPhee sair antes de comentar. – Vocês duas tem algum compromisso para hoje à noite?

- Não.

- Ótimo, então aceitam me acompanhar ao teatro? Podemos ver a peça daquela sua amiga Lily, a Alice Martindale, o que acham?

- É um convite tentador, mas...

- É claro que nós aceitamos Bob. – Lucy se intrometeu e piscou um olho para Lily.

McPhee trouxe o bolo de Lucy e ela e Lily levantaram da mesa.

- Passo às oito horas para pegar vocês?

- Às oito. – Concordou Lily.

* * *

**N/a:**

Não, não é uma ilusão, eu realmente estou aqui! rsrsrs

Bem... eu só voltei a postar NSM por causa dos pedidos fofos de vocês, então aproveitando que ABA terminou (só falta postar o epílogo) resolvi espantar a poeira por aqui, tirar as teias de aranha e terminar de postar mais uma fic. Como NSM ficou parada por tanto tempo eu tive que aproveitar as minhas férias da facul pra revisá-la geral e descobri que preciso fazer algumas modificações... E isso vai me tomar certo tempo... E minhas aulas já voltaram dia dez... Então... Well, eu preciso realmente saber se vocês querem que eu termine de postar essa fic, porque se vocês quiserem, eu não vou mais desaparecer por tanto tempo até que a fic esteja devidamente terminada. Prometo! Mas: _Deem suas opiniões..._

Queria responder devidamente todas as reviews que recebi durante esse tempo de hiatus, mas... Como não vai ser possível, quero deixar um beijo enorme para todos que passaram por aqui nesse período: **Tahh Halliwell** (obrigada pelo comentário fofo e pela energia positiva!), **Laura** (sim, a Gwen aqui tá mais boazinha do que em ABA... rsrsrs Bem, não pretendo matar o Remus não, mas nunca se sabe... hihihi), **miss Jane Poltergeist** (você sempre me fazendo rir horrores! sinto sua falta sua má!), **Ally Beal** (obrigada mesmo pelo comentário tão fofo e acho que te decepcionei com tanta demora, não?), **Yuufu** (minha filhota linda! voltei pra não deixar seu lado detetive morrer! rsrs), **Miss Moony** (oi lindinha! estou bolando um método mais eficaz que orkut pra divulgar as pistas... me aguarde! rsrs espero que você continue dando muitos palpites por aqui, você sabe o quanto eu amo isso! Acho que esse capítulo respondeu sua pergunta, não? rsrs), **Carol Lair**. (demorei horrores, não? bem, a Lucy tem mais experiência que a ruiva nesse ramo de conspirações... rsrs sim, sim, eu li assassinato no campo de golfe, um dos meus preferidos... provavelmente o negócio dos 'olhos inquietos' ficou no meu subconsciente durante esse tempo... hihihi), **Jhu Radcliffe** (sobrinha mais que VIP, o Jay está aos seus pés nessa fic! huahuahua), **Alulu** (nossa, muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, nem sei se os mereço... estou corada!), **1 Lily Evans** (olá! bem... espero que você ainda lembre o que significa aquele código que você deixou na fic tanto tempo atrás porque agora você é minha filha e se você continuar me deixando na curiosidade eu deixo você de castigo em Nárnia! k k k k k), **miih Potter Cullen** (postado! rsrs desculpe pela demora...), **Hatake Yoko** (olá! nossa, muito obrigada pelos elogios! infelizmente não era problema no fanfiction, era problema com a fic-writer aqui... rsrsrs espero que continue acompanhando a fic pra descobrir com quem o Big Dog vai ficar... hehehe), **Loo Lupin** (oi Loo, leitora nova! respondendo sobre o Sisi: como disse a Gwen: ele gosta de qualquer um que possa usar um vestido! rsrsrs Mas com quem ele vai ficar ainda é um mistério... rsrsrs esclarecendo outra dúvida sua, eu sou bem nova mesmo, 24 aninhos, mas não tenho nenhuma filha de verdade não, minhas sete filhas são leitoras e amigas do fandom que eu amo e fui adotando como filhas... rsrsrs eu tenho uma família enorme e fofa por aqui, entre filhas, netas, sobrinhas e sobrinho-neto! e o caso dos dez negrinhos é mesmo perfeito, eu não canso de recomendar! você também é fã da AC?).

Beijinhos, Luci E. Potter.


	8. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

* * *

**08 de Junho de 1940**

- Estou pronta Lucy.

- O vermelho ou o azul? – Perfguntou a loirinha mostrando dois vestidos para Lily. A ruiva inclinou a cabeça.

- Acho que o azul te cai muito melhor.

Nesse momento o cachorrinho de Lily entrou no quarto correndo e pulou direto em cima da cama.

- Toty! E você, cachorrinho folgado, o que acha? – Lucy se aproximou dele.

Ele cheirou o vestido azul e latiu antes de descer da cama.

- Acho que ele também prefere o azul. – Lucy comentou guardando o vermelho no armário.

- Hoje à tarde eu fui visitar a advogada de Sir Tom. – Falou Lily se sentando na cama da loirinha. – Marlene McKinnon.

- Descobriu alguma coisa? Toty o que você quer?

- Acho que ele quer suas maquiagens. – Lily sorriu.

- Você não pode usar isso _bichinho_.

- Descobri uma coisa muito interessante. – Lily desviou a atenção do cachorro que continuava a tentar subir na penteadeira. – Tom Riddle mandou refazer o testamento dele há pouco mais de um mês. Marlene McKinnon me contou que não sabe quais beneficiários foram mudados porque Riddle apenas a comunicou que dentro de alguns dias mandaria um novo testamento.

- E não mandou?

- Não. Pretendia entregar hoje, inclusive tinha marcado um almoço com ela e com Emeline Vance para explicar as mudanças no testamento.

- E onde está esse testamento novo?

- Não faço idéia. Acho que Bellatrix Black vai poder me ajudar. Vou visitá-la na segunda-feira. De qualquer forma, o documento antigo, _que é o que está valendo caso o outro não apareça_, beneficia pouquíssimas pessoas. Por incrível que pareça, ele destina cerca de oitenta por cento dos seus bens à irmã, Susan Potter. Pelo o que Marlene especulou meio por cima, isso deve equivaler hoje a exatamente o dobro da quantia que ela tinha direito quando o pai deles morreu, mas que abriu mão quando casou com Charles Potter.

- E o restante?

- Ainda mais inacreditável. Ele deixa algumas libras aos empregados e todo o resto é destinado a uma instituição de caridade.

- Instituição de caridade? Ai! – Lucy que estava passando lápis nos olhos acertou o olho direito com o susto que levou.

- Sim, uma instituição de caridade! E você não precisa ficar cega por causa disso. – Lily falou rindo. - _Coração de ouro_ é o nome do lugar.

- Você conhece? – Perguntou massageando o olho.

- Para falar a verdade, nunca ouvi falar.

Lucy voltou a se maquiar em silêncio. Toty tinha desistido de conseguir um pouco de maquiagem, e tinha deitado nos pés de Lily de barriga para cima enquanto a ruiva passava o pé na orelha fofa dele.

- Sabe que havia um boato de que Riddle iria anunciar seu casamento naquela festa?

- Sério? – Lucy perguntou pasma.

- Sim, foi McKinnon quem me contou. Parece que alguns convidados simplesmente não acreditavam que Riddle iria casar, mas todos tinham sido avisados que era uma festa _dupla_ e que ele iria fazer um grande anúncio na ocasião.

- Bellatrix deve ter ficado furiosa, está mais do que na cara que ela era completamente apaixonada pelo patrão.

- E é isso que pode atrapalhar muito nosso trabalho. Na minha opinião, Tom Riddle mudou o testamento puramente para incluir uma beneficiária... Sua noiva, se é que ela realmente existe.

- Nesse caso, dificilmente a Black nos ajudará a encontrar o testamento.

Lily concordou e andou até o espelho. Ajeitou melhor seu cabelo que estava levemente ondulado e preso num rabo-de-cavalo. Toty, vendo a dona na frente da penteadeira, voltou a pular desesperadamente.

- Acho que o Totynho não bate bem da cabeça, Lis. – Lucy falou preocupada inclinando a cabeça de lado.

- É que ele gosta de comer batom. Sempre teve essa mania de subir na cama sem ser convidado e quando era um filhotinho encontrou um batom dentro da minha bolsa que estava aberta em cima da cama, a partir de então ele se apaixonou por batons!

Lucy o pegou no colo.

- Pestinha... Ai, você é tão branquinho! Lily ele parece um maço de algodões.

No momento que soou a campainha o cachorrinho deu um pulo do colo de Lucy e saiu correndo em direção à porta para latir. Lily olhou no relógio, oito horas em ponto.

- Deve ser o Bob. Você está pronta?

- Sim. Vamos?f

* * *

Uma garoa fina caía quando o carro de Bob parou em frente ao _Drury Lane_. Ele desceu do carro, abriu o guarda-chuva e encaminhou Lily e depois Lucy até a entrada do teatro. Com um aceno simpático dispensou o motorista.

- Chuva mais esquisita!

- Aqui em Londres é assim mesmo, mas daqui a pouco passa.

- Acho que ainda conseguimos um bom lugar. – Comentou Bob voltando com os ingressos.

E realmente conseguiram um ótimo lugar de frente para o palco.

- Está vendo aquele perto do palco?

- O de camisa branca?

- Ele mesmo. É o noivo da Alice.

Lucy soltou um assovio baixo.

- _Gran Partido_!

- E é uma simpatia também. Ele que é o dono desse teatro.

- A Alice é bem espertinha, não?

Bob e Lily riram.

- Oi meninas! Achei que não conseguiria encontrar vocês duas, isso aqui está lotado hoje! Oi Bob, tudo bem?

- Sim, e você Gwenda?

Ela sorriu amavelmente e sentou ao lado de Lucy.

- Estava mostrando, de longe, o Frank para a Lucy.

- E o que achou dele?

- Muito bonito, mas a Alice sempre escolheu bem, não é?

- Verdade. – Falou Lily sorrindo - Nem me lembrava mais o quanto ela sempre namorava os melhores partidos...

- E o que você acha daquele loiro que está chegando agora? – Gwenda apontou para um casal que estava se sentando na fileira à direita do palco.

- Acho que estou sobrando nessas conversas... – Bob comentou.

Lucy analisou bem. Certamente aquele cabelo longo preso num rabo de cavalo não fazia seu tipo...

- Olha... Ele é bonito, mas tem um ar muito arrogante... O que mesmo assim é pouco, comparado a acompanhante dele.

Gwenda riu.

- Sabe quem é ela? _Narcisa Black Malfoy_. Irmã da Bellatrix Black.

- Verdade? Nossa... Não se parecem em nada! A Bellatrix é tão bonita. Essa aí coitada... Parece doente.

- Ela sempre foi assim, meio pálida, sem sal... Mas de uns meses para cá ficou muito pior. Dizem... Que ela estava grávida e perdeu o bebê.

- Gwen, como você pode saber de tudo sobre todo mundo? – Lucy perguntou sorrindo.

- Eu sou jornalista. É quase inevitável! – Gwenda fez uma pausa. - O Malfoy estava na festa, Lis. Quando você vai começar a interrogar os convidados?

- Na segunda-feira.

- Até já imagino o quanto vai ser cansativo.

- Eu não vou interrogar todo mundo Lucy. Só alguns convidados, digamos, _chaves_. Malfoy que pelo o que eu soube saiu do salão de festas antes de Tom Riddle descer...

- Aqueles dois amigos da Gwen que só apareceram depois que Bellatrix subiu com você para o quarto...

- James e Sirius são completamente inocentes. – Protestou Gwenda.

- Mas vão ter que ser interrogados do mesmo jeito. – Bob deu de ombros. – É rotina.

- Acho que já vai começar. – Lily apontou para o palco.

As cortinas tinham acabado de abrir. As garotas se ajeitaram melhor para poder observar Alice no centro do palco.f

* * *

Bob puxou a cadeira para cada uma das garotas, gesto que elas agradeceram com um sorriso.

- Aposto que sou o homem mais invejado desse restaurante.

- Não duvido. – Gwenda comentou convencida fazendo as amigas rirem.

- Podemos pedir um vinho enquanto esperamos a Alice e o Frank?

Todas concordaram. Quando o garçom se afastou, Lucy se debruçou sobre a mesa.

- Teve algum progresso na investigação desde o nosso chá?

Bob riu.

- Não tive nem tempo para ir aos locais dos crimes. E com essa chuva...

- Mas não apurou nada ainda?

- Algumas poucas coisas...

- E não pode compartilhar conosco? - Lucy insistiu.

- Acho que não é muito prudente com uma jornalista à mesa. – Ele comentou sorrindo.

- Minha boca pode ser um túmulo se necessário.

Ele ficou em silêncio esperando o garçom servir as taças de vinho.

- Podemos fazer um brinde? – Perguntou Gwenda erguendo sua taça.

- À que?

- Não sei Lis. A tanta coisa... À vinda da Lucy para a Inglaterra, à morte daquele cretino, à recuperação do R...

-... do _Rio Tamisa!_ – Lucy interrompeu fazendo Bob arquear a sobrancelha.

- Recuperação do Tamisa?

- Sim, o Tamisa em breve será um rio de águas transparentes, podem apostar!

Não querendo discutir o que a recuperação do Tamisa tinha de tão útil para ser comemorado na ocasião, os quatro fizeram um brinde e Bob sorriu ao pousar a taça de volta na mesa.

- No caso da Abadia de Westminster... Temos policiais no local até agora fazendo busca por impressões digitais. Mas é um trabalho muito longo e, a meu ver, inútil. Quem quer que vá fazer um roubo desses certamente vai ter o cuidado de não deixar impressões. As marcas de carruagem do outro lado da rua são as únicas pistas por enquanto. A profundidade das marcas faz parecer que a carruagem passou bastante tempo estacionada perto da Abadia.

Ele parou e bebeu um gole de vinho apreciando a atenção de três belas mulheres ao seu discurso.

- Conversando com o dono da estação de carruagens eu descobri que uma carruagem sem chofer foi alugada ontem por volta das dez horas da noite e retornou por volta das três horas da madrugada.

- Quem alugou?

- Foi alugada por telefone Lily. Pediram para deixar em frente à _Praça de Saint Paul_. O senhor que deixou a carruagem no lugar marcado disse que a pessoa usava um chapéu e uma capa escura que cobria o corpo até os pés. E ele não conseguiu ver o rosto.

- E a voz? – Lucy perguntou animada.

- Não trocaram uma única palavra! Tenho quase certeza que é o nosso homem, _Pierrô_.

- O que mais você descobriu? – Gwenda perguntou animada, já imaginando que história espetacular esse assunto poderia lhe render.

- Meu Deus, vocês gostam de falar sobre trabalho, hein? Por enquanto só isso, mas amanhã é domingo e eu vou poder andar bastante até descobrir por onde andou essa carruagem durante essas cinco horas.

Gwenda sorriu e Lucy levantou sua taça de novo.

- Um brinde ao Bob então.

- Ah, eu quero um brinde também! – Falou Alice se aproximando da mesa quando os amigos comemoravam.

- Um brinde à atriz mais fofa e competente de toda a Inglaterra. – Falou Lily levantando a taça mais uma vez fazendo Alice rir e fazer uma mesura.

Um garçom se aproximou trazendo mais duas taças e arrumando dois lugares à mesa.

- Ainda não acredito que você vai casar e eu nem estava sabendo.

- Nunca mais deu notícias. – Alice deu de ombros com um sorriso travesso. – Mas o que você acha, o Frank está aprovado?

Lucy fingiu analisar o noivo de Alice, o fazendo corar.

- Olha... Eu diria que você _realmente_ soube escolher. Lindo ele é. – Falou a loirinha piscando um olho para a amiga.

- Obrigado... – Falou ele com um sorriso tímido.

- Não fique constrangido Frank, essas garotas juntas são impossíveis! Você nem imagina tudo o que eu já ouvi até agora...

Frank riu um pouco mais à vontade.

- Podemos pedir o jantar? – Perguntou Gwenda e Bob chamou o garçom.

Lucy, alegando que ainda não estava preparada para experimentar a culinária chinesa, especialidade da casa, pediu um _Coq au Vin_. Lily e Bob pediram _Pato de Pequim_, Gwenda e Alice pediram _Frango Kung Pao_ e Frank um _Frango Xadrez_.

- Alice, estávamos conversando sobre um assunto muito saudável. – Comentou Gwenda. – _Crimes_.

- Ai meu Deus. Esse tipo de assunto definitivamente não é para mim!

- Mas acho que não temos muita escolha, não? – Falou Frank. – Lily e Bob sendo detetives, Gwenda sendo uma repórter sensacionalista...

- Hei! Só publico o que é de interesse da população inglesa.

- Mas convenhamos que adora exagerar. – Alice falou com um sorriso.

- Só um pouquinho...

- E a Lucy... O que você faz Lucy?

A loirinha mordeu o canto dos lábios.

- Pode contar... – Lily falou em tom animador.

- Pessoal, me desculpem, mas não é possível que todo mundo seja de confiança nessa cidade! Eu sou enfermeira, enfermeira-chefe no _Hospital Militar Francês_. – Ela falou séria e depois deu uma gargalhada. – E nas horas vagas sou espiã da _Suretè_.

Frank sorriu.

- Não disse? Estamos sem opção, Lice. Vamos falar sobre crimes!

- Mas é sério, gente, não posso contar para mais ninguém sobre o meu trabalho, para todos os efeitos eu sou enfermeira e pronto. Se não sou _eu_ quem começa a correr risco se essa informação chega a ouvidos errados...

- Mas você tem alguma noção de enfermagem? – Perguntou Alice. – Até onde eu me lembro você desmaiava só de _ouvir_ a palavra 'sangue'.

Lucy abriu um sorriso travesso.

- Nesse pouco tempo que eu estou _no ramo_, apenas três pacientes morreram em minhas mãos.

- Você está falando sério? – Lily perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Sim. Em dois deles eu mesma apliquei uma injeção letal. Em outro eu simplesmente _esqueci_ que ele era alérgico à morfina.

Todos à mesa estavam com o queixo caído.

- O que foi? Eu já falei que vou ser criminosa daqui a alguns anos, Lis. Não sei por que do espanto! Mas enquanto eu trabalhar na Suretè tenho que fazer meu trabalho _a favor da lei_ direito! Eles eram criminosos sentenciados a morte, tudo o que eu fiz foi poupá-los do sofrimento da tortura e da humilhação do enforcamento público...

- E porque tanta _bondade_?

- Ordens da Suretè: queima de arquivo... – A loirinha deu de ombros.

- Correção: eu não _estava_ te levando a sério.

A conversa foi interrompida pela chegada do jantar. Por algum tempo eles pareciam querer dar atenção somente a seus pratos. Mas quando o silêncio já tinha se estendido por muito tempo, Frank perguntou com a voz baixa.

- E que tipo de criminosa você vai querer ser?

- Quero trabalhar na máfia russa, mas antes tenho que entrar para o serviço secreto de lá.

- E para que entrar no serviço secreto?

- É assim que funciona Alice. Se você quer se dar bem no crime tem que estar do lado de quem vai lutar _contra_ você. É uma tática infalível porque você jamais é pega se sempre souber quando o serviço secreto vai te atacar.

Bob balançou a cabeça rindo.

- Você já pensou em tudo!

- Mas é claro que eu pensei. Imagino essa minha vida criminosa desde que eu entrei para a Suretè.

- Então é isso que eles ensinam na Academia? – Lily perguntou pasma.

- Claro que não. Mas eu me senti estimulada a desafiar o _sistema_. Ver se ele realmente funciona. Segundo meu chefe, Alastor Moody, nenhum crime é perfeito, não existe um crime sem rastros, sem pistas, não existe identidade secreta que não possa ser descoberta... E por aí vai.

- Isso também é dito na Yard. – Falou Bob. – E não é verdade?

- Sempre. Menos em um único caso. O meu primeiro caso na Suretè. – Ela bebeu um gole de vinho. – Meu "amigo" _Jean Pierrô_. Sabem, eu o aplaudo, ele é mesmo muito bom.

- Será que ele está ligado com a morte de Sir Riddle? – Perguntou Gwenda.

- Pierrô é um ladrão, não um assassino.

- Mas... Se acaso Tom Riddle tivesse encomendado um serviço e não quisesse pagar, você não acha que ele mataria sem cerimônias?

Lucy balançou a cabeça veemente e sorriu.

- Ele ficaria com o objeto de seu roubo para si e venderia a outra pessoa que estivesse interessada. De uma coisa podemos absolvê-lo: nunca manchou suas mãos com sangue. Sua especialidade são os roubos e é apenas isso que ele faz.

- Você está encarregada do caso Riddle, não está Lily? – Alice perguntou e a ruiva respondeu que sim.

- Mas começo a trabalhar de verdade no caso segunda-feira, por enquanto só conversei com os empregados e com a advogada dele.

Bob deu um tapinha na mesa e sorriu para Lily.

- Que tal conversarmos sobre algum assunto mais agradável?

- Ótima idéia. – Concordou a ruiva.

- Quando vai ser o casamento de vocês?

- Daqui a pouco mais de um mês. – Alice respondeu risonha e deu um beijo em Frank. – Você está convidada Lucy.

A loirinha abriu um sorriso triste.

- Em um mês eu já não vou mais estar aqui na Inglaterra. Quando acabar minhas férias eu vou para uma missão na Lituânia. É provável que eu tenha que passar uns dois meses por lá.

- Não consegue uma folga de _um dia_?

- Dificilmente Frank. Se vocês conhecessem meu chefe e sua obsessão pelo trabalho... Mas prometo que vou tentar.

- E morar aqui na Inglaterra, quando você vem? – Perguntou Gwenda.

- E trabalhar para Scotland Yard com o Snape como inspetor chefe? – Lucy gargalhou. – Prefiro ser feita de refém em uma tribo de canibais...

Bob e Frank franziram a sobrancelha, Lily balançou a cabeça e Alice e Gwenda riram.

- Já encontrou o Snape por aqui?

- Já Alice. E foi tão desagradável quanto sempre costuma ser.

- Mas até que, na medida do possível, eles tiveram uma discussão _civilizada_. – Lily comentou sorrindo.

- O que o inspetor Snape tem de errado?

- Tudo Bob! Para começar ele nasceu! Trazendo ao mundo aquela presença abominável dele. Depois ele tem aquele nariz pavoroso e aquele cabelo oleoso. Também...

- Ele e Lucy cresceram _mais ou menos_ juntos. – Falou Lily interrompendo o discurso empolgado de Lucy. – O pai do Snape era advogado da família da Lucy...

- E é tudo o que você deve saber hoje. Não quero falar sobre isso porque esse assunto me dá indigestão. – Interrompeu a loirinha com um sorriso forçado.

- É, tem razão. – Concordou Lily apoiando a mão sobre a da amiga.

Nesse momento um garçom tirou as louças da mesa enquanto outro servia as sobremesas.

- Quando vamos nos encontrar de novo?

- Por mim pode ser amanhã mesmo Lice.

- Por mim também. – Falou Lucy.

- Vocês podiam ir conhecer meu apartamento então. - Sugeriu Gwenda.

À saída do restaurante as garotas se despediram e ficou combinado que se encontrariam no apartamento de Gwenda no domingo cedo. Bob levou Lily e Lucy para a casa da ruiva.

- Podemos almoçar juntos na segunda?

- Segunda?

- Sim, para trocarmos informações sobre os casos...

- Ah, claro. Nos encontramos no _Gordon Ramsay_ onze horas pode ser?

- Combinado.

Lily fechou a porta do apartamento e virou para Lucy que estava brincando com Toty no sofá.

- Nosso querido Bob aprecia muito a sua companhia não?

- Temos assuntos em comum no nosso trabalho, só isso.

- Ele não parecia nenhum pouco disposto a falar sobre trabalho hoje. – A loirinha falou com um sorriso travesso.

- Eu o conheço faz dois anos, Lucy, e ele sempre foi assim... – Lily repentinamente parou de falar.

Andou lentamente até a lareira, colocou algumas lenhas lá dentro e acendeu o fogo. Serviu vinho para Lucy, um licor de frutas para si mesma e sentou em uma poltrona de frente para a amiga.

- Você acha... Você acha _mesmo_ que ele...

Lucy deu uma risadinha e colocou o cachorro no chão.

- Isso quer dizer que ele sempre foi assim com você e você sempre o tratou com essa _distância profissional_? Ai Lis como você pode não perceber? Coitadinho...

- Ah Lucy! Para mim que toda aquela educação, aquele jeito dele me tratar, é puramente profissional.

- Bem, se ele fica olhando com aquela cara de bobo para todas as detetives da Inglaterra, liga praticamente de madrugada para todas elas para contar sobre um super caso, convida todas para jantar, almoçar e ir ao teatro... É, se for assim, você não tenha duvidas de que essas maneiras dele são meramente profissionais.

Lily bebeu um gole de seu licor enquanto brincava com a orelha do Toty que estava em pé, apoiado na poltrona.

- Vou ter que pensar no que fazer... Mas isso só amanhã, agora tudo o que eu preciso é dormir um pouco.

* * *

**N/a:**

Sim, eu voltei a postar NSM... \o/

Eu já tinha me conformado que o pen drive em que ela estava salva tinha se perdido para sempre quando a uns 30 / 40 dias atrás o encontrei na casa da minha mãe. Não faço ideia de como ele foi parar lá, mas antes que NSM sumisse mais uma vez decidi usar as minhas férias para revisar e atualizar a história. Usei cada minuto livre para isso, mas eu sabia que se não fosse desse jeito eu nunca mais terminaria de postá-la e não gostaria de deixar a história pela metade.

Se alguém ainda pretende acompanhar a fic depois de tanto tempo, sugiro que releia os primeiros capítulos só para refrescar a memória. Não é muita coisa e eu até pretendia fazer um resumo para facilitar, mas posso acabar estragando algumas surpresas se fizer um apanhado só das coisas que são importantes...

Quero agradecer a duas pessoas que nunca perderam a fé de que eu iria voltar a postar NSM: **miss moony** e **1 Lily Evans**. Os pedidos de vocês nesse tempo todo foi o que mais me motivou a trabalhar novamente nessa fic, obrigada de coração!

Espero que gostem das surpresas que estão por vir... Volto dia 17/05 com o próximo capítulo...

Beijinhos, Luci E. Potter.


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

* * *

**09 de Junho de 1940**

O céu de Londres amanheceu naquele domingo com pesadas nuvens escuras, mas ainda não estava chovendo. Lily com seu costume de acordar cedo, já estava pronta antes das oito horas da manhã, horário que Lucy levantou da cama.

- A Gwen já está nos esperando.

- Oh, muito bom dia para você também Lis. Dormiu bem?

- Maravilhosamente bem. – A ruiva respondeu animada. – E você?

- Também... Preciso de um bom café da manhã e...

- Você pode tomar café da manhã quando chegarmos na Gwen. Eu prometi que fazia o almoço então tenho que chegar cedo.

- Mas eu estou com fome!

- Imagino que sim. Já trocou de roupa?

Lucy encarou Lily, olhou para si mesma analisando sua camisola, penhoar e pantufas e abriu um sorriso maroto.

- É claro! Só preciso passar um batom, não leva nem um minutinho!

Lily sorriu e empurrou a amiga até o quarto para trocar de roupa. Em poucos minutos as duas estavam no carro de Lily a caminho da casa de Gwenda.

O prédio que Gwenda morava ficava em um bairro afastado do centro de Londres, em uma rua tranqüila e sem movimento.

- Nunca pensei que a Gwen morasse num lugar tão morto...

- Morto? – Perguntou Lily enquanto estacionava o carro.

- É. Não tem gente nas ruas, não tem movimento de carros, essas coisas.

Lily não prestou muita atenção à curiosidade de Lucy. Subiu em silêncio os três andares de escadas estreitas até o apartamento de Gwenda. Tocou a campainha e alguns segundos depois a morena abria a porta da frente sorridente.

- Demoraram...

- Lucy, como sempre. – Respondeu Lily dando um abraço na anfitriã.

A loirinha arregalou os olhos, descrente.

- O que posso fazer se a cama não quer se separar de mim? – Perguntou abraçando Gwenda também. Depois abriu um imenso sorriso e puxou a amiga pela mão para dentro de casa. – Gwen seu apartamento é lindo e maravilhoso, onde fica a cozinha?

Gwenda riu e Lily explicou.

- Não a deixei comer nada antes de vir.

- Vamos à cozinha então. Lily comprei tudo o que você me pediu, a Lice já deve estar chegando.

Alice chegou poucos minutos depois, Frank deixou a noiva no apartamento de Gwenda e logo foi embora explicando que aproveitaria o domingo para revisar alguns contratos do trabalho.

As quatro amigas passaram uma manhã bastante agradável relembrando os velhos tempos e rindo das coisas que aprontavam na escola. Próximo a hora do almoço a campainha soou pela terceira vez naquele dia.

- James, Sirius! Que surpresa agradável! – Falou Gwenda animada.

Eles cumprimentaram Gwenda e Lucy que estavam na sala e sentaram no sofá um de cada lado da loirinha.

- Então você ainda está por aqui? – Sirius perguntou sorrindo.

- Presumo que sim... – Lucy respondeu devagar como se estivesse pensando se realmente estava. - Se você está me vendo acho que é porque estou.

- Tão dócil... – Ele comentou sorrindo.

- E sua amiga ruiva? – Perguntou James tentando soar desinteressado.

- Está na cozinha com a Alice. Estão fazendo o almoço...

- Gwen eu vou beber uma água. – Falou ele saindo correndo para a cozinha.

A morena observou James se afastar e piscou os olhos virando novamente para observar a interação de Sirius e Lucy.

- Vai ficar até quando na Inglaterra?

- Mais vinte dias.

- Só?

- É até muito. Preciso viajar para a Lituânia no começo do mês.

- Que grande coincidência!

- Você vai para a Lituânia?

- Sim. Mas amanhã. Eu sou acrobata no _Circo Mackenzie_.

- Você trabalha como malabarista? – Lucy perguntou pasma.

- Algum problema?

- Não, claro que não. – Ela se apressou em responder. – Mas acho que eu jamais te imaginaria trabalhando em um circo. Surpreendente.

- Você não imagina o quanto eu posso te surpreender...

Gwenda passou as mãos no rosto.

- Sirius, pelo bem da sua integridade física sugiro que abandone esses galanteios baratos.

- Olha... Eu concordo plenamente com a Gwen! – Falou Lucy sorrindo.

- Vocês são duas chatas... – Sirius cruzou os braços, entediado. – Espero que o James tenha mais sorte com a ruiva.

- Pois perca as esperanças. – Lucy respondeu divertida apontando para James que voltava para a sala naquele instante.

O garoto estava com o rosto todo molhado e com um líquido vermelho escorrendo pelas vestes.

- Suco de goiaba. – Respondeu antes mesmo que alguém perguntasse.

Lucy não agüentava em si de tanto que ria.

- Vem James, vou te emprestar uma toalha. – Falou Gwenda saindo com ele da sala.

- Você também tem essa mania de jogar suco nas pessoas?

- Ah, não...

Sirius respirou aliviado.

- Geralmente eu jogo objetos mesmo. – Completou com um sorriso. - É bem melhor porque a pessoa fica inconsciente e pára de incomodar.

- Sabe, acho que prefiro ser amigo só da Gwen mesmo...

Lucy sorriu marota.

- Falando nisso... De onde vocês conhecem a Gwen?

- Nos conhecemos desde crianças. James, Remus e eu estudávamos juntos e também freqüentávamos o mesmo acampamento de férias. Foi lá que conhecemos o Peter e a Gwen. E acho que foi já em nosso primeiro acampamento que o Remus se apaixonou pela Gwen... Era todo cheio de gentilezas com a 'adorável menininha de cabelos negros'. - Sirius sorriu com nostalgia. – Como éramos terríveis, James e eu colocávamos fogo nas bonecas da Gwen só para implicar com o _Aluado_.

- Aluado?

- É porque ele vivia no mundo da lua...

- Esse Peter eu ainda não conheci. – Comentou a loirinha. – Ele estava na festa de Tom Riddle?

- Ele se afastou um pouco da gente depois do atentado contra o Remus porque sempre foi mais grudado com ele. O Aluado o protegia freqüentemente das brincadeiras minhas e do James.

- Vocês deviam ser uns pestes!

- Marotos... – Sirius sorriu nostálgico. – Era assim que nos chamavam no acampamento.

- Gwen sempre morou nessa rua? – Lucy mudou de assunto.

- Não, não. Ela mudou para cá há menos de dois anos.

- Esse lugar não combina nada com a Gwen. – Falou Lucy mais para si mesma do que para Sirius.

- Eu também sempre achei. A Gwen parece do tipo que mora no _centro da notícia_. Mas para falar a verdade, esse pacato e 'aparentemente' desabitado bairro tem notícias sensacionais todos os dias.

- Que tipo de notícias?

- Assassinatos, roubos incomuns... – Gwenda respondeu voltando para sala. – Mas eu estou segura, o senhor Argus Filch faz a segurança do prédio dia e noite. Ele adora acabar com a graça de moleques encrenqueiros.

- Você é louca! – Lucy falou assustada. – Com as notícias que publica, deveria ter um guarda-costas dia e noite, sabia?

- No momento meu guarda-costas está em coma...

Lucy girou os olhos.

- Você nem ao menos sabe quando o inspetor Lupin vai acordar.

- Dumbledore falou que...

- Falou que a esperança é a última que morre, não? – Lucy interrompeu Gwenda mais uma vez no mesmo assunto.

A morena definitivamente não tinha noção da palavra 'segredo'. Era a segunda vez que quase contava a novidade sobre o noivo estar melhorando.

Gwenda não teve tempo de pensar em responder alguma coisa, pois naquele instante o telefone tocou e ela foi atender.

- Ah, olá Bob. Sim. Claro eu vou chamá-la. Só um instante.

Gwenda voltou rapidamente com Lily atrás de si.

A ruiva cumprimentou Sirius com um '_olá'_ antes de pegar o telefone apoiado na mesinha.

- Oi Bob. Tudo bem? Novidades? Que tipo de... Ah, sei. Mas onde você está agora? Sim, eu já estava quase servindo o almoço. É, à tarde também. Não pode ser à noite? Ótimo, oito horas está ótimo. Outro, até mais.

Lily desligou o telefone e encontrou o olhar interrogativo de Lucy.

- Bob. Encontrou dados novos e, segundo ele, muito interessantes sobre os dois casos dos roubos. Quase não cabia em si de felicidade, mas não podia dar detalhes pelo telefone. – Lily deu de ombros. – Parece que estava num lugar público.

- E vai jantar conosco hoje à noite?

- Sim, marquei às oito. Ele disse que tem informações preciosas para _você_.

- Pra mim? – Lucy estranhou.

- Sim, sobre seu 'ídolo' _Jean Pierrô_.

Lucy sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha. Não saberia explicar o porquê, mas não achava certo Bob ter mencionado uma coisa dessas por telefone. Seu treinamento lhe dizia que era o tipo de risco desnecessário...

- Está tudo bem? – Perguntou Lily notando que Lucy tinha o pensamento bem longe dali.

A loirinha piscou os olhos confusa e concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Só pensando no Bob...

- Ah. – Lily não deu muita importância. - E vocês ficam para almoçar conosco? – Perguntou a ruiva virando para Sirius.

- Se James conseguir se recuperar do trauma do suco de goiaba.

Lily riu.

- Aposto que se recupera sim. E por culpa dele tive que fazer outro suco.

- Vou me lembrar disso antes de me aproximar de novo. – Falou ele entrando na sala com uma roupa, no mínimo, dois números maiores que ele.

- Até que te serviu bem... – Comentou Gwenda com um sorriso.

- Sim, ficou ótimo! – Ele respondeu irônico. – O Remus precisa emagrecer...

- Pra mim o corpo dele está ótimo, James. Você que é muito _magricelo_.

- Magricelo...

James se virou para Lily e apontou para o próprio corpo.

- Você não acha que eu estou super em forma, ruiva?

- Bem, vou servir o almoço. – Lily o ignorou. – Daqui a pouco chamo vocês. – Falou a detetive saindo da sala.

James sentou novamente ao lado de Lucy e Sirius olhava de soslaio para a loirinha.

- Perdeu alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou sem graça.

- O que a detetive Evans quis dizer com 'seu ídolo Jean Pierrô'?

- Não acho que isso te diz respeito. – Ela respondeu séria, mas depois sorriu. – Mas para não parecer mal-educada vou te responder. Eu sou fã de carteirinha de Jean Pierrô, até montaria um fã-clube se isso não ocasionasse minha expulsão da Suretè...

- Aposto que seria a única sócia do fã-clube. – Comentou Gwenda enquanto James e Sirius trocavam um sorriso.

Lucy não prestou atenção ao comentário de Gwenda porque observava atentamente a expressão de Sirius.

- De onde você o conhece?

- O quê?

- De onde você conhece Jean Pierrô?

- Eu não o conheço.

- Não minta pra mim. A sua reação... Você o conhece, eu tenho certeza disso.

- E porque eu deveria conhecer? Nunca ouvi esse nome na minha vida.

- Se você não conhecesse me perguntaria 'Quem?', do contrário, você olhou para o Potter e sorriu.

- Ah, por isso... James e eu temos o costume de rir dessa mania que vocês mulheres têm de admirar esses artistas de cinema que nem sabem da existência de vocês. James já perdeu uma namorada porque ela era apaixonada por um desses...

Lucy estreitou os olhos, mas Sirius manteve a explicação.

- O almoço está servido. – Falou Lily tirando o avental e soltando o cabelo que estava preso em um coque.

Gwenda e James seguiram na frente.

- Eu estou de olho em você, _Sirius Black_. – Murmurou Lucy levantando do sofá.

- Não pense que eu acho isso ruim, _Lucy_ _Eyelesbarrow_.

* * *

Lucy entrou na cozinha quando Lily colocava uma forma no fogão. A ruiva sorriu para a amiga enquanto tirava a luva de forno.

- Vai receber o Bob com esse robe indecente?

Lucy se olhou num espelho enorme que tinha de frente para a mesa de jantar e deu uma voltinha.

- Ele combina tão bem com a minha toalha verde limão... – Comentou a loirinha apontando para a cabeça. – O que vamos ter para o jantar _chef Evans?_

- É surpresa. – Lily sorriu. – Você pode servir a comida do Toty, por favor?

- Sim. Totynho vem cá com a tia Lucy.

- E depois vai vestir uma roupa, o Bob costuma ser pontual.

- Então eu ainda tenho três minutos. – A loirinha falou divertida saindo da cozinha com Toty no seu encalço.

Vinte minutos depois quando Lucy voltou à cozinha devidamente vestida encontrou Lily ainda sozinha, descascando laranjas. Pegou uma faca, separou metade das laranjas para si e começou a ajudar Lily.

- Bob não _costuma ser pontual_?

- Sempre.

- Você falou com ele depois daquele telefonema?

- Não. Se passar mais um quarto de hora eu ligo na casa dele para confirmar se ele ainda vem.

Passados os quinze minutos, Lily começou a ligar na casa de Bob. Mas passou mais de uma hora sem que ninguém atendesse.

- Lucy eu estou preocupada. – Falou Lily torcendo as mãos enquanto sentava ao lado da amiga no sofá.

Essa confissão de Lily fez a loirinha ter a mesma sensação ruim que teve naquela tarde quando a ruiva pronunciara o nome de _Jean Pierrô_.

- Lily talvez ele estivesse em um compromisso e não terminou a tempo.

- Ele me falou que estava livre o dia todo e de qualquer forma, ele sempre arranjaria um jeito de me avisar.

- Não é melhor nós duas irmos jantar? Sabe, eu estou começando a ficar com fome...

Lily sorriu complacente.

- Pode ir, eu vou continuar tentando falar com ele. Talvez eu ligue na casa da Sra. Pheel.

- Não vá alarmar a pobre mulher. Senhoras de idade costumam achar que coisas terríveis aconteceram com seus filhos quando eles não estão em casa.

A ruiva concordou que sim e Lucy foi jantar sozinha. Alguns minutos depois Lily se sentou à mesa com a amiga, mas mantinha o olhar vidrado no aparelho de telefone da sala.

- Você acha mesmo aqueles amigos da Gwen suspeitos? – Lily perguntou de repente.

- Acho. Especialmente o Black...

- E ele viaja amanhã com o circo.

- É, na segunda-feira. – Lucy sorriu. – Como eu disse que faria se fosse uma criminosa.

Lily gargalhou.

- Acho que você está ficando paranóica com esse assunto...

- É, devo estar... – A loirinha piscou os olhos. - E o Bob?

- Nada ainda. – Lily confessou triste. - Nem quis ligar na mãe dele. O que será que aconteceu?

- Quem vai saber? – Lucy deu de ombros. – Você me dá uma carona até o Hospital Albus Dumbledore amanhã?

- Claro, mas eu saio _cedo_. Vou visitar a Bellatrix Black, ver se ela sabe alguma coisa sobre o tal testamento novo.

* * *

- A sua ruivinha é bem difícil, não é Pontas? – Sirius gargalhou tirando sarro do amigo.

Os dois garotos jogavam cartas na sala da Mansão Black.

- É questão de tempo e você vai vê-la caidinha pelo maroto aqui. – James respondeu com um sorriso de superioridade.

- Sei... Como aconteceu com a Julia?

- A Julia tem um namorado.

- Mas não tinha na época que você se _jogava_ para cima dela... E parece que a detetive Evans está indo pelo mesmo caminho... Você viu o quanto ela falava sobre o tal _Bob_?

James fechou a cara para o amigo.

- Olha quem fala... Também não vi você tendo o menor sucesso nas suas últimas conquistas... Marlene por exemplo?

- A Lene é nossa amiga... Nunca tentei de _verdade_. Se tivesse dado o meu melhor, já estaríamos até casados a uma hora dessas.

Foi a vez de James gargalhar.

- E a Lucy?

- É mais parecida comigo... Adora liberdade e é acostumada a viajar o tempo todo. Não a vejo implicando com o meu trabalho se ficássemos juntos...

- Ela ficou toda nervosinha com você aquela hora do Pierrô...

Nesse momento Régulus descia as escadas e Sirius o chamou.

- Hei Rég... Você já ouviu falar de algum Jean Pierrô?

O Black caçula sorriu com desdém.

- Não é possível que você more nessa casa e nunca tenha ouvido falar de Pierrô.

- Você sabe que o papai acha que eu não tenho futuro na profissão dele...

Régulus deu de ombros antes de responder.

- Sei que é um ladrão internacional. Custa caro contratá-lo, mas é um dos melhores no ramo, consegue roubar as coisas mais impossíveis que você imaginar. Já ouvi o papai o xingando várias vezes, parece que Pierrô costuma atrapalhar alguns negócios dele.

- Interessante... – Sirius murmurou pensativo.

- Por que quer saber?

- Minha futura namorada é fã de carteirinha desse cara. Queria saber uma opinião de fora sobre o tipo de ídolo dela...

- Bem, ela deve ser louca, então é perfeita para você. – Régulus falou sorrindo. – Só não a traga para um almoço de família, seria um desastre se ela mencionasse na frente do papai o quanto gosta de Pierrô.

- Vou me lembrar disso. – Sirius agradeceu enquanto o irmão deixava a sala.

- E então? – James perguntou ao perceber o amigo pensativo.

Sirius sorriu.

- Você viu o que o Rég falou? Ela é perfeita pra mim!

* * *

**N/a**:

Que lindo meus marotinhos se apaixonando! (suspiros)

Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Sério, achei que ninguém mais acreditava que eu ia voltar... rsrsrs

**Sassah Potter** – Oh, obrigada! Bem, para eles se acertarem ainda vão alguns (vários) capítulos... rsrsrsrs Mas teremos algumas interações divertidas entre esses dois ao longo da fic. xD Espero que continue gostando. Beijinhos.

**Lolah Lupin** – Que bom que gostou. E viu só: consegui voltar mesmo na data marcada! Estou tão orgulhosa de mim mesma! Kkkkkk Bem... Realmente o titio Voldie ajudando instituição de caridade é de se suspeitar. Rsrsrs Beijinhos.

**Caroline Evans Potter** – Minha filhinha linda! Bondade sua! Eu precisaria de muiiiiito aperfeiçoamento para escrever mesmo um livro! Rsrsrs Beijinhos lindinha, amo você!

Próximo capítulo entre os dias 23 e 25... Não sei como vai estar meu tempo semana que vem...

Beijinhos,  
Luci E. Potter.


	10. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

* * *

**10 de Junho de 1940**

Na segunda-feira Lucy não precisou do seu despertador para acordar, bastou a intensa movimentação de Lily pela casa. Espiou ainda com os olhos semicerrados seu relógio de cabeceira.

Sete horas.

Respirou fundo tomando coragem e levantou rápido da cama. Calçou suas pantufas e vestiu o penhoar por cima da camisola.

- Lucy bom dia, que bom que você já acordou! – Lily falou de uma vez.

- Bom dia. – Lucy respondeu ainda meio atordoada pelo sono.

- Você vem comigo até a casa do Bob.

- Ele deu notícias?

- Ainda não. Nós vamos lá saber o que aconteceu.

- Tem café?

- Sim, na cozinha, mas se apresse. – Respondeu a ruiva fazendo um gesto de urgência.

Lucy concordou, mas andou vagarosamente até a cozinha. Lily continuou apressando a amiga e Lucy teve tempo apenas de tomar alguns goles de café, vestir sua roupa e sair do apartamento com algumas bolachas na boca enquanto prendia o cabelo.

- Se você está me achando gorda é só falar, não precisa me tirar de casa sem o café da manhã todos os dias.

Lily nem respondeu. Estava concentrada no trânsito e mesmo assim Lucy percebia que a mente da amiga estava bem longe dali.

Em poucos minutos tinham cruzado a cidade e estacionaram em frente à casa de Bob. Uma casa muito grande, na opinião de Lucy, para quem morava sozinho. Na frente havia um jardim muito bem cuidado, árvores grandes no quintal e no caminho até a porta, várias mini-roseiras.

Lily foi à frente, abriu o portão que estava só encostado e bateu na porta várias vezes.

- Tenta abrir a porta. – Lucy sugeriu.

A ruiva obedeceu, mas parou de súbito quando girou a maçaneta.

- O que foi?

- A porta está destrancada.

- Então é só empurrar para frente. – Lucy falou como se a amiga tivesse com algum bloqueio mental.

- Eu sei, mas... Acho que não tenho coragem.

Lucy girou os olhos e tirou a mão de Lily da maçaneta.

- Deixa que eu faço isso.

Lucy empurrou a porta sem se importar com o barulho que estava fazendo e entrou de maneira impetuosa na sala. Tudo estava em silêncio e na mais completa ordem.

Fez sinal para Lily entrar e examinou cuidadosamente a sala em que estavam. Não parecia ter ninguém em canto algum.

Passou pelo corredor e abriu a primeira porta, a do quarto, tudo em ordem também. Estava abrindo outra porta quando ouviu um grito agudo atrás de si.

Lily estava estancada no final do corredor e Lucy correu até a amiga.

- Lis o que...

Lily apenas apontou para o corpo inerte de Bob debruçado na mesa da cozinha.

- Ai meu Deus. – A loirinha sussurrou.

Lily sentiu suas pernas cambalearem e Lucy foi rápida em puxar uma cadeira para a amiga. Correu até a geladeira e serviu um pouco de água.

- Será que faz tempo? – A ruiva perguntou depois de tomar toda a água.

- Lily... Eu tenho pavor de crimes... – Lucy mordeu o canto dos lábios. – Não quero ficar aqui.

- Me ajuda, por favor? Eu estou muito nervosa.

Lucy respirou fundo tomando coragem, se aproximou e tocou no pulso de Bob.

- Deve ter sido há muitas horas, Lis. Ele está muito gelado e... – Lucy apertou os olhos. – Roxo.

- Por quê? Porque alguém faria isso com ele? Meu Deus, que coisa terrível!

Lucy concordou e olhou à sua volta. A cozinha estava impecavelmente limpa. Apenas uma caixa de bombons aberta em cima da mesa. Lucy se agachou ao lado da cadeira em que ele estava sentado.

- O que você está fazendo? Não pode mexer em nada até que a perícia chegue!

- Eu sei, por isso estou _sempre_ usando luvas. Você não acreditou naquela história estapafúrdia que eu inventei para a Bellatrix, não é?

- Lucy!

A loirinha continuou a ignorar os protestos da amiga. Remexeu os bolsos do casaco e da calça que Bob estava usando, mas não encontrou nada. Estava levantando do chão quando percebeu alguma coisa guardada na meia dele.

Agachou novamente e abaixou a meia.

- Eu sabia! – Ela sorriu triunfante enquanto estendia um pedaço de papel para Lily.

- Não acredito...

- Foi isso que o matou. – Lucy falou indignada. - Como ele pôde ser tão descuidado? Ter uma prova em mãos e pronunciar as palavras _Jean Pierrô_ por telefone num local público?

- Você falou... Você garantiu que _Pierrô_ nunca matou ninguém. – Lily falou com a voz falha.

- Mas eu não estou dizendo que foi ele que matou, estou dizendo que ele pode ter sido a _causa_ da morte, se quem o contratou ouviu a conversa do Bob com você, por exemplo. É melhor ligarmos para a polícia, não é?

Lily concordou e deixou Lucy sozinha na cozinha enquanto ia telefonar.

Voltou alguns minutos depois desabando novamente em sua cadeira.

- Vamos ter que ficar aqui, como fomos nós que encontramos o corpo... Você sabe...

- Lily, por nada desse mundo você comenta que eu mexi no corpo. E para todos os efeitos essa mensagem – Lucy balançou o pedaço de papel nas mãos e guardou na bolsa. – nunca existiu.

A ruiva sinalizou que sim sem conseguir tirar os olhos das costas de Bob.

- É a única prova concreta que nós temos de que o assassinato de Sir Riddle, ou pelo menos a festa dele, tinha ligação direta com os roubos.

- Aquela festa foi mesmo um ótimo argumento para desviar as atenções gerais...

- Ele só não esperava morrer num dia tão importante... Sabe de uma coisa, eu queria muito que o assassino não fosse tão desesperado. – Confessou Lily - Para quê dez facadas?

- É verdade... Quem sabe não foi nem desespero, mas ódio. Acho que alguém não gostava _mesmo_ de Sir Riddle.

- Eu seria capaz de incluir metade da população da Inglaterra nessa lista, sem problema algum!

* * *

Lily e Lucy só foram liberadas pelos policiais próximo da hora do almoço. Lily ligou para a Scotland Yard e garantiu com Snape exclusividade para investigar a morte de Bob. Já os casos que ele investigava foram passados para outro detetive da agência, mas Snape autorizou Lily a acompanhar os progressos e fazer suas próprias averiguações se quisesse.

Devido ao horário, Lucy decidiu acompanhar Lily até a Mansão Riddle para conversar com Bellatrix Black e deixar para visitar o hospital só à tarde.

Bellatrix se mostrou surpresa com a revelação de Lily sobre um novo testamento. Alegou não ter conhecimento de nenhum documento novo e afirmou que provavelmente Tom Riddle teria deixado no cofre ou no banco.

- E agora? – Perguntou Lucy quando saiam da Mansão Riddle.

- Preciso falar com Susan Potter, ela provavelmente sabe a senha do cofre da Mansão, se é que não foi alterada nesses anos... À tarde vou visitar também o banco em que Sir Riddle tinha conta.

- Então nós vamos almoçar agora? Sabe, eu estou a manhã toda só com aqueles biscoitos...

Lily sorriu pela primeira vez naquela manhã e concordou com Lucy que elas podiam almoçar.

Foi uma refeição silenciosa e depois do almoço a ruiva deixou Lucy no hospital para conversar com Dumbledore e seguiu para a Mansão Potter.

Precisava falar com Susan, tentar entender o mistério da morte de Sir Riddle, mas, por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia se concentrar em outra coisa que não fosse Bob. Seus pensamentos vagavam, vagavam, e continuavam a lhe mostrar a cena dele debruçado sobre aquela mesa.

Balançou a cabeça com força tentando esquecer, por um momento que fosse, aquelas lembranças.

Estacionou o carro em frente à Mansão Potter. Uma construção tão imponente quanto à Mansão Riddle. Mas ao contrário da antiga casa de Susan Potter, essa tinha uma fachada alegre e convidativa, e era toda cercada de flores.

Lily encarou demoradamente o espelho do carro e passou as mãos no rosto para enxugar algumas lágrimas. Ajeitou o cabelo que estava lhe caindo nos olhos e desceu do carro com a bolsa nas mãos.

Uma senhora de idade e bastante simpática lhe abriu a porta.

- Boa tarde. – Lily cumprimentou com um aperto de mão. – Meu nome é Lily Evans, sou a detetive encarregada de investigar a morte de Sir Tomas Riddle. Será que eu poderia conversar um pouco com madame Potter?

- Claro, vou chamá-la. Aguarde só um momento.

Judith acomodou Lily na saleta de espera e sumiu por uma porta lateral.

Lily se aproximou da parede oposta onde um imenso quadro de pintura a óleo retratava os três membros da família Potter.

- É um quadro muito bonito, não? - Comentou Judith ao voltar.

- Magnífico... - A ruiva sorriu de leve para a governanta.

- Ela vai recebê-la no escritório do senhor Potter. Venha comigo, por favor.

Lily seguiu a Judith em silêncio. Esta a levou a um escritório decorado com muito bom gosto com enormes prateleiras de livros, móveis de madeira escura e um lindo tapete turco cobrindo o piso. No centro do aposento havia dois sofás brancos, Susan Potter estava sentada em um deles.

- Boa tarde detetive Evans. – Susan cumprimentou sorridente levantando para apertar a mão de Lily.

- Boa tarde. Perdoe-me por aparecer assim, sem avisar...

- Oh não... – Ela fez um gesto displicente e sentou novamente. – Gwen já tinha me avisado que você viria. Ela esteve aqui no sábado procurando meu filho. Foi quase inevitável não conversarmos um pouco sobre o terrível assassinato do meu irmão.

Lily sorriu compreensiva e sentou de frente para Susan.

- Gostava do seu irmão madame Potter?

- Susan, por favor. – Ela sorriu e ficou um tempo em silêncio. – Para falar a verdade, eu gostava sim. Quando éramos crianças, ele era um bom irmão. Lembro que até brincávamos juntos... Mas com a morte da nossa mãe, papai começou a manifestar uma preferência absurda por mim.

- Foi aí que o relacionamento de vocês mudou?

- Sim. Acho que foi... Ele começou a se distanciar, me ignorar... As brigas com meu pai eram diárias. Tom parecia ter medo que papai escolhesse a mim para substituí-lo nos negócios da família. Chegou a um ponto que o convívio era insuportável. Quando eu comecei a namorar o Charles, Tom parou de me ignorar e passou a implicar diariamente comigo.

- Ele saiu de casa por um tempo não saiu?

- Sim, ficou fora cerca de um mês ou dois... Voltou depois que papai morreu.

- Posso perguntar como seu pai morreu?

Lily notou que Susan ficara repentinamente triste. Franzia o cenho como se tivesse poucas lembranças do acontecido e ainda assim quisesse esquecer o pouco que ainda restasse em suas memórias.

- Foi na época que Tom não estava morando conosco. Mas ainda trabalhava na fábrica. Um dia aconteceu algum problema sério por lá e papai mandou que chamassem Tom para ir a nossa casa urgente. Ele e meu irmão tiveram uma discussão feia. A pior de todas. Lá do meu quarto eu escutava os gritos e o barulho de coisas quebrando no escritório. Ouvi os passos na escada e abri uma fresta da porta do meu quarto. Vi meu pai subindo completamente vermelho e trêmulo de nervoso. Tom subiu logo atrás e entrou no quarto do meu pai quase junto com ele.

Ela fez uma pausa significativa.

- Eles pareciam estar se acertando porque não deram mais nenhum grito. Mas alguns minutos depois eu ouvi fortes batidas na porta do meu quarto e quando abri, Tom estava completamente transtornado, falava e gesticulava rápido e eu não conseguia entender uma só palavra. Só podia perceber que alguma coisa tinha acontecido com meu pai. Alguma coisa séria...

- Não precisa entrar em detalhes. – Lily falou solidária à dor de Susan, já que ela mesma ainda estava atordoada com a morte de Bob.

- Obrigada, mas acho que você precisa saber. – Ela forçou um sorriso para Lily e falou de forma resumida. – Quando cheguei ao quarto do meu pai ele estava debruçado sobre a cama. Teve um ataque cardíaco fulminante.

- Que coisa terrível!

- E é mesmo... Nem meu irmão com toda aquela indiferença e egoísmo dele conseguiu disfarçar o quão horrorizado ele estava.

As duas ficaram se encarando algum tempo em silêncio. Silêncio esse que foi quebrado com a entrada de Judith na biblioteca.

- Aceitam um chá?

Susan piscou os olhos e se animou repentinamente, deixando de lado as lembranças tristes que acabava de relatar.

- Detetive Evans, você vai provar agora o melhor chá de toda a Inglaterra!

* * *

- Sua mãe está ocupada James. – Falou Judith fechando a porta do escritório atrás de si.

- Com quem?

- A detetive que está investigando a morte de Tom Riddle.

- Lily Evans está aqui?

- Sim, no escritório do seu pai. Mas não ouse entrar lá ou sua mãe corta meu pescoço.

- Ah Judith, eu te amo sabia? – James deu um beijo no rosto da governanta e correu para o escritório antes que ela pudesse tentar impedi-lo.

Bateu duas vezes na porta e entrou sorrindo.

- Olá mãe, preciso de... – Ele parou parecendo deslumbrado. – Lily! Que surpresa mais agradável!

- Vocês já se conhecem? – Perguntou Susan estranhando.

- Até banho de suco de abóbora ela já me deu.

- Goiaba. O suco era de goiaba...

- Argh, é ruim do mesmo jeito.

Lily estreitou os olhos fazendo-o sorrir abertamente.

- Bem detetive Evans, você precisava interrogar o meu filho que esteve na festa, não precisava? Aqui está ele. Importa-se se nós continuarmos nossa conversa em outra ocasião, tenho um compromisso importante...

- Claro. Por enquanto já está ótimo, conseguimos esclarecer pontos muito importantes da vida de Sir Riddle.

Susan se despediu de Lily e deu um beijo no filho antes de sair.

- Sua mãe é uma mulher encantadora.

- Não tanto quanto o filho, mas... Ela se esforça.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso, eu pergunto, você responde e eu vou embora.

- Para que tanta pressa? Quer beber um chá?

- Não obrigada, acabei de beber.

- Água, suco, café...

- Não, obrigada. Potter, segundo me consta, você encontrou Gwen na festa um pouco antes da meia-noite. Depois disso...

Ele respirou fundo, completamente entediado.

- Sirius foi conversar comigo e nós fomos dar uma volta.

- Dar um volta _onde_?

- Pela casa! Onde mais?

- Em que lugares da casa?

- Ah não sei... Fomos conversando e andando, nem prestamos atenção. Acho que fomos ao jardim de inverno, à cozinha...

- Vocês não foram à cozinha. Eu quero saber especificamente em que lugares da casa vocês estiveram Potter.

- Sabe, _eu posso te contar uma porção de mentiras_. – Ele falou marotamente.

Lily abriu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Você não pode me enganar! Minta, mas eu descobrirei de qualquer jeito.

- Uh! Está bem, não precisa ficar nervosa. Sabe, na verdade eu não tenho muita certeza dos lugares que nós passamos. Como você pôde ver, até pensava que tinha passado pela cozinha...

- Será que você pode levar esse interrogatório a sério senhor Potter?

Ele riu e se inclinou para frente, apoiando os braços sobre o sofá.

- Acho que esse seu trabalho te deixa muito estressada. Você não quer dar uma volta comigo? Talvez lá fora, na sua companhia, eu consiga me lembrar de mais algum detalhe.

Lily olhava para ele boquiaberta.

- Desisto. Você é _muito_ cara-de-pau! – Lily guardou sua agenda dentro da bolsa e colocou um cartão sobre a mesinha de centro. – Se você se lembrar de alguma coisa, me ligue nesse número. Mas se você ligar por qualquer motivo que não seja me esclarecer onde esteve na noite do crime, eu posso te fazer a vítima da minha próxima investigação.

James arregalou os olhos e Lily saiu do escritório com um sorriso satisfeito.

- Oh ruivinha difícil...

* * *

Depois de sair da Mansão Potter, Lily passou no hospital para buscar Lucy, mas não a encontrou na sala de Dumbledore. Decidiu subir até o quarto andar para visitar Remus.

Olhou pela janela e viu a amiga e Dumbledore lá dentro. Bateu de leve na porta e o diretor foi até ela sorridente.

- Boa tarde Lily, que bom vê-la por aqui.

A ruiva deu um abraço no diretor e sorriu amavelmente.

- Vejo que já conheceu minha amiga Lucy.

- Sim, sim. Uma enfermeira bastante competente e muito simpática. – Falou ele com um sorriso bondoso e Lily se perguntou se ele tinha conhecimento do dom de Lucy em matar vítimas hospitalizadas sob seus cuidados...

- Posso entrar para ver o Remus também? – Perguntou balançando a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos sobre a falsa profissão da amiga.

- Oh. Agora não, me perdoe. Sua amiga acaba de pedir para ficar sozinha com ele. Podemos ir até a minha sala? Preciso conversar com você.

- Claro. – Respondeu Lily um pouco surpresa com a negativa do diretor.

Lily arriscou um olhar rápido para dentro do quarto, mas não conseguiu ver nada além de Lucy de costas.

Quando chegaram à sala de Dumbledore, Lily se ajeitou confortavelmente em uma poltrona próxima à janela e esperou Dumbledore lhe alcançar uma xícara de chá antes de perguntar:

- Dumbledore, desculpe minha indiscrição, mas... O Remus, ele acordou?

- Não. Ainda não. O que te faz pensar...

- Bem, a Lucy ficou lá no quarto, então eu achei...

- Ah, sua amiga é uma enfermeira renomada! Vi as credenciais dela... Não vi mal algum atender o pedido dela e deixá-la sozinha para fazer uma análise do quadro dele..

- Hum... – Lily abriu um sorriso. – Mas então o senhor queria conversar comigo?

Dumbledore fitou Lily em silêncio por um tempo.

- Sim, sim. Lucy comentou comigo que você pretende indicar dois policiais para fazerem guarda no quarto do Remus.

- Comentou? – Lily perguntou surpresa. – Sim, realmente eu pretendo, mas... Apenas discutimos o assunto durante o almoço no sábado e eu ainda não tive tempo de resolver isso...

- Oh, não se preocupe. Só gostaria de saber dos riscos que o meu paciente está correndo caso acorde.

A ruiva explicou para Dumbledore a teoria de Lucy sobre o atentado e disse que traria pessoalmente dois policiais para fazerem a guarda do ex-inspetor chefe da Yard.

Dumbledore concordou que, nesses termos, o melhor era mesmo colocar alguém de guarda no quarto de Remus.

- Doutor Dumbledore já terminei e... Lis? – Lucy parou à porta da sala de Dumbledore.

- Oi Lu.

- Desculpem-me. Interrompo alguma coisa?

- Claro que não. – Dumbledore sorriu gentilmente. – Teve algum resultado?

Lucy olhou de Dumbledore para Lily e depois encarou novamente o diretor.

- Nada que o senhor não saiba. – Ela falou sorrindo.

- Uma pena. – Dumbledore deu de ombros.

- Mas eu posso voltar aqui nos próximos dias?

- Claro que sim, esteja à vontade.

Lucy sorriu e sentou no braço da poltrona de Lily.

- Nós já vamos? – Perguntou enquanto mexia no cabelo da amiga.

- Sim, vim te buscar. – E virando-se para Dumbledore, completou – Soube que Bob foi assassinado?

- Bob... – Dumbledore perguntou forçando a memória.

- Aquele meu amigo que levou um tiro há um mês... Da Yard...

- Ah! Sim, lembro bem dele. Foi _assassinado_ você disse?

- Poucas evidências... A perícia vai esclarecer a causa da morte, mas havia uma caixa de bombons em cima da mesa, provavelmente ele comeu um bombom envenenado.

- Que coisa mais triste! Essa profissão de vocês é muito perigosa!

- É o que eu vivo dizendo a Lis, seja uma enfermeira! – Comentou Lucy sorridente.

Lily encarou a amiga e franziu o cenho, mas Lucy continuou sorrindo.

- O que foi Lis? É mesmo uma profissão perigosa. Você nunca tem certeza se vai chegar em casa no final do dia. É muito mais perigoso do que a enfermagem _que eu exerço_.

Lily levantou sorrindo, entendendo perfeitamente que Lucy não tinha contado a verdade para Dumbledore.

- Bem, nós já vamos Dumbledore, venho ver o Remus no próximo sábado.

- Venha mesmo. – Dumbledore abraçou Lily e depois Lucy. – E você, vai voltar amanhã?

- Com certeza.

* * *

- O que vamos fazer agora? – Perguntou Lucy quando saiam do Hospital.

- Nós vamos para casa. Não tenho cabeça para interrogar mais ninguém hoje.

- E como foi com Susan Potter?

- Ela é mesmo muito amável.

Lily entrou no carro e passou a contar para Lucy toda a história narrada por Susan naquela tarde. A loirinha ouvia atentamente e interrompia vez ou outra para fazer alguma pergunta.

- Acho que Tom Riddle matou o pai dele. – Lucy falou de repente depois de um tempo em silêncio.

- Isso também me passou pela cabeça... Muito conveniente, não?

- Extremamente! Talvez Thomas Riddle pretendesse deserdar Tom, ou sabe-se lá o que...

- Thomas chamou o filho naquele dia porque tinha acabado de descobrir um rombo astronômico nas finanças... Tom era o responsável pelas contas, mas não assumiu o erro. Só precisava tomar a precaução de que o pai não falasse com mais ninguém, e não tivesse tempo de demiti-lo ou mudar o testamento.

- E o velho teve um fulminante ataque do coração...

- Várias drogas podem fazer isso instantaneamente. – Falou Lily entrando com o carro na garagem do prédio em que morava.

- Pena que já faça tantos anos que ele morreu, senão poderíamos investigar essa morte também...

Lily sorriu e acenou que sim.

- Imagine só... Nós duas descobrindo que Tom Riddle matou o próprio pai?

- Teríamos que condenar um _morto_... – Lucy desceu do carro sorrindo. – Seria interessante.

- Seria horrendo, isso sim. - Falou Lily trancando a porta do carro. - É melhor investigarmos apenas a morte do crápula, já está de bom tamanho.

* * *

Assim que soube o que acontecera com Bob, Gwenda correu para a casa de Lily.

- Lily, que tragédia! – Falou ela de imediato assim que a ruiva abriu a porta.

Lily abraçou a amiga e deu um suspiro cansado.

- Foi muito inesperado. Até sábado estávamos todos no teatro e no restaurante rindo e conversando banalidades... E hoje...

- Eu sinto muito, Lis. Sei o quanto vocês eram amigos. Eu o conhecia tão pouco e, ainda assim, fiquei chocada.

- Você não imagina o choque que eu tive quando cheguei lá...

Lily encaminhou Gwenda para a sala, onde Lucy fazia palavras cruzadas.

- Oh Gwen! Quer me ajudar?

A morena balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não gosto muito disso.

- E isso tudo? – Perguntou Lily apontando para uma porção de envelopes que Gwenda carregava.

- Ah, é a correspondência de vocês, estava lá embaixo, resolvi trazer. E esse envelope aqui, - Gwenda estendeu um envelope maior para Lucy. – são suas ampliações. Fabian mandou te pedir desculpas pela demora, mas ele estava sem tempo.

- Tudo bem.

Lucy sorriu e abriu o envelope. Encarou demoradamente a foto ampliada no detalhe em que ela havia pedido.

- Porque um homem como Tom Riddle teria um ursinho de pelúcia no quarto? – Lucy levantou os olhos da foto e encarou Gwenda completamente pasma.

- Algum trauma de infância... O homem Tom Riddle vivendo o que a criança Tom Riddle não pôde viver? – Gwenda riu, divertindo-se com a própria idéia.

- Aí tem coisa. – Lucy balançou a cabeça e guardou as fotos de volta no envelope.

Lily analisava o restante das correspondências.

- Contas, convites para festas chatas... Essa aqui também é para você, Lu. – Lily estendeu um envelope pesado para a loirinha e largou o restante de suas correspondências na mesinha de centro. – Interroguei o seu amigo James Potter hoje. – Falou para Gwenda.

- Como ele se saiu?

- Muito mal. Recusou-se a responder minhas perguntas, não descreveu nada de concreto que tivesse feito naquela noite e ainda por cima me convidou para sair.

Gwenda deu uma gargalhada.

- Típico do James mesmo...

- Finalmente! – Lucy interrompeu a conversa das amigas. – Olha o que chegou para mim! – A loirinha balançou um papelzinho nas mãos.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Lily.

Lucy colocou duas pequenas pastas de lado e leu em voz alta o bilhete que tinha em mãos.

_Estimada Lucy,_

_Espero que esses relatórios sejam de alguma ajuda para você, sei que é pouco, mas foi tudo o que conseguimos apurar em apenas dois dias. Se não fosse sempre tão apressada..._

_De qualquer forma, te mando um relatório mais completo na sexta-feira. E não pense que esses dias trabalhados serão descontados das suas férias... Precisaremos de você na Lituânia._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Alastor Moody._

- Sempre tão prestativo o meu chefinho... – Lucy comentou sorrindo enquanto abria a primeira pasta. – Bellatrix Black. Vamos ver... Que interessante! Ela já trabalhou para a Yard. E foi afastada, acusada de deixar vazar informações importantes, mas nada foi provado. – Lucy levantou os olhos para Lily. – Contratada dez dias depois por Sir Riddle.

- _Muito_ interessante. – Comentou Lily. – Você sabia disso Gwen?

- Não, Bellatrix trabalhava para Tom Riddle há muitos anos, essa expulsão da Yard deve ter acontecido quando eu ainda era criança...

- Já sobre Dorcas Meadowes... – Lucy murmurou.

_Achei estranho esse seu pedido para cruzar as informações das digitais de Dorcas Meadowes com nossos cadastros policiais, mas preferi não contrariar porque geralmente você tem uma boa intuição para essas coisas. Acontece que ou ela é mesmo quem aparenta ser, uma humilde governanta nascida em Chelsea ou é alguma agente secreta de alta patente do governo, para terem criado uma história sem nenhum furo para ela usar. Não existe no mundo nada que descredencie a história da '_governanta suspeita_'. Essas férias não estão fazendo bem à sua '_aguçada_' intuição._

_Alastor Moody._

Lily e Gwenda riram.

- Ele adora implicar comigo... - Comentou a loirinha sorrindo. – Mas não custava investigar, ainda assim acredito mais na minha intuição do que nessa historinha toda enfeitada de que ela é uma dedicada governanta que não sabe de nada.

Lucy folheou todas as páginas e parou na última. Era outro bilhete de Alastor Moody.

_Eu já tive acesso à lista de convidados da festa de Sir Riddle e acho que seria útil se você investigasse de perto o joalheiro Evan Rosier. Não digo que seja suspeito pelo assassinato, mas é um __homem suspeito__. Envolveu-se com alguns maus elementos no passado, não sei se você se lembra dos irmãos russos Koprowski, presos no ano passado em Chicago. Eles trabalharam durante mais de quinze anos financiando clandestinamente o tráfico de armas para o Oriente Médio e temos a confirmação de que Rosier era um amigo íntimo dos dois irmãos. Nunca confessaram o envolvimento do joalheiro nos crimes, mas não custa investigá-lo de perto caso tenha chance._

_Talvez esse caso seja mais fácil do que identificar Pierrô. Mas mantenha-se alerta mesmo assim, ele pode ser um homem perigoso._

_Lembre-se: Vigilância Constante!_

_Alastor Moody._

- Evan Rosier... – Murmurou Lily.

- Não se preocupe com ele, Lis. – A loirinha guardou o papel novamente dentro da pasta. – Isso é coisa do Moody, você viu que ele mesmo admite que não acha Rosier suspeito do crime.

- E o que você vai fazer? – Perguntou Gwenda.

- Meu trabalho... Quem sabe eu não encontro alguma prova do passado nebuloso desse joalheiro e consiga mandá-lo para a prisão? – Lucy deu de ombros e sorriu. – Vou aproveitar isso para barganhar uns dias de folga e vir no casamento da Lice.

- Ótima idéia. – Lily sorriu.

- Bem meninas, eu já vou. – Falou Gwenda levantando. - Passei aqui só mesmo para deixar a ampliação e te dar uma força, Lis.

- Você sabe onde fica a joalheria desse tal de Rosier? – Perguntou Lucy levantando também.

Gwenda abriu um sorrisinho e pegou uma caneta dentro da bolsa.

- É muito fácil chegar lá. – Falou ela rabiscando o endereço em um pedaço de papel.

- Obrigada Gwen. – Lucy deu um beijinho no rosto da amiga. – Existe alguma coisa que você não saiba?

- Quem matou Tom Riddle e Bob...

- O Bob... – Lucy desmanchou o sorriso. – Estou tão triste com isso.

- Mas eu vou descobrir quem fez isso. Vocês podem ter certeza. – Falou Lily com convicção fazendo as duas amigas sorrirem orgulhosas.

* * *

**N/a:**

Tadinho do Bob...

Aí vocês me falam: tem o lado bom, Jamesito está com o caminho livre, certo? Tsc, tsc, tsc... Euzinha aqui tenho mais um pretendente para a nossa detetive ruiva! \o/ \o/ \o/ É que não gosto de facilitar muito as coisas para o James fofo... rsrsrs

Agradecimentos a:

**Sassah Potter** – São umas graças não? Rsrsrs E o Sirius é o mais aventureiro dos marotos, sou apaixonada por ele... kkkkk Beijinhos!

**Zix Black** – Que bom que está gostando! Fico super animada! xD Sim, eu já me acostumei tanto com a Lucy que já não consigo mais escrever nenhuma história e deixá-la de fora (Baile de Inverno é a minha única Marlene/Sirius). Será que o Sisi daria conta de ficar com essas duas? Rsrsrs Beijinhos...

**Caroline Evans Potter** – kkkkkk (pensando na sua sugestão sobre o suco... ^^). Ówin filhota! Também estou com saudades suas, sempre! E fico feliz que esteja gostando do relacionamento da Lucy e do Sisi! Eu pelo menos sou apaixonada por eles! xD Vou guardar a sua sugestão de escrever um livro com muito carinho, quem sabe um dia eu não tome coragem? Rsrsrs Beijos lindinha, te amo!

_Por hoje é só amiguinhos_...

Luci E. Potter.


	11. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

* * *

**11 de Junho de 1940**

- E que tal é ela?

- Linda...

A voz no outro lado da linha fez uma pausa significativa.

- Isso eu já sei! Quero saber como detetive.

- Uma gracinha! Quando ela fica brava e se faz de difícil então... Sirius, essa ruiva mexe comigo!

Sirius respirou fundo.

- Você não está sendo de ajuda nenhuma, James! Mas deixa para lá. Eu devo voltar à Inglaterra entre amanhã e quinta. Pode ir me buscar na estação ferroviária?

- Posso. Só me avise o horário.

- Eu te ligo depois que comprar a passagem.

- Combinado.

James desligou o telefone e continuou encarando durante um tempo o aparelho. Ligava ou não?

- Bom dia meu filho. – Susan Potter cumprimentou o filho com um beijo.

- Bom dia... Você viu meu pai?

- Saiu cedo para trabalhar. – Susan respondeu com ar cansado. – Faz dias que eu não sei o que é dormir até mais tarde... Charles madruga e faz tanto barulho que me obriga a acordar também... Se ao menos ele me contasse no que está metido dessa vez... - Susan suspirou deixando de lado seus pensamentos sobre o trabalho do marido - Já tomou seu café da manhã meu filho?

- Hã? - James sobressaltou-se como se estivesse com a mente bem longe dali. – Ah, já sim... – Desviou os olhos novamente para o telefone.

- Acho que você deve ligar... - Susan sussurrou para o filho e sorriu.

- Ela me mataria. - Respondeu James sem se surpreender por sua mãe adivinhar sobre seu dilema. Era um dom natural de Susan, saber tudo o que se passava na cabeça do filho só pelo jeito que ele ajeitava os óculos ou mexia nos cabelos.

- Não mataria querido. E afinal, você não tem nada a perder.

James sorriu pelo incentivo da mãe e continuou encarando o telefone em silêncio enquanto Susan saía da sala e pedia que Judith lhe fizesse um chá.

* * *

- Bom dia café, bom dia leite, bom dia pãozinho, bom dia...

- Lucy!

A loirinha interrompeu-se enquanto beijava uma maçã.

- Lily, seu plano de me fazer passar fome fracassou! – Falou ela gargalhando.

- Meu Deus! Acho que te deixar alguns dias sem café da manhã afetou o seu cérebro.

- Concordo! Então quando acabar minhas férias, se eu não for aceita de volta na Suretè por não atingir o mínimo de QI, vou colocar a culpa toda em você! Você viu o que o Moody já falou sobre a minha 'aguçada intuição'...

Lily riu e levantou da mesa para atender o telefone. No mesmo instante soou a campainha.

Lucy lançou um olhar preocupado para seus pãezinhos e levantou da mesa levando a maçã na mão direita. _Por garantia_.

- Pois não? – Perguntou para um simpático senhor de meia-idade com o uniforme do correio.

- Telegrama para a senhorita Eyelesbarrow.

- Sou eu mesma.

O senhor lhe pediu que assinasse um papel confirmando o recebimento. Ela fechou a porta com o calcanhar enquanto lia o telegrama e comia a maçã.

Lily ainda estava no telefone e Lucy seguiu pensativa para a cozinha.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Lily ao voltar para a cozinha, estranhando a seriedade da amiga.

- Oh, nada. Um telegrama da França avisando que minha assinatura do jornal está sendo suspensa. Acho que ninguém está recolhendo os jornais para mim. – A loirinha deu de ombros e sorriu enquanto escondia discretamente o telegrama no bolso. – E você?

- Estava sendo importunada a essa hora da manhã pelo amigo da Gwen, James Potter.

- O Potter?

- Sim, estava disposto a me contar o que esteve fazendo na noite do crime, se eu aceitasse almoçar com ele hoje.

- E você?

- Disse que ele não precisa me contar nada, ainda mais depois que eu conseguir uma bela ordem de prisão no nome dele.

* * *

Lucy terminou de comer e foi para o quarto olhar mais uma vez os dossiês enviados por Moody. Leu tudo atentamente e decidiu ir primeiro à famosa joalheria de Evan Rosier.

Colocou sua pesada mala em cima da cama e sorriu quando viu Toty pulando do seu lado como quem quisesse ajudar.

O cachorrinho latiu abanando o pequeno rabo e Lucy lhe afagou a cabeça.

- Me ajuda a escolher uma... – Falou a loirinha apontando para a mala já aberta em cima da cama.

* * *

Lily já estava sentada à mesa de seu escritório. Espalhados na sua frente estavam recortes de jornais, relatórios de perícias, a lista de convidados da festa de Sir Tom e inúmeras folhas de anotações.

Lucy entrou na sala no momento em que Lily virava no ar uma das folhas com mensagem codificada.

- Como vamos saber qual o ângulo certo disso? – Perguntou a ruiva deixando a mão cair cansada sobre a mesa.

Foi só então que reparou em Lucy.

A loirinha estava usando um vestido vermelho, um palmo e meio acima do joelho, uma sandália preta com fios trançados até o tornozelo, além de pequenos óculos de lente e uma peruca de cabelos castanhos.

- Gostou? – Perguntou Lucy dando uma voltinha para que Lily tivesse uma visão completa do seu novo visual.

- Ficou linda, mas aonde você vai toda produzida desse jeito?

- Comprar jóias! – Lucy falou animada sentando-se na frente de Lily. – Pobre de mim, cheguei da América ontem e tive a infelicidade de perder as minhas jóias. Essas criadas hoje em dia são muito displicentes. A minha, por exemplo, jurava que tinha guardado tudo na mala, mas... Não as encontro em lugar algum!

Lily sorriu abertamente.

- Americana?

- Sim, Hilary Hendricks, de Washington.

- Hilary Hendricks?

- Miss Hendricks, _please_.

Lily gargalhou.

- Você é ótima! Encarna a personagem de uma maneira que parece ter sido sempre assim. Teve aulas de interpretação com a Alice?

- Na verdade, _foi ela_ quem teve aulas comigo. – Lucy falou presunçosa e depois riu. – Brincadeira. Sabe, eu adoraria que você me visse disfarçada de africana! Foi o máximo, qualquer um acredita que eu tinha nascido e crescido naquelas tribos de canibais...

- Branca do jeito que você é? - Lily riu. - Essa eu queria mesmo ver... Você devia tirar fotos com todos seus disfarces e montar um álbum com todas as suas identidades secretas.

- É uma idéia divertida, caso eu decida ter netos... E você, o que está fazendo?

- Decidindo quem eu interrogo primeiro. Eu conferi a lista de convidados e tive a confirmação de que quase todos estavam no salão de festas. Esses eu não vou precisar interrogar por enquanto. Quanto a outros sete...

- O que tem eles?

- Não têm álibis. Vamos tomar como ponto de partida o depoimento da advogada, Marlene McKinnon. Ela me contou que pouco antes da meia-noite, Sirius Black, que estava com ela, pediu licença para conversar com James Potter e os dois sumiram... Foi então que Lucius Malfoy, o cunhado da Bellatrix Black, se sentou à mesa com ela por um tempo e depois saiu, disse que precisava resolver alguma coisa antes que o anfitrião da festa descesse.

- Podemos confiar nessa McKinnon?

Lily não respondeu de imediato. Ficou por um tempo apenas balançando no ar o seu bloco de anotações. Depois falou pausadamente:

- Não tenho certeza. Ela é uma das minhas suspeitas.

- Por quê?

- A história que me contou... Ela diz que decidiu procurar alguém conhecido, mas como sua sócia não tinha ido à festa e o Black e o Potter tinham desaparecido, decidiu ir até a cozinha procurar Dorcas Meadowes com quem se entende muito bem. Mas elas não chegaram a conversar porque a Dorcas não estava lá. Isso coincide com o que a governanta nos contou, sobre ter subido para tomar um remédio para dor de cabeça.

- E o que há de estranho nisso?

- Alice e Susan Ferrier afirmam categoricamente que, além de Bellatrix Black, apenas os empregados e os garçons da festa tiveram acesso à cozinha naquela noite.

- Então a McKinnon não sabia que a Dorcas tinha subido?

- Não, Dorcas só avisou Alice Ferrier que ia até o quarto e Alice não contou isso a ninguém. McKinnon apenas diz que não encontrou Dorcas na cozinha e então voltou para o salão, na confusão, decidiu ir embora. E Dorcas não encontrou com a McKinnon porque subiu por uma escada que tem no final de um corredor da cozinha. Uma espécie de escada de serviço.

- Que estranho...

- Outras duas pessoas não estavam no salão de festas na hora do assassinato.

- Quem?

- Adam Black, o pai do seu segundo suspeito favorito, e... Evan Rosier.

- Rosier e o pai do Black... Promissor isso, não? – Lucy falou com uma risada. - Como você sabe que eles não estavam no salão de festas?

- O mordomo, Robert Sparks, viu os dois saindo juntos para a ala oeste. Parece que lá tem um lindo jardim de inverno.

- O mordomo... Ainda acho que foi ele.

Lily girou os olhos.

- Você tem complexo obsessivo compulsivo.

- Hã?

- Nada... Essa é a lista de suspeitos. – Lily entregou um papel nas mãos de Lucy.

**Sirius Black** e **James Potter** – Desapareceram do Salão de Festas cerca de quinze minutos antes do crime;

**Marlene McKinnon** – Diz ter ido procurar Meadowes, mas não a encontrou na cozinha. Mas Alice e Susan Ferrier afirmam que nem Marlene, nem ninguém, estiveram na cozinha procurando Dorcas Meadowes.

**Dorcas Meadowes** – Não foi vista por ninguém na hora do crime. E só tem sua própria palavra de que tinha subido para pegar um remédio.

**Adam Black** e **Evan Rosier **– Foram vistos pelo mordomo saindo para o jardim de inverno pouco antes do crime.

**Lucius Malfoy **– Avisou McKinnon que resolveria um assunto antes da chegada de Sir Tom à festa.

- Bellatrix Black não entra na lista? Queria tanto um motivo concreto para implicar com ela...

- Vai ter que se contentar em implicar apenas com o mordomo, com Evan Rosier e com a dupla James Potter e Sirius Black. Acho que já é uma lista bastante extensa...

- Mas eu queria a Bellatrix Black também. – Lucy choramingou fazendo dengo.

Lily riu.

- Ela foi vista pela McKinnon quando esta saía para procurar a Dorcas. Conversou com a Gwen um minuto antes do crime e na hora do acontecido foi vista acompanhada de Rodolphus Lestrange.

- É... Me parece um bom álibi. – A loirinha comentou com um suspiro. E depois de uma pequena pausa perguntou – Esses são os suspeitos que estavam _oficialmente_ na casa, não é?

A ruiva respirou fundo e balançou a caneta entre os dedos enquanto pensava no que responder.

- Sei o que você está querendo dizer... – Lily falou enfim. – Mas torço para não precisar seguir esta linha de investigação.

Lucy arqueou a sobrancelha, curiosa.

- Se o assassino não for um dos empregados ou um dos convidados da festa, teríamos que interrogar e checar o álibi de muita gente. Tom tinha muitos desafetos, como você sabe bem.

- Entendi.

- Mas por precaução, vou checar como era a segurança para evitar que intrusos entrassem na mansão na noite da festa. Se eu me convencer que era impossível alguém ter entrado na festa sem autorização vou ficar mais tranqüila para seguir a investigação dos convidados.

- Tomara que você tenha sorte. – A loirinha comentou sorrindo.

* * *

Lucy alugou um carro e em poucos minutos descia em frente à joalheria de Evan Rosier.

- Bem, essa é a hora. - Murmurou mordendo o canto dos lábios.

- Falou comigo madame? - Perguntou o motorista.

Lucy se voltou para o carro e pediu que o motorista esperasse ela terminar as compras.

Entrou na joalheria fazendo soar uma campainha de sinos presa à porta. Num instante um senhor vestido muito distintamente veio dos fundos da loja abotoando a manga do terno.

- Bom dia madame.

- Bom dia. - Lucy deu seu melhor sorriso tímido ao joalheiro e caprichou no sotaque americano. - Estou procurando por Evan Rosier...

- Oh! Sou eu mesmo madame, mas sinto muito não poder atendê-la agora, estou atrasado para um compromisso importantíssimo...

Ele falou mais alguma coisa sobre o horário de atendimento estar fixado na porta e Lucy desmanchou o sorriso parecendo muito aborrecida.

- Eu não reparei em nenhum aviso... – Ela ajeitou os óculos enquanto se virava rapidamente para a porta. – É que estou realmente desolada, perdi minhas melhores jóias na viagem de Washington para cá e preciso de algumas para usar em um almoço beneficente que vou participar daqui a pouco...

Evan encarou seu relógio de pulso, faltavam trinta minutos para o encontro com Adam Black, talvez pudesse ajudar essa distinta senhora com seu pequeno problema de jóias, se fosse rápido.

- Se formos rápidos, acho que posso ajudá-la.

- Seremos. - Lucy respondeu contentíssima. – Já tenho em mente o tipo de jóias que preciso.

Lucy escolheu colares e brincos maravilhosos que combinavam com a roupa que estava usando. Conseguiu enrolar o joalheiro por vinte minutos, tempo que acreditava ser suficiente para que tivesse que ir direto para seu compromisso.

- Assim ele não vai tentar me despistar caso suspeite que está sendo seguido... - A loirinha sorriu de leve enquanto entrava no carro que alugara e pedia que o motorista seguisse o joalheiro.

Lucy tirou da bolsa uma peruca de cabelos negros e trocou pela que estava usando, guardou as jóias que comprou junto com a nota que enviaria para a Suretè pagar, tirou os óculos falsos e pegou um conjunto de brincos guardados na bolsa.

O carro do joalheiro parou quinze minutos depois em frente a uma charutaria. Lucy gastou ainda mais alguns minutos trocando a maquiagem, abotoou um sobretudo cor creme por cima do vestido e quando desceu do carro estava completamente irreconhecível.

- Me espere aqui, por favor. - Pediu ao motorista que estava pasmo com a transformação de sua cliente.

Lucy respirou fundo e entrou na charutaria tentando não se importar com o cheiro forte de fumo que invadia o ambiente.

Rosier conversava entusiasmado com um rapaz jovem e muito atraente.

Reprimindo uma tosse, a loirinha, agora morena, sorriu de leve quando o jovem se despediu de Rosier e veio ao seu encontro.

- Muito bom dia mademoiselle. Posso ajudá-la? – Ele perguntou enquanto Rosier desaparecia por uma passagem lateral.

- Claro que pode. _Senhor_?

- Rodolphus Lestrange, seu criado.

Lucy sorriu ante o galanteio.

- Que ótimo. O senhor é o dono aqui? É que, sabe, preciso de um especialista...

Foi a vez de Lestrange sorrir.

- Fique tranqüila, não há ninguém na Grã-Bretanha que entenda mais de tabacos do que eu. A propósito, madame não me disse seu nome...

- Hilary Hendricks. Apenas _Hilary_, por favor.

- Pois não. Miss Hilary, o que deseja especificamente?

- Especificamente? Não sei. – Lucy confessou e deu uma risadinha tentando parecer insegura. – Na verdade não entendo nada de charutos, cigarros e fumos... Mas preciso dar um presente e a pessoa é bastante entendida do assunto... Não quero pecar!

- Com a minha ajuda isso não vai acontecer senhorita. Siga-me, por gentileza.

Rodolphus encaminhou-a para a sala ao lado da recepção. Enquanto o seguia Lucy viu por um espelho à sua frente Lucius Malfoy entrando na charutaria e indo direto para a passagem que Rosier seguira a pouco, no lado oposto de onde Lestrange a levava. Lucy não refreou a curiosidade.

- Que sala é aquela, atrás da recepção?

- É uma área destinada para os fumantes, geralmente os homens se reúnem ali para desfrutar de um bom charuto e de conversas mais privadas. Mas acredite miss Hilary, a senhorita não combina com aquele ambiente.

Lucy sorriu amavelmente e lamentou por 'não combinar com o ambiente'. Voltou a atenção para Lestrange que lhe explicava detalhes sobre as diferentes marcas, sobre a fabricação, a seleção minuciosa de folhas... '_como se isso fizesse alguma diferença, afinal_' pensava ela enquanto fazia mais perguntas para manter Rodolphus entretido na conversa. Isso lhe dava tempo para pensar.

O que lhe dissera Lily ainda mais cedo? Lucius Malfoy suspeito por sair do salão pouco antes do assassinato de Tom Riddle, Evan Rosier suspeito por que deixou o salão de festas junto com Adam Black também alguns minutos antes do crime. E agora conhecia Rodolphus Lestrange que era o álibi de Bellatrix Black. E todos estavam ali na charutaria àquela hora. Coincidência? Lucy não costumava acreditar em coincidências. Não, havia um motivo para estarem todos ali... Precisava trocar algumas idéias com Lily.

- E então o que acha? – Era o que Lestrange lhe perguntava quando ela voltou sua mente para a conversa.

- Sinceramente... É tudo tão interessante que não consigo decidir... Ele adoraria algum que fosse bastante raro... Alguma coisa _exótica_.

- Se é assim posso escolher pela senhorita?

- Seria ótimo. – Lucy sorriu e fez seu melhor ar de agradecida.

Lestrange escolheu um extremamente caro, mas até Lucy concordou que era um presente belíssimo quando ele o guardou numa charuteira e embalou para presente.

- Espero que possa voltar mais vezes aqui miss Hilary. Posso fazer da senhorita uma especialista em charutos... – Ele sorriu galanteador.

- Minha passagem pela Inglaterra vai ser muito breve, mas se tiver oportunidade, voltarei com certeza. – Lucy estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo e ele inclinou-se lentamente para beijar a mão dela.

- Vou esperar sua visita. – Ele sorriu e piscou um olho.

Lucy saiu da charutaria ainda sorrindo dos gracejos de Lestrange.

- Se eu não estivesse a serviço, meu querido... Até que você é um ótimo partido...

A loirinha entrou no carro admirando a embalagem para presente.

- Vamos para onde agora madame?

- Para uma agência dos correios.

* * *

Como a agência dos correios era bastante perto do apartamento de Lily, a loirinha dispensou o motorista e voltou a pé para casa.

Para sua surpresa Lily já estava lá quando chegou.

- O que faz aqui, ruiva? - Lucy perguntou sentando no sofá perto da mesa da amiga.

- Voltei à mansão Riddle para checar a segurança e estou certa que o assassino era um dos convidados. A mansão é cercada por muros altos e a entrada da festa era guardada aqueles dois policiais que nós vimos quando chegamos e por mais outros quatro que patrulhavam o quintal da casa. Tom tinha pedido à Scotland Yard que disponibilizasse esses policiais por causa da importância do evento.

- Isso é ótimo então! Reduz suas investigações a sete pessoas, não é?

- É... Mas hoje foi um dia péssimo! Fiz três visitas, Malfoy, Rosier e Adam Black. Não encontrei nenhum dos três! Você acredita nisso?

- Sim, faz parte das notícias que venho te trazer.

Lucy contou para Lily suas aventuras daquela manhã. A ruiva estava boquiaberta.

- Adam Black podia já estar por lá quando eu cheguei... Já que você também não o encontrou...

Lily suspirou.

- Sabe que pode não ser nada, não é?

- Como assim?

- Malfoy, Rosier, Black e Lestrange podem ser apenas um grupo de amigos se reunindo no meio do dia para jogar conversa fora.

- É, até pode ser. – Lucy concordou relutante. – Mas o estranho é que esse 'grupo de amigos' tem três suspeitos do assassinato de Tom Riddle.

A ruiva concordou.

- E são os meus suspeitos mais fortes.

- São?

- Sim... Não me parece provável que Dorcas ou Marlene sejam capazes de uma luta corporal contra um homem das proporções físicas de Tom Riddle. Você viu a situação do quarto, Tom lutou bravamente por sua vida. Ou foi alguém muito forte, ou foi mais de uma pessoa.

- E James Potter e Sirius Black?

- Gwen é capaz de jurar a inocência deles... Mas eu não tenho certeza... Por enquanto não consigo decidir se os mantenho na minha lista de suspeitos. De qualquer forma, Lucius Malfoy, Evan Rosier e Adam Black são os mais prováveis assassinos... Queria ser um mosquitinho para entrar naquela reunião e saber que tipo de assunto que eles têm em comum.

- Precisamos nos infiltrar lá, Lis. Só precisamos de uma boa desculpa.

- Que tal a desculpa de que quer uma aula sobre tabacos com o Lestrange? Já que ele foi tão solícito com você...

- Ai Lis, que cavalheiro...

- Só cavalheiro?

- E charmoso! E lindo! – Lucy gargalhou. – Quem sabe eu não resolva mesmo aprender alguma coisa sobre o assunto?

* * *

**N/a**:

Confesso que sou _eu_ a louca pelo Rodolphus aqui... Mas nem me perguntem por quê... ¬¬

**Caroline Evans Potter **– Oi minha linda filhota! ^^ Também babo por aquela gravação! Tenho que te mandar umas fotinhas provocantes dele também, você vai adorar! Kkkkkkk Então... Eu ia mesmo te enviar um e-mail sobre o post... Estou cheia de dúvidas... E fiz uma pastinha para você dentro do meu hotmail para já entrar separados seus e-mails lá. Sério, descobri hoje cedo alguns que eu nem tinha lido porque não tinha visto que eram seus! É que chega muita mensagem lá... Mas agora isso não vai mais acontecer, seus e-mails serão devidamente respondidos assim que chegarem! Rsrsrs Filhota, amo você! Beijinhos.

**Miss Moony **– OMG! Você não imagina o quanto eu ri com as suas teorias malucas e com as certeiras também! Kkkkkk Na verdade, acho que imagina sim, porque eu sempre falo pra você o tanto que me divirto com o seu 'faro detetivesco'. Haushauhsuahsua O Toty é totalmente inspirado no poodle maluco da minha irmã! Ele sobe na cama e come qualquer coisa que esteja dando sopa, especialmente batons rsrsrs A minha teoria de fazer o Voldie deixar seu patrimônio para a irmã é justamente o que você mencionou sobre 'melhor com alguém da família do que com o governo', por exemplo. Verdade, nossa Lucy é de matar mesmo! (ri muito com isso! kkkkk) Eu comecei a gostar da Cyssa depois do sexto livro, sabe? Por causa da tentativa dela de proteger o Draco pedindo ajuda ao Snape e também no sétimo livro quando ela ajuda o Harry numa cena tipo 'dane-se o Voldinho, o que importa é eu achar o meu filho'. Também fico com dó dela ter perdido o bebê aqui em NSM... Nossa, fiquei apavorada imaginando as Belatrixezinhas correndo para lá e para cá e brincando de 'crucio' com seus animaizinhos de estimação... E os nomes dos filhotes da Bella foram ótimos.. Voldemort II? Kkkkkkk Você acertou sobre a família do Snape com relação à Lucy, mas essa história vai demorar a ser contada... Hahaha, deixe sua imaginação solta sobre o que o James falou para merecer aquele banho de suco. Rsrsrs O Sisi é _mesmo_ malabarista. E isso é _realmente_ cômico! Tem uma cena (não lembro em que capítulo) que ele leva a Lucy ao circo, é hilário! Hum... Sobre o Pierrô... Não digo que sua teoria é absurda porque o ladrão (a) é alguém que a Lucy conhece nessa sua visita a Londres... Então fique a vontade para se divertir tentando descobrir quem é, mas não espere que eu confirme nada... haushauhsuahsuahu Seu lobinho acorda precisamente no próximo capítulo! (_acho que já estou dando informações demais aqui... rsrsrs_) Sorte do Remus que a Lucy está sempre por perto da Gwen para fazê-la ficar quieta! Hahaha Também adoro a conclusão que o Sirius tira da sua conversa com o Rég! Kkkk (nossa, isso está ficando longo, não?) Bem... Sem comentários sobre o Bob! Tadinho, estava tão empolgado sobre suas descobertas que nem se conteve em contar para a Lis! Deu no que deu... Ah... Estou adorando suas suposições mesmo com poucas evidências! Rsrsrs O Jay não resiste a flertar com a ruiva, está no sangue! E a Lucy está um pouquinho mais mal intencionada em suas visitas ao Remus do que na sua teoria XD. É, nem a Yard está livre de corruptos e maus elementos. Kkkkkk Ursinho, Dorcas, Voldie querendo casar com a empregada... Posso dizer que um desses seus palpites está certo! Haushaushuahsua Ecaaa! Lily e Rosier seria péssimo! Ok, sua imaginação está muito hiperativa! Kkkkkk Beijos, chérie, também adorei nossa conversa! Sempre me divirto muito com você!

**1 Lily Evans **– Minha flor! Que saudades de você! Vou esquecer por um tempo que estou extremamente brava contigo por causa do seu último e-mail e vou responder decentemente suas reviews, ta? Sim, estou brava com aquela tal novidade sobre uma tal de Sasa (ou algo assim)! Mas depois falamos sobre isso... =p Eu imaginei que você não ia mesmo se lembrar do código tanto tempo depois, mas tudo bem, culpa minha! Huahsuahsuhaus É, a Gwen nunca mais foi a mesma aos olhos do pessoal que leu ABA... E a secretária do Jayjay não foi muito bem aceita pelos leitores por isso eu arranjei um namorado para ela, pode ficar tranqüila! Rsrsrs Totalmente pirada essa maluca que gosta tanto do Voldie, não? Alo-ou será que ela não percebe que cara malvadão ele é? Olha... O Jay _tenta_ agarrar a Lis no próximo capítulo... Hum... tesouronas de jardinagem, isso me dá ideias! Haushuashua Acho que Line em itálico foi um erro de formatação, mas é a Emmeline mesmo. Háhá seria uma boa essa sua teoria sobre o Voldie no Caribe se ele não tivesse levando DEZ facadas... haushaushau Eu gosto da Bélgica por causa do Poirot (_da Agatha_) rsrs. A sua sísar está bem sumidinha... Faz meses que não falo com ela... Ah sim, Pierro é bem importante mesmo. Esse negócio dos nomes repetidos, nem lembro porque fiz isso quando comecei a fic... Mas como já estava postado alguns capítulos, achei melhor não mexer e deixei assim mesmo. O Toty é um fofo não é? Ele é inspirado no cachorrinho da minha irmã, mas você pode escolher uma foto para ele assim mesmo. XD Não vou achar estranho você ter dó da Cyssa, eu mesma tenho também... Bem, como agora você já sabe, o Bob nem durou muito para a Lis deixar o Jay com ciúmes... (que maldade com o Bobzinho!) KKK estou adorando a sua lupa... Não apontando ela pra mim, ta ótimo! Ahushaushuasha O Remito acorda no próximo capítulo e quanto a você aparecer... Não sei se está merecendo... Sabe como é né... Essa história de me trair com outra mãe, tirou alguns privilégios seus! =P É, estou brava _mesmo_! =P Sobre a pergunta sobre o seu presente, dou a mesma resposta que dei ao seu pedido de participação: você me magoou, me trocando por outra! Vai ficar sem presente até o Natal! É, a Lucy ficaria decepcionada se o Pierrô fosse pego ou se ele se aposentasse... kkkkkkk! Ah, eu também matava a Lis se ela ficasse me tirando da cama cedo desse jeito! OMG! O que eu perdi ficando tanto tempo longe! Você está indo numa psicóloga? E arranjou outra mãe virtual! Hei, você não pode brigar com a sua mãe biológica! Ta ok, eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas mesmo assim, tenta fazer as pazes, é tão ruim ficar brigada com a mãe! Eu nunca consigo! Haushaushuahsuashu Você inspecionando os músculos do Sisi e do Jay! Haha eu coloquei o Rég na fic pensando em você! Juro! Até tinha colocado você como namorada dele, mas depois de descobrir que você me trocou por outra mãe, acho que vou mudar a história... Sim, eu sou repetitiva e vou ficar te lembrando disso o tempo todo! =p kkkkk eu também escrevi vários 'bobo' durante a fic sempre que ia escrever Bob! Ahushuahsuhaus Realmente você está bem sintonizada com a Lucy! PARECE UMA TEORIA VÁLIDA? TOM-SUSAN? Credooo nem consigo imaginar isso! auhshaushuahs Ówinn gostei da sua ideia sobre ruivinhos... fiquei tentada a usar isso! Estou tentando não planejar novas fics, sem sucesso, claro, porque as ideias fermentam na minha cabeça sem que eu possa contê-las! E geralmente só quando _não_ estou tentando ter ideias... ¬¬ Viu só? Resposta grandona! Hashauhsuahsuahu Agora vou lá responder aquele seu e-mail desaforado! Rsrsrs Amo você minha caçulinha! Beijos!

Será que eu estava empolgada para responder reviews hoje? O.O

Volto o mais rápido possível, sem data marcada porque as coisas estão meio loucas por aqui...

Beijinhos,  
Luci E. Potter.


	12. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

* * *

**12 de Junho de 1940**

- Lucy! Lucy! Vem ler isso. - Lily chamou batendo na porta do quarto.

A loirinha já estava se acostumando com a rotina de se acordar cedo na casa da amiga. Seus dias de dormir até tarde ficaram na França.

- Já vou, Lis.

- Estou te esperando no escritório.

Lucy lavou o rosto e trocou de roupa e antes de ir encontrar Lily passou na cozinha para pegar uma fruta.

- Bom dia Lis querida!

- Bom dia Lu. Espero que seu dia continue bom depois de ler isso.

A ruiva estendeu o jornal matinal para a amiga e observou a expressão de Lucy mudar a cada parágrafo.

- Preciso voltar a Paris, Lily. - Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu falar quando terminou de ler. Até a maçã tinha ficado de lado.

- Voltar para quê? Você não entendeu que a França está tomada pelos Nazistas? Você é louca de querer voltar?

- Você não entende... A agência deve estar sofrendo represálias e Alastor deve estar ficando louco com tudo isso acontecendo... Preciso ajudar.

- Infelizmente não há nada que você possa fazer para ajudar agora. Só vai ser perigoso ir para lá com a atual situação.

Lucy levantou da cadeira e deu duas voltas pela sala.

- Não vou conseguir ficar aqui parada. Preciso falar com Alastor, só assim vou ficar mais tranqüila.

Lily apontou para o telefone, mas Lucy negou com um gesto de cabeça.

- As ligações da agência devem estar sendo monitoradas, vou até o correio, Lis.

- Eu te espero para sairmos juntas depois.

Vinte minutos depois Lucy voltou para o escritório da amiga um pouco mais conformada.

- Fiz o que estava ao meu alcance. Tomara que ele receba minha mensagem.

- Ele vai te responder aqui?

- Preferi dar um endereço diferente... - Lucy se sentou no sofá.

- Não fica assim triste, Lu. - Lily se sentou ao lado da amiga.

- Eu vou melhorar. Mas ainda acho que deveria voltar...

- Espera para ver o que Moody vai te responder. Se for mesmo preciso que você volte, ele vai falar.

A loirinha sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha da amiga.

- Que bom que está comigo, Lis.

Lily sorriu para a amiga.

- Vou tomar um banho antes de sairmos. Você me deixa no hospital?

- Se você não demorar a se aprontar...

* * *

Lily deixou Lucy no hospital combinando que a encontraria junto com Gwenda na hora do almoço no _Gordon Ramsay_.

Consultou sua agenda. Ainda precisava que interrogar Malfoy, Rosier e Adam Black. Também tinha que consultar Susan Potter sobre a senha do cofre da mansão. No dia que conversou com ela, estava tão abalada com a morte de Bob que se esquecera desse detalhe.

Decidiu procurar por Malfoy primeiro. Sabia que o loiro era dono de uma rede de hotéis e com uma dica de Gwen, Lily logo descobriu em qual dos hotéis ficava a administração.

O loiro não se mostrou nada satisfeito em ter que ser interrogado.

Lily considerou seu depoimento insatisfatório. Lucius foi extremamente arrogante, não respondeu as perguntas da detetive e mostrou-se ansioso em se livrar dela.

Quando perguntou onde estava na hora do crime, já que o depoimento de McKinnon afirmava que ele tinha saído de perto dela pouco antes do assassinato, ele respondeu a mesma coisa que James Potter: _andando pela casa_.

Lily girou os olhos e abriu a bolsa tirando um cartão de visitas e entregando para o loiro.

- Caso se lembre de mais alguma coisa, por favor, me ligue.

- Já te falei tudo o que eu lembrava detetive Evans.

- Tudo bem então. - Lily se levantou e apertou a mão de Malfoy que levantara também.

Quando estava quase à porta Lily virou para Malfoy a tempo de ver uma expressão de tédio.

- Seu depoimento foi muito evasivo, talvez precisemos conversar novamente...

- Eu sinceramente espero que não. Passar bem detetive Evans.

Dessa vez foi Lily que não conteve uma expressão desagradável.

Entrou no carro, abriu sua agenda e circulou de vermelho o nome de Lucius.

- Próxima parada: Grimmauld Place.

* * *

- Está pronto? - Lucy perguntou segurando a mão de Remus.

Ele respirou fundo e sinalizou com a cabeça.

- Não vai ser fácil... - A loirinha avisou uma última vez.

- Eu imagino que não.

- Ótimo.

Lucy tomou coragem e saiu apressada do quarto de Remus. Lily já havia providenciado dois policiais para fazer a segurança do quarto dele. Quando abriu a porta tão dramaticamente os dois se viraram para ela num pulo.

- Um de vocês dois, chame urgente o Dr. Dumbledore. O inspetor Lupin acordou.

* * *

Lily teve ainda menos sorte com Adam Black e Evan Rosier. Ambos foram tão irredutíveis quanto Malfoy e tão vagos quanto James Potter. Mas a ruiva realmente não precisava do _depoimento _deles.

Sabia que, por instinto, todos mentiam num depoimento. Mentiam pelos mais variados motivos, por medo, por vaidade, por despeito... E assim, mesmo sem culpa no crime investigado, as pessoas costumavam mentir. Geralmente por receio que coisas particulares venham à tona no decorrer da investigação.

E Lily era bem sucedida em seu trabalho porque tinha uma percepção aguçada dos sinais que a pessoa emite quando está mentindo. Por isso não precisava necessariamente da história que as pessoas lhe contavam, precisava sentir em que ponto mentiam e trabalhar para descobrir o _porquê_ daquela mentira. Podia ter alguma coisa a ver com o caso ou não.

Seu instinto sempre lhe ajudara até ali. Sabia que dessa vez não seria diferente.

Encarou seu relógio de pulso por um tempo, tentando decidir o que faria em seguida. Daria tempo de passar na Mansão Potter antes do almoço para ver se Susan lembrava-se da senha do cofre do irmão.

Foi Judith quem abriu a porta para Lily.

- Madame Potter não está. – Judith explicou em tom de desculpas. – Saiu para almoçar com o senhor Potter.

- Com James Potter?

- Não, com o senhor _Charles_ Potter. James está na biblioteca, se a senhorita quiser posso chamá-lo...

- Não se incomode Judith querida. – James surgiu no hall de entrada e alargou ainda mais o sorriso depois de ver quem conversava com a governanta. - Olhem só se não é a minha ruiva preferida, a detetive Lily.

- É _Evans_ para você _Potter_. - Lily deu um passo atrás para ir embora e se despediu da governanta. – Obrigada Judith, eu voltarei outra hora para conversar com Susan Potter.

- Se prefere assim...

- É Judith obrigado, - James sorriu. – acho que ouvi o telefone tocando. - falou ele tentando se livrar da presença da governanta.

Ela olhou de James para Lily e murmurou:

- Com licença.

- Eu não ouvi telefone nenhum. - Comentou Lily.

- Ele toca muito baixo. - James desconversou.

- Está mentindo. Posso perceber _de longe_ uma mentira...

- Acho que você é um pouco paranóica. Está sempre achando que eu estou mentindo.

- Talvez seja porque você _está __sempre mentindo_.

James respirou fundo e mudou de estratégia.

- Tudo bem, eu proponho uma trégua.

- Trégua?

- Sim. Eu paro de te incomodar. Vamos fingir que acabamos de nos conhecer e começar tudo de novo.

- Eu não tenho tanta imaginação assim.

- Mas tente...

- Vai me contar no que se meteu na noite do assassinato de Tom Riddle?

- Vai aceitar almoçar comigo?

A ruivinha girou os olhos. Era impossível falar sério com James Potter.

- O que foi? Está na hora do almoço, estou com fome. Se não quiser comer, não coma. Apenas faça as perguntas e eu as respondo.

- Responde mesmo?

- Claro. - James sorriu marotamente. - E então, aceita?

- _Se for assim_, eu aceito.

* * *

- O senhor pode me ajudar nisso? – Lucy torcia as mãos, ansiosa.

Dumbledore baixou o tom de voz para responder.

- Nunca lidei com muitos casos desse tipo, mas sei que cada um tem uma particularidade. Talvez tudo dê certo se não precisarmos manter a farsa por muito tempo.

- É, eu sei. - Lucy parecia triste. – Mas não sei como Gwenda vai receber a notícia...

- Traga-a aqui. Deixe que ela veja com seus próprios olhos, vai ser melhor para ela.

Lucy concordou e olhou de relance para a cama de Remus. Ele tentou dar-lhe um sorriso confiante, mas pareceu mais com uma careta.

- Agora tenho que ir doutor. À tarde eu volto com a Gwen, agora vamos almoçar juntas. - Lucy se virou para Remus e acenou. - Até mais tarde Lupin...

- Até mais, Eyelesbarrow.

* * *

Lucy chegou ao _Gordon Ramsay_ faltando poucos minutos para o meio-dia. Olhou ao seu redor tentando encontrar alguma de suas amigas.

- Bom dia. - Cumprimentou Tom e entregou um cardápio para Lucy. - A senhorita deseja uma mesa aqui ou no reservado?

- Na verdade estou procurando duas amigas minhas, o senhor conhece uma delas, Lily Evans.

- Ah, sim. Lily chegou a algum tempo acompanhada de um cavalheiro. - Tom apontou em direção à mesa que Lily estava com James. - Vou aprontar um lugar para a senhorita.

- Não. - Lucy o parou antes que Lily pudesse vê-la. - Não quero interrompê-los, pode arranjar uma mesa afastada deles para mim?

- Claro senhorita, por aqui.

* * *

- E então, Potter, vai me contar onde esteve na hora do crime?

- Sua comida vai esfriar, Lily.

- _Evans_, para você é _Evans_.

- Mesmo que seja _Evans_, sua comida vai esfriar do mesmo jeito.

Lily desviou os olhos de James e olhou ao seu redor procurando as amigas.

- Lucy e Gwen estão demorando muito.

- Ficar sozinha comigo te incomoda tanto assim?

- Na verdade incomoda. - Lily sorriu e voltou sua atenção para a comida.

- Você sempre almoça aqui? - James perguntou de repente.

- Geralmente não tenho tempo de parar meu trabalho para fazer almoço. Por isso acabo sempre recorrendo à comida do Tom.

- Sabe, agora eu me lembro que já estive aqui nesse restaurante uma vez. E me lembro de você também. Estava quase perdida atrás de tantos papéis e nem tocou na comida.

A ruiva franziu o cenho tentando lembrar quando acontecera isso. Dificilmente trazia trabalho para fazer na hora do almoço, sempre deixava seus papéis em seu amado escritório.

- Deve ter sido na época em que meu apartamento estava sendo reformado... – Ela concluiu em voz alta seus pensamentos.

- Pode ser... Lembro que o garçom teve que vir trocar sua comida e te fazer parar de trabalhar um pouco.

Lily também se lembrou do dia em questão.

- Então era você! Eu não conseguia trabalhar porque sentia que tinha alguém me observando. E isso atrapalha completamente o meu trabalho.

- Oh, me desculpe ter atrapalhado seu trabalho, mas é praticamente impossível não ficar te admirando.

- Agora eu me lembro de você... Por causa do seu cabelo completamente bagunçado... - Lily falou sorrindo. - Você estava acompanhado de uma garota muito bonita, lembro que eu observei que ela parecia ter saído de um quadro.

- Não minta. Você estava _me_ observando...

- Ah, com certeza... - A ruiva comentou irônica.

- A garota que estava comigo é minha secretária, Julia. – James explicou.

- Vocês formam um belo casal.

- Imagino que sim... Mas ela já tem namorado e nunca me deu uma chance sequer.

Quando terminaram, James a convidou para dar uma volta no parque próximo ao restaurante.

Lily sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- Está tentando me enrolar por quanto tempo até me contar a verdade, Potter?

- Não estou te enrolando, mas é que só depois de ter chegado aqui é que eu percebi que não conseguiria falar de crimes enquanto comia.

- Tudo bem, vou te dar uma última chance de me contar sua história.

James pagou a conta e ofereceu o braço para Lily sair com ele do restaurante.

- Nem nos seus melhores sonhos, Potter. - Respondeu a ruiva saindo na frente dele.

O maroto deu de ombros e seguiu sorrindo atrás dela.

* * *

Lucy acenou para Gwenda quando a viu entrar no restaurante.

- Olá Lucy, desculpe a demora.

- Está tudo bem. Também acabei de chegar.

- E Lily?

A loirinha apontou na direção de James e Lily que pareciam conversar animadamente.

- Oh, então o James já conseguiu? - Gwenda perguntou sorrindo.

- Na certa deve ter prometido que contaria tudo sobre a noite do assassinato de Sir Tom. Nossa ruivinha não é de ceder assim tão fácil.

- Mas acontece que James e Sirius sempre conseguem o que eles querem. - Gwen piscou um olho para a loirinha.

- Não me venha com insinuações, mocinha... – Lucy falou rindo. – Sirius Black não faz o meu tipo.

Tom interrompeu a conversa das meninas para servir o almoço.

- Tomei a liberdade de pedir o seu também. Sempre que viemos aqui você pede a mesma coisa. – Lucy explicou.

Gwenda agradeceu com um sorriso e disse que estava com muita fome.

- Mas então... Quem faz o seu tipo?

- Como?

- Se Sirius Black não faz o seu tipo, quem faz?

Lucy sorriu e se inclinou na mesa em tom de confissão.

- Conheci ontem Rodolphus Lestrange... Sabe que o achei muito _atraente_?

- Lestrange? - Gwen pareceu alarmada. - Você é louca de achar ele um bom partido. Para começar ele é o cachorrinho de estimação de Bellatrix Black. A Black sempre foi apaixonada por Tom, mas também sempre manteve Lestrange por perto enquanto não tinha o que queria. Pelo menos assim não ficava _sozinha_. E ele sempre fez e fará tudo o que ela quiser.

- Ainda assim ele me pareceu encantador...

- Tudo fachada. Ele é mencionado naquela minha polêmica reportagem sobre Tom Riddle. A charutaria dele recebe os tipos mais suspeitos diariamente.

A francesinha concordou e contou sua visita à charutaria no dia anterior.

- Malfoy e Rosier... Muito interessante. - Gwen sorriu.

- Se por '_interessante_' você quer dizer '_suspeito_', eu concordo.

* * *

- Então você é um membro do parlamento inglês? Isso é surpreendente considerando o pouco que conheço da sua personalidade inquieta.

- Sim, mas você sabe que a Câmara dos Lordes é predominantemente hereditária, não?

- Então você quer dizer...

- Que talvez a carreira política não me atraísse se eu não tivesse que assumir o lugar do meu pai quando ele saiu.

- E gostaria de fazer o quê?

James encarou o jardim à sua frente por longos minutos antes de responder.

- Sabe que ninguém tinha me feito essa pergunta antes?

- Nem mesmo você?

- Procuro não pensar muito sobre isso... É difícil falar para alguém que não gosto muito do meu trabalho quando milhares de pessoas se matariam para estar no meu lugar.

- Entendo...

- O dia que tentei falar com a minha mãe, ela apenas passou a mão na minha cabeça e disse '_é natural que se sinta assim, meu querido. Mas com o tempo você se acostuma.'_ E como minha mãe geralmente tem razão, resolvi acreditar nela e não pensei mais no assunto.

- Então já está na hora de fazer o que você quer.

O garoto encarou os olhos extremamente verdes de Lily e abriu um sorriso maroto.

- Nesse momento o que eu quero é te dar um beijo.

Lily levantou as mãos para o alto, exasperada.

- Estava demorando, não é Potter?

- Foi você que disse que estava na hora de eu fazer o que eu queria...

- Sabe muito bem a que eu me referia. - Lily levantou do banco e limpou a poeira da roupa. - Se já me falou tudo o que tinha para falar, eu já vou. Tenho muito trabalho a fazer.

- Podíamos sair para jantar hoje, o que você acha?

Foi a gota d'água para a ruiva. Como aquele garoto conseguia transformar tão rápido uma conversa decente numa conversa irritante?

- Não tenho mais tempo para perder com você James Potter. - Lily se virou para ir embora, mas ele a puxou pelo braço fazendo-a parar bem à sua frente. Sem que Lily tivesse tempo de perceber o que estava acontecendo, James a enlaçou pela cintura e lhe beijou.

Quando a ruiva caiu em si e conseguiu se desvencilhar, deu um tapa que deixou a marca de quatro de seus dedos no rosto do maroto.

- Seu, seu, seu... Maníaco! Quando eu encontrar o assassino, vou prendê-lo por não ter escolhido um alvo melhor... Você estaria ótimo no papel de vítima desse terrível acontecimento, sabia?

- No fundo você ficaria completamente arrasada se fosse _eu_ a vítima...

Lily apenas deu um gritinho irritado e deixou James para trás sem resposta.

* * *

Lucy passou o almoço inteiro tentando contar para Gwenda a novidade sobre Remus. Mas sempre lhe faltava coragem. Acabou decidindo que pediria a Dumbledore que ligasse para a morena. Quando terminaram o almoço, Gwenda deixou Lucy no apartamento de Lily e seguiu para o Daily Budget.

A loirinha falava ao telefone quando Lily entrou no apartamento com o rosto vermelho e expressão bastante irritada.

- Nossa, o que aconteceu? - Lucy perguntou quando desligou a ligação prometendo que daria o recado.

- _Potter_.

- O que ele fez para te tirar assim do sério?

- Ele nasceu. Aquele canalha irritante.

- Vocês pareciam estar se dando bem no almoço...

Lily ia responder, mas parou na mesma hora.

- Vocês estavam lá?

- Sim.

- E tiveram coragem de me deixar sozinha com aquele cafajeste? - A ruiva choramingou.

- Vamos mais devagar Lis... Gwenda e eu achamos que ele tinha finalmente resolvido contar o que fez na noite do assassinato de Sir Tom, por isso não quisemos interromper vocês dois. Só isso.

- Resolvido contar... - Lily balançou a cabeça. - Como eu fui tão idiota de acreditar nisso?

- Afinal, vai me contar o que aconteceu?

A ruivinha concordou que sim e relatou toda a conversa com James desde que ela chegara à Mansão Potter.

- Eu vou fazer de tudo para provar que foi ele que matou Tom Riddle! – Lily comentou furiosa. – Ah, se vou!

- Parece que James Potter mexe com você ruivinha...

- Mexe! Claro que mexe! Mexe com a minha raiva, com a minha paciência...

Lily foi para a cozinha beber um copo de água e quando voltou estava bem mais calma.

- Algum recado? Você estava no telefone quando eu cheguei.

- Ah, sim. Edgar Bones, da mercearia, disse que chegaram hortaliças fresquinhas para você.

A ruiva mudou completamente o astral.

- Isso é ótimo! Precisamos ir até lá.

Lucy não via o que tinha de tão maravilhoso em hortaliças frescas, mas como Lily estava bastante abalada, resolveu não contrariar a amiga. No caminho a ruiva explicou o que isso significava.

- Edgar Bones é um amigo meu da SY. Se ele descobre que Snape ou qualquer outro agente da _Yard_ está ocultando uma informação que pode ser do meu interesse, manda essa informação para uma mercearia no centro de Londres e dá um jeito de me avisar.

- E ele faz isso só com você ou ajuda outros detetives também?

- Isso eu nunca descobri. Ele não responde pergunta nenhuma sobre o trabalho dele. Nem o Bob que trabalhava junto com ele na agência sabia qual era a função do Edgar na Yard.

- Que homem mais misterioso... – Lucy comentou sorrindo. – Alguma chance de eu conhecê-lo?

- Talvez... Se arranjarmos tempo...

- Tempo! Trabalhando como uma louca como você trabalha, quero ver arranjar tempo para alguma coisa...

Lily estacionou em frente à mercearia e foi direto para a seção de hortaliças.

- Posso ajudar, madame?

- Sim, procuro algumas alfaces bem fresquinhas.

O atendente se virou para a prateleira à sua frente e escolheu um pacote.

- Esse está ótimo. Chegou hoje cedo.

- Maravilha! Muito obrigada, senhor.

Quando chegaram em casa, Lily quase destruiu o pé de alface para encontrar a mensagem muito bem escondida dentro dele.

Abriu o pequeno papel e entregou para Lucy.

- Isso é missão para você. Geralmente era o Bob quem fazia isso para mim...

Lucy encarou as letras e começou a pensar nas possibilidades.

**AETEPAAUEEMODELRASIDSRTELNRS**

- Vou precisar de um rascunho. Você sabe para onde foi mandada essa mensagem?

Lily começou a ler o outro papel que estava na alface.

- Aqui diz que veio de uma base nazista na França endereçada para... - Lily levantou os olhos do papel e parecia apreensiva.

- Para onde, Lis?

- Para a charutaria de Rodolphus Lestrange.

- E a charutaria volta à cena. – Lucy falou empolgada.

- Lestrange que se cuide se você resolver atacá-lo! – Lily gargalhou.

- Ah... – Lucy fez uma expressão triste. – A Gwen destruiu toda a minha esperança de querer alguma coisa com ele!

A loirinha contou a Lily sobre a conversa que teve com Gwen no almoço.

- Não pensei que esse tipo de coisa fosse empecilho para você! A miss '_adoro os bad boys_'.

- O problema não é ele provavelmente ter um pezinho no crime. O problema é agir como um criado da Bellatrix...

Lily gargalhou e levantou para atender a campainha que estava tocando. Enquanto isso Lucy guardou a mensagem codificada dentro de uma de suas revistas de palavras cruzadas.

- Lice! – Lily recebeu a amiga com empolgação. – Olá Frank.

Os dois cumprimentaram Lily e Lucy e se acomodaram no sofá.

- O que essa alface fez contra vocês? – A morena perguntou apontando para a hortaliça estraçalhada na mesinha de centro.

- Eu jurava que tinha visto um bichinho! – Lucy foi rápida em inventar uma desculpa. – Comecei a procurar e deu nisso.

- Era um pé tão bonito! – Completou Lily. – Quase matei a Lucy quando vi o que ela tinha feito!

Alice e Frank riram.

- Bem, viemos trazer os convites do casamento. – Alice falou animada enquanto estendia um envelope para Lily e outro para Lucy.

A loirinha mordeu o canto dos lábios.

- Você sabe que talvez eu não possa ir, não sabe?

- Sei. – Alice deu de ombros. – Mas tenho certeza que vai fazer o possível.

- E o impossível. – Lucy garantiu com uma piscadela.

- Como estão as apresentações da sua peça?

- Foram ótimas, Lily. Mas já encerramos ontem a temporada de Londres. Estou de folga por uns dias, só organizando o casamento.

- Que trabalho delicioso! – Lucy suspirou. – Não está querendo uma assistente não?

- No teatro? – Alice perguntou confusa.

- Não, para organizar o casamento.

Alice sorriu para a amiga.

- Frank vai viajar na próxima semana, então vou trabalhar sozinha nos preparativos. Se quiser, pode ir passar uns dias comigo lá em casa. – Alice convidou.

- Vai ser ótimo Lice! – Lucy se entusiasmou. – Minha atual anfitriã me dá _horas_ de trabalho duro e _segundos_ de entretenimento.

- Ah é? – Lily se fingiu de ofendida. – Não compartilho mais nada com você, loirinha! Quero te ver se consumir em curiosidade!

Lucy gargalhou.

- Ela me conhece. – Lucy deu de ombros e apontou para Lily.

- E como vão seus planos de entrar para a máfia? – Frank perguntou bem humorado.

- Parados. – Lucy gargalhou. – Imagino que vai ser complicado entrar para o serviço secreto da Rússia durante essa guerra. Os critérios de seleção ficam mais exigentes, então teriam investigações embaraçosas sobre a minha vida.

- Embaraçosas, é? – Lily perguntou sorrindo. – Não quero nem imaginar o que você gostaria de esconder...

- E Pierrô? Tem dado notícias durante as suas férias?

- Não Frank. Lily e eu imaginamos que ele esteja envolvido em pelo menos um dos roubos da noite de sete de junho, mas não tivemos nenhuma novidade sobre ele ultimamente.

- Roubos de sete de junho? – Alice perguntou.

- Foram os roubos que aconteceram na noite do assassinato de Tom Riddle. – Lucy explicou.

- Por falar na morte do Tom... – Lily comentou. – Estava lendo com atenção a lista de convidados da festa e vi o nome de vocês dois. Porque não foram?

- Frank tinha um jantar de negócios naquela noite fora de Londres. – Alice confessou. – E eu não quis ir sozinha. Não imaginei que a Gwen teria a cara de pau de ir, nem que vocês estariam lá, senão teria ido à festa ao invés de passar uma noite tediosa sozinha em casa.

Lucy estava pensativa.

- Que jantar de negócios pode ser mais importante do que comparecer à festa mais badalada dos últimos tempos? – A loirinha perguntou voltando-se para Frank.

Ele sorriu embaraçado.

- Estava fechando uma turnê na Holanda para o final desse mês.

- Moscou. – Alice o corrigiu automaticamente, sem nem perceber.

- Moscou? Achei que Moscou era no mês que vem... Tenho que conferir nossa agenda, são tantas datas para guardar...

- Vou preparar um suco para nós. – Lily ofereceu e se levantou prontamente.

- Não se incomode Lis. – Alice deteve a amiga. – Temos muitos convites para entregar e eu tenho que aproveitar que o Frank está disponível hoje e pode ir comigo.

- Sério? Não podem nem esperar meus biscoitos ficarem prontos?

- Se eu fosse vocês, esperava. Os biscoitos da Lis parecem um pedaço do paraíso! – Lucy elogiou. – Todas as tardes ela assa biscoitos pra mim.

Alice e Frank gargalharam.

- Todas as tardes? E você ainda critica a hospitalidade da Lily? Imagino o que vai reclamar de mim se resolver ir mesmo para a minha casa! Eu não tenho nem um terço do talento culinário da nossa amiga detetive.

- Um pouco de atenção já me consola. – A loirinha respondeu sorrindo.

- É uma mal agradecida mesmo! – Lily abanou a cabeça, mas Lucy lhe deu um beijo na bochecha para fazer as pazes.

- Fico tentada a experimentar seu 'pedaço do paraíso', mas temos mesmo que ir, Lis. – Falou Alice.

- Amanhã tem mais biscoitos, é só aparecer para provar! – Lucy convidou.

- Ela está confiante de que eu a continuarei mimando com meus biscoitinhos! – Lily falou sorrindo.

Despediram-se do casal e Lily logo foi para a cozinha preparar a massa dos biscoitos e um bule de chá. Quando voltou para a sala encontrou Lucy pensativa.

- Conheço esse olhar vago... – A ruiva comentou.

- Tenho a impressão que o noivo da Lice está na profissão errada.

- Por quê?

- Ele parece se interessar demais pelo meu trabalho.

- Acredito que você o tenha impressionado com seus planos de virar uma criminosa.

- Talvez... – Lucy balançou a cabeça de leve.

- O que foi?

- Nada... Tenho que aprender a me controlar, acho que sou uma pessoa desconfiada demais.

Lily suspirou e deu de ombros. Sabia que se Lucy achasse necessário, logo confidenciaria com ela o que a incomodava.

- E então: Vai se mudar para a casa da Lice? – Lily interrompeu os pensamentos da amiga.

- Não... – Lucy sorriu. – Não consigo ficar longe de você, ruiva.

- Não consegue ficar longe de mim ou do meu trabalho?

- Dos dois. – Confessou. – Estou pensando em ficar com a Lice durante o dia, acho que vai ser uma atividade interessante ajudar a organizar um casamento. Mas volto para cá à noite, e você me conta tudo o que descobriu.

Lily abriu um mínimo sorriso.

- Quando pedi que tirasse férias aqui em Londres, não imaginava que minha vida ia virar essa correria que tem sido.

- Não se culpe, Lis. Você sabe que é brincadeira quando reclamo de falta de atenção, já que adoro participar das suas investigações.

- Mas estaria se divertindo muito mais se os planos do cruzeiro tivessem se concretizado.

- Talvez sim, mas como vamos saber? – Lucy perguntou bem humorada e pegou de volta a mensagem para tentar decifrar.

* * *

**N/a:** Obs.: Para quem tinha reviews do Capítulo X respondidas aqui, desculpe, mas fiz uma salada na hora de postar o capítulo XIII, colocando ele 'sobre' o Capítulo XI. Como o capítulo que tenho salvo não tem as respostas das reviews (apenas a fic), elas ficaram perdidas... Mas acho que todas vocês já tinham lido as respostas, não? Espero que sim... xD


	13. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII**

* * *

**12 de Junho de 1940**

Quando Gwen ligou para avisar Lily que Remus tinha saído do coma, Lucy foi obrigada a confessar que estava lá quando ele acordou.

- E porque não nos contou logo? A Gwen está louca de felicidade!

- Eu não tenho certeza que ela vai continuar tão alegre... – Lucy respondeu melancólica.

- Por quê? O que foi que aconteceu?

- Prefiro que você veja Lis...

A ruiva não insistiu. Pegou sua bolsa e correu para o hospital.

A notícia de que Remus Lupin havia acordado logo se espalhou como rastilho de pólvora. Dumbledore recomendou que a visita dos amigos não demorasse muito, ainda assim permitiu que Gwenda, Lily, Lucy e James entrassem juntos no quarto. Alguns colegas da SY que eventualmente ficaram sabendo não tiveram permissão para entrar por enquanto.

- Remus! – Gwen correu para perto do noivo e lhe encheu de beijos pelo rosto. – Graças a Deus! Tive tanto medo...

- Você... – Ele murmurou quando ela se afastou um pouco. – Você é quem?

- Como assim quem sou eu? Gwen! _Gwenda Reed_ sua noiva!

- Noiva?

Gwenda deu dois passos para trás como se tivesse levado um golpe duro no peito.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? É uma piada não é? – Gwen perguntou suplicante a McGonagall que estava ali acompanhando a vista.

- Receio que não minha querida. Pelo visto o Inspetor Lupin sofreu um trauma que lhe ocasionou a perda da memória.

- Perda de memória? – James perguntou pasmo e se virou para o amigo. – Não se lembra de nada? Nem de mim?

Remus parecia forçar a memória, olhou lentamente para cada rosto ali presente e apontou para Lucy.

- A única pessoa daqui que eu conheço é a enfermeira Eyelesbarrow, ela estava aqui quando acordei. Os outros... Não, ninguém.

Gwenda deu um gritinho agudo e começou a chorar.

- Não acredito. Não é possível. – Dizia ela entre soluços. – Você não pode ter se esquecido de mim Remus! _Não de mim_!

- Me desculpe. – Falou ele sensibilizado pelo sofrimento daquela moça tão bonita. Olhou de soslaio para Lucy e a loirinha percebeu que ele também estava sofrendo com aquela cena.

- Gwen. – Lucy se agachou ao lado da cadeira em que a amiga tinha desabado. – Gwen, querida, isso não vai adiantar nada agora, só vai fazê-lo sofrer também e assim a memória dele vai demorar ainda mais para voltar. Ele não pode sofrer esse tipo de pressão.

Lily que até então se mantinha perplexa e em silêncio observando tudo, segurou as mãos de Gwenda e a puxou para cima.

- É melhor levar você daqui Gwen. Minerva, ela pode voltar quando estiver mais calma?

- Claro que sim Lily.

- Você vem também Lucy?

Lucy olhou de Remus para Lily e sinalizou que não com um gesto de cabeça.

- Vou ficar mais um pouco, quero falar com o Inspetor Lupin. Talvez o Potter possa me dar uma carona?

- Sim, vou te esperar lá fora.

E assim todos saíram do quarto deixando Lucy e Remus sozinhos.

Remus esperou a porta se fechar para poder relaxar um pouco.

- Não acredito que fui te dar ouvidos.

- Já falamos sobre isso Lupin.

- Você viu o sofrimento dela? Você acha que eu não sofro vendo a _minha_ Gwen desesperada daquele jeito?

- Eu te avisei que não seria fácil. Ela vai sofrer ainda mais se os capangas de Sir Riddle te matarem, não acha?

Remus bufou, mas concordou que ela tinha razão.

Lucy respirou fundo e sentou-se na beirada da cama dele.

- Eu sei que deve estar achando tudo isso uma loucura, ainda mais confiar em uma pessoa que você mal conhece.

- Mas conheço Alastor Moody. E se ele acredita nessa sua idéia maluca, eu confio nele.

- Bem... Você viu o telegrama. Na verdade ele diz que minhas ideias são tão estapafúrdias que podem até dar certo...

- É a maneira dele de dizer 'siga em frente'. – Remus sorriu de leve. – E provavelmente está certo.

- Obrigada. – Lucy sorriu. – Agora eu tenho que ir, assim que puder eu volto para combinarmos os detalhes, mas, por favor, não fraqueje, não pense que pode confiar nem em sua sombra. Todos, absolutamente todos, devem acreditar que você perdeu a memória. O sofrimento da Gwen e a tristeza dos seus amigos devem ser autênticos para que ninguém duvide.

- Só assim eu estarei em segurança.

- Exatamente. – A loirinha sorriu e segurou as mãos dele entre as suas. – Prometo que vai acabar logo. É só o tempo de você se recuperar fisicamente para sair do hospital, pegar o dossiê e recuperar seu cargo na Yard.

Remus não respondeu, apenas retribuiu o sorriso.

* * *

James estacionou o carro em frente ao prédio de Lily.

- Então é aqui que a ruivinha mora?

- Sim. Quer subir? Lily _adoraria _lhe servir uns biscoitinhos que assou agora pouco.

James sorriu da ironia.

- Não, melhor não. Ela está louca para me matar depois do que aconteceu hoje e a Gwen deve estar aí. Eu não seria de grande ajuda numa hora dessas.

- Tudo bem. Então... Tenha uma boa tarde Potter.

- Até mais Eyelesbarrow.

Lucy desceu do carro e quando se aproximava da entrada do prédio, James lhe chamou.

- Sim?

- Acha que o caso do Remus é grave?

- Você sabe que eu não sou _realmente_ enfermeira. – Lucy sussurrou quando se aproximou novamente do carro.

- Então porque quis ficar para conversar com ele?

A loirinha hesitou por um momento, mas já tinha pensado em tudo.

- Em nosso treinamento na Suretè aprendemos a identificar a veracidade e os níveis da perda de memória para o caso de capturarmos um inimigo e ele estar fingindo amnésia.

- E qual é o nível do Remus?

- Ainda não sei. Ele não quis colaborar com os testes, se mostrou um tanto arisco. – Lucy deu de ombros. – É natural no início. Talvez daqui a dois ou três dias eu possa testá-lo novamente. Mais alguma coisa?

- Não, só isso. Obrigado.

Lucy subiu para o apartamento de Lily pensando no que falaria para consolar Gwen. Não suportaria ver a amiga sofrer, ainda mais sabendo que a culpa era 'praticamente' sua.

- Mas é melhor assim. – Murmurou para tentar se convencer.

Encontrou Gwen sentada no sofá banhada em lágrimas.

- Não é justo Lis, depois de tanto tempo...

Lily olhou para Lucy implorando ajuda. A loirinha se aproximou e sentou ao lado de Lily na mesinha de centro.

- Eu não sei mais o que dizer para acalmá-la.

- Você não tinha que ir até a estação de carruagens agora à tarde?

- Tenho, mas...

- Pode ir. Eu fico com a Gwen. – Lucy levantou e serviu um cálice de xerez. – Bebe isso Gwen.

A morena bebeu todo o líquido devagar e sentiu como se aquilo fosse lhe aquecendo por dentro, devolvendo-lhe a vida aos poucos. Olhou para Lucy agradecida.

- Pode ir Lis, nós vamos ficar bem.

- Não vou demorar. – Lily deu um beijo em Gwenda e saiu apressada.

Lucy sentou junto com Gwenda e dobrou as pernas em cima do sofá.

- Gwen, esse estado do Remus é passageiro. Você não tem porque ficar assim. Quando menos esperar ele vai se lembrar de tudo. É apenas uma seqüela do trauma que ele sofreu, e só dele estar vivo já é um milagre.

- Eu sei. Mas ele pode demorar anos para recuperar a memória de novo!

- Não vai levar nem semanas.

- Como você sabe?

- Eu sinto. E posso ter certeza se você me garantir que vai estar do lado dele todo esse tempo, dando força e amor como você sempre fez durante o tempo que ele esteve em coma.

- Mas é tão triste ele não se lembrar de mim!

- Você me promete?

Gwenda pensou um pouco, secou as lágrimas e sorriu de leve para a amiga.

- Eu prometo que vou tentar.

- Então eu garanto que ele vai melhorar logo.

* * *

Lily tentou refazer os passos de Bob daquele domingo fatídico, mas logo percebeu que seria perda de tempo, já que não conseguia descobrir o que o motivava a seguir o percurso que seguiu.

As poucas informações que o detetive compartilhara com ela não eram suficientes para que seguisse a mesma linha de investigação que Bob.

Decidiu então começar sua própria investigação como se Bob nunca tivesse começado a trabalhar nos casos.

Visitou primeiro a Abadia de Westminster, uma de suas construções favoritas de toda a Europa. Não encontrou nada de interessante, mas observou bem o prédio tentando identificar como alguém poderia ter entrado sem ser visto.

- Detetive Evans? – Uma voz masculina chamou enquanto a ruiva observava o local onde era guardada a coroa de Henrique VI.

Lily se virou em direção à voz e mordeu o canto dos lábios quando reconheceu quem a chamava.

- Diggory.

Um rapaz de cabelos castanhos, estatura mediana e ombros largos apertou a mão de Lily sorrindo abertamente.

- Fui designado para continuar o trabalho do Bob.

- Só posso te desejar boa sorte. – Lily falou sinceramente encarando os olhos escuros dele.

- Obrigado. Snape pediu que eu te mantivesse informada sobre os progressos das investigações.

- Foi muita gentileza dele. – A ruiva respondeu sorrindo.

- Bem, ninguém consegue negar um pedido de Lily Evans.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Bem... Além da sua beleza estonteante, está cada dia mais famosa!

- Oh, sempre tão cortês, não é Diggory?

- Bem, você merece a minha cortesia. E sabe que só precisa estalar os dedos para que eu faça o que me pedir.

- E você sabe que eu nunca faria isso. – Lily comentou desviando o olhar para a entrada da Abadia. Diggory sempre a sufocava com suas insinuações diretas.

- Sabe, está rolando até aposta lá na Yard sobre quem vai ser escolhido para ser seu novo ajudante. – Diggory comentou sem disposição para mudar de assunto.

- Novo ajudante? Como assim? – Lily perguntou confusa. – Uma amiga minha que veio da França para me visitar está me ajudando nesses últimos dias.

- Não é disso que estou falando. Bob era o seu preferido da Yard e agora muita gente quer ocupar o lugar que ele acaba de deixar. Acho que até mesmo o coração de pedra do Snape está disposto a concorrer a essa vaga.

- O lugar que o Bob tinha no meu coração e na minha vida nunca poderá ser ocupado por outra pessoa. Ele foi um grande amigo e um parceiro de trabalho inestimável. – A ruiva fez uma pausa esperando que Diggory entendesse que ela queria mudar de assunto.

- Entendo a sua dor... – Ele falou com pesar.

- E então, o que você tem para mim?

Diggory estendeu para a ruiva uma pasta que tinha trazido consigo.

- Apenas relatórios das perícias e a transcrição dos depoimentos que colhemos oficialmente. Claro que você pode voltar a conversar com todos eles se desejar, mas acho que isso já te poupa um pouco de trabalho.

- É bastante coisa. – Lily falou enquanto folheava algumas páginas. – Ler tudo isso vai me manter ocupada por algumas horas.

O detetive sorriu.

- Imagino que sim. Bem, agora que você já sabe que sou eu o responsável por continuar as investigações do Bob, fique à vontade para me ligar se precisar de alguma coisa.

- Farei isso. Obrigada Diggory, de coração. Não vou ter paz enquanto não descobrir o que aconteceu com o Bob e tenho certeza que a resposta está no que ele estava investigando. E a sua ajuda é muito valiosa.

Ele abriu um sorriso antes de responder.

- Eu poderia fazer muito mais, é só você deixar.

- Vou me lembrar da sua oferta. – A ruiva encarou seu relógio de pulso e fingiu estar atrasada. – Desculpe Diggory, mas tenho que ir. A gente se fala.

Sem dar chance para ele oferecer companhia, Lily disparou para a saída e só quando teve certeza que estava sozinha, soltou o ar dos seus pulmões.

Sua educação não permitia que dissesse a Diggory tudo o que pensava sobre essa mania insuportável que ele tinha de tentar conseguir um 'algo a mais' com a ruiva. Sua educação e também o fato de que por diversas vezes precisava do colega para conseguir informações de dentro da SY.

Por isso tinha que ser cautelosa ao dispensar o detetive. Tinha que mantê-lo por perto, mas não perto demais.

- Que mania que esses homens têm de não aceitar uma simples amizade!

Respirando fundo mais uma vez entrou em seu carro e decidiu ir visitar o local do segundo roubo: o Departamento de Bioquímica.

* * *

Quando Lily voltou para casa à noite, Gwenda já tinha ido embora e Lucy fazia palavras cruzadas deitada no sofá.

- Você gosta mesmo disso, hein?

A loirinha sorriu e sentou-se para que Lily tivesse espaço no sofá.

- Isso me ajuda a pensar. E então ruiva, o que descobrimos?

- Nada de pistas! Os roubos foram mesmo coisa de profissionais. Mas tenho algumas informações aqui, preciso colocar tudo num papel, isso abre a minha visão sobre o assunto.

- Por falar em visão... - Lucy tirou um pedaço de papel de dentro da revista de palavras cruzadas e entregou para Lily.

**A ****E ****T ****E ****P ****A ****A ****U ****E ****E ****M ****O ****D ****E  
****L ****R ****A ****S ****I ****D ****S ****R ****T ****E ****L ****N ****R ****S**

- O que é isso?

- Eu dividi a palavra no meio.

- E?

- Agora leia em zigue-zague, começando pelo **A**.

**ALERTAESPIADASURETEEMLONDRES**

- Alerta, espiã da Suretè em Londres?

- Exatamente!

Lily parecia alarmada.

- Isso quer dizer... _Você_?

- Imagino que sim. - A loirinha respondeu calmamente.

- E agora? O que vai fazer?

- Primeiro, parar de acreditar que todos os amigos de vocês são confiáveis. Desde que cheguei aqui, Gwenda já deve ter contado para umas cento e cinqüenta '_pessoas de confiança_' sobre o meu trabalho. Segundo, começar a agir como quem está realmente de férias em Londres. Não que isso seja fácil, me desligar completamente do seu trabalho enquanto finjo estar adorando apenas passear pela Abadia de Westminster...

A ruiva sorriu.

- Vai conseguir fazer isso?

- Ah, eu sou uma boa atriz também. - A loirinha sorriu. – E muito jovem para morrer.

- Isso significa abandonar a pista de Rosier, já que ele parece ser íntimo do Lestrange e pode ter sido advertido sobre sua presença aqui caso seja mesmo um criminoso.

- É verdade...

- Sabe, Lu, o que me intriga é essa mensagem ter sido enviada para a charutaria de Rodolphus Lestrange. O que _ele_ pode ter de interesse em se precaver contra uma espiã francesa?

- Talvez ele venda charutos ilegais?

- Nesse caso ele deveria temer a polícia britânica. Não... Acredito que Lestrange esteja envolvido em alguma coisa maior, algo que possa ter interesse internacional, só assim ele temeria que a Suretè pudesse ter algum interesse em investigá-lo e os nazistas interesse em alertá-lo.

- E se a mensagem não for para _ele_? – Lucy perguntou. – Como você acabou de me lembrar, Lestrange é íntimo do Rosier, talvez o joalheiro ainda esteja envolvido com o tráfico de armas e precise ficar precavido. E receber a mensagem no seu próprio trabalho poderia lhe causar problemas caso fosse interceptada.

- Pode ser...

- Mas? – A loirinha perguntou percebendo que Lily estava pensativa.

Lily demorou algum tempo organizando seus pensamentos antes de falar.

- Bem... Adam Black é um respeitável comerciante internacional, mas é suspeito de assassinar Tom Riddle. Apenas porque não estava no salão de festas na hora do crime. Evan Rosier um notável joalheiro inglês. Também suspeito apenas porque saiu do salão na companhia de Adam Black. Lucius Malfoy dono de uma rede de hotéis onde se_ suspeita_ existir alguns cassinos ilegais, mas nada que tenha sido provado. Vira um provável suspeito também por mera casualidade: desapareceu da festa durante o assassinato de Tom Riddle. Rodolphus Lestrange é só o dono de uma charutaria bastante badalada de Londres.

- Sim. Mas aonde você quer chegar?

- Três homens bem sucedidos, amigos do grande empresário Tom Riddle e que passam a ser suspeitos do crime simplesmente porque saíram do salão de festas na 'hora errada'. Por isso os três acabam entrando em foco em nossas investigações. E Lestrange passa a ser considerado um homem suspeito porque recebe uma mensagem alertando-o sobre uma espiã francesa em Londres. Acontece que Tom Riddle não era tão respeitável assim como costumava parecer, era um criminoso. Mas um criminoso muito hábil, afinal nunca foi pego pela justiça. E um grande criminoso não age sozinho...

- Uma quadrilha. – Lucy sussurrou entendendo o raciocínio da amiga.

- Uma quadrilha. – A ruiva confirmou. – Como eu frisei, aparentemente é somente um grupo de amigos, todos ricos e bem sucedidos. Mas assim como Tom não pode ser um gênio do crime agindo sozinho, Lestrange pode não ter um interesse _meramente_ _particular_ na mensagem codificada.

A loirinha suspirou.

- Parece então que temos que começar a considerar a hipótese de uma quadrilha que usa como base de operações essa charutaria.

- Exatamente. E aí é precisamente onde eu queria chegar. – Lily sorriu orgulhosa.

- Bem, acho que vou ter que levar a sério meu interesse por tabacos e voltar lá para uma visitinha.

Lily começou a rir.

- Você é completamente louca se acha que eu vou deixar! Lestrange acaba de receber uma mensagem avisando justamente sobre a _sua _presença aqui em Londres. Acho que você deve é levar a sério seu interesse pelo turismo. Vai adorar conhecer a Igreja de St. Paul e o Big Ben.

- Tudo bem então... - Lucy deu um suspiro resignado para convencer Lily e voltou sua atenção para as palavras cruzadas.

A ruiva pegou a pasta que recebera de Diggory e rumou para seu escritório.

- Lucy... – Ela chamou parando no meio do caminho.

- Sim?

- Tem uma coisa me preocupando...

- O que é ruiva? – A loirinha assumiu uma postura séria, largando de lado novamente seu passatempo.

Lily voltou para a sala e sentou de frente para a amiga.

- Você disse para a Gwen que precisava ser a primeira a falar com o Remus quando ele acordasse e que só assim garantiria a segurança dele. Não é muita coincidência que ele tenha acordado justamente quando você estava sozinha no quarto dele fazendo sabe-se lá o que já que seu trabalho de enfermeira é só fachada?

- O que você quer saber Lily? – Lucy tentou manter-se o mais serena possível.

- Bem... Eu sei que você está aprontando alguma coisa. O que me preocupa é que deve ser sério porque você não teve coragem de contar para a Gwen que sabia que o Remus tinha saído do coma.

- Lis... – A loirinha começou, mas Lily a interrompeu levantando a mão.

- Se você pudesse me contar, já teria contado. Então não precisa se dar o trabalho de inventar nenhuma história para me convencer. Eu só quero que me dê a sua palavra de que sabe o que está fazendo.

- Lily, eu sei o que estou fazendo.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo.

* * *

- Lis, - Lucy entrou no escritório de Lily e, como sempre, a ruiva estava quase perdida entre um monte de papéis. - Vou sair para comprar balas, não devo demorar.

A ruiva olhou o relógio.

- São dez horas da noite, você não vai achar nenhum lugar aberto para comprar _balas_.

- Dez horas? Não tinha reparado...

- Sei... Agora pode contar a verdade.

Lucy sorriu de leve. Sabia que Lily sempre sentia quando estava mentindo, por isso sempre inventava _duas mentiras_ e isso confundia um pouco a ruiva que achava que a sensação de desconfiança que lhe inundava era por causa da primeira mentira.

- Estou indo saber se Alastor respondeu a minha mensagem.

- E isso não pode esperar até amanhã de manhã?

- Não vou conseguir dormir se não souber o que ele me respondeu. Ainda mais depois daquela mensagem codificada de hoje.

- Tudo bem, mas juízo mocinha.

- É o que eu mais tenho.

Lily ofereceu as chaves do carro para Lucy, mas a loirinha não aceitou dizendo que preferia um motorista.

O motorista deixou Lucy na estação ferroviária e ela não demorou em encontrar quem procurava.

- Boa noite, Black.

Sirius se virou sorridente ao reconhecer a voz atrás de si.

- Que bom que veio. – Respondeu ele dando um beijo na mão da loirinha.

- Sua ligação veio a calhar, e como não consegui outra pessoa que pudesse me ajudar...

- Não precisa ser tão arisca. Eu estou realmente feliz em te ver aqui.

- Mas não confunda as coisas, estamos aqui a trabalho. Trouxe as roupas que eu lhe pedi?

Sirius lhe entregou uma maleta pequena.

- Está tudo aqui.

- Obrigada. Vou trocar de roupa e te encontro em... Vinte minutos na charutaria?

- Quer que eu chegue primeiro?

- Prefiro que sim.

Eles se despediram com um aceno e Lucy correu para o banheiro da estação ferroviária.

* * *

Quando outro motorista deixou Lucy em frente à charutaria, até mesmo Sirius teria dificuldade para reconhecê-la.

Lucy estava de cabelos castanhos, extremamente lisos, presos num rabo de cavalo. Usava também uma lente de contato que escondia seus olhos cor de mel atrás de um preto impenetrável. As roupas que pedira a Sirius disfarçavam sua silhueta e lhe deixavam dois números acima de seu manequim, além das botas com salto interno que a deixavam bem mais alta do que o normal. Com um truque de maquiagem fez uma pequena cicatriz no queixo. Sabia o quanto esse tipo de 'detalhe' era o que chamava a atenção caso alguém precisasse identificá-la.

Ao entrar, foi prontamente recebida por Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Boa noite mademoiselle.

- Boa noite.

- Posso ajudá-la?

- Espero que sim. – Ela respondeu sem o mínimo de sotaque francês. – Tenho um encontro com Sirius Black. Sabe se ele já chegou?

Lestrange a examinou de alto a baixo. Era rara a presença de mulheres naquele recinto, mas se tratando do filho de Adam Black, tudo era possível. Encaminhou Lucy pelo corredor que passava atrás da recepção e ela se descobriu numa sala bem mais esfumaçada do que imaginava.

Lá dentro havia vários sofás, repletos de homens e seus fumos e havia também algumas cabines para quem quisesse uma conversa mais reservada. As cabines geralmente ficavam com as portas fechadas.

Lestrange bateu duas vezes em uma delas e quando abriu a porta Lucy pôde ver que era ocupada por Evan Rosier, Adam e Sirius Black e mais dois homens que Lucy não conhecia.

- Senhor Black, digo, _Sirius _Black, essa distinta senhora está à sua procura.

- Eu pedi que ela me encontrasse aqui. - Sirius se levantou deixando um charuto na mesa. - Se me dão licença, preciso resolver um assunto particular.

Lucy que se manteve imóvel durante todo o tempo, apenas deu um leve sorriso ao sair e seguir Sirius para a cabine ao lado.

- O que você estava fazendo lá? - Ela sussurrou quando estavam finalmente sozinhos.

- Tive o azar de cruzar com meu pai quando estava chegando. Às vezes ele pensa em me colocar no meio dos negócios sujos dele, mas na hora H sempre muda de idéia porque acha que o meu irmão tem mais futuro na _profissão_...

Foram interrompidos por uma batida leve na porta.

Lestrange trazia alguns charutos e ofereceu para que Sirius escolhesse dois.

- Esses estão ótimos.

- Tem certeza? Não são muito fortes para a madame?

Lucy estava prestes a dizer que detestava qualquer um quando Sirius afirmou que ela estava acostumada.

Com isso Lestrange os deixou a sós.

- Eu não vou fumar isso.

- Então não devia ter vindo aqui. Se não fumar vai levantar suspeitas.

- Eu odeio esse negócio.

- Esse _negócio _é um cubano legítimo.

- Por mim pode ser de ouro...

- Um charuto de ouro deve ter um gosto horrível!

Sirius acendeu os dois charutos e enfiou um na boca da loirinha antes que ela tivesse tempo de protestar.

- Argh! - Ela tirou o charuto da boca e começou um acesso de tosse.

Imediatamente Lestrange apareceu na porta da cabine.

- Está tudo bem?

- Porque não estaria? – Lucy perguntou ácida.

- Estava passando e ouvi um barulho, achei que a senhorita estava passando mal.

- Ela engasgou por causa de uma piada que eu contei. – Explicou Sirius antes que Lucy falasse alguma bobagem.

O garoto pediu ainda uma dose de whisky para ele e outra para Lucy e Rodolphus se retirou com um pedido de desculpas.

- Seja mais discreta da próxima vez que for engasgar.

- A gente não escolhe quando vai engasgar _Black_. Agora troque de lugar comigo, preciso ouvir o que eles estão conversando.

- Foi para espionar meu pai que você me pediu que te acompanhasse aqui?

- Na verdade foi _você_ que se ofereceu para me acompanhar.

- Tanto faz. Não vou poder te ajudar se não souber o que está acontecendo.

Lucy o encarou demoradamente, decidindo se contava ou não.

- Vim espionar o Lestrange, seu pai estar aqui é só um golpe de sorte do destino. – Ela começou a falar, mas foi interrompida quando a porta abriu pela terceira vez, Lestrange trazia as bebidas.

Quando o dono da charutaria deixou a cabine, a loirinha levantou as mãos para o alto e resmungou:

- Se ele nos interromper mais uma vez eu vou ter que convidá-lo para se juntar a nós.

- Ele iria adorar. – Comentou Sirius apreciando seu charuto.

- Black, preciso mesmo ouvir o que é que eles estão conversando.

- Tudo bem, mas depois quero saber o motivo.

Sirius se levantou e passou uma tranca na porta. Esse gesto fez Lucy estremecer inconscientemente.

- Não precisa ficar com medo de mim. – Falou Sirius percebendo a reação da loirinha. - Isso é para termos um pouco de privacidade, imagina se Rodolphus entra aqui e pega nós dois de orelhas coladas na parede?

A loirinha sorriu imaginando a situação.

- Tudo bem.

Os dois se ajoelharam no sofá que ficava encostado na parede em questão e começaram a escutar o que se passava na cabine ao lado.

A primeira voz que ouviram foi a de Rosier.

- Pierrô pode ter frustrado o _anel de esmeralda_, mas o de _safira_ era o mais importante... Ainda podemos dar continuidade...

Ouviram o barulho da porta da sala ao lado abrir e fechar rapidamente. Logo em seguida, reconheceram a voz de Rodolphus Lestrange:

- É melhor encerrarmos essa reunião de hoje. _Eles_ estão na cabine ao lado.

- Relaxa Rodolphus, apenas mantenha os olhos neles...

- Estou mantendo Adam. Mas acho muito estranho que no mesmo dia em que recebemos uma mensagem avisando da presença de uma espiã francesa em Londres, seu filho apareça justamente _aqui _com uma moça que nunca vimos antes.

- Não sei por que você mistura tanto as coisas. É apenas mais uma das garotas com que ele sai. No mínimo ela é casada ou coisa assim e os dois precisam de um ambiente reservado e discreto. Assim como nós que usamos essa charutaria de fachada. Ninguém suspeita de nada quando vê um homem entrando em uma casa de charutos.

- E também a moça não parece ter nada de francesa. – Falou a voz de Rosier.

- Se for a tal espiã, vai saber muito bem disfarçar. – Lestrange continuava preocupado.

- Tudo bem, não vamos mais discutir sobre negócios hoje. – Decidiu Adam – Todos nós podemos esperar pelo dia vinte e dois de julho. Assim temos certeza que estaremos sozinhos.

Todos pareceram concordar.

- Vou lá servir mais uma dose de whisky para os dois.

Sirius deu um pulo silencioso do sofá, destrancou a porta e voltou em um instante para o mesmo sofá que Lucy, a tempo de passar o braço por cima do ombro da garota e se inclinar um pouco na direção dela.

Foi essa a cena que Rodolphus encontrou quando entrou na cabine pela quarta vez.

- Me desculpem por interrompê-los... – Ele parecia realmente embaraçado, ainda mais depois de ver a expressão constrangida de Lucy. – Vim servir mais uma dose...

As palavras dele se tornaram murmúrios e ele se apressou em deixar a cabine.

Sirius respirou aliviado quando ele saiu.

- Acho que agora ele vai levar a sério as palavras do meu pai e acreditar que este é apenas um encontro meu com uma distinta senhora casada.

A loirinha deu um sorriso nervoso. O que acabara de escutar comprovava a teoria de Lily sobre uma quadrilha. Essa descoberta e também a excessiva proximidade de Sirius a estavam deixando confusa.

- Agora pode se afastar um pouco... Toda essa fumaça... Sufocada...

- Ah sim. – Sirius passou para o outro sofá, de frente para Lucy.

Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio.

- Agora tudo está explicado...

- Tudo o que? - Ela perguntou como quem sai de um transe.

- Nossa vinda até aqui. Você, de alguma forma, teve acesso a essa tal mensagem que eles mencionaram e queria ver o risco que corria se continuasse os seguindo de perto.

- Do que você está falando? – Lucy tomou todo o whisky num único gole, tentando não pensar no quanto fora tola de ter aceitado a companhia de Sirius. Ele era muito esperto para ficar apenas em silêncio sem se interessar pela conversa. Podia ter arranjado qualquer outra pessoa para fazer o papel de seu acompanhante ali naquela noite.

- Bem, é você, não é? A tal espiã francesa que eles falaram? O que eu me pergunto é 'Qual o seu interesse em meu pai, no joalheiro, em Rookwood e em Sparks?', 'Porque eles têm que tomar cuidado com você?' e 'Será que você está na cola deles por causa da investigação da sua amiga detetive sobre a morte de Tom? Ou por causa dos anéis de esmeralda e safira?'.

- Você não tem que se perguntar nada e além... Espera aí... O que você sabe sobre esses anéis que eles mencionaram?

Sirius abriu um sorriso triunfante. Conseguira fisgar a curiosidade dela. Deixando seu charuto de lado, passou novamente para o sofá em que Lucy estava sentada.

- Essa é uma informação valiosa... Talvez você tenha que me prometer um almoço...

- Só eu posso julgar se a informação tem valor ou não pra mim... – A loirinha sorriu meiga.

- E se tiver?

- Terá o seu almoço.

- Ótimo. – Sirius sorriu galante antes de explicar. – Pelo que sei, _anéis_ são planos de roubo. Pierrô se adiantou e roubou a _esmeralda_, mas a _safira_ foi bem sucedida para eles.

- Pierrô roubou uma esmeralda? Lily e eu achávamos que ele estava envolvido no roubo da Coroa de Henrique VI ou da arma química...

- Talvez esteja. Assim como 'anel' é um código, 'esmeralda' ou 'safira' podem não significar exatamente 'esmeralda' e 'safira'...

- E o que é a _esmeralda_ então?

- Não sei... Tem muito tempo que meu pai não compartilha nada comigo.

- Você me disse que não conhecia Pierrô. – Lucy falou lentamente, lembrando-se da conversa que tiveram no fim de semana.

- Disse? Não lembro...

- Aquele dia na casa da Gwen.

- Bem, ouvir que esse tal de Pierrô frustrou os planos de roubo da 'esmeralda' não quer dizer que eu o conheça.

- Você achou que ele era um artista de cinema!

- Eu nunca tinha ouvido o nome antes... Ou se ouvi, não tinha feito a ligação entre o '_seu_' Pierrô e '_este_' Pierrô.

- Hum...

- E então, teremos um almoço?

- Engraçado você saber tanto sobre esses negócios sujos deles e não fazer nada a respeito. – A loirinha pensou em voz alta, sem ter escutado a pergunta dele. – Me faz pensar o quanto você pode estar envolvido...

Sirius ficou em silêncio um tempo antes de responder.

- Mesmo que um _deles_ seja meu pai, é difícil conseguir qualquer prova dos crimes que cometem... E você tem que lembrar que eu não sou nenhum detetive. Trabalho num circo! Para completo desgosto da minha família...

A loirinha percebeu que tocara num ponto sensível. Não tinha a intenção de magoar Sirius lembrando-lhe que seu pai era um bandido, muito menos de fazê-lo sentir que era responsabilidade dele colocar o próprio pai atrás das grades.

- Já está mais do que na hora de irmos embora. – Ela se levantou e esperou que Sirius fizesse o mesmo.

- Porque essa pressa repentina?

- Não é repentina. Lily já deve estar preocupada e eu já fiz o que saí para fazer.

- E vai me deixar assim, sem explicação nenhuma do porque de tudo isso? Depois de eu ter te ajudado...

- Foi um erro pedir a sua ajuda, Black. Se pudesse esquecer tudo o que aconteceu aqui, mas...

Sirius notou que ela estava perturbada e se levantou também.

- Eu posso esquecer. Aliás, já esqueci. Vamos, vou pegar a chave do carro com meu pai e te deixo em casa.

Lucy agradeceu e eles deixaram a charutaria.

Quando Sirius estacionou em frente ao prédio de Lily, a loirinha resolveu que ele precisava de, no mínimo, _alguma_ explicação.

- Black, quando você me ligou hoje à tarde eu sabia que era só para me incomodar. Na verdade você poderia achar sozinho o rumo da sua casa sem precisar que eu, que mal conheço Londres, te buscasse na estação ferroviária.

O maroto deu um leve sorriso.

- Mas acontece que você me ligou no momento exato que eu pensava em como entrar na charutaria sem levantar suspeitas. Foi por isso que pedi a _sua_ ajuda. Mas não me passou pela cabeça que a mensagem sobre '_a espiã francesa_' tivesse justo seu pai como um dos destinatários. E isso complica as coisas para mim.

- Eu não acredito nisso. Você está preocupada com o meu pai? Preocupada que eu conte alguma coisa a ele?

- Não é isso. Não queria te constranger com toda essa investigação... Na verdade, eu nem queria investigá-lo. Só queria saber por que a charutaria precisava ser alertada sobre a minha presença aqui.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Pode pensar o que quiser do meu pai, pode investigá-lo à vontade. Sabe, eu não concordo com o trabalho do meu pai e ele despreza o meu. Isso foi nos afastando muito ao longo dos anos. E é por isso que nossa relação 'pai e filho' é tão ruim.

A loirinha sorriu de leve.

- Não queria que sentisse que eu te usei para conseguir o que desejava.

- Por mim... Pode me usar a vontade. – Falou ele sorrindo marotamente.

- Boa noite, Black. - Lucy lhe deu um beijo no rosto e saiu do carro.

Ele não teve tempo de pedir que lhe chamasse de Sirius, apenas murmurou um 'boa noite Lucy' enquanto a via entrar no prédio.

* * *

**N/a**:

Ai ti _munitinhu_ o Sisi... *suspiros*

Nenhum palpite sobre as mensagens codificadas? Cinco letrinhas já são bastante coisa, não? E por falar em mensagem... Não falei que **AETEPAAUEEMODELRASIDSRTELNRS** era fácil? Apesar de apenas a miss Moony ter dado um palpite (_certeiro_!) sobre ela. Parabéns chérie! xD

Ah! Eu sei que ficou confuso quando eu dividi **AETEPAAUEEMODELRASIDSRTELNRS** no meio (ali em cima, no capítulo), mas o '_site que não pode ser nomeado_' desconfigura toda vez que eu dou mais de um espaço entre as letras para conseguir alinhar certinho... ¬¬

Alguém aí com dó da Gwen? Pelo menos dó o suficiente para perdoá-la pelo o que aconteceu em ABA? (sinceramente, acho que sou a única... kkkkk)

**1 Lily Evans** – Você conseguiu a primeira review dessa vez! \o/ huashuahsua Sim, tenho certeza que não vou simplesmente colocando as letras que eu gosto... xD Seria uma ideia boa ela bater no Hitler, mas considerando a quantidade de guardas que ela teria que matar até chegar ao _Führer_, não sei se ela sobreviveria a uma missão dessas não... rsrsrsrs Viu só como não era macumba? Kkkkkkkk Sim, eu vou hoje ver HP... Duas semanas antes eu já não consegui ingressos para pré... ¬¬ Beijos minha lindinha!

**Caroline Evans Potter **– Oi minha linda filhota! Rsrsrs Como você tinha pedido: Six e Lucy ficaram um _tantinho_ mais próximos hoje! Kkkkkk Eu também acho uma graça a amizade delas! E o Rodo é um fofo (não o do filme ¬¬, o da minha imaginação... huahsuahsuahu) Nem demorei, viu? Kkkkk Te amo flor! Beijinhos!

**AnneSL** – Olá! Nossa, muito obrigada pelos elogios! Também fiquei super feliz de ter conseguido voltar! Espero poder saciar logo a sua curiosidade! Pode deixar que eu estou _mesmo_ inspirada para postar essa fic rapidamente! Rsrsrsrs Beijinhos!

**Lolah Lupin** – Oi moça! Fico feliz em saber que a doida da Lucy te diverte! Rsrsrs Algum progresso na mensagem do profile? Está ficando cada vez mais fácil desvendá-la, garanto! xD Obrigada pelo carinho que você tem com as minhas fics. Beijinhos!

_Hasta la vista_,  
Luci E. Potter.


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII**

* * *

**13 de Junho de 1940**

Pela primeira vez em vários dias, Lucy teve o prazer de acordar sozinha, quando seu corpo pedisse que acordasse. Sentou na cama e encarou seu relógio de cabeceira, dez horas da manhã. Provavelmente Lily não estava em casa, se estivesse, jamais permitiria essa extravagância de sua hóspede.

Quando Sirius deixou Lucy em casa na noite anterior, Lily já estava dormindo, o que foi um alívio para a loirinha. Certamente teria que contar tudo para a amiga, afinal ainda estava com as roupas que Sirius lhe arranjara. E Lucy não queria precisar ouvir da amiga, com toda a razão, o quanto se arriscou indo até a charutaria.

A loirinha tomou um banho demorado, fez seu _petit_ _dejenèur_ sossegada como se ainda fosse muito cedo e depois saiu para uma agência dos correios.

Dois dias antes, quando mandara uma mensagem para Alastor Moody junto com o charuto e as notas das jóias que comprara, alugou na mesma agência uma caixa postal. Tirou a chave de sua bolsa e abriu a caixinha. Havia duas mensagens para ela. Lucy trancou cuidadosamente sua caixa postal, guardou as mensagens na bolsa e pegou um táxi para a Igreja de St. Paul. Era apenas uma turista agora.

Quando chegou à Igreja, escolheu um lugar reservado e no qual pudesse observar qualquer aproximação. Tirou as mensagens da bolsa e rasgou o primeiro envelope.

_'Fico muito agradecido pelo charuto espetacular que me enviou. _

_Realmente seu senso de humor é bastante reconfortante nesse momento tão difícil. '_

Lucy sorriu, nunca sabia se Alastor Moody estava falando sério ou lhe dando uma bronca sutil.

Abriu a segunda carta. Essa sim era a que ela esperava.

_Estamos sim muito bem minha querida,_

_Agora a sua irmã Laura concordou que temos que procurar_

_Uma agência de viagens e ir para a América_

_Ela foi comprar as passagens e algumas roupas e_

_Foi tomada por uma euforia tão grande por deixar o_

_País! Mas pedi que ela não se excitasse muito já_

_Que tivemos que usar todas as nossas economias, guardadas há_

_Tanto tempo. Seu pai nem sonha que eu peguei dinheiro_

_Dele para comprar as passagens. Acho que terei_

_Que esconder muito bem os talões de cheques e_

_Também algumas malas novas. Espero sua discrição para que_

_Essas informações não cheguem ao ouvido dele, não que eu vá_

_Mentir mas é muito cedo para ele ficar_

_Sabendo já que assim ele não concordaria com a viagem. Quando estivermos lá, os_

_Americanos sabem muito bem como relaxá-lo,_

_Tanto que poderei contar sobre o dinheiro. Laura e_

_Eu temos certeza que ele vai entender e não vai pensar que_

_Gastou uma nota com essa viagem._

_Nossa agente de viagens garantiu que o pacote não sairá_

_Caro, em todo o caso, precisamos fazer uma reserva, caso queiramos passar_

_Em Londres para te ver. Imagino_

_Que não teremos problemas em passar aí, mas seu pai vai querer_

_Que volte conosco. Então você já_

_Sabe, vá se preparando, pois seu pai é_

_Bastante direto quando quer alguma coisa. Mesmo_

_Que para isso ele tenha que brigar com você. Ah! Veja se encontra por aí_

_O Ainautil, aquele remédio dele para pressão._

_Amamos você filhinha e estamos com saudades._

_Sua querida mãe,_

_A.M._

- Oh, mamãe, também tenho saudades! - Lucy começou a rir. - Alastor querido, essa guerra está te deixando sentimental. Nunca recebi uma carta sua tão melosa! Mas bem, eu entendi o recado. - A loirinha encarou o relógio de pulso. - Ainda tenho tempo de comprar uma máquina fotográfica antes de almoçar com a Lis.

Lucy guardou as cartas na bolsa e saiu da Igreja

* * *

Naquele dia Gwenda tinha chegado cedo ao hospital.

Por causa da nova condição de Remus, Dumbledore permitiu que a garota ficasse com o noivo mesmo fora do horário de visita porque ela acreditava que talvez isso ajudasse Remus a recuperar a memória.

A morena segurou a mão esquerda do noivo entre as suas e deixou sua mente voltar ao dia fatídico do atentado...

**Flashback**

_- Você não imagina o que eu tenho passado... – Gwenda suspirou e colocou de lado o sanduíche que estava comendo._

_- Vai ser por pouco tempo meu amor. – Remus passou os dedos delicadamente no rosto da garota._

_- Por quê?_

_- Não vou entrar em detalhes porque você não consegue fazer isso. – O detetive falou sorrindo enquanto prendia entre o polegar e o indicador a língua da noiva. – E não quero que você tenha mais problemas com aquele traste. Mas posso te garantir que muito em breve, Tom Riddle vai pagar por vários crimes que tem cometido nos últimos anos._

_- Quando é o seu 'breve'?_

_- Segunda-feira, depois de amanhã._

_- Jura?_

_- Sim._

_- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – Ela perguntou deitando de costas na grama com a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos._

_- Segredo. Quando tudo der certo, te dou uma entrevista exclusiva. – O garoto deitou ao lado da noiva._

_- Você tem provas? – Ela insistiu tentando arrancar qualquer mínima informação que fosse._

_Remus suspirou e coçou o queixo antes de mudar de assunto._

_- Você acha que as roseiras vão demorar a florir?_

_- Roseiras? As que nós plantamos hoje?_

_- Sim._

_- Não sei... Porque a preocupação?_

_- Viajamos em lua-de-mel semana que vem... Elas vão precisar de cuidados não vão?_

_Gwenda mordeu o canto dos lábios._

_- Podemos levá-las junto com a gente... Que tal? – Ela perguntou sorrindo._

_- Péssima ideia. Você não entende nada de flores... – Remus fingiu estar inconformado._

_- _Eu_ não entendo nada? Quem é que queria plantar as sementes na água?_

_- Não sei do que você está falando... – Ele sorriu e roubou um beijo da noiva._

_Quando deitou novamente ao lado dela, Gwenda entrelaçou os dedos de Remus aos seus e sorriu._

_- Nem acredito que falta só uma semana para o nosso casamento! Parecia que não chegaria nunca!_

_- É verdade. – Remus concordou. – Finalmente você vai se tornar a respeitável senhora Lupin e eu vou poder te proibir de publicar essas matérias perigosas que você insiste em escrever._

_Ela gargalhou._

_- Vai ser divertido ver você tentando me parar!_

_Remus também riu e quando pararam, ficaram algum tempo em silêncio observando o céu._

_- Olha que dragão enorme! – A garota apontou para uma nuvem bem encima deles._

_- Acha que aquilo é um dragão?_

_- Claro que é!_

_- Gwen, aquilo é uma _barata_!_

_- Barata? Você é cego? – Ela perguntou rindo._

_- Você é louca... Olha só as patinhas... – Remus apontou para onde via as patas da barata._

_- Não são patas coisa nenhuma. É o rabo dele! Olha só mais para cima... Ele está soltando fogo._

_- Meu Deus... Você tem _muita_ imaginação Gwen!_

_- É um dragão Remmie! Claramente!_

_- É uma barata e qualquer pessoa sã concordaria comigo!_

_- Eu tenho uma máquina de fotos no carro. – A garota se sentou e começou a calçar suas sandálias. – Vou tirar uma foto e mostrar para cem pessoas, todas vão concordar que é um dragão._

_- Ótima ideia. – Remus levantou num pulo. – Quem perder vai lavar a louça durante um mês depois do casamento._

_- Combinado!_

_- Eu busco a máquina, com esse salto você voltaria aqui amanhã..._

_Gwenda sorriu e deitou novamente na grama._

_- Barata... – Ela resmungou achando que Remus perderia feio a aposta._

_Foi quando ouviu um barulho horrível. O barulho de um tiro seguido por um grito de dor._

_- Remus! – Gwen levantou da grama num salto e começou a correr sem se importar em calçar as sandálias._

_Quando chegava perto do noivo ouviu mais dois tiros. Estancou quando se aproximou da rua e viu o corpo de Remus caído ao lado do carro. O choque foi tão grande que ela nem se preocupou em procurar quem o tinha atingido. Ouviu apenas o barulho de um carro cantando pneus muito perto de onde ela estava e o som do grito de horror que saiu de seus lábios antes de correr e apertar Remus nos seus braços._

**Fim do Flashback**

Passou os dedos nos olhos para secar as lágrimas que sempre se formavam quando se lembrava desse dia. Teve um leve estremecimento ao perceber que Remus tinha acordado e a observava com uma expressão curiosa.

Ele desviou os olhos para as mãos de Gwenda segurando a sua e a garota se apressou em levantar.

- Desculpe... McGonagall pediu que eu não "forçasse a barra" com você...

Remus continuou em silêncio. Não sabia o que podia falar com a noiva sem que sua voz traísse a emoção que sentia.

- Não é minha intenção te forçar a lembrar ou te constranger... É que desde que você sofreu o atentado eu venho aqui toda a semana, trago flores, sento do seu lado, seguro a sua mão e te conto tudo o que tem acontecido... Não queria perder isso que por enquanto é tudo o que me restou da nossa história...

Ela recomeçou a chorar.

- Hei... – Remus a chamou baixinho e fez um sinal para que ela se aproximasse.

Gwen voltou para perto dele e Remus enxugou as lágrimas da noiva com carinho.

- Me desculpe... – Ele murmurou com uma expressão de sofrimento. – Eu... Eu queria muito, _muito mesmo_ poder me lembrar...

- Eu sei... – A morena lhe deu um beijo na testa e sentou novamente ao lado da cama. – Você se incomoda que eu venha te visitar?

Remus hesitou antes de responder. Mas por fim decidiu que a presença da noiva não colocava o plano de Lucy em risco. Tentou não mostrar todo o entusiasmo que sentia quando concordou com a ideia.

- Obrigada. – Gwen abriu um sorriso enorme e passou a contar sobre o jardim deles, sobre as manutenções da casa, sobre seu trabalho...

* * *

- Olá Tom.

- Bom dia Lily. - O dono do restaurante abriu seu melhor sorriso.

- Tom, hoje eu quero a mesa mais reservada que você tiver.

Ele atendeu ao pedido de Lily com o mesmo bom humor.

Poucos minutos depois, Lucy se juntou à ruiva.

- E então, quais são as novidades?

- Eu é que lhe pergunto. Moody respondeu sua carta?

- Sim. – Lucy tirou a carta da bolsa e entregou à Lily, mas não contou que só pegara a carta e o bilhete naquele dia mais cedo.

A ruiva leu atentamente, mas mantinha uma expressão confusa em seu rosto.

- Não entendi nada. - Lily levantou os olhos da carta. - Tenho que ler de trás para frente, ou algo assim?

Lucy gargalhou.

- _Algo assim_, leia apenas a segunda palavra de cada linha.

Lily pareceu mais satisfeita com os resultados dessa vez.

- 'Vá direto para _Ainautil'_?

- Lituânia. – Lucy sorriu. – Agora era de trás para frente.

- Quanta complicação! - Lily devolveu a carta para Lucy. - Mas, resumindo... Ele quer que você fique.

- Exatamente. E já que agora serei apenas uma turista em Londres... Olha só o que eu comprei.

- Uma máquina fotográfica? – Lily sorriu e nesse momento Tom chegou para servir as refeições. – Obrigada Tom.

- E você? O que conseguiu hoje?

- Sobre a morte do Bob, consegui a confirmação de que aqueles bombons estavam todos envenenados e que a substância é a mesma que o matou. Portanto...

- Mas onde ele compraria uma caixa de bombons envenenados?

- Ele não comprou, ele _ganhou _os bombons.

- De quem?

- De mim. – Lily sorriu de leve. – Foi encontrado um cartão meu junto aos bombons.

- Como? Achei que tínhamos olhado tudo.

- Mas não mexemos na caixa de bombons. Embaixo da caixa estava um cartão meu pedindo que não fosse me ver aquela noite, mas que comesse cada chocolate pensando em mim.

- Nossa, você é cruel, Lis. – A loirinha falou séria, mas depois começou a rir.

- Bem... O Bob não tinha como saber que não era a minha letra, então...

- E como foi que _você_ entregou a caixa de bombons a ele? Pelo correio não daria tempo de chegar no mesmo dia.

- Não foi pelo correio. Nossos correios não estão trabalhando aos domingos... Pelo o que eu andei perguntando nas redondezas, alguns vizinhos viram um homem muito bem vestido batendo à porta da casa do Bob naquela mesma tarde.

- Era um desconhecido?

- Bem, as pessoas que o viram afirmam que ele nunca esteve ali antes, mas... – Lily deu de ombros como se quisesse dizer 'as pessoas nunca prestam a devida atenção'.

As duas ficaram um tempo concentradas em seus almoços. Foi Lucy que quebrou o silêncio.

- Pelo o que tudo indica, alguém soube da conversa que Bob teve com você por telefone, não é?

Lily concordou que sim.

- O bilhete deixa isso claro. Pede que ele não vá me ver naquela noite, e ele obedece, ficando em casa se matando com chocolates... – Lily deixou que uma lágrima lhe escorresse pelo rosto, mas logo a secou. – Eu não me conformo que ele tenha sido assassinado de uma maneira tão cruel! Morreu sendo enganado! Será que quando percebeu que os bombons estavam o matando ele pensou que fosse mesmo eu quem tinha mandado? Será que ele se foi acreditando que _eu _o matei?

- Lógico que não, Lis. – Lucy apertou a mão da amiga. – Ele não deve ter tido tempo de perceber nada, a caixa estava cheia, ele deve ter comido um ou dois, passado mal e... – Lucy fez uma pausa. – Não se sinta assim, ele a adorava e jamais, nem num lampejo de segundo, pensaria que você seria capaz de uma coisa dessas.

- Quero acreditar que sim. – A ruiva respondeu tentando sorrir para afastar os pensamentos ruins.

Lucy ficou algum tempo em silêncio deixando Lily se recompor antes de perguntar.

- E sobre os roubos que ele investigava, algum progresso?

Os olhos da ruiva brilharam de excitação.

- Sim! Quase me esqueço de te contar. Já sei como a arma química foi roubada!

- Sério? Me conta!

- Ainda não. Calma. – Lily levantou a mão quando Lucy começou a protestar. – Vou contar logo, mas antes tenho que te dar uma informação sobre seu querido Pierrô.

- Pierrô?

- Sim, o Diggory descobriu uma mensagem deixada por ele na Abadia de Westminster assumindo a autoria do roubo.

- Diggory?

- O detetive que está substituindo o Bob.

- E ele descobriu essa mensagem só hoje? Estranho...

- Na verdade eu acho que a Yard estava segurando a mensagem, também estranhei quando ele me ligou para contar, mas quando perguntei a ele sobre isso ele foi vago.

- O que exatamente dizia a mensagem? Eu posso saber se é mesmo do Pierrô ou se foi forjada.

Lily remexeu a bolsa procurando sua agenda.

- Aqui está. – Falou a ruiva abrindo a agenda e apontando para a mensagem grampeada no alto da página.

- É... Parece ser dele. – Lucy murmurou depois de analisar a mensagem por alguns segundos.

- Você parece decepcionada. – Lily comentou.

- O Bob disse que tinha informações do Pierrô para mim. Na hora pensei que ele tivesse encontrado uma mensagem na cena do roubo, é comum Pierrô substituir a peça roubada por alguma mensagem. Provavelmente essa mensagem foi encontrada pelo Bob e estava retida na SY até agora. Só estou decepcionada porque pensei que a mensagem, quando aparecesse, fosse mais esclarecedora.

Lily fez um gesto de concordância.

- Bob disse que tinha informações 'preciosas' para você.

- E qualquer que fosse essa informação, morreu com ele. – Lucy comentou triste e deu de ombros. – Agora me conta sobre o roubo da arma química! Quem roubou?

- Não sei.

- Mas...

- Eu disse que descobri _como_, e não _quem_.

A detetive esperou que o garçom que viera retirar os pratos saísse antes de continuar.

- Diggory me deu a transcrição de uma infinidade de depoimentos colhidos sobre os dois casos dos roubos. Li tudo atentamente, mas um me chamou a atenção. Você se lembra da descrição do caso que fiz para você assim que soube do que tinha acontecido?

- Sim, você acreditava que a pessoa já estivesse dentro do prédio, já que não havia nenhuma entrada possível.

- Isso. Mas essa minha teoria caiu por terra muito rápido. Três pesquisadores deixaram o prédio juntos e garantem que sempre vistoriam tudo antes de sair e ninguém ficou para trás.

- Então o que você acha que aconteceu?

- Muito mais simples do que eu imaginava. Um dos vigias facilitou a entrada do ladrão. – Lily sorriu quando a amiga franziu o cenho descrente. – No depoimento do senhor Strong, segurança há mais de dez anos do Departamento de Bioquímica, ele menciona que é a segunda tragédia que acontece ali esse ano. Diggory não deu muita importância para a primeira tragédia da qual o senhor Strong falou que é a morte do outro vigia cerca de dois meses atrás. Mas eu fiquei interessada nisso.

- E o que descobriu com o seu super faro, detetive Evans?

A ruiva sorriu.

- O vigia que era colega do senhor Strong sofreu um acidente enquanto fazia a ronda em volta do prédio no final de abril desse ano. Parece que foi intoxicado com alguma substância que vazou ou foi deixada descuidadamente do lado de fora da sala de pesquisas.

- E você acha que o senhor Strong envenenou o colega e depois facilitou a entrada do ladrão no prédio para roubar a arma química?

- Não! Que absurdo! O senhor Strong é um velhinho muito amável. Espera eu terminar.

- Sim senhora. – Lucy concordou com uma risada.

- Se nenhuma sala do Departamento de Bioquímica foi arrombada, significa que o ladrão teve alguma facilitação para entrar. Por isso pensei a princípio que a pessoa tivesse permanecido lá dentro depois do último turno, algum dos cientistas, talvez. Mas como essa hipótese foi eliminada, quer dizer que a pessoa veio de fora, e se veio de fora só pode ter entrado com o consentimento de um dos vigias.

- Porque não os próprios vigias?

- Porque o senhor Strong e o novo segurança não se dão bem. Eles se desentendem o tempo todo e se um deles tentasse entrar o outro não perderia a chance de denunciá-lo.

- Que tipo de rixa eles tem?

- O senhor Strong é um velhinho bem conservador, sabe? E o Dolohov, o outro vigia, é dado a bebedeiras e mulheres fáceis. O senhor Strong o critica sempre que pode e Dolohov não aceita que se metam na vida dele.

- Entendi.

- Então voltamos à minha ideia da entrada facilitada. Descobri uma brecha na segurança: Nessa noite uma moça foi atropelada quase na frente do prédio e o senhor Strong correu do seu posto até a calçada na esperança de identificar o motorista ou anotar a placa do carro. Essa 'atividade' durou menos de um minuto.

- Oh... – A loirinha mordeu o canto dos lábios. – É uma pequena brecha, minúscula, quase absurda, mas...

- Exatamente. O Diggory concorda com a minha solução, que por enquanto é a única possível, mas não quer ser muito direto com o Dolohov porque teme que ele desapareça caso se sinta acuado, então vai colocar alguém para segui-lo.

Lucy tamborilou a mesa enquanto pensava no que acabava de ouvir.

- Se esse Dolohov está envolvido, ele não devia ter desaparecido logo de uma vez? Para que se arriscar?

- Parece que ele foi designado pela Scotland Yard para ocupar a vaga de segurança no Departamento de Bioquímica. Ele deve acreditar que está em segurança. Seja lá quem o colocou nesse posto, deve ter influência.

- Lis... Se essa sua ideia estiver certa, o plano foi bem arquitetado com antecedência... Um dos seguranças morre bastante tempo antes, de modo a evitar suspeitas, a 'pessoa certa' é colocada no lugar dele, uma moça é atropelada bem na frente do prédio, criando uma distração para o ladrão entrar, mas... E como ele saiu? Mesmo que o senhor Strong não tenha visto ninguém entrando, deve ter visto alguém saindo.

- Não... Aí sim o ladrão pode ter ficado escondido dentro do prédio. No banheiro, por exemplo. Quando o Departamento de Bioquímica abriu no dia seguinte, muita gente entra junto e o ladrão pode ter se misturado na multidão e deixado o prédio como uma pessoa comum. Quando o roubo foi descoberto, alguns minutos depois, ele provavelmente já estava longe.

Depois dessa explicação Lily pediu a conta alegando que tinha uma porção de coisas para fazer.

- O que são essa porção de coisas que você tem para fazer? – Lucy perguntou quando deixaram o restaurante.

- Primeiro tenho que pegar o resultado da perícia que está checando de onde foi feita aquela ligação do Bob para a casa da Gwen.

- Acho que o resultado não vai nos surpreender... – Lucy comentou, mas a amiga não prestou atenção. – Eu vou até a Abadia de Westminster, pretendo tirar algumas fotos para o meu álbum de férias.

- É claro, fotos! – Os olhos da ruiva de repente faiscaram. – Vamos tirar algumas fotos!

- _Vamos_?

- Sim. - Lily tirou sua agenda de dentro da bolsa e leu alguns nomes em voz alta. – Sirius Black, James Potter, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, Adam Black, Evan Rosier, Lucius Malfoy e Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Quer uma foto de cada um deles?

- Podemos eliminar McKinnon e Meadowes, nesse caso elas não iriam pessoalmente, mandariam algum comparsa. Afinal ele recebeu a visita de um _homem_. Eliminamos também Sirius Black que não está em Londres, não temos como conseguir uma foto dele hoje.

- Ele está.

- Como?

- Sirius Black. Está em Londres. Chegou ontem.

- E como é que você sabe? – Lily perguntou sorrindo.

- Ele me ligou antes de vir... – Lucy se apressou a mudar de assunto. – Para que as fotos?

Lily olhou estupefata para a amiga.

- Achei que conseguia acompanhar meu raciocínio... Quero uma foto dos suspeitos de ter matado Tom Riddle e prováveis membros da quadrilha da charutaria, e vou precisar de você.

- Isso ainda está muito confuso para mim. Mas vou te ajudar no que for preciso.

A ruiva sorriu agradecida e andou apressada até seu carro.

No caminho explicou para Lucy que sua idéia era mostrar as fotografias para as testemunhas que viram o tal homem misterioso batendo à porta da casa de Bob. Sabiam que o assassinato do Bob tinha alguma ligação com a de Tom Riddle por causa da mensagem que Lucy encontrou na meia do detetive. Talvez até Tom e Bob tivessem o mesmo assassino.

- E como vamos conseguir essas fotos?

- De maneira bastante natural. Eu finjo que estou tirando fotos suas em Londres, mas na verdade estarei focando em alguém próximo a você. No caso, os meus suspeitos. E vamos começar com James Potter. A essa hora ele deve estar voltando para o parlamento.

O plano de Lily já começou mal. A foto ela conseguiu, inclusive conseguiu várias, porque James não se contentou em ser apenas um plano de fundo. Quando reconheceu as duas 'turistas' tirando fotos no palácio, fez questão de tirar fotos junto com Lucy, junto com Lily, foto das duas nas imensas escadarias, foto das duas com sua secretaria Julia, foto dele fingindo estar trabalhando...

- Agora já chega Potter, temos outros pontos turísticos para visitar.

- Nossa... É tão bom te ver assim descontraída! Já disse que esse seu trabalho é muito estressante.

A ruiva se limitou a sorrir.

- Querem companhia para o passeio? Não tenho nada de muito importante para fazer aqui hoje...

- Obrigada Potter. – Lucy falou sorrindo. – Mas essa tarde eu quero a Lily só para mim. É uma exclusividade que eu lutei durante quase todas as minhas férias para conseguir.

- Tudo bem então. – Ele deu de ombros e se despediu com um beijo no rosto de cada uma.

- Sujeitinho insuportável. - Resmungou Lily quando voltaram para o carro.

- Sabe que eu até acho ele bastante divertido?

- Divertido? Ele é irritante!

- É curioso observar o tanto que ele te perturba...

Lily não respondeu.

* * *

No final do dia as duas amigas estavam exaustas da peregrinação, mas bastante satisfeitas.

Lily tinha conseguido todas as fotos que queria, agora só precisava esperar até o dia seguinte quando elas seriam reveladas.

- Vou fazer uma janta bem leve para nós, precisamos dormir cedo hoje.

- Assim que eu tomar um banho venho te ajudar Lis.

Lily começou a preparar a comida quando seu telefone tocou.

- Alô... ... Sim, sou eu... ... Ah, claro... ... Verdade?... ... Não, não me surpreende de todo... ... De qualquer maneira, obrigada... ... Tchau.

A ruiva recolocou o telefone no gancho e ficou algum tempo encarando o aparelho. Só 'acordou' quando sentiu um leve cheiro de queimado vir da cozinha. Por sorte era apenas a cebola picada.

Quando Lucy chegou para ajudar, a comida já estava servida. A loirinha fez rapidamente um suco de maçã e se sentou com Lily.

- Está pensativa...

- Recebi uma ligação enquanto você tomava banho.

- E?

- Quando Bob ligou para mim na casa da Gwen, ele tinha acabado de sair da estação de carruagens. Virou a esquina e usou um telefone público daquela quadra. E sabe onde fica essa cabine telefônica?

Lucy acenou que sim, mas foi Lily quem respondeu.

- Em frente à charutaria de Rodolphus Lestrange.

* * *

**N/a**:

E as coisas estão começando a se esclarecer, não? *-*

Próximo capítulo é um dos que eu mais gosto: vamos ao circo! Quem aí gosta de circo? Só sei da _Nini_ que é louca por palhaços... kkkkkkk

Para quem está tentando decifrar as mensagens, hoje tem mais duas letrinhas lá no meu profile... Está ficando muito fácil!

**Lolah Lupin** - Oi flor! Sim o Jamesito é um fofo mesmo! Sou apaixonada por ele... rsrsrsr Ahh.. Nem estão tão diferentes assim... kkkkk

**1 Lily Evans** - Oi minha lindinha! É uma ótima ideia, eu só escrevo reviews no word por causa dessa 'piscação' e para não perder a review quando o ff resolve travar bem na hora de enviar... ^^ Imaginei mesmo que você não ia perdoar a Gwen, mesmo que eu esteja fazendo ela sofrer um pouco por aqui... haushaushua Bem... O Sirius vai mostrar seus talentos circenses no próximo capítulo aí você então decide se ele é mesmo ou não um malabarista... kkkkkk E já respondendo sua pergunta, você e Reggie aparecem também no próximo (só aparecem, não participam ainda... xD) Hum... O _Giddy_ Prewet aparece daqui uns três capítulos, se não me engano... Mas é só mencionado... E sobre NLR... *cantarola, enquanto olha para o céu* Sabe o que é... Aquela fic estava muito triste... Vou terminar NSM e a Bela e a Fera antes de voltar para ela... Pretendo terminar muito rápido essa fic aqui... Prometo! *raxando de rir aqui com os seus pedidos no fim da review: 'que a Gwen morra' kkkkkkkk tadinha!* Que lindo, você notou que a Alice e o Frank são 'estranhos' aqui... hsuhaushuahsuahusahs Hei, o Rodolphus não é bobão! Pelo menos o _meu_ não é... o da JK que ficou com a Bella, até pode ser... ahsuahushaushua Concordo sobre os charutos, e sobre a Lucy ser meio suspeita: só posso concordar que ela é uma caixinha de segredos! rsrsrs Bem, estamos com saudades! Seu maninho já está quase andando (já anda, apoiando nos móveis \o/), coisinha mais fofa! Mil Beijos nossos pra ti, lindinha!

**SweetLily2801** - Olá! Bem vinda à fic! Obrigada pelos elogios, espero que o desenrolar da fic atenda às suas expectativas, rsrsrs Beijinhos.

Até breve pessoas...  
Luci E. Potter.


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV**

* * *

**14 de Junho de 1940**

Lily abriu a porta e franziu o cenho ao reconhecer Sirius Black ali parado no corredor.

- Black?

- Oi Lily. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso imenso. – A Lucy está?

A ruiva o fitou em silêncio por um tempo, tentando decidir se o repreendia pelo íntimo 'Lily' que ele usara, ou se respondia à pergunta.

Foi salva pela chegada de Lucy que passava da cozinha para a sala naquele momento.

- Sirius? – A loirinha perguntou se aproximando. – Que surpresa!

- Entra, Black. – Lily apontou para dentro de seu apartamento e Sirius a cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto.

Lily girou os olhos e fechou a porta atrás de si enquanto observava o ânimo de Lucy melhorar instantaneamente.

- Você aceita um chá? Acabei de preparar. – Falou a ruiva.

- Não obrigada, Lily. Só passei mesmo para buscar a Lucy.

- Me buscar?

- Buscar vocês duas, na verdade. Não pensei que a Lily também estaria em casa, com tantos crimes acontecendo por aí...

Lily sorriu.

- Não posso dar conta de tudo... – Ela deu de ombros.

- Então já que está de folga, vamos ao circo.

- Circo? – Lucy perguntou.

- Não estou de folga! – Lily protestou.

- É, temos uma apresentação aqui em Londres, pensei em te levar para conhecer o meu trabalho. – Ele respondeu virando-se para Lucy.

A loirinha mordeu o canto dos lábios.

- É um convite tentador, mas...

- Ela vai. – Lily interrompeu e quase gargalhou quando se lembrou de Lucy fazendo a mesma coisa alguns dias antes quando Bob as convidara para ir ao teatro.

- Vou?

- Sim, até agorinha a senhorita estava reclamando do quanto estava entediada porque eu só dou atenção ao meu trabalho...

- Quer dizer que não pretende ir junto detetive Evans?

- Claro que não Black. Ao contrário do que possa parecer, eu não estou de folga. Meu escritório é aqui, portanto estou trabalhando.

Sirius abanou a cabeça.

- Lily, os crimes já foram cometidos, que diferença faz você se dar duas de diversão?

A ruiva arregalou os olhos.

- Você colocou escutas aqui no meu apartamento?

- Por quê?

Lucy estava gargalhando.

- É o mesmo argumento que eu uso para obrigá-la a sair de casa.

- Vamos detetive Evans! – Insistiu ele.

- Não sei...

- A Lucy vai ficar assistindo sozinha se você não for.

Lily respirou fundo antes de aceitar.

- Te encontramos lá? – A ruiva perguntou.

- Claro que não. Vim aqui para buscá-las. Não vou correr o risco de não aparecerem!

Lucy trocou um sorriso divertido com a amiga.

- Vamos trocar de roupas. – A loirinha falou para Sirius. – Quer fazer palavras cruzadas enquanto espera?

- Seria ótimo.

A francesinha pegou uma de suas revistas na mesa de centro e entregou junto com uma caneta ao garoto.

- Não seria melhor um lápis? – Ele sugeriu balançando a caneta no ar.

- Tenho plena confiança que você não vai errar.

Com um sorriso ela saiu da sala na companhia de Lily.

Sirius esperou um pouco para ter certeza que estaria sozinho e correu até o telefone. Discou um número rapidamente e sorria de orelha a orelha enquanto esperava a chamada ser atendida.

- Pontas?

- Fala Almofadinhas... Mas se for me chamar de novo pra ir te ver pulando em cima de uma corda, já disse que minha amizade por você já me fez assistir isso mais vezes do que eu realmente gostaria!

- Verdade? Mas algo me diz que você vai mudar de ideia rapidinho.

* * *

- Sinceramente, eu devia ter desconfiado de alguma coisa... – Lily reclamou com Sirius quando chegaram ao camarote que ele tinha reservado.

James Potter, que já estava confortavelmente instalado lá, estendeu um saco de pipocas na sua direção e com a outra mão apontou para um assento próximo ao dele.

- Não foi premeditado! – Sirius se defendeu. – O Pontas disse que não viria porque já assistiu o espetáculo um milhão de vezes. Foi _depois_ disso que fui convidar vocês.

- Mudei de ideia. – James deu de ombros.

- Vamos Lis, pare de frescura. – Lucy repreendeu a amiga. – O Potter não morde!

- A não ser que você queira! – James deu uma piscadela marota.

- Não piora as coisas, Potter! – Lucy deu um tapa de leve na cabeça do garoto e ocupou um lugar no canto, obrigando Lily a sentar-se ao lado dele.

Sirius se despediu, desejando que curtissem o show.

- Pipoca? – James ofereceu e apenas Lucy aceitou.

- Vocês estão vendo em algum lugar o tiozinho do algodão doce? – Lily perguntou.

- Ele fica lá fora. – James respondeu.

A ruiva ficou em silêncio esperando que o garoto se oferecesse para ir buscar para ela, o que não aconteceu.

James sorriu ao perceber a decepção dela.

- Sabe... Não é que eu não seja cavalheiro, mas não me ofereço para ir comprar algodão doce para você, porque tenho certeza que teria como resposta algo do tipo '_não preciso de você, Potter_' ou '_quem você pensa que é para comprar o meu algodão doce?_'.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha e Lucy gargalhou.

- Você está fazendo um mau julgamento de mim. – Protestou indignada.

- Chato isso não? Agora você sabe como eu me sinto...

- Acontece que quando estou _trabalhando_, não gosto que as pessoas finjam que vão colaborar e depois fiquem me agarrando por aí!

- Que eu saiba, você implica comigo desde _antes_ do episódio do beijo!

- E que eu saiba, isso acontece porque você sente prazer em me provocar!

- Eu acho que... – Lucy tentou falar, mas foi interrompida.

- Então quer dizer que só de eu ficar quieto na sua presença é uma provocação? Nunca recebi tamanho elogio!

- Não foi um elogio!

- Não? Nunca tinha visto ninguém perder as estribeiras só de ficar perto de mim! Acho que isso foi uma enorme declaração de amor, isso sim.

- Declaração? Você está louco? Você me deixa completamente irritada porque não responde sobre a noite do assassinato do Tom!

- Eu estou mesmo pensando em... – Lucy tentou novamente.

- Ah! Está vendo? – James a interrompeu e sorriu triunfante para Lily. – Duvido que o Malfoy, por exemplo, tenha dado a você detalhes sobre aquela noite! Mas você não fica toda irritadinha perto dele.

- Vou comprar o algodão doce, alguém mais quer?

- Não fico irritada com o Malfoy porque ele não fica me convidando para sair cada vez que cruza o meu caminho. – Lily também ignorou a amiga.

- Estou indo hein... – A loirinha avisou, mas vendo que James já rebatia a explicação de Lily, resolveu desistir de tentar ser ouvida e os deixou sozinhos.

* * *

Quando voltou ao camarote, o espetáculo já tinha começado e Lily e James dividiam em silêncio o saco de pipocas.

- Eu sempre tive medo de palhaços! – Lucy comentou observando a dupla que estava se apresentando.

- Shhh. – James e Lily repreenderam juntos.

- Desde quando vocês dois...

- Shhhhhhhhhh.

A loirinha virou-se para o picadeiro, indignada. Ou os dois estavam brigando entre eles e a deixando esquecida num canto, ou estavam brigando com ela.

Tentando distrair sua atenção dos palhaços, passou os olhos pelos outros camarotes e pelas arquibancadas, interessada nas expressões dos espectadores. De repente um casal chamou sua atenção.

A garota, uma loira pequena de pele branca e mecha cor-de-rosa no cabelo, estava com o rosto enterrado no ombro do rapaz que parecia ser seu namorado. O modo como a garota torcia as mãos no colo, fez Lucy perceber que ela estava apavorada.

- Parece que alguém tem mais pavor de palhaços do que eu... – A loirinha comentou, achando que nem Lily nem James lhe dariam atenção.

Mas James desviou os olhos para onde Lucy apontava e abriu um mínimo sorriso.

- Aninia Jones.

- Você a conhece? – Lily perguntou e só então Lucy percebeu que a amiga seguira o olhar de James.

- Sim, faz tempo.

- E quem é o bonitão que está com ela? – A loirinha perguntou e soltou um suspiro.

- Régulus Black.

- Não! Não vai me dizer que...

- Sim, é o irmão do Sirius.

- _Uau_.

A platéia gargalhou e Lucy se viu olhando para o picadeiro contra sua vontade. Um dos palhaços levantava do chão enquanto o outro espirrava no próprio rosto um tipo de spray.

A loirinha suspirou e voltou a vaguear o olhar pela platéia. Só retornou sua atenção para o palco quando Lily, entre risos, a avisou que os palhaços já tinham ido embora.

James comentou alguma coisa sobre a apresentação que tinha acabado e ele e Lily gargalharam. Lucy arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto observava a interação deles e depois balançou a cabeça. Devia ter se lembrado de trazer sua máquina de fotos, adoraria guardar uma prova do brilho do olhar da amiga enquanto esta ria distraída com James Potter.

Os palhaços ainda voltaram outras três vezes e Lucy sempre repetia o ritual de desviar os olhos para observar o público, especialmente a garota que tinha tanto, ou mais, medo de palhaços do que ela própria.

As outras apresentações, no entanto, maravilharam a francesinha.

James gargalhou quando viu a perplexidade dela assistindo uma pequena trapezista indiana.

- Ela nem é tão boa assim! – O garoto comentou. – A menina da última temporada era muito melhor, mas fugiu com um dos mágicos e tiveram que arranjar essa daí às pressas.

- Você está brincando? Ela é ótima! – Lucy balançou a cabeça sem desviar os olhos da garota pendurada apenas por uma perna no alto de uma barra de metal.

- Juro! Você não deve ter visto muitas trapezistas na sua vida, não é?

- Na verdade essa é a primeira vez. – Ela finalmente o encarou, abrindo um mínimo sorriso.

- Nunca tinha ido a um circo?

- Não.

- Não acredito! Você não teve infância?

Lily prendeu a respiração. Esse era um período da vida do qual a amiga quase nunca falava. James deve ter percebido algo na expressão de Lucy, ou na de Lily, porque ficou subitamente apreensivo.

Mas Lucy de repente abriu um sorriso meigo e sussurrou:

- Não. Não tive.

- Desculpe, eu não...

- Não tem porque se desculpar. Ninguém tem como saber que esse é um assunto delicado pra mim.

- Tudo bem. – Ele abriu um sorriso maroto. – Então curta a sua trapezista predileta.

- Obrigada. – Ela gargalhou e se virou para o picadeiro.

Lily sorriu e encarou James que murmurou algo como um 'eu não imaginava', mas ela lhe assegurou que estava tudo bem.

Depois disso, os três se deixaram absorver pelas apresentações dos leões, dos domadores de cavalos, das contorcionistas, do globo da morte, do show de mágicas... E quando um bando de cachorros deixou o palco, Lucy comentou com James:

- Acho que o Sirius mentiu sobre trabalhar aqui! Ou por acaso ele era um daqueles?

Lily riu.

- Como diz meu amigo acrobata: 'eles deixam o melhor para o final'.

- Hum... Só espero que esse _final_ não demore muito. Estou morrendo de fome!

- Quando é que você _não está_ morrendo de fome? – Lily perguntou sorrindo.

- Enquanto eu durmo. – A loirinha respondeu prontamente.

Felizmente para o estômago de Lucy, Sirius não demorou a entrar no palco.

Por alguns instantes ela nem o reconheceu. Sirius usava uma calça preta justa no quadril e larga nas pernas e uma camiseta regata branca muito apertada que deixava à mostra seus braços musculosos e ressaltava o peitoral bem definido.

Lily espiou a amiga com o canto dos olhos e quase gargalhou quando percebeu Lucy praticamente babando ao observar o garoto.

Sirius fez uma reverência ao público e levantou uma das mãos para o alto. Uma assistente entrou no picadeiro e começou a jogar na direção dele alguns objetos em forma de pinos de boliche, um após o outro, que o garoto jogava para o alto usando apenas uma das mãos criando rapidamente no ar um círculo de pinos voadores.

- Nossa... Eu não faria isso nem com apenas _um_ pino. – Lily comentou e Lucy assentiu.

E antes que as meninas percebessem o que ele estava fazendo, Sirius começou a mandar os pinos, um a um, de volta para a assistente enquanto girava os restantes no ar, e quando faltava devolver apenas dois, a garota passou a arremessar na direção dele tochas flamejantes.

Lucy prendeu a respiração e percebeu os outros espectadores fazerem a mesma coisa ao seu redor.

James, já acostumado com aquela apresentação, apenas deixou seus pensamentos flutuarem para o primeiro dia que Sirius treinou com aquelas tochas de fogo. Sorriu ao se lembrar das três marcas de queimadura no braço de Sirius e uma que o amigo dera a ele de cortesia na perna. Por sorte aquilo fazia muito tempo e James já não tinha mais na pele nenhum vestígio dos treinos de Sirius.

Quando voltou a prestar atenção, Sirius estava apagando a última tocha e devolvendo-a com um floreio para sua assistente.

Nesse momento outro malabarista entrou na arena. Um corpo tão escultural quanto o de Sirius. Tanto que Lily e Lucy começaram a conjecturar se isso era um pré-requisito da profissão.

Eles se posicionaram frente a frente e tiraram alguns objetos prateados dos bolsos. Quando começaram a jogar aquelas lâminas um para o outro, Lucy perguntou com um fio de voz:

- Aquilo ali são _facas_?

- Exatamente.

- Não acredito! – Ela murmurou boquiaberta enquanto os dois garotos aumentavam a velocidade da troca de facas até os objetos parecerem apenas um borrão prateado no centro da arena.

- Alguém já morreu disso? – Lily perguntou sem desgrudar os olhos do show.

- Não enquanto eu estivesse assistindo... – James respondeu sorrindo.

- Mas como eles conseguem pegar de volta assim direitinho?

- Treino. O Sirius tem duas pequenas cicatrizes no abdômen da época dos treinos, foram meses até que pudessem se apresentar para valer.

Quando a platéia começou a soltar o fôlego, crente que nenhum deles iria se machucar com aquela brincadeira arriscada, o segundo malabarista, Joe, agrupou consigo todas as facas fazendo um círculo no ar, como Sirius tinha feito com os pinos, e Sirius deu um passo para trás, respirando fundo.

Não mais que de repente, Joe começou a mandar as facas na direção de Sirius e este dava um salto mortal para trás cada vez que uma faca vinha em sua direção.

Lucy ouviu um gritinho, que depois supôs que fosse seu, quando a primeira faca passou raspando descrevendo uma linha do peito até o abdômen de Sirius enquanto ele dava o primeiro salto. Cada uma das seis facas arremessadas contra ele rasgou sua camiseta em algum ponto diferente antes de prender-se em um painel do outro lado da arena.

Quando Sirius deu o último salto, estava perigosamente perto do painel e por pouco a última faca não o acertou. Um milésimo de segundo antes dele se equilibrar novamente no chão, a faca grudou na placa de madeira e o som metálico dela tremeluzindo preencheu o ambiente antes de uma explosão de aplausos saudarem os dois malabaristas pela audácia e precisão do espetáculo.

Sirius estendeu os braços para o lado e sua camiseta caiu em frangalhos aos seus pés.

- _Uau_! – Lucy exclamou pela segunda vez naquela noite.

- É um exibicionista... – James murmurou e girou os olhos.

- Não tenho nada contra. – A loirinha sorria de orelha a orelha, referindo-se mais à visão de Sirius ali sem camisa, do que à apresentação em si.

Depois disso Sirius e Joe ainda fizeram vários números igualmente surpreendentes, vários deles em cima da corda bamba, inclusive, e James mais de uma vez se viu pensando no quanto Sirius teria gostado de ver as expressões de espanto e de admiração de Lucy a cada novo movimento do garoto no picadeiro.

Mas quando Sirius finalizou a apresentação mandando com precisão uma pequena rosa vermelha na direção de Lucy, James percebeu que provavelmente o amigo tinha notado a atenção que recebera da loirinha durante todo o tempo.

* * *

- Gostaram? – Sirius perguntou quando encontrou seus convidados no pátio fora da tenda principal do circo.

Ele remexeu displicente no cabelo e um cheiro fresco de xampu denunciou que ele tomara banho depois da apresentação.

- Achei meio cansativo assistir a mesma coisa de sempre. Pensei que tivesse alguma novidade... – James provocou o amigo.

- Você esteve ótimo, Black. – Lily elogiou.

- É, esteve... Mas na verdade ninguém se encantou tanto com o seu showzinho das facas quanto a Lucy aqui. – Falou James.

Sirius abriu um sorriso maroto e encarou a loirinha.

- É verdade. – Ela confessou. – E ainda não entendo como é humanamente possível alguém dar um mortal com tanta exatidão como você fez!

- Não é tão difícil depois de anos de prática.

- Achei incrível. Mas como o James aqui fez questão de me lembrar durante o show, eu não tive infância já nunca fui a um circo, então qualquer coisa que você fizesse ia me deixar perplexa.

- Você nunca tinha ido ao circo? Isso é péssimo. – Ele murmurou. – Quer dizer que a próxima vez que você for assistir um número meu, vai estar com as expectativas muito altas, o que significa que vai ser muito difícil te agradar.

- Você tem razão. – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Seu irmão estava aí com sua cunhadinha. – Falou James.

- Eu sei. Já falei com eles. Estão indo jantar no _Constantine_. Alguém está com fome? Podíamos ir com eles.

Lucy olhou quase suplicante para Lily.

- A Lu está _sempre_ com fome. – Lily comentou.

- Que ótimo! Querem ir ao Constantine mesmo? Posso desmarcar com o Rég se vocês tiverem outra preferência.

- O Constantine é perfeito. – Lily comentou e Lucy concordou com a amiga.

Apenas James balançou a cabeça.

- A Lucy estava suspirando pelo seu irmão... Não sei se é uma boa ideia deixar ela perto do Régulus já que a Nini é muito ciumenta.

- Hei! Você não devia comentar esse tipo de coisa, James Potter!

- Na verdade eu não me importo, desde que você admita que suspirou mais por mim do que por ele... – Sirius sorriu maroto.

Lucy estava prestes a confessar que na verdade nem teve tempo de suspirar já que estava quase babando durante sua apresentação, quando foi salva pela chegada de um rapaz loiro e alto.

- Lily! – A voz animada dele saudou a detetive.

Lily virou-se e seus olhos brilharam de excitação quando reconheceu seu amigo Edgar Bones.

Ele lhe deu um abraço muito afetuoso, que não passou despercebido por James.

Edgar tinha o cabelo um pouco comprido até a nuca, olhos castanhos e um sorriso arrebatador.

- James e Sirius! – Ele cumprimentou os garotos. – Não esperava encontrar vocês aqui.

- Digo o mesmo de você. – James respondeu.

- Na verdade, eu _trabalho_ aqui. – Sirius comentou.

- Ah, é claro! Falando nisso, seu número foi ótimo!

- Edgar, essa é a minha amiga Lucy Eyelesbarrow. – Lily apresentou. – Mora na França e está passando uns dias aqui em Londres comigo.

Edgar beijou a mão da loirinha e abriu um sorriso.

- Encantado. Já tinha ouvido falar a seu respeito.

Lucy estranhou.

- Ouviu falar sobre mim? Onde?

- Você está ajudando a Lily no caso Riddle não está? – Ele perguntou e a loirinha confirmou com um gesto de cabeça. – As notícias voam lá dentro da Yard. Mas tenho que confessar que nenhuma delas fez jus à sua beleza.

- Oh... Gentileza sua. – Ela sorriu e percebeu Sirius fechar a cara ao seu lado.

Edgar deu uma piscadela e logo se voltou novamente para James.

- Remus teve alguma melhora? Quero meu chefe de volta...

- Nada. Não reconhece ninguém, mas mesmo assim a Gwen faz questão de ir lá todos os dias passar horas ao lado dele.

- Que sofrimento para ela.

Lucy que não queria que a conversa enveredasse por esse caminho, tentou mudar de assunto.

- Então você trabalha na Yard... Trabalhava com o Bob?

- Mais ou menos. – Ele respondeu e a viu arquear a sobrancelha. – É mais complicado que isso.

- Que rapaz misterioso! – Ela exclamou sorrindo.

- Nem tanto... Fora do meu trabalho, sou um livro aberto.

Agora era Sirius quem queria desviar os rumos daquela conversa, por isso interrompeu antes que Lucy desse uma resposta.

- Edgar, estávamos indo jantar, quer ir com a gente?

O rapaz olhou de Lucy para Lily, tentado a aceitar o convite, mas deve ter achado que talvez ficasse sobrando de alguma forma, por isso recusou.

- Fica para uma próxima oportunidade. Tenho um trabalho para terminar essa noite sem falta.

- Conheço essa história de 'fica para a próxima'. – Lily comentou. – A gente só se encontra assim por acaso a cada sei lá quantos anos...

- Prometo não sumir de vista Lily. – Ele levantou a mão como se estivesse jurando.

- Sei...

- E vamos marcar alguma coisa ainda antes de você ir embora. – Edgar falou piscando um olho para Lucy.

- Claro. – Ela respondeu sorridente.

Quando se despediram era difícil dizer quem estava mais furioso com o encontro inesperado, se James ou Sirius.

As duas garotas, entretanto, estavam animadíssimas.

* * *

- A senhorita não fica para trás, ruivinha! – Lucy gargalhou e se jogou no sofá da sala de Lily enquanto a amiga acendia as luzes do apartamento. – Acha que não percebi os sorrisos cúmplices que você trocou com seu suspeito favorito durante toda a noite?

- Não existe nada de 'sorrisos cúmplices' e nem de 'suspeitos favoritos', queridinha! Sua imaginação está hiperativa hoje, isso sim.

- Aham...

- Vamos dormir. Amanhã temos um dia cheio de atividades e eu estou morrendo de sono.

- Vai dizer que James não subiu um pouquinho no seu conceito?

- Lucy, eu não costumo confundir as coisas. – Lily respondeu séria, sentando-se no sofá de frente para a amiga. – Tivemos uma noite agradabilíssima. O circo foi muito divertido e o jantar foi divino. Mas isso não quer dizer que vou aliviar o lado de James Potter enquanto ele não me contar o que esteve fazendo na noite do assassinato do Riddle.

- James tem razão quando supõe que você não pega tanto assim no pé dos outros suspeitos.

Lily mordeu o canto dos lábios. Estava escondendo uma pequena informação da amiga, e sentiu que aquela era a hora de abrir o jogo. Na verdade não era uma informação, era uma desconfiança.

- Tom Riddle não deixou um patrimônio de milhões de libras para a família dos meus outros suspeitos...

A loirinha prendeu a respiração do mesmo modo que fizera quando Sirius começou a jogar tochas de fogo para o ar.

- Você acha mesmo que...

- É por isso que apesar de tudo eu não queria que essa noite tivesse acontecido. – Lily enterrou o rosto entre as mãos.

- Mas Lis, o James...

Lily levantou os olhos para a amiga.

- Não caia na besteira de tentar me convencer que James Potter ou Sirius Black são inocentes apenas porque passamos uma noite divertida com eles. Nenhum assassino vem com um aviso em neon na testa dizendo que é um criminoso. Você sabe disso tanto quanto eu! Está acostumada a ver disfarces intricados caírem por terra num piscar de olhos.

- Sei disso. – Lucy murmurou. – Mas o que eu ia dizer é que James Potter é podre de rico! E tem uma profissão invejável no parlamento! Porque se arriscaria cometendo um crime desses?

- Ele não gosta muito de ser um membro do parlamento...

- Ainda assim, repito a minha pergunta!

A detetive deu de ombros.

- Se eu soubesse a resposta, ele estaria atrás das grades e não passeando por aí em circos e restaurantes de luxo.

- Então... Quer dizer que você já decidiu que o assassino de Tom Riddle é James Potter. Só não agiu ainda porque não sabe o motivo do crime e como ele foi executado?

- Não decidi nada. Ainda estou confusa e tenho perguntas demais que ainda não foram respondidas. Só que não vou ter a imaturidade de tirar dois suspeitos da minha lista apenas porque eles são uma companhia prazerosa num evento social.

- Não pedi que os tirasse da sua lista. Apenas sugeri que dê uma chance de conhecer melhor o James. Talvez ele te surpreenda com a verdade, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Sua sugestão não é ruim, mas não pretendo deixá-lo se aproximar tanto assim novamente. Ao menos não enquanto minhas investigações não estiverem concluídas.

- Por quê?

- Porque sim. – Lily respondeu simplesmente, sem coragem para admitir em voz alta que era porque talvez não confiasse em si mesma a ponto de poder se afastar caso tivesse mesmo que entregar James Potter à justiça.

Tanto Lucy quanto James tinham razão quando afirmavam que aquele maroto mexia com ela.

* * *

**N/a**:

Bem, people, hora de vocês clicarem naquele _linkizinho_ ali embaixo (chamado '_Review this Chapter_' ao lado de um lindo balãozinho amarelo) e me deixarem reviews comentando o que acharam do capítulo e/ou outras _cositas_ _más_...

**Alguns motivos:**

**1º** – Pela reputação do ff ponto net (porque em vista à quantidade de reviews que tenho recebido, não posso acreditar que aquele contador de leituras dele está certo...)

**2º** – Quanto mais reviews, mais eu fico envergonhada de demorar, portanto reviews é a forma mais certeira de me fazer voltar logo!

**3º** – Por outro lado, a escassez de reviews me faz pensar que não tem ninguém lendo a fic (lembrem-se que não estou acreditando no contador do site ¬¬), portanto não tenho porque continuar postando...

**4º** – O mais importante: Reviews me deixam feliz. Vocês não gostam de me ver feliz?

Sim, eu sou chantagista. xD

Agradecimentos às duas pessoas que não me deixaram ficar deprimida no capítulo passado (_sim, além de chantagista eu também adoro fazer um drama_): **Mlalvares** (Obrigada querida, fico feliz que esteja gostando. Beijinhos) e **Lolah Lupin** (recebi seu e-mail, flor, o ff ponto net faz mesmo isso de vez em quando).

No próximo capítulo as coisas esquentam um pouco aqui: duas mortes e uma prisão relacionada ao assassinato do _Tonzinho_.

Nem sei se ainda tem alguém tentando desvendar o código, mas de qualquer maneira estou postando mais três letras no meu profile hoje. E no próximo capítulo vêm as três últimas.

Beijinhos,  
Luci E. Potter.


	16. Capítulo XV

**Capítulo XV**

* * *

**29**** de Junho de 1940**

As duas últimas semanas se passaram sem grandes novidades.

Lily seguia várias linhas de investigação e já descobrira bastante coisa, como por exemplo: que o cofre do banco de Tom Riddle estava completamente vazio e sem uso há vários meses e sua conta bancária também não teve nenhuma movimentação, especialmente na época em que Lily imaginava que ele poderia ter contratado Jean Pierrô. Portanto a hipótese de que Pierrô teria sido contratado por Riddle perdeu força.

Também conseguira a colaboração de Susan Potter. A estilista ainda lembrava a senha do cofre da Mansão Riddle e Bellatrix teve que permitir a entrada da madame Potter na casa. Mas o cofre também não tinha documento algum, apenas algumas jóias antigas de família.

Lucy que tinha acompanhado a visita aproveitou para dar uma busca no quarto de Tom Riddle, escondida de Bellatrix, claro, e encontrou o ursinho de pelúcia da foto guardado dentro da cômoda. E foi dentro desse ursinho que elas encontraram enrolado o novo testamento. Testamento esse que beneficiaria apenas uma única pessoa: Bellatrix Black que teria sido pedida em casamento na noite do crime. O 'problema' é que o testamento estava prontinho, mas não havia sido assinado. O que encerrava o assunto de dúvidas sobre o testamento vigente.

- Pobre Bellatrix... Por pouco não se tornou a maior milionária do Reino Unido... – Comentou Lucy quando descobriram o testamento sem assinatura.

Diggory não teve nenhum progresso seguindo Dolohov para descobrir seus possíveis comparsas. As buscas na casa do vigia também foram improfícuas então o detetive tentou pressioná-lo para descobrir detalhes da noite do roubo da arma química. Dolohov fingiu que iria colaborar, mas desapareceu sem deixar rastro. Fato que acabou confirmando a teoria de Lily.

Lily tinha conseguido que os vizinhos de Bob identificassem o 'visitante suspeito' nas fotos que tirou com Lucy. Dois acharam que o visitante não era nenhum dos fotografados, mas outros três reconheceram Evan Rosier como o mais parecido. Com apenas esses depoimentos vagos ao seu favor, Lily não conseguiu fazer com que Snape a ouvisse e prendesse o joalheiro para averiguação. Dizia que ela precisava de provas concretas. A ruiva parou de pedir a opinião de Lucy quanto a esse assunto porque a amiga concordava que a detetive estava certa e que nesse caso não custava nada forjarem algumas provas contra Rosier.

Mas Lily jamais forjaria uma prova. Mesmo que isso significasse ter um criminoso à solta. _'eu seria uma criminosa também' _era sua justificativa.

Lucy por sua vez, impedida de dar curso às suas investigações particulares por motivo de segurança, logo se cansou de ser apenas uma turista em Londres, ainda mais sozinha, já que as amigas estavam sempre trabalhando.

Sirius ocasionalmente vinha lhe visitar ou a convidava para saírem. Mas isso também era raro já que ele viajava muito com o circo. O maroto nunca mais tocou no assunto da charutaria e Lucy se sentia grata por isso.

Como tinha planejado, a loirinha passou alguns dias agradáveis na companhia de Alice e conseguia se desligar completamente do mundo do crime enquanto decidia com a amiga se os guardanapos seriam vermelhos ou alaranjados, ou qual seria a sequencia de músicas que a banda iria tocar na festa.

Mas isso também a cansou depois de algum tempo. E de qualquer forma, quando Frank voltou de viagem, Alice se viu completamente envolvida com ele em questões de trabalho, além de ensaios para o casamento e de acompanhá-lo nas provas da roupa do grande dia.

Já Gwenda oscilava entre a felicidade de Remus ter saído do coma e a tristeza com a sua falta de recuperação.

E por falar em Remus, esse era um assunto que deixava Lucy quase louca.

A loirinha pensava que ele receberia alta em apenas alguns dias e assim poderia tirar o dossiê contra Riddle do esconderijo, entregar os tais comparsas do crápula à polícia e voltar a ter uma vida normal ao lado de Gwen. Mas as coisas não saíram como planejadas.

Por causa do tempo em que ficou em coma, Remus teve alguns traumas verdadeiros, e agora tinha que fazer sessões de fisioterapia todos os dias. Algumas vezes ele tentou contar para Lucy onde escondera os documentos, mas a loirinha se negava terminantemente a escutar alegando que ele não podia ser descuidado ao ponto de confiar assim nela.

- Quem te garante que eu sou mesmo uma pessoa bem intencionada? E se Tom Riddle me pagou para fingir ser amável com você e conseguir a sua confiança para obter o dossiê? E também pode acontecer de eu ser mesmo uma pessoa correta, mas sofrer uma emboscada enquanto pego o dossiê, você nunca acreditaria que não foi traição minha. Não senhor... Você mesmo vai tirar esses documentos de onde quer que tenha deixado.

Remus sempre acabava concordando com ela, mas também sempre acabava voltando ao assunto só que com uma abordagem diferente.

Naquele sábado Lucy voltou ao hospital para se despedir.

- Você não pode ir assim. Me deixar aqui sozinho com essa mentira, eu não vou agüentar.

- Vai sim. Vai agüentar porque ama a Gwen e não quer que os capangas de Tom Riddle a façam de refém enquanto você recupera os documentos para eles. É bom que não se esqueça disso em momento nenhum.

Ele suspirou resignado.

- Você tem razão.

- Eu sempre tenho razão, você já percebeu? – A loirinha riu e ele também.

- E quando pretende voltar à Inglaterra?

- Não sei se _Lucy Eyelesbarrow _poderá voltar à Inglaterra tão cedo. Mas a qualquer momento uma jovem russa de olhos azuis pode aparecer para lhe fazer uma visita...

Remus sorriu.

- Olhos azuis, é? Minha noiva pode ficar com ciúmes...

- Em caso extremo dela me ameaçar com uma faca, eu conto que sou eu. – Lucy gargalhou.

- Vou sentir sua falta, você é a única pessoa com quem eu posso conversar normalmente, sem precisar representar.

- Eu sei. Também me apeguei muito a você, me sinto um tanto responsável, sabe?

- Posso imaginar...

- Então não faça nenhuma besteira na minha ausência, mocinho!

- Prometo me comportar!

Ambos estavam rindo quando uma batida na porta os interrompeu.

- O senhor tem uma visita, Lupin. – Uma enfermeira anunciou e deu passagem a um garoto baixinho e gorducho que Lucy nunca vira antes.

- O-Olá. – Cumprimentou o garoto.

Lucy assumiu um ar profissional de enfermeira e Remus fez uma expressão confusa antes de perguntar cauteloso:

- Quem... Quem é você?

- Sou eu Remus, o Peter!

- Peter?

- Sim, você... Não lembra?

- Meu paciente está sofrendo de amnésia. – Lucy interrompeu.

- Amnésia?

- Sim, perda de memória.

- Perda de memória?

Lucy girou os olhos, irritada.

- É tão difícil assim entender?

- Er... Me desculpe... – Peter se virou para Remus. – Mas não se lembra de nada mesmo?

O "paciente" de Lucy apenas balançou a cabeça negando.

- James... James e Sirius comentaram, mas eu não achei...

- James? Sirius? – Remus parecia cada vez mais confuso.

- James é aquele garoto de óculos que esteve aqui um dia desses, e o Sirius... O Sirius é o que estava com ele. É o de olhos azuis cinzentos. – Lucy interveio.

- Estou confuso...

A loirinha se virou para Peter e disse com seu tom de voz mais suave:

- Por gentileza, não me leve a mal, mas meu paciente precisa descansar, essa pressão não ajuda na recuperação dele...

- Ah... Sim... Desculpe-me... – Peter parecia bastante atrapalhado. – Eu... Eu volto outra hora...

Lucy sorriu e observou o garoto deixar o quarto.

- E quem é esse? – Perguntou ela sentando na cadeira ao lado da cama.

- Peter Pettigrew. Vai gostar de saber dessa: Ele trabalha, ou trabalhava, não sei mais, como jardineiro na Mansão Riddle.

- O quê? – Ela engasgou com um pedaço da maçã que já estava comendo. – Você tem um amigo que trabalhava na casa do 'inimigo'?

- Peter, James, Sirius e eu somos amigos desde a infância.

- Ah, esse é o Peter que o Sirius mencionou do acampamento...

- Sirius já te falou sobre o acampamento?

- Diversas vezes... Posso dar detalhes de todos os dez verões que vocês quatro passaram lá... – Falou ela girando os olhos e arrancando um sorriso de Remus. – Então esse Peter... Trabalhando na mansão Riddle, ele era um agente seu colocado lá?

Remus parecia surpreso com a hipótese.

- Não, Peter jamais teria nervos para ser um 'agente'. Ele trabalhar lá foi obra do acaso, ele se inscreveu em uma agência de empregos, Tom Riddle solicitou um jardineiro nessa mesma agência e... Deu nisso.

- Não sei porque, mas minha intuição diz para não confiar nele. – Lucy teve um leve estremecimento.

- Em Peter? – Remus gargalhou. – Ele é completamente inofensivo.

- Espero que sim. Isso me leva a outra questão: você tinha algum agente infiltrado na mansão Riddle?

- Se eu tivesse, não poderia te contar, afinal não sei se posso confiar em você.

Lucy gargalhou.

- Muito bom. Está aprendendo a desconfiar, estou orgulhosa.

- Obrigado. Mas você quer mesmo saber?

- Não. Prefiro que mantenha seus segredos, inspetor Lupin. – Lucy sorriu e segurou a mão de Remus. – Agora eu tenho que ir, Remus. Mas darei um jeito de vir fazer algumas visitas para você não se sentir tão sozinho.

- Alguma 'última recomendação' enfermeira?

- Sim, tenha força, não confie em ninguém nesse momento, nem em seus 'amigos de infância'. Eles podem esperar mais um pouco para saber da sua recuperação. E a Gwen não sabe guardar segredo, ela não faz por mal, é da natureza dela, então...

- Segredo absoluto.

- Isso mesmo.

- Como faço para te avisar quando estiver 'pronto para a ação'?

- Não faz. Eu vou me manter bem informada e volto muito antes do que você espera. – A loirinha piscou um olho. – _Au revoir _inspetor Lupin.

* * *

**30 de Junho de 1940**

Alice, Gwenda e Lily madrugaram na estação ferroviária para se despedir de Lucy.

- Por favor, promete que não vai ficar mais tanto tempo assim sem aparecer! – Falou Gwenda tentando não chorar. – Quando o Remus ficar bom quero que ele te conheça.

- Eu prometo tentar conseguir alguma missão aqui em Londres, mas voltar de _férias_, só se eu conseguisse descobrir Pierrô... Aí quem sabe o Moody consiga relaxar um pouco.

- Mas você vem para o meu casamento, não vem? Queria ter todas as minhas amigas por perto.

Lucy não respondeu. Apenas sorriu enquanto abraçava Alice.

- Lily... – A loirinha segurou as mãos da amiga.

- Queria que viesse morar aqui. – A ruiva forçou um sorriso para não começar a chorar.

- Sem chances... Mas prometo voltar antes do que você imagina ruivinha.

Um apito alto fez as duas amigas se separarem.

Lucy entrou no trem e se acomodou em um lugar junto à janela. Olhou para fora e viu as amigas lhe acenando. Um pouco atrás das meninas chegavam atrasados James e Sirius. Sirius lhe mandou um beijo enquanto James se aproximava de Lily. Lucy sorriu com a cena e o trem começou a andar. Ela acenou de volta enquanto via Lily brigar com James. Era triste se despedir de suas amigas, mas já estava na hora de trabalhar de verdade.

* * *

**01 de Julho de 1940**

- Já vou! – Lily gritou para a campainha que soava estridente.

Forçou um pouco as vistas para tentar enxergar melhor as horas. Faltavam vinte minutos para a meia-noite.

- Isso são horas de... – A ruiva vestiu um penhoar azul por cima da camisola e praticamente se arrastou até a porta da sala, espiou pelo olho-mágico e abriu a porta imediatamente ao reconhecer Gwenda com o dedo ainda grudado na campainha.

- Gwen?

- Lily! – A morena quase pulou no pescoço da amiga. – Lily mataram eles! Eu... Hospital... James com Sirius... O Remus continua sem reconhecer ninguém... Os Potters, Lis, os Potters... Sangue por toda a parte...

- Calma Gwen. – Lily puxou a amiga até o sofá e a fez se sentar.

- Horrível, horrível! Ai... O James! O James quase morreu também!

- Gwen eu não estou entendendo nada! Bebe isso, vai se sentir melhor.

Gwenda pegou o copo de conhaque que Lily lhe oferecia e bebeu tudo. Um pouco de cor pareceu voltar às suas faces.

- Agora respira fundo e me explica essa história direito. Você estava no hospital com o Remus?

A morena sinalizou que sim enquanto fazia um exercício de respiração para se acalmar.

- E onde estava o sangue?

- Na casa Lis! Por _toda_ a casa. Foi muita maldade...

- Mas na casa de quem?

- Do James, claro! Ele está apavorado! A Susan... Aquele amor de pessoa! Quem teria coragem de fazer isso com eles?

Lily passou as mãos no rosto em sinal de cansaço. A cada minuto entendia menos e Gwenda não parecia capaz de se controlar para explicar claramente o que tinha acontecido. Levantou e serviu mais um pouco de conhaque para a amiga, isso iria ajudá-la a relaxar um pouco.

* * *

**02 de Julho de 1940**

- Espera aí. Assassinato dos _Potter_? – Lucy se endireitou na cadeira e trocou o telefone de orelha.

- Sim, Charles e Susan Potter. Foram encontrados ontem à noite por James, Sirius e Gwenda.

- Oh meu Deus! Foi apenas assassinato ou roubaram alguma coisa da casa?

- Só o assassinato. Na verdade James deu falta de uma caderneta de bolso do pai, parece que o senhor Potter não desgrudava daquele pequeno caderno de capa vermelha. Mas parece que ninguém sabe que tipo de informação Charles Potter guardava lá.

- E a Gwen? Onde entra nessa história?

- Ela estava no hospital, como sempre, fazendo vigília ao lado do Remus. Susan quando soube se compadeceu e mandou James e Sirius, que tinham acabado de chegar para jantar na mansão Potter, irem buscar a Gwen no hospital.

- Entendo. E quando voltaram...

- Encontraram Charles e a esposa assassinados na biblioteca.

- A Gwen está bem? Ficou muito chocada?

- Agora já está dormindo, mas tive que esvaziar uma garrafa de conhaque para fazê-la relaxar e me explicar direito a história.

- É a sua campainha? – Lucy perguntou reconhecendo o barulho estridente do outro lado da linha.

- É sim, preciso ir atender, espero que sejam boas notícias.

- Qualquer novidade me liga mais tarde aqui no hotel. Volto para cá depois do almoço, agora preciso me infiltrar em um cassino diurno que tem como fachada uma barbearia.

Lily sorriu imaginando o tipo de disfarce que a amiga usaria para entrar numa barbearia. Despediu-se e desligou o telefone.

Correu para a porta. Era um mensageiro da Scotland Yard que trazia um bilhete de Snape solicitando sua presença na agência o mais rápido possível.

* * *

- Está querendo dizer que...

- Que a Scotland Yard assume a partir de agora. Seus serviços foram muito, hum... Valiosos.

- Não pode me dispensar do caso Riddle. Fui _contratada_ por ele.

- Na verdade, a senhorita foi contratada para _evitar_ o atentado... Ou seja, não fez seu trabalho direito.

- Como é que é? – Lily levantou da cadeira e apoiou as mãos na mesa de Snape. – Você sabe muito bem que Tom Riddle foi morto antes do horário combinado para nos encontrarmos, não estava ao meu alcance...

Snape deu de ombros.

- Seja como for... A Yard tem motivos para acreditar que este seja um crime político. Como sabe, o Complexo Industrial estava pronto para fazer a Inglaterra retomar o progresso. Mas com essa guerra... Bem, você me entende.

- Não, não entendo. Talvez você possa me explicar.

- Soubemos por uma fonte segura que a Alemanha tinha medo que esse Complexo começasse realmente a funcionar. Tinham medo que a Inglaterra desenvolvesse nessas fábricas armamentos capazes de...

- Tudo bem, chega. – Lily levantou a mão bruscamente. – Nunca ouvi tanta baboseira!

- Devo alertá-la de que, caso desobedeça minhas ordens...

- Não tenho porque _obedecer _a ordens suas, Snape. Não trabalho para você e não te devo nada. É melhor você se colocar no seu lugar.

- E é melhor não interferir senhorita Evans. Senão...

- Senão o quê?

- Seremos obrigados a fazê-la parar, não importa como.

- _Está me ameaçando?_

- Não, claro que não. Apenas... _temo_ pela sua segurança.

Lily sentia ímpetos de voar no pescoço de Snape, mas conteve-se a tempo. Pegou sua bolsa e lhe deu as costas sem dizer palavra alguma.

- Ah! Senhorita Evans?

Lily já estava com a mão na maçaneta para sair. Parou, mas não se virou para Snape.

- Só uma sugestão. Penso que acharia interessante ler os jornais amanhã. Ficará surpresa com a agilidade dos meus homens para resolver essa história e também os casos de assassinato dos Potters e do nosso querido agente Boberlly Pheel.

* * *

Lily saiu da Scotland Yard e deu algumas voltas pela cidade para esfriar a cabeça antes de ir para casa. Quando chegou, Gwen já não estava mais lá, deixou um bilhete para Lily agradecendo à ruiva por ter cuidado dela e explicando que mais tarde ligaria para Lily.

A ruiva se serviu de xerez e sentou no sofá. Na mesa de centro ainda estavam duas revistinhas de palavras cruzadas de Lucy. A detetive colocou seu copo de lado e pegou uma das revistas. Folheou lentamente enquanto se perguntava como Lucy tinha paciência para preencher esses quadradinhos durante horas. Achou uma única página em branco e resolveu começar a responder, afinal queria afastar seus pensamentos de todo o caso Riddle-Bob-Potters e principalmente de Snape em sua suprema arrogância a afastando dessas investigações.

Foi interrompida ainda no início pelo barulho alto da campainha.

Quando abriu a porta, Gwenda quase se jogou para dentro do apartamento.

- Não é possível, Lis... Você tem que fazer alguma coisa!

- Olá, Gwen? Está melhor?

- Um pouco, quer dizer, não. Lis, presta atenção, isso é uma injustiça! O James nunca faria isso, você tem que acreditar em mim.

A ruiva franziu o cenho.

Gwenda estava ficando especialista em deixá-la confusa.

- Gwen, é a segunda vez em menos de vinte e quatro horas que você irrompe pela porta do meu apartamento, começa a falar desenfreadamente e eu não consigo entender nada... Não quer me contar 'em detalhes' o que está acontecendo?

Foi a vez da morena ficar confusa.

- Não é você que está responsável pelo caso Riddle? Porque vão prender o James, Lis?

- Prender o Potter? – A ruiva riu. – Bem que eu gostaria, mas não tenho prova alguma contra ele, e também não estou mais no caso.

- _Como_?

- Snape me afastou. Disse que a Yard acha que é um crime com motivações políticas e que nesse caso eles têm que intervir. Bem, eles são a autoridade...

- Eles só servem para atrapalhar! – Gwenda levantou do sofá e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- O que está acontecendo?

Gwenda tirou um papel de dentro da bolsa e entregou para Lily.

- Essa reportagem vai ser publicada amanhã.

_Em entrevista exclusiva ao Daily Budget, o inspetor chefe da Scotland Yard, Severus Snape, revelou que seus agentes já têm uma solução satisfatória para a série de crimes ocorridas no último mês, crimes que tiveram início com o assassinato brutal de um dos maiores empresários da Inglaterra, Sir Thomas Riddle._

_Snape declarou ao nosso repórter, __Gidean __Prewet, que Sir Riddle foi assassinado porque os 'inimigos' da Inglaterra nessa guerra tinham medo de que o funcionamento do complexo industrial que seria inaugurado por Riddle aumentasse o poder da nação inglesa sobre os demais países e que isso poderia ser determinante no curso da guerra. Um funcionário de alta patente do governo foi subornado para se infiltrar na festa de Sir Riddle e matá-lo, destruindo assim a ameaça._

_Esse funcionário de alta patente Snape confessou que se trata de ninguém menos que James Potter. O mesmo que ficou órfão na última segunda-feira quando seus pais foram assassinados também a facadas._

_Quando perguntado se os dois casos têm alguma ligação, Snape é categórico: "Com toda a certeza". O inspetor chefe afirma que têm o depoimento do mordomo de Sir Riddle que afirma ter visto James Potter subindo as escadas para o quarto de Tom Riddle pouco antes do crime e que também teria visto as vestes dele sujas de sangue quando o viu indo embora furtivamente da Mansão. "Essa é apenas uma das inúmeras provas". Quanto ao assassinato de Charles e Susan Potter, Snape afirma que informações colhidas na Mansão Potter indicam que os pais sabiam do crime de James e que, sendo Charles Potter um dos mais honoráveis membros de nossa sociedade, não aceitou a situação e pretendia entregar o filho. "Por isso, James não pensou duas vezes antes de cometer o crime. Além disso, com a morte dos pais, James herdaria uma fortuna imensurável, deixada por Tom Riddle à irmã Susan Potter". "Com certeza foi por causa da herança milionária que James Potter aceitou esse trabalho sujo". Snape completa ainda que "Os depoimentos de Sirius Black e Gwenda Reed que fornecem álibi a James Potter no assassinato dos pais foi considerado inútil já que os dois são amigos de infância do criminoso e podem muito bem estar mentindo para protegê-lo"._

_Snape também afirma que "há indícios" de que James seja também a pessoa que entregou os bombons envenenados para o agente da Scotland Yard, __Boberlly Pheel. "o investigador Bob tinha uma forte ligação com a detetive particular _Lily Evans_, encarregada do caso Riddle. James Potter sentiu-se ameaçado e por isso atentou contra a vida de Bob"._

_"A Scotland Yard já pediu a prisão do herdeiro dos Potters, em poucos dias ele será julgado e, com toda a certeza, punido pela série de crimes que cometeu contra esses cidadãos de bem da nossa querida Londres"._

- Snape é louco! - Lily devolveu o papel para Gwen.

- Eles não podem fazer isso, Lis. James é inocente,_ eu tenho certeza_.

A ruiva não respondeu.

- Você não acredita em mim, não é?

- Sendo sincera, Gwen, não consigo acreditar que o Potter seja tão inocente quanto você diz. Alguma culpa no cartório ele tem, ele mente para mim o tempo todo! E é um dos meus mais fortes suspeitos. Mas ele parece ter ganhado a simpatia da Lucy, afinal sempre que algum indício me apontava para ele, ela logo me chamava a atenção para um ponto que o inocentava ou culpava outro suspeito favorito dela...

- Mas Lily...

- Não acredito que ele seja esse monstro desenhado pelo Snape, mas também não acredito que seja completamente inocente. Afinal porque mente tanto pra mim e se recusa a contar o que esteve fazendo na festa?

- Por que é um idiota! Ele quer ter a sua atenção nele, Lis, é por isso que vive te enrolando...

- E olha só o que ele ganhou com isso: Uma ordem de prisão e a minha antipatia! Só se ele for masoquista...

Gwen respirou fundo, guardou a cópia da notícia na bolsa e se despediu de Lily.

- É impossível discutir sobre James Potter com você, Lis.

- São as impressões que ele mesmo causou em mim... – Lily falou em tom de desculpas.

- Tudo bem. – Gwenda deu de ombros – Eu vou procurá-lo... Quero que ele esteja preparado para ler os jornais amanhã.

* * *

James não conseguiu "ficar preparado". Quando Gwen lhe entregou a cópia da notícia que seria divulgada no dia seguinte, o garoto quase ficou louco. Queria ir à Scotland Yard matar Snape, aí sim poderia ser julgado como um criminoso. Não parava de repetir que era inocente e Gwenda não sabia o que fazer para acalmar o amigo.

Com Remus hospitalizado e Sirius viajando a trabalho, só restavam Gwenda e Peter de amigos próximos para consolar James. Isso quer dizer então que só lhe restava Gwen já que Peter quase não o visitava mais.

E a repórter realmente não tinha idéia de como ajudar alguém que estava desesperado por ter perdido os pais e que, dentro de poucas horas, seria preso injustamente por ter cometido tal crime.

* * *

**05 de Julho de 1940**

_**"James Potter é preso acusado de matar os próprios pais"**_

_**"Assassino do empresário Sir Thomas Riddle é preso hoje em Londres"**_

_**"O jovem Potter já teria cometido outros crimes antes"**_

- Um pior que o outro... – Comentou Lily observando as manchetes dos diversos jornais que recebia diariamente.

Apenas o Daily Budget publicou uma nota favorável a James Potter pedindo que a Scotland Yard apresentasse as provas que tinha para incriminar James. Obra da redatora-chefe, Gwenda Reed, claro.

Lily teve sua leitura interrompida pelo som do telefone.

- Na certa mais algum repórter sensacionalista querendo informações... – Resmungou a ruiva enquanto levantava para atender o telefone.

Desde que seu nome tinha sido mencionado na reportagem de Gidean Prewet, Lily não teve mais paz. Todos entenderam que ela ainda era a encarregada do caso Riddle e queriam informações detalhadas sobre as provas contra James e sobre seus métodos de investigação.

A ruiva teve uma surpresa ao reconhecer a voz.

- Lucy?

- Oi ruivinha! Saudades?

- Muitas! O que a faz ligar tão cedo? – Eram sete horas da manhã.

- O seu trabalho. – A loirinha respondeu rindo.

- Como?

- Os jornais do mundo inteiro publicaram a prisão de James Potter, Lis.

- Ah...

- Como você teve coragem? Sabe, os indícios contra _outras_ pessoas eram bem mais fortes... E acusá-lo de matar os próprios pais foi um golpe baixo seu, ruiva.

- Não foi um _golpe_ meu. Snape assumiu o caso, me dispensou, e no dia seguinte essa solução estapafúrdia foi divulgada para toda a imprensa.

- Te afastou? – Lucy deu uma risada amarga. – Snape não tem jeito mesmo. Aquele cachorro está devendo favores para alguém, por isso arranjou uma solução tão _satisfatória_... Tenho certeza disso.

- E tratou de me fazer algumas ameaças, caso eu tentasse 'remexer' no caso. Em outras palavras, se eu quisesse contrariá-lo, alguma coisa _muito ruim_ aconteceria comigo em poucos dias...

Lucy ficou em silêncio.

- Ainda está aí?

- Sim... – A loirinha respondeu com a voz fraca. – Só me lembrando de algumas coisas... O que eles fizeram com meus pais... Snape não presta Lis, é igual ao bandido do pai dele!

- Eu sei disso, mas...

- Você tem razão, é melhor não ir contra ele...

- E você? O que está fazendo de bom? – Lily tentou mudar de assunto.

- Adivinha? Atrás de Pierrô. – O humor de Lucy melhorou instantaneamente. – Você acredita que ele anda cada dia mais presunçoso? Está tão seguro de que não vai ser pego que começou a deixar pistas de seus próximos roubos.

- Mentira!

- Juro! Fez isso duas noites seguidas, na primeira nós não levamos a mensagem muito a sério, mas quando o roubo aconteceu ficamos perplexos. No segundo aviso eu fiquei de guarda, reforçamos a segurança do lugar, e mesmo assim ele conseguiu o roubo dele e ainda deixou uma mensagem desejando mais sorte da próxima vez.

- Parece que você não coloca muito medo nele minha amiga. – Lily comentou rindo.

- É, o Moody está começando a achar a mesma coisa... Estou vendo que logo ele vai me tirar da cola do Pierrô e me colocar em missões chatas de espionagem política.

- Poxa... Então assim como Pierrô, te desejo mais sorte da próxima vez.

- Obrigada engraçadinha... Ah! Você não vai acreditar com quem eu jantei ontem à noite.

Lily fez uma pausa tentando imaginar as possibilidades.

- Com o _Moody_?

- Não, credo! – Lucy gargalhou. – Com Edgar Bones.

- Edgar? – Lily perguntou surpresa.

- Sim. Nos encontramos por acaso no teatro ontem e ele me convidou para jantar. – Lucy suspirou. – Ai Lis, ele é tão lindo e tão cavalheiro e tão... – Outro suspiro. – Foi uma noite incrível.

- O que ele está fazendo aí? E onde exatamente é 'aí'?

- Belgrado. E eu não faço ideia do porque de Edgar estar aqui.

- Não falaram sobre isso?

- Você sabe melhor do que eu que o Edgar não fala sobre o trabalho dele.

- E você não acha isso suspeito?

Foi a vez de Lucy ficar um tempo em silêncio.

- Se você está me questionando com relação a Pierrô, sim. Mas tenho outros suspeitos.

- Por exemplo?

- Você sabe se Sirius Black está em Londres?

- Não está. Gwen mencionou que estava com dó do Potter segurar sozinho a barra de ser preso porque o Sirius estava viajando e o Remus desmemoriado.

- Hum... E o Frank?

- O Frank? Você desconfia do _Frank_?

- Sim. Você sabe se ele está em Londres?

- Por coincidência, sei que ele está viajando. – Lily soltou a informação parecendo relutante. – Alice me perguntou se eu conhecia os champanhes escoceses, porque o Frank estava indo lá pessoalmente comprar algumas caixas para o casamento.

- Muito interessante.

- Quem mais?

- Bem, vários ao redor do mundo. Mas que você conhece, apenas mais duas pessoas: Emeline Vance e Augusto Rookwood.

- Você usa algum critério de seleção ou simplesmente joga alguns nomes aleatórios nessa sua lista?

- Você está muito engraçadinha hoje, Lis querida.

- Acho que agora entendo porque você não descobre a identidade do Pierrô.

- Por quê?

- Porque é uma maluca!

Lucy gargalhou.

- Lis, você é uma detetive brilhante, coloque seus neurônios para trabalhar e desvende sozinha o mistério da minha lista!

Lily não respondeu.

- Ruiva? – Chamou a voz da loirinha.

- Porque com você as coisas são sempre mais complicadas? Você não pode simplesmente responder a minha dúvida?

- Hum... Não. Eu gosto de um suspense, por isso sou tão feliz na minha profissão.

- E eu _não gosto_ de suspense, por isso tenho a maior pressa para desvendá-los.

Lucy sorriu do outro lado da linha.

- Lis, agora tenho que desligar, assim que eu puder, entro em contato. E... Tenta fazer alguma coisa pelo James. Ele foi vítima de uma armação do Snape, você sabe disso, você sabe do que o Snape é capaz.

- Sim eu sei, mas... O Potter pediu por isso...

- Lis... _Por favor_?

Lily suspirou.

- Vou fazer tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para que a _verdade_ prevaleça.

As duas amigas se despediram e Lily recolocou o telefone no gancho ainda pensando sobre o pedido de Lucy. Antes que pudesse tomar qualquer decisão, seu telefone tocou mais uma vez.

Mas agora era uma voz nada familiar.

- É a detetive Lily Evans falando?

- Se você for jornalista, não. – Confessou a ruiva e ouviu uma risada nervosa do outro lado da linha.

- Não sou jornalista, sou Dorcas Meadowes, a governanta da mansão Riddle.

- Ah, sim... – Lily lembrou claramente de Dorcas. – Em que posso lhe ajudar?

- James Potter é inocente detetive Evans, sei que pode achar estranho eu estar te falando isso, mas... – Fez uma pausa significativa. – Tenho algumas coisas para lhe contar, algumas coisas que podem lhe ajudar a prender o culpado e livrar James Potter de uma acusação injusta.

- Então pode contar, estou ansiosa para saber o que você ainda tem para falar, afinal quando conversamos há alguns dias atrás você não tinha mais nada a declarar...

- É tão complicado... – Dorcas fez mais uma pausa. – Eu continuaria sem falar nada se meu silêncio não prejudicasse um inocente. Por favor, não faça um mau juízo de mim, detetive Evans, mas é que estou apavorada. Desde o atentado ao inspetor Lupin, não sei mais em quem posso confiar, tenho medo da minha própria sombra...

- O que o inspetor Lupin... Deixa pra lá... – Lily respirou fundo, tinha que ser prática, a questão principal era outra. – Então você sabe quem matou Tom Riddle?

- Acho que sei. E talvez você possa me ajudar a provar. Foi... – Dorcas emudeceu de repente.

- Quem? Quem matou Sir Riddle? – Lily perguntou impaciente.

Mas por mais que a ruiva perguntasse, Dorcas levou quase um minuto para voltar à conversa.

- Desculpe, não posso falar agora. Acho que não estou sozinha aqui... Podemos nos encontrar amanhã de manhã?

- Amanhã de manhã... Claro. Onde?

- No Big Ben. Às dez horas pode ser?

- Às dez horas, senhorita Meadowes.

* * *

**N/a**:

Ahhhh... Não me matem, é que não resisti a adiar um _pouquinho_ a revelação bombástica! ahushauhsuahsuahusha

Nesse capítulo eu já deixei praticamente claro quem é Dorcas Meadowes, não? Uma das personagens mais envolvidas nas teorias mirabolantes por aqui... rsrsrs Próximo capítulo vai confirmar várias dessas teorias e pôr por terra muitas outras...

E enfim, Lucy declarou sua lista oficial de suspeitos a Pierrô. E alguém imagina porque cargas d'água ela desconfia de Emeline Vance e Augusto Rookwood?

Sobre as 'ameaças' do capítulo passado, parece que eu assustei alguns leitores... huashuahsua Mas para tranqüilizar todo mundo, digo que a _Lolah Lupin_ tem razão: eu não pararia de postar por causa de reviews. _Mas_, sempre é bom lembrarem-se dos itens: 2 (muito importante) e 4 (mais importante ainda).

Meus agradecimentos a:

**Sassah Potter** – Não se preocupe, não vou parar de postar não, era só drama mesmo rsrsrs Obrigada, e pode mandar review só quando tiver tempo mesmo... xD Beijinhos.

**Lalaias** – Olá! Que bom que gostou do show! Sei como é, todo mundo é leitor fantasma alguma vez, rsrsrs. Mas fico feliz que tenha arranjado algum tempinho para me mandar review. xD Beijinhos.

**Lolah Lupin** – Gracinha eu? Obrigada... E, como eu frisei ali em cima, você tem razão sobre eu não ter coragem de parar. Que bom que acha minhas ameaças engraçadas! Huahsuhaushuash Fique à vontade para me mandar e-mails sempre que quiser, realmente eu me acho uma pessoa muito simpática (kkkkkkk) e sempre vou responder com muito carinho. Bem, para sua tristeza, foi um dos marotos a ser preso hoje. E por falar em hoje: teve Remus nesse capítulo! \o/ Um pouquinho só, mas teve. Rsrsrs Beijinhos.

**Biancah** – hahaha Muito bom seu argumento para eu não demorar a postar. E o meu argumento para eu voltar logo é: reviews são meu combustível, vide item 2 da minha N/a do capítulo passado. Haushaushuahsua Sirius é mesmo perfeito! Suspiros! Beijinhos.

**1 Lily Evans** – Você apareceu! (_nem comenta que só estava esperando sua review para poder atualizar o capítulo kkkk_). Pois é, o fanfiction é cheio de erros malucos, porque o contador não estaria errado também? Rsrsrs Bem, sua teoria sobre o disfarce do Sirius e a Lucy ser Pierrô sempre será válida, até que eu conte a verdade... rsrsrs Também gosto da cena da Lily com o Jay. Bem, a Lucy não faz muito sentido, então por isso coloquei ela não gostando de palhaços (também não gosto. Não tenho medo igual você, só não gosto, acho eles chatos ¬¬). Imaginei que você ia ficar brava com a Lucy por causa do seu bonitão haushauhsuahus O que eu gosto em circos também são os trapezistas, mágicos e doces. Não gosto de apresentações com animais... Isso aí, deixe o Rég longe dessa maníaca da Lucy! Haushaushuahs Ai, o Ed é um lindo, não? Amo ele S2 S2 S2 huashuahsuahsah E amo ele e a Lucy juntos. Talvez eu mate o Sirius pra deixar a loirinha com o Ed. O que você acha? Kkkkkkk Bem, eu sou mesmo chantagista e dramática, talvez seja mesmo de família... haushaushuahsua Não vou parar de postar não, pode ficar tranqüila. *-* Obrigada por vir flor. Agora, quero review nesse capítulo aqui também! ahushaushauhsuahsuahusha Beijão lindinha!

**Próximo capítulo dois personagens resolvem contar mais sobre a noite do assassinato do Tom! E vamos descobrir porque a Lucy odeia tanto o Snape.**

Nossa... Já falei pelos cotovelos hoje... Me deu até sede... xD Bye pessoinhas...  
Luci E. Potter.


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Capítulo XVI**

**06 de Julho de 1940**

No sábado aos quinze minutos para as dez horas da manhã Lily já estava no local combinado.

Mas passou-se mais de uma hora sem que Dorcas Meadowes aparecesse. Lily teve um estranho pressentimento de que ela não viria, e que jamais saberia o que Dorcas tinha para lhe contar.

* * *

Ao meio dia Lily já tinha voltado para seu apartamento, e logo recebeu a visita de Gwenda.

- Soube das novidades?

- Não Gwen, _você_ é a minha fonte de notícias.

- Dorcas Meadowes, a ex-governanta de Sir Tom, foi encontrada morta hoje de manhã.

- Morta?

- Parece que ela se suicidou, tomou uma dose excessiva de remédio para dormir.

Lily não conseguia pensar direito.

A voz de Gwenda foi ficando cada vez mais longe... Porque Dorcas ligaria no dia anterior, dizendo que não suportava ver um inocente pagando por um crime que não cometeu e que estava disposta a contar a verdade, se logo depois atentaria contra a própria vida? O sentido que Lily via nisso era que alguém realmente ouviu a conversa dela com a governanta.

- Como soube? - A ruiva interrompeu algum relato entusiasmado de Gwenda.

- Eu estava na Scotland Yard quando eles foram chamados, alguns agentes acham que a morte dela tem ligação com o caso Riddle, mas Snape já está satisfeito com a prisão de James.

- Lucy está furiosa com essa 'solução' arranjada por Snape.

- E você?

- Não estou nada contente com os rumos que esta história está tomando...

- Conseguiu mudar de opinião sobre James?

- Para mim ele continua sendo um mentiroso, mas não um assassino. Só preciso de _provas_. Provas da minha teoria.

- E como vamos conseguir?

A detetive sorriu.

- Prefiro não envolver você nisso, Gwen. Já me basta a Lucy no meu ouvido dizendo que 'devemos _arranjar_ as provas, nem que sejam forjadas'.

- A Lucy tem uma maneira curiosa de encarar a justiça... – Gwen falou rindo. – Ah! Quase me esqueço! – Ela abriu a bolsa. – Estive visitando James hoje de manhã e ele te mandou isso.

Gwenda estendeu um pedaço de papel na direção de Lily.

_"Preciso que venha me ver. Vou lhe contar a verdade, juro. Se não ficar satisfeita com o que ouvir, pode jogar a chave da sela fora. J.P."_

- Parece que todo mundo resolveu contar a verdade agora... – Comentou Lily lembrando-se da ligação de Dorcas no dia anterior.

- O quê?

- A verdade... Ela sempre aparece, de uma forma ou de outra.

- As pessoas sentem necessidade de falar... – Gwenda concordou. – Só precisamos saber estimulá-las a isso.

* * *

Logo depois que Gwenda saiu o telefone de Lily tocou.

Era Marlene McKinnon pedindo que Lily a recebesse em seu apartamento. A ruiva concordou e em poucos minutos estava frente a frente com a advogada de Sir Thomas.

- Soube a pouco da notícia da morte de Dorcas, por isso resolvi vir lhe procurar. – Marlene fez uma pausa. – Sei que agora vai ser difícil levar meu depoimento a sério, mas... Ainda assim... – A morena torcia as mãos, bastante nervosa.

Lily ofereceu uma bebida para ajudar Marlene a se acalmar. Só depois de algum tempo conversando futilidades foi que Lily entrou no assunto.

- Então, o que quer me contar McKinnon?

- Eu vi Dorcas. Na festa.

- Viu? Mas você disse...

- Eu menti. Mas posso explicar detetive Evans. Dorcas era a única pessoa decente naquela casa e eu gostava muito dela. Quando me vi sozinha naquela festa decidi procurá-la. Mas não fui direto para a cozinha, dei a volta por fora da casa, estava uma noite bastante agradável, fiquei algum tempo lá no jardim antes de entrar pela porta que sai na ala de serviço.

- Sei qual é. À direita fica uma escada de acesso ao primeiro andar e à esquerda a cozinha.

- Exato. Mas antes que eu entrasse, vi pelas amplas janelas que Dorcas descia por aquelas escadas. Ela estava completamente perturbada. Vi que fazia um esforço terrível para continuar em pé. Dei um passo adiante, ia correr para ajudá-la e perguntar o que tinha acontecido. Foi quando reparei que a música e o barulho no salão de festa cessaram.

- O que fez então?

- Voltei para o salão pouco antes de Bellatrix anunciar a morte de Tom Riddle e quase desfalecer.

- Não se preocupou mais com Dorcas?

- Não no momento. Para ser sincera, quando percebi que a música tinha parado, pensei que Sir Riddle já tinha descido, e como advogada dele não podia perder o tão esperado anuncio de seu casamento. Acabei mudando o foco da minha atenção, tanto que me esqueci da perturbação de Dorcas.

- E depois?

- Depois?

- Sim, depois que soube do assassinato de Sir Tom. Porque não nos contou o que tinha visto?

- Por que... Porque tive medo de que prendessem a Dorcas. Tive medo por ela, porque sabe, ela podia ter matado Sir Tom. Não que isso fosse realmente um crime, mais cedo ou mais tarde alguém faria isso, e se alguém soubesse o que eu vi, mesmo ela _merecendo um prêmio_, seria presa.

- É o que acontece com os assassinos, senhorita McKinnon. Seja por uma causa nobre ou não.

- Mas Dorcas... Se tivesse matado Tom não devia ser presa, pois estaria apenas cumprindo ordens.

- Cumprindo ordens? De quem?

- Da Scotland Yard, claro. A senhorita desconhece que Dorcas era uma agente infiltrada na Mansão Riddle? Foi o Inspetor Lupin quem a colocou lá.

- Como sabe disso?

- Bem, ele contava algumas coisas a James e Sirius. Pedia segredo, naturalmente, mas Sirius nunca soube ser discreto e certa vez deixou escapar o segredo de Dorcas enquanto ria da estupidez de Tom.

Lily se recostou na cadeira e ficou pensativa por um tempo. Afinal, Lucy estava mesmo certa. Dorcas não era quem aparentava ser. A loirinha ficaria feliz em saber que sua intuição, ao contrário do que Alastor Moody pensava, continuava afiadíssima.

- Então, se não foi Dorcas quem matou Tom Riddle, ela deve _ter visto_ o assassino... - A ruiva completou em voz alta seu raciocínio.

- Mas como não falou nada, devia ter motivos para protegê-lo.

- Ou temê-lo. – Completou Lily. – Já que quando resolveu falar morreu tão tragicamente.

Marlene escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

- Eu devia ter contado logo o que vi.

- Devia mesmo. – Lily concordou. – Eu sabia que tinha mentido, só não sabia o motivo. Isso a colocou na minha lista de suspeitos. Infelizmente não posso tirá-la da lista porque mesmo que tenha me contado tudo isso agora, você pode muito bem ser a assassina de Tom e ter sido reconhecida pela senhorita Meadowes. Nesse caso ela tinha motivos para protegê-la _e_ temê-la.

- Entendo seu ponto de vista detetive Evans.

- Mas se te consola, eu tenho suspeitos mais fortes...

A advogada abriu um mínimo sorriso e se levantou.

- Se eu puder ser útil em mais alguma coisa, não hesite em me procurar.

- Vou me lembrar da sua oferta.

Lily acompanhou Marlene até a porta e andou pensativa até seu escritório.

- Como eu disse: Aos poucos a verdade vem à tona... – Sussurrou para si mesma.

A ruiva encarou o relógio, ainda dava tempo para encaixar mais uma peça nesse quebra-cabeça, iria ver o que James Potter tinha para lhe contar.

* * *

- Então você resolveu falar? – Perguntou Lily apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos e inclinando um pouco a cabeça. – À que devo a honra?

- Você sabe que eu fui preso injustamente...

- O que eu sei é que você não tem nada que confirme _onde_ esteve na hora do crime.

- Você está adorando essa história, não?

Lily abriu um sorriso irônico, mas logo o conteve.

- Tenho a impressão de que você quer contar o que esteve fazendo naquela noite... Espero que _não me conte uma porção de mentiras_.

- Acha mesmo que eu teria coragem de matar meus próprios pais?

- Não. Para falar a verdade, não acho que tenha. Mas você vai precisar de mais do que esses olhos vermelhos e rosto pálido para convencer os jurados.

- Eu sei disso. – James se jogou na cadeira pesaroso. – Foi por isso que pedi para lhe chamar. Só você pode provar que eu não matei Tom Riddle!

A ruiva respirou fundo e se apoiou na mesa com os braços cruzados.

- Eu vim lutando incansavelmente nas últimas semanas para conseguir provas do contrário...

- E conseguiu me jogar aqui mesmo sem prova alguma!

- Primeiro: Eu não sei se você lembra, mas foi o inspetor Snape que mandou lhe prender, eu já não trabalho mais no caso Riddle. Segundo: a palavra do mordomo de que tem certeza de que te viu subindo as escadas _sozinho_ pouco antes da meia-noite, foi considerada uma prova inquestionável.

- Foi o que ele te contou? - James perguntou de repente.

- Quem?

- O mordomo.

Lily levantou da cadeira e deu uma volta pela sala fria.

- Não... Não foi isso que ele me contou. – A ruiva parecia pensar pela primeira vez no assunto. – Na verdade o que ele me contou foi que viu _Adam Black _e _Evan Rosier _saindo juntos para a ala oeste. Não mencionou seu nome em momento nenhum.

James arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Que estranho ele mudar tanto assim o foco do depoimento... Você foi uma das pessoas que me viu depois do assassinato, não tinha sangue nenhum nas minhas roupas! E eu não fui embora _furtivamente_! Fiquei ali um bom tempo conversando com o Sirius, a Gwenda e a Lucy.

A ruiva olhou de soslaio para James. Ele estava bastante abatido, devia estar sem comer nem dormir desde que fora jogado ali.

- O que quer me contar Potter? – Ela perguntou delicadamente, subitamente desarmada.

Ele ficou um tempo em silêncio, provavelmente tentando encontrar a melhor forma de entrar no assunto com Lily.

- Como você sabe, meu pai era um membro do parlamento, e quando eu atingi a maioridade ele achou que era a hora de se aposentar e me deixar ocupar seu cargo na Câmara dos Lordes.

- Você me contou isso naquele dia do... – Lily pretendia falar 'beijo', mas se conteve a tempo. –... _Parque_.

- Sim... Ele e minha mãe tiraram umas longas férias. Viajaram pelo mundo todo e conheceram tudo o que tinham vontade de conhecer. Mas quando completou dois anos que ele se afastara do parlamento, começou a achar sua vida sem graça, precisava de uma ocupação. Nesse período, Remus Lupin assumiu o cargo de inspetor-chefe da SY. Foi a pessoa mais jovem a assumir um cargo tão alto dentro da agência, mas Remus é realmente brilhante no que ele faz.

- Bem, fazia...

- É, fazia. Meu pai manifestou a vários amigos a vontade de voltar a trabalhar pela Inglaterra, então Remus, e também algumas outras autoridades, o indicaram para ser chefe de uma agência secreta americana aqui em Londres. Meu pai não tem, _não tinha_, o menor perfil de investigador, mas sabia muito bem como comandar a agência. Ele nunca quis me envolver em nenhuma questão do seu trabalho, achava perigoso para minha mãe e para mim. Acontece que um dia ele precisou da minha ajuda.

Lily se endireitou na cadeira. Sentia que James estava prestes a chegar onde ela queria.

- Como sabe, Sir Riddle odiava meu pai. Tanto que cortou relações com minha mãe depois que ela se casou. Em maio desse ano, a ININ começou uma investigação sobre Tom Riddle. Não era a mesma que Gwen tinha denunciado sobre suborno em altas patentes do governo. A ININ investigava a entrada ilegal no país de entorpecentes e a saída de armamentos pesados. E o nome de Tom Riddle apareceu na investigação.

- Mas seu pai não queria precisar investigar o 'cunhado'?

- Era mais do que isso. Ele tinha medo que Tom Riddle levasse a investigação para o lado pessoal e fizesse alguma coisa contra a irmã. Meu pai morreria se visse minha mãe sofrer, eles sempre foram muito apaixonados...

A detetive percebeu o esforço de James para falar nos pais sem chorar.

- Eu sinto muito... – Ela sussurrou e estendeu a mão sobre a mesa para apertar a dele.

James forçou um sorriso enquanto tirava os óculos e limpava o canto dos olhos marejados.

- O convite que Tom Riddle me fez no parlamento, para que eu estivesse presente na festa de inauguração do seu complexo industrial, veio a calhar para os propósitos do meu pai.

- O que ele queria?

- Que eu entrasse no escritório de Sir Tom e conseguisse documentos comprometedores. – James fez uma pausa. – Sirius me ajudou a entrar na sala sem ser visto, acho que ele aprendeu com o pai alguns métodos para abrir portas trancadas.

Ele sorriu ao ver a expressão desaprovadora de Lily.

- Sirius Black arrombou a porta do escritório de Tom Riddle e vocês roubaram documentos importantes de lá?

- Não. Sirius 'abriu' a porta para mim e depois foi dar uma volta pela festa. Eu não queria envolver mais ninguém nisso.

- Mas roubou os documentos?

- Você tem uma maneira torta de encarar as minhas atitudes... – James parecia ofendido. – O criminoso era Tom Riddle, não eu. Só precisava de provas, e as encontrei. O que não adiantou muito, afinal alguém resolveu se precipitar e matar o crápula.

- Então você não tinha o menor interesse em matá-lo?

- É lógico que não! – James levantou da cadeira furioso. – Queria vê-lo pagar por cada crime que cometeu na vida inútil dele! Você não faz idéia do tipo de tortura que Tom Riddle fazia com seus empregados nas fábricas. Não eram empregados, eram _escravos_ dele. Queria que pagasse por cada sofrimento que ele causou em tantas famílias e não que ele morresse assim, tão rápido...

- Mas ele parecia...

- Parecia o que? _Bonzinho_? Vai me contar que já ficou sabendo da história de duas irmãs que Tom Riddle pegou para morar com ele porque elas ficaram órfãs depois de um 'acidente' de trabalho da mãe?

- Susan e Alice Ferrier parecem extremamente gratas a ele por tudo o que fez por elas. As duas não teriam para onde ir. E se não fosse Tom...

- Se não fosse Tom Riddle elas morariam exatamente naquela mansão, teriam sua mãe viva e direito a uma boa parte da fortuna do crápula.

- Está dizendo...

- Que ele torturava e abusava sexualmente da mãe das garotas. Ela engravidou duas vezes, fruto dos abusos que sofria, e quando cansou de apanhar e sofrer em silêncio e decidiu ir à polícia, morreu tragicamente em um 'acidente' na fábrica.

Lily se sentiu subitamente enjoada com essa história.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Uma colega de trabalho da mãe das garotas sabia de tudo na época, mas tinha medo de falar. Mas depois de tantos anos, quando percebeu que 'acidentes' continuavam a acontecer naquela fábrica, conseguiu um jeito de falar com Remus que, na época, dava curso a uma investigação criminal contra Tom Riddle. Ele começou a agir imediatamente nesse caso também, mas alguém soube disso e essa mulher desapareceu misteriosamente. E Remus sofreu um atentado que quase lhe custou a vida assim que teve em mãos um dossiê capaz de ferrar com a vida de alguns poderosos...

Um policial bateu na porta e gritou que acabara o tempo de visita.

- Porque não me contou tudo isso antes?

- Tive medo que você não acreditasse em mim, que achasse errado eu invadir o escritório de Riddle sem o conhecimento dele. Como de fato achou... Esperava que o Remus recuperasse a memória, só ele podia confirmar essa história.

- Perdi tanto tempo tentando me convencer de que era você o culpado que deixei de analisar com cuidado meus outros suspeitos...

- O tempo acabou! – O guarda gritou mais uma vez.

- Eu tenho que ir agora. – A ruiva se levantou apressada, não queria que o guarda a arrastasse lá de dentro.

- Vai fazer alguma coisa por mim?

- Vou. – Prometeu ela ao deixar a sala.

* * *

Lily chegou ao seu apartamento e preparou um chá bem forte. Precisava pensar com cuidado em tudo o que descobrira até então.

- Tem muita morte nessa história. – Pensou Lily, lembrando desde o pai de Susan e Tom. – Thomas Riddle, a empregada da fábrica, sua colega de trabalho, o quase assassinato de Remus Lupin, o acidente com o vigia do Departamento de Bioquímica, a morte de Sir Tom, Bob, o casal Potter, Dorcas Meadowes...

Estariam todos interligados? Lily achava que, de alguma maneira, sim.

- E o elo de ligação é Tom Riddle. – Sussurrou Lily para si mesma enquanto seguia para seu escritório tomando o chá que preparara.

A ruiva colocou sua xícara de lado, abriu sua agenda e anotou o seguinte:

_**Conclusões do dia 06 de Julho - Após conversa com James Potter.**_

_* Crimes demais por aqui!_

_**1º**__ Thomas Riddle descobre desfalques nas finanças das fábricas, desafia o filho Tom e pretende tirá-lo do cargo e do testamento. Morre minutos depois de um ataque cardíaco._

_**2º**__ Tom, de acordo com o novo depoimento de James, providenciou um 'acidente fatal' para uma das empregadas da sua fábrica, a qual tinha engravidado duas vezes dele e pretendia denunciar os abusos que sofria. Foi silenciada antes que pudesse contar sua história para a polícia._

_**3º**__ Apesar de Tom ter 'adotado' as duas filhas da tal empregada, continuou praticando os mesmos crimes, e os 'acidentes' continuavam a acontecer com quem se cansava da situação de 'escravidão'. Outra empregada da fábrica resolve denunciar Tom para o inspetor-chefe da Scotland Yard, Remus Lupin, que já preparava um dossiê contra o empresário. Na mesma época Gwenda Reed publicou uma matéria denunciando Sir Tom, amparada pela investigação de Remus, mas ainda sem prova alguma dos crimes._

_Algum tempo depois Remus recebe da Suretè um dossiê com várias provas que precisava para conseguir uma ordem de prisão para Tom Riddle._

_Antes que pudesse agir, a empregada da fábrica que fez as denúncias desaparece misteriosamente e Remus sofre um atentado._

_**4º**__ Pouco mais de um ano depois, Remus acorda do coma, mas perdeu a memória e Tom Riddle morre esfaqueado._

_**NOTA:**__ Primeiro crime que não se pode culpar Tom... haha! Suspeitos? James Potter e Dorcas Meadowes excluídos da lista. Restam Marlene McKinnon, Adam Black, Evan Rosier, Lucius Malfoy e Sirius Black (esse último pode ter cometido o crime depois de ajudar James a entrar no escritório de Tom)_

_**5º**__ Na mesma noite acontecem em Londres dois roubos extraordinários. A um deles podemos dar todo o crédito ao famoso 'Pierrô' por causa de sua mensagem. Já o outro..._

_**6º**__ Ambos os crimes eram investigados pelo Bob. Ele descobre alguma coisa muito importante, liga para mim na casa da Gwen e marca de me encontrar naquela noite. Recebe alguém que lhe entrega uma caixa de bombons envenenados em meu nome._

_**NOTA:**__ Três dos vizinhos que viram a tal 'visita', ao comparar as fotos dos suspeitos, dizem que Evan Rosier é o mais parecido._

_Bob fez a ligação para mim de uma cabine telefônica em frente à suspeitíssima charutaria do Lestrange. Evan Rosier costuma freqüentar a charutaria, mas mesmo que tenha escutado toda a conversa, precisaria da indicação de alguém que conhecia a 'admiração' que o Bob tinha por mim, do contrário como poderia adivinhar que ele comeria mesmo aqueles chocolates fatais? (Lucy acha que Snape, sendo chefe do Bob sabia da nossa, hum, proximidade. O que ficou claro que sabia mesmo quando deu aquela entrevista estapafúrdia para o Daily Budget, mas que ligação Snape teria com Rosier?)_

_**7º**__ Um dia depois de Lucy ir embora da Inglaterra, Charles e Susan Potter são assassinados. James é acusado dos crimes contra Riddle e contra os próprios pais, e de quebra, Snape sugere que James também possa ser o assassino do detetive Bob já que 'provavelmente eu teria contado para o detetive os cursos das minha investigações'. Mas se fosse esse o caso, James teria _'me'_ matado, e não o Bob... Mas parece que Snape não consegue raciocinar isso..._

_**8º**__ Um dia após a prisão de James, Dorcas liga da Mansão Riddle decidida a contar quem era o assassino de Tom Riddle. Ela parecia ter certeza de que sua história inocentaria de vez James Potter, preso injustamente. Tomou uma dose alta de remédio para dormir na noite anterior ao nosso encontro. A SY acredita em suicídio, eu não posso acreditar que ela tenha desistido de contar a verdade e tenha preferido se matar._

_Com certeza alguém escutou a conversa dela comigo. Suspeitos? Alguém da casa! Ainda moram lá apenas Susan e Alice Ferrier e Bellatrix Black. Quem elas poderiam querer proteger caso conheçam a verdade que Dorcas pretendia divulgar? Susan e Alice Ferrier só protegeriam a si mesmas e uma a outra, mas nenhuma das duas é suspeita do assassinato de Sir Tom. Bellatrix? Provavelmente Lucius Malfoy, o cunhado. Ou os 'Black', Adam e Sirius, tio e primo respectivamente. Apenas Rosier ficaria de fora da lista, portanto ele__** pode**__**não**__**ser**__ o assassino de Tom, mesmo que seja o suspeito mais forte do crime contra o Bob._

_**9º**__ Outros dois crimes que podem ter ligação com esses assassinatos: o roubo da Coroa de Henrique VI e da arma química. Diggory está conduzindo as investigações, mas por enquanto a única explicação plausível para o roubo é a minha teoria de que o segurança Dolohov (atualmente foragido!) tenha facilitado a entrada do ladrão no roubo da arma química. Roubo da coroa na Abadia de Westminster foi assumido por Pierrô, ídolo da Lucy._

A ruiva pousou sua caneta no centro da agenda enquanto bebia um gole do chá.

Escrevera tudo o que tinha descoberto e o que pensava até então, agora podia ver os fatos com mais clareza. Isso chamou a atenção de Lily para um ponto estranho. Decidiu que no dia seguinte faria outra visita a James Potter.

* * *

**07 de Julho de 1940**

- Não sabia que tinha tanta intimidade assim com o criminoso, senhorita Evans. – Falou Snape ao cruzar com a ruiva pelos corredores da Scotland Yard. – É por isso que relutou por tanto tempo para nos apresentar a verdade?

- Sabe tanto quanto eu _qual é a verdade_, Snape. E para sua informação, não tenho intimidade alguma com James Potter, estou apenas tentando esclarecer alguns fatos que eu ainda não consegui entender.

- Lembro de ter _sugerido_ que abandonasse suas investigações detetive Evans...

- Você pode até ter arranjado um monte de historinhas para acusar James Potter de ter cometido o crime contra Tom Riddle e contra os Potters, mas a explicação que arranjou para a morte do Bob é patética!

- O que eu sei é que James Potter é a resposta de toda essa série de crimes.

- Se ele tivesse matado Tom e tivesse medo de ser descoberto, mataria _eu_, não o Bob.

- Não posso entender como o cérebro dele funciona, detetive.

- Foi Rosier quem matou o Bob, já te disse isso, porque não quer aceitar a verdade? Tenho testemunhas!

- Um bando de curiosos que espiava por entre as cortinas da casa e que _acham_ que reconheceram Evan Rosier nas fotos que a senhorita apresentou... Isso não é prova.

Lily respirou fundo antes de responder. Estavam começando a atrair atenções demais no saguão da SY.

- O mordomo de Tom Riddle, Robert Sparks, é a única pessoa que afirma que viu James Potter subindo para o quarto do Tom e você considerou isso suficiente. – Ela murmurou de modo que apenas Snape a ouvisse.

- A arma do crime foi achada nas coisas do senhor James Potter.

A ruiva bufou.

- Se quer continuar recebendo autorização para visitar esse criminoso, acho melhor parar de tentar me dizer como fazer meu trabalho.

- Quer dizer que vai continuar não me ouvindo?

- Quero dizer que já te dispensei das investigações das mortes de Tom Riddle e do Bob. James Potter está preso e cabe ao júri julgar se ele é mesmo culpado ou não. Vai querer manter sua autorização de ver o criminoso quando bem entende?

- Não pense que eu engoli essa história, Snape.

Lily se dirigiu à sala de visitas e James já estava à sua espera.

- Que surpresa agradável! - Falou ele entusiasmado.

- Tudo bem com você?

- Na verdade não, mas já me sinto melhor recebendo a sua visita.

A ruiva sorriu de leve.

- Cruzei com Snape no corredor, chegando aqui. Ele está bastante surpreso com a minha segunda visita a você.

- Vou confessar que eu também estou. _À que devo a honra_? – Ele gracejou.

- Quero esclarecer uma coisa. Supondo que você seja inocente e que tudo o que me contou seja verdade...

- Supondo? Você ainda não acredita?

- Podemos, _por favor_, supor?

James suspirou, essa ruiva era mesmo _muito_ difícil.

- Sim, supondo que eu não tenha mentido ontem...

- Exatamente. Por que Snape teria interesse em colocar _você_ atrás das grades? Sabe, não tem lógica, se ele quer proteger alguém, ele poderia ter inventado toda essa história para cima de qualquer outra pessoa, porque justamente com você?

- E eu é que sei? A detetive aqui é você!

- Mas você pode, por favor, me ajudar a pensar? Essa história não faz o menor sentido, e nós precisamos achar o que está errado.

- Tudo bem, mas não faço idéia de por onde começar...

- Nem eu... – Lily confessou.

Os dois permaneceram um tempo em silêncio.

- Alguma vez você fez alguma coisa contra o mordomo da mansão Riddle?

- Nem sabia que ele existia. – James deu um suspiro cansado. – Pode ser que ele tenha descoberto que você estava perto de prender o verdadeiro assassino. Quem era seu suspeito mais forte?

- Você. – Lily respondeu com um sorriso vacilante.

- Ah, obrigado. – Ele girou os olhos.

- Bem... Você nunca me contava sobre aquela noite, me irritava com essa história sempre que podia, e ainda por cima sua família era a grande herdeira do patrimônio do crápula.

James gargalhou fazendo a ruiva arquear a sobrancelha.

- Você pode falar assim dos seus clientes? 'Crápula'?

Lily sorriu.

- Ele não é mais meu cliente. – Ela deu de ombros. – _Enfim_, o mais perto que cheguei de solucionar este caso era tentar conseguir provas _contra_ você.

- Hum. Eu soube pela Gwen que a Lucy não gosta do Snape. De onde ela o conhece?

- Não sei no que isso vai nos ajudar.

- Vai me ajudar a entender com quem estou lidando. Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar desse ranhoso até ele assumir o lugar do Remus na agência. E se a Lucy tem tanto pavor dele, é porque deve conhecer, pelo menos um pouco, que tipo de gente ele é.

Lily respirou fundo, tentando decidir se contava ou não a história da amiga. Lucy detestava tocar no assunto, mas a loirinha não estava ali...

- A família do Snape morava na França, eles eram amigos de infância do pai da Lucy. Um dia o pai do Snape indicou um seguro de vida ao pai da Lucy e como os dois eram muito amigos, o pai da Lucy nomeou o amigo como tutor da filha caso acontecesse alguma coisa com ele e a esposa antes dela atingir a maioridade.

- Isso foi quando ela tinha que idade?

- Não tenho certeza, mas cerca de quatro ou cinco anos... Era muito criança. – Lily ficou um tempo pensando. – E adivinha? Os pais dela sofreram um acidente de barco poucas semanas depois. Ela sempre soube que o barco foi sabotado, mas ninguém nunca acreditou nela então nada foi provado. Lucy teve que morar dois anos com a _adorável família Snape_. Eles tiveram absoluto controle sobre os bens dela e gastaram todo o dinheiro do seguro com eles. Além de fazerem da vida da minha amiga um verdadeiro inferno.

- Credo!

- Lucy nunca os perdoou por isso e acredita que o _Inspetor_ Snape é da mesma laia do pai dele. Depois de um tempo ela conseguiu que eles a matriculassem em um internato. Foi quando nos conhecemos, estudando juntas no _Collège Pontlevoy_.

- Depois... Mais velha, ela nunca mais tentou provar que o barco foi sabotado? – Perguntou James.

- Não. Mas mesmo que conseguisse provar já não adiantaria mais nada, os pais do Snape faleceram dois anos antes dela atingir a maioridade e você deve imaginar quem foi o tutor dela nesse período, não?

- Severus Snape?

- Exatamente. Ele já era emancipado na época e mesmo não morando mais na França, ainda assim foi ele quem administrou, _muito mal_, o dinheiro da família Eyelesbarrow e fazer de tudo para irritar minha amiga.

- Que tipo de coisas ele fazia?

- Bem, ele era o responsável por autorizar os passeios que fazíamos com o colégio e sempre insistia em mantê-la trancada no castelo enquanto todos nós podíamos sair. Além de nunca lhe mandar dinheiro para suas compras pessoais, ele já mandava tudo comprado para ela e devo concordar com a Lucy, Snape tinha um péssimo gosto... Freqüentemente ela tinha que usar roupas nossas porque as que ele lhe mandava não eram boas nem para pano de chão. Ele ainda fazia algumas outras maldades, mas ela não gostaria que eu entrasse em detalhes sobre isso. É por esse motivo que ela guarda tanta mágoa dos Snapes.

- Não é para menos.

James ficou pensativo por um tempo.

- Bem, isso não me esclarece quase nada sobre o Snape... Exceto que ele tem um péssimo caráter.

- Mas o que ele teria contra _você_?

- Talvez _ele_ não tenha nada, mas sendo um mau caráter talvez esteja cumprindo ordens de alguém...

- E quem é que tem alguma coisa contra você ao ponto de querer incriminá-lo injustamente?

James deu de ombros e abriu um sorriso maroto.

- Bem... Uma vez eu beijei uma garota linda no parque, foi um beijo incrível, mas por algum motivo ela não gostou... Deu um tapa na minha cara e jurou que arranjaria um jeito de me colocar atrás das grades ou de me fazer a vítima da próxima investigação dela...

Lily sorriu.

- Algo me diz que essa garota não teria coragem de _realmente _fazer uma coisa dessas, além do mais, acho que ela mudou um pouco de opinião a seu respeito.

- Vou aceitar sua palavra detetive Evans.

- Agora falando sério... Quem são seus inimigos, James Potter? Se descobrirmos isso, ficaremos muito próximos do verdadeiro assassino de Tom Riddle.

- Você sinceramente consegue imaginar que alguém tão adorável quanto eu tenha inimigos?

A ruiva bufou, mas tentando esconder um sorriso.

- Falo sério.

- Bem, vou tentar pensar nisso nos próximos dias. Não tenho muita coisa para fazer por aqui...

- Por falar nisso... – Lily abriu a bolsa que já tinha sido previamente inspecionada pelos guardas e tirou de dentro duas revistas de palavras cruzadas. – Lucy adora isso aqui para passar o tempo, achei que pudesse te distrair um pouco.

- Obrigado. – Falou ele pegando as revistas das mãos de Lily. – Obrigado por se preocupar comigo.

Ela sorriu um pouco perturbada com o olhar de James.

Apressou-se em se despedir e deixou para trás um James que sorria de orelha a orelha.

- Essa ruiva ainda acaba comigo.

* * *

**N/a**:

Ai, tadinho do meu marotinho preferido! Não sei como é que a Lily resiste a essa coisa linda e _adorável_! Huahuahuahauha

Palmas para a Nanda que foi a primeira (se não a única) a desvendar a mensagem codificada (pelo menos a parte que estava disponível até o capítulo passado). Última parte da mensagem junto com o capítulo de hoje.

Pessoal, eu e algumas autoras estamos lançando hoje um concurso de fanfics. Os prêmios serão:

1º lugar: uma capa e um trailer para uma fic de sua preferência, podendo ser sua ou não.  
2º lugar: um trailer para uma fic de sua preferência, podendo ser sua ou não.  
3º lugar: uma capa para uma fic de sua preferência, podendo ser sua ou não.

O shipper é livre, mas a fic tem alguns elementos obrigatórios, além de elementos bônus.

Se você quiser se inscrever, mande um e-mail para 'concursofanfics (_arroba_) hotmail (_ponto_) com' até o dia 20 de setembro. Você receberá na resposta do e-mail as regras do concurso. O prazo de entrega da fic começa a valer a partir do recebimento do seu e-mail de confirmação de inscrição até o dia 30 de outubro. O resultado será divulgado até dia 30 de novembro.

Você pode inscrever uma fic inédita, ou uma que já tenha sido postada em algum site, desde que obedeça aos critérios do concurso.

A princípio a ideia do concurso é fic no universo HP, mas se você tiver vontade de participar com uma fic de outro livro ou série, mande suas dúvidas para o e-mail citado acima. Iremos analisar se pelo menos duas pessoas da mesa avaliadora conhecem a obra para poderem julgar devidamente.

Qualquer outra dúvida mande-me uma review, PM ou um e-mail para o endereço de cadastro.

Espero que bastante gente se cadastre, é uma maneira interessante e divertida de divulgar sua fic. ;D

Agora as respostas das reviews do capítulo passado:

**Biancah** – hahaha seus argumentos são mesmo muito fortes! Então por isso voltei bem rapidinho, assim não atrapalho (muito) os seus estudos.. ahsuahsuahsuaus Beijinhos!

**1 Lily Evans** – Minha caçulinha amada! Então... Nem foi primeira review, apesar de você ter sido (com certeza) a primeira a começar a ler, já que te avisei exatamente no momento da postagem... Talvez eu adiante o próximo capítulo para você ter tempo de fazer sua review que tal? Ahsuahsuhaushuahsu É de família então, porque eu também forjaria uma prova! Hahahaha imagina a Bella matando o Voldie? Não acredito que isso fosse possível! Ahushaushua Alice e Frank... interessante sua implicância com eles... rsrsrs Verdade, o Remus devia ler as suas reviews aqui de NSM para saber que você acha que a Lucy é Pierrô! Assim ele desconfiaria mais dela! Kkkkkk Nem se preocupe da Lucy sumir... Ela vai embora, mas fica pendurada no telefone com a Lily... ahsuahushuausaus Não, esse rato insuportável ainda não morreu... E sua faca errou a mira porque ele ainda vai aprontar algumas das suas por aqui... kkkk você de olho na loirinha é comédia! My God... Você ainda pensava nisso da Susan e do Tonzinho... ahushaushuashau Só adiantando um pequeno spoiler... A Lucy tem mesmo uma vingancinha contra o Snape... Coisa pouca... hsuhaushuahsuahsua Bem, você acertou sobre a Dorcas... O grande vilão vai demorar só um pouquinho (verdade!) para ser revelado. Pois é... Acabou... Também estava empolgada aqui... huashuahsuhaus Beijinhos linda! Amo-te também!

**Sassah Potter** – Olá! Que bom que está gostando, apesar de eu ter prendido o James... rsrsrsrs Bem, hoje o Jay finalmente contou o que ele e Sirius estiveram fazendo na noite do crime, então uma curiosidade a menos pra você. Só o Pierrô é que vai demorar um pouquinho pra você saber se está certa ou não. Rsrsrs Compartilho totalmente da sua raiva pelo Snape! Humpft! Haushauhsuahsua Beijinhos!

**Yuufu** – Que correria para atender o seu _pedido_ de voltar até no máximo hoje! Sabe como é, não se contrariam Power Rangers... haushauhsuahshuas Bem, ando enferrujada no meu faro detetivesco porque ainda não faço nem ideia de onde surgiu o 'no ancoradouro'... Jogo a toalha... haushauhssuhasua Bem, última mensagem já está on desde cedo hoje, mas acho que você ainda não tinha visto porque eu não tinha como te avisar (porque não entra mais no MSN?). Sim, você acertou sobre a Dorcas! \o/ E sobre o Peter (claro) \o/. E sobre a caderneta \o/. Mas como ela agora está desaparecida, não vai nos servir muito por aqui... haushaushuahsu Bem, aparentemente o assassino não tem os mesmos escrúpulos da Lily sobre forjar provas para prender alguém. Isso aí filhota advogada da família! Mete bronca no Snape brincando de chefinho da SY! Ahshaushuahsuahu Ele acha que só porque tem aquele cabelo cheio de sebo dele, pode fazer o que quiser! Kkkkkk Bombons por ciúmes é uma teoria interessante... Se o Snape tivesse um coração! Ahushausha 'não quero nem o Edgar nem o Frank.' Huashuahsuasha Ok, então. Kkkkkk Poxa... você resolveu a pilha de processos da sua mesa. Achei que você ia se render ao vermelho-fogo! (LINDO!) haushauhsuah Tudo bem, ta perdoada pelo sumiço (coração de mãe é mole mesmo, fazer o que? Ahsuhaushuahs) Ah! Sobre sua PM, sabia que na minha infância eu tinha uma paixão secreta pelo Zordon? (claro que não sabia ¬¬), e pelo Ranger Vermelho, e pelo Ranger Branco (que depois era Verde, depois dourados, depois preto...), o Tommy xD Ai, que saudade deles... ahushaushuahsua Uau, achei que madame uísque tinha se aposentado, mas pelo jeito ainda está na ativa! Haushauhsuahsuahu Beijinhos!

**Mari-marii** – Oiee! Poxa... Sinto te decepcionar, mas não teve jeito para a Dorcas... E tadinho do Jay preso, não? Apesar de ter algumas vantagens nisso (visitas da ruiva que ele ama, por exemplo... kkkkkkk). Beijinhos!

**Steph** – Opaa! Continuando! Firme e forte! Rsrsrs Obrigada pelos elogios, espero que continue a gostar! Beijinhos!

**Lolah Lupin** – kkkkkk Pode acreditar! E viu só como você está ficando boa em palpites, acertou em cheio que a Dorquinhas ia dançar... haushaushuahsau E Pierrô hein? Particularmente achei interessante sua teoria para ter mais certezas que é Edgar do que o Sisi. Hahaha o Frank é esquisito? Já ouvi isso por aqui... haushaushuahsu Verdade, suas reviews estão aumentando a cada capítulo! \o/ Para quem chegou aqui toda tímida, hein? Fiz um milagre com você! Haushuahsuahsuahusua Beijinhos!

Aguardo mais reviews neste capítulo, hein? Viram só como eu volto muito mais rápido quando vocês me deixam feliz? \o/ haushaushuahsuahsa

Beijinhos,  
Luci E. Potter.


	18. Capítulo XVII

**Capítulo XVII**

* * *

**20 de Julho de 1940**

Lucy estava de volta à Inglaterra. Quando ligou para Lily, já estava na estação ferroviária pegando um táxi para o apartamento da amiga. Já fazia vinte dias que a loirinha deixara Londres e voltara para seu trabalho. Concluiu com êxito três missões de infiltração e esteve prestes a morrer em duas delas, mas mantinha o bom humor, afinal, conseguira nesses dias novas pistas de seu ladrão favorito.

Esteve duas vezes na Inglaterra nesse período, mas apenas para ver o estado de Remus e sempre muito bem disfarçada. Nem as amigas souberam de suas passagens pelo país.

Remus já estava bem melhor e continuava mantendo a farsa, apesar de estar louco para ajudar um de seus melhores amigos que tinha sido preso injustamente. Lucy lhe garantira que antes do final do mês, teriam uma solução satisfatória.

Por falar em solução satisfatória, Lily não teve sua solução satisfatória para os casos de Tom Riddle e Bob. Precisou abandonar definitivamente as investigações porque Snape fez questão de reforçar sua ameaça quando percebeu que ela ainda estava envolvida fazendo visitas a James e interrogatórios a testemunhas procurando explicações.

Foi com indignação que o maroto recebeu a notícia de que Lily estava impedida de agir enquanto Snape fosse o inspetor-chefe da Yard. Para aliviar o sofrimento e a solidão dele, a ruiva lhe fazia visitas periódicas mesmo que não admitisse para si mesma o verdadeiro motivo dessas visitas.

A ruiva ficou felicíssima quando recebeu a ligação da amiga e trinta minutos depois, Lucy tocava a campainha do apartamento de Lily.

Depois de colocar a loirinha a par de todas as novidades, Lily preparou um chá para sua visitante enquanto Lucy brincava com o cachorrinho da ruiva.

- A Lis não tem brincado mais com você, não é Toty? A tia Lucy vai te levar com ela quando for embora. Você vai ser um ótimo agente secreto.

- Nem pense nisso! - Falou Lily entrando na sala com uma bandeja de chá e biscoitos. – O meu bichinho é muito feliz aqui, não é?

O cachorrinho abanou o rabo em forma de pompom e latiu para a dona.

- O que a traz à Inglaterra? – Perguntou Lily estendendo uma xícara de chá para a amiga.

- Novas pistas... – Lucy bebeu um pouco do chá e depois tirou de dentro da bolsa uma mensagem com os mesmos códigos das mensagens encontradas por Lily no quarto de Tom Riddle e por Lucy na meia do Bob.

- É uma daquelas?

- Exatamente.

- Mas você conseguiu decifrar?

- Claro que sim. – A loirinha abriu um sorriso. – Mas antes eu preciso te contar uma coisa, uma mentirinha que eu inventei para você não brigar comigo.

- Hum...

- Lembra aquela noite que eu falei que sairia para comprar bala e quando você me mandou contar a verdade eu disse que iria ver se já tinha alguma resposta de Moody?

- Sim. No outro dia você me mostrou a carta dele, só por isso decidi acreditar, já que até então você não tinha me convencido totalmente. – A ruiva sorriu ao ver a amiga arquear a sobrancelha desconfiada. – É que sei de um tique seu quando você está mentindo.

- Qual?

- Não posso contar, senão você vai se controlar e eu perco minha arma contra suas 'meias verdades'.

- Você é observadora demais para sua própria segurança, sabia? – Lucy sorriu. – Talvez eu tenha que eliminá-la ruiva, para que o meu segredo não chegue aos ouvidos errados...

- Não se preocupe, seu segredo está muito bem guardado comigo.

As duas amigas riram.

- Enfim... A resposta do Alastor eu só peguei no dia seguinte de manhã, antes de ir almoçar com você. Naquela noite eu saí... Com Sirius Black.

- Saiu com o Black? – Lily estranhou. – E porque eu brigaria de você ter um encontro com o Black?

- Porque não foi bem um encontro. Na verdade eu o fiz me levar até a charutaria do Lestrange.

- O quê? Você é louca?

- Sim, eu sou... Mas isso não vem ao caso. Lis, eu precisava descobrir se a mensagem era mesmo para o Lestrange ou se podia ser para o Rosier. Ou então confirmar a sua teoria de uma quadrilha. Isso determinaria se eu iria abandonar a pista de Rosier ou não.

- Como?

- Bem, se o Rosier estivesse agindo sozinho e a mensagem fosse só para ele, eu tinha que agir rápido e conseguir capturá-lo conforme o Moody tinha me pedido. Ou no caso contrário, se a mensagem tivesse interesse para uma quadrilha de bandidos, eu teria que desistir de Rosier e virar uma turista, afinal uma quadrilha que tem o apoio dos nazistas era um pouco demais para eu lidar sozinha e durante as minhas férias, e isso também foi conselho do Moody quando me mandou ter cautela.

- E por isso decidiu ir até lá?

- Sim. Fui acompanhada do Sirius e ficamos em uma cabine ao lado da cabine de Adam e Rosier.

- Como sabia que eles estariam lá?

- Eu não sabia. Foi o acaso que nos colocou todos juntos naquela charutaria aquela noite.

- E porque levar logo o Sirius?

- Até agora eu não sei. – Confessou Lucy. – Mas quando ele me ligou à tarde foi que tive toda a idéia.

Lily serviu mais um pouco de chá para a amiga e a loirinha continuou seu relato.

- Quando estávamos lá eles discutiam sobre a mensagem que tinham recebido. Estavam preocupados e pelo visto eles tinham mesmo algum negócio com os alemães, mas concordaram que só tratariam desse assunto no dia vinte e dois de julho, dia de uma tal reunião deles.

- Por isso está aqui hoje?

- Não por isso. Na hora eu não dei muita importância para essa data. Quando decidimos ir embora, Sirius prometeu me deixar em casa sem fazer mais nenhuma pergunta. Quando entramos no carro eu disse que tinha esquecido minhas luvas e, antes que ele percebesse que eu _estava com elas_, saí do carro e voltei para a charutaria. A recepção estava vazia, imagino que Lestrange estivesse de volta na cabine com os 'comparsas', remexi rapidamente nas gavetas, nem sei o que procurava, talvez fosse uma cópia daquela mensagem, mas não encontrei nada. E quando fechei a última gaveta para ir embora ouvi o barulho de alguma coisa caindo por trás das gavetas. Retirei a última gaveta do balcão e vi caído no chão embaixo do armário um pequeno envelope. Tratei de guardá-lo dentro da minha bolsa o mais rápido possível e corri de volta para o carro.

- E o que tinha no envelope?

- Essa mensagem que está na sua mão.

- Então são três dessas?

- Na verdade são quatro. – Lucy estendeu mais um pedaço de papel cheio de figuras para Lily.

- E como conseguiu esta? – Lily perguntou temerosa. Sabia que Lucy devia ter aprontado alguma coisa para conseguir a última mensagem.

- Estive aqui alguns dias depois da prisão de James Potter.

- Aqui em Londres?

- Sim, mas foi apenas uma escala de duas horas à noite entre um trem e outro.

- Mas foi tempo suficiente para...

- Tempo suficiente para eu entrar na Scotland Yard, mais precisamente na sala do Snape, e achá-la em uma das gavetas dele.

- Como entrou lá?

- Nem queira saber... – Lucy sorriu para a amiga.

- Quando suspeitou que Snape pudesse ter uma das mensagens?

- Não suspeitei disso. – A loirinha deu um leve sorriso. – Ele prendeu o Potter injustamente, imaginei que estivesse devendo favores para o verdadeiro assassino e por isso tomou essa atitude. Entrei na sala dele tentando descobrir alguma coisa que o comprometesse ou que liberasse o Potter. Tinha certeza que _você _não teria coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas, mesmo que fosse pelo bem da verdade.

Lily assentiu, foi até o seu escritório e pegou as duas primeiras mensagens que tinham conseguido.

- E então, juntando as quatro mensagens... Como conseguiu 'traduzi-las?

Lucy tirou tudo de cima da mesa de centro de Lily e colocou as quatro mensagens lá, na ordem em que elas foram encontradas.

- No quarto do Tom, na meia do Bob, na charutaria do Lestrange e no escritório do Snape.

- Certo.

- Como eu já disse uma vez, os _símbolos_ não pertencem a nenhuma máquina padrão. Mas não tem jeito, qualquer pessoa que trabalhe com esse negócio de codificação de mensagens, sempre acaba caindo em _algum _padrão.

- E qual o padrão dessa mensagem?

- O primeiro padrão é o uso das cores. Apesar de não ser comum, quando acontece geralmente significa uma única palavra para cada cor. Nessas mensagens nós temos várias linhas com a mesma cor. A primeira linha tem um 'ponto' e nas outras um sinal de adição.

- Ou seja, várias partes de uma mesma palavra?

- Exatamente.

- Mas seriam palavras enormes...

- Quando isso acontece é porque temos 'enigmas' para decifrar essas partes das palavras... Mas nada disso me ajudaria se eu não descobrisse algumas letrinhas. Por isso minha visita à sala do Snape foi tão providencial. Ele tinha guardado em um cofre esse pedaço de fita rasgado. Acredito que só manteve consigo esses códigos porque imaginou que sua sala era inviolável. – A loirinha sorriu satisfeita consigo mesma.

- Como você conseguiu arrombar um cofre da Scotland Yard? – Lily perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Não arrombei, isso é _muito_ ilegal. Usei a senha. – Ela explicou e viu que a amiga continuava com uma expressão de descrença. – Conheço o Snape, não foi difícil deduzir a senha dele! Voltando ao assunto principal, substituindo nas quatro mensagens todas as letras que estão nesse pedaço de papel a gente consegue deduzir facilmente todas as outras.

Lily observava boquiaberta as mensagens e o pedaço de papel com a tradução de alguns símbolos.

- Isso é muito interessante! – A ruiva comentou apontando para as mensagens. – Mas seria mesmo muito bom se você me contasse o que elas querem dizer.

Lucy deu gargalhada.

- Lição de casa, ruivinha. Vou deixar você brincar um pouquinho com isso.

- Lucy!

- Para facilitar seu trabalho, vou colocar as mensagens na ordem certa do texto... Primeiro: a da Charutaria; Segundo: do Quarto do Tom; Terceiro: Meia do Bob; Quarto: Sala do Snape. _(__**N/a**__: No meu profile as mensagens já estavam na ordem certa)_.

- Lucy...

- Divirta-se ruiva... Estou precisando de um banho, essa viagem foi muito cansativa.

- Lucy!

A loirinha mandou um beijo para a amiga e saiu da sala arrastando sua mala.

- _Custava ela me falar_? - Resmungou Lily abrindo sua agenda e desenhando vários espaços em branco, como num jogo de forca, e preenchendo pouco a pouco com as letras correspondentes de acordo com a 'tabela'.

A princípio tinha treze letras, mas já na primeira mensagem conseguiu deduzir outras seis letras: 'n', 't', 'p', 'l', 'b' e 'd'. E com o mesmo método, ao final da quarta mensagem já tinha descoberto todas as letras.

Quando Lucy voltou para a sala já de banho tomado a ruiva já estava terminando de decifrar os enigmas.

- Morada (sinônimo)... – Leu a ruiva em voz alta e depois anotou a palavra 'casa' ao lado. – Número exotérico por excelência? – Lily levantou os olhos para a amiga. – Sete ou treze?

- Eu imagino que seja sete. – Respondeu a loirinha sorrindo – Mas de qualquer forma decidi que vou seguir o joalheiro. Onde Rosier entrar, seja casa treze ou casa sete, lá estarei eu.

- Você é louca em querer seguir esse bandido.

- E então, foi divertido, não foi? – Perguntou Lucy apontando para as mensagens e ignorando completamente o comentário da amiga.

- _Curioso_.

* * *

Naquele sábado à noite Alice e Gwenda foram jantar no apartamento de Lily.

Lucy não queria correr o risco de ser reconhecida em Londres, afinal nem Alastor Moody sabia da 'escala' da loirinha na Grã-Bretanha.

As quatro amigas se divertiram bastante naquela noite e Alice insistia para que Lucy prolongasse sua estadia no país pelo menos até o próximo sábado, quando seria o casamento da morena.

Lucy sempre dava alguma resposta evasiva e prometia _tentar_ ficar.

Quando a loirinha contou sobre sua pretensão de seguir Evan Rosier até a tal _Mermaid Gardens_, todas as suas amigas foram contra. Alice foi a que mais tentou dissuadi-la da idéia, mostrando o tipo de pessoa com quem Lucy estaria lidando.

- E você pode não sair viva de dentro da toca das cobras... – Alertou Gwenda.

- Então vamos aproveitar bastante essa noite. – Falou a loirinha levantando sua taça de vinho.

- Deixa de ser boba, Lucy! – Lily ficou brava.

- Não me leve tão a sério, Lis querida. Ainda não pretendo morrer, mas se acontecer... Paciência... – A loirinha deu de ombros. – Mas é o meu trabalho, eu tenho que fazer isso.

- É exatamente isso que eu não entendo! – Lily comentou exasperada. – O _'que'_ exatamente você pretende fazer?

- Descobrir que tipo de negócio eles vão fechar com os alemães... Em plena guerra! Isso é muito promissor!

- Promissor? Isso é loucura! – Falou Alice. – Ainda mais depois de uma base nazista na França ter alertado a 'charutaria' de que a Suretè tinha uma agente em Londres. Com certeza esse alerta foi para que eles tomassem mais cuidado com a segurança durante essa reunião.

- Pode ser... Mas eu não vou saber se não for até lá, não é mesmo? Quem sabe eu não decida fingir que sou uma representante alemã enviada para concluir as negociações? Seria muito divertido...

Todas as tentativas seguintes de persuadi-la foram em vão. Lucy não estava pedindo opinião quando contou seu plano, estava apenas expondo algo que já estava decidido e completamente planejado para ser feito.

Alice e Gwenda dormiram no apartamento de Lily, dado o avançado da hora e a quantidade de vinho que tinham bebido.

No domingo de manhã Lucy acordou cedo. Apenas Lily já estava de pé e estranhou quando a loirinha apareceu na cozinha já de banho tomado.

- Por que acordou tão cedo? Hoje eu confesso que te deixaria dormir até a hora que quisesse.

- E deixou. – Lucy sorriu e sentou-se à mesa do café junto com a amiga. – Hoje eu estava ansiosa para acordar cedo. Tenho que fazer alguns preparativos para amanhã e ainda quero ir ao hospital, saber como está a amnésia do inspetor Lupin.

- Vai se apresentar como a enfermeira Eyelesbarrow?

- É melhor. Dumbledore já tem um pouco de confiança em mim.

Lily ainda tentou umas duas abordagens sobre o assunto do dia seguinte, mas Lucy não lhe deu ouvidos, apenas sorria e pedia que Lily não se preocupasse. E a ruiva decidiu não se preocupar. Era o trabalho de Lucy, se disfarçar e seguir pistas, ela adorava se arriscar, e estaria se arriscando, para a loirinha era apenas uma situação de rotina, apenas mais uma quadrilha de facínoras para encarar.

Lucy agiu normalmente durante todo o dia. Visitou Remus no hospital, almoçou com as amigas, preparou as roupas que usaria no dia seguinte e foi dormir cedo. Tinha até quinta-feira para concluir esse seu trabalho 'extra' e se juntar aos outros agentes de Moody na próxima missão.

* * *

**22 de Julho de 1940**

Quanto mais andava, mais tinha a impressão de que estava num caminho sem volta. Evan pegou uma série de ruas, entrou em três ônibus diferentes, passou por periferias decrépitas, construções abandonadas e regiões completamente devastadas pela primeira guerra.

- Não faço idéia de como voltar para Londres. – Lucy murmurava consigo mesma enquanto apressava o passo para não perder Rosier de vista. – Sim, porque isso aqui não pode ser na Inglaterra, tenho certeza que já saímos da Inglaterra há duas horas atrás!

Passara toda a tarde nessa peregrinação, mas agora parecia ter chegado a algum lugar afinal.

Discordara entusiasticamente de Lily e ignorara as advertências de Alice. E onde tinha ido parar? Numa região abandonada, aparentemente desabitada, num beco sem saída. Assim era a Rua _Mermaid Gardens_. Uma estrada cheia de buracos com casas sem iluminação e mal cuidadas em ambos os lados das calçadas.

A loirinha apertou mais o sobretudo contra seu corpo num gesto automático e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. Escurecera rápido e pelo cheiro úmido no ar, não demoraria muito para começar a chover.

Ficou algum tempo parada atrás de uma árvore seca esperando que seu _alvo_ escolhesse uma das casas para entrar. Olhando sorrateiramente para todos os lados, ele decidiu pela última da rua.

Lucy aguardou tempo suficiente para que Rosier pudesse entrar e seguiu atrás dele.

A casa número sete de Mermaid Gardens tinha uma aparência um tanto de sinistra e outro tanto de triste. Se é que casas pudessem ser tristes, mas essa era exatamente a impressão que Lucy tinha ao contemplar o lugar que parecia abandonado há muitos anos, já que grande parte das telhas e das janelas da frente estava quebrada.

Olhou de relance para trás, não havia ninguém por perto. Empurrou lentamente o portão enferrujado que deu um gemido agudo. Escondeu-se atrás de um arbusto temendo que alguém tivesse escutado o barulho do portão, mas não percebeu nenhum movimento, a casa permanecia completamente às escuras.

Quando achou que já era seguro seguir seu caminho, ouviu o característico barulho do portão. Lucy forçou as vistas e naquele momento a lua decidiu sair de trás de uma nuvem para que ela reconhecesse a figura esnobe e imponente de Lucius Malfoy.

Balançou a cabeça satisfeita, tinha certeza que a noite lhe reservava boas surpresas. Decidida a não perder mais tempo, Lucy rodeou a casa à procura de uma janela destrancada. Não demorou muito para encontrar uma que dava para uma espécie de quarto abandonado.

Levantou a vidraça e pulou para dentro silenciosamente.

Abriu a porta do quarto com cuidado, não ouviu nenhum ruído. Espiou o corredor, em uma extremidade havia uma escada em caracol e na outra, mais um corredor que levava provavelmente a uma sala. Lá havia uma parca iluminação oscilante que a garota deduziu ser de velas.

Andou sorrateiramente em direção à luz e se agachou na curva do corredor procurando escutar a conversa que se passava no ambiente contíguo.

A primeira voz que falava de modo _caloroso_, ela reconheceu ser de Adam Black.

- Foi para negociar com _eles_ que roubamos essa arma! O representante deles estará aqui em algumas horas e justo agora você quer voltar atrás?

- Eles são _inimigos_ nessa guerra! Vão usar contra nós!

- O que você tem a perder com isso, Malfoy? – Perguntou ainda nervoso, Adam Black. – Mesmo que Londres seja atacada, mesmo que a Alemanha avance com suas tropas e invada a Inglaterra, ainda assim nós não temos nada, _nada_, a perder!

- Podíamos tentar vender para algum aliado! – Sugeriu uma terceira voz que Lucy sabia que conhecia, mas não conseguia identificar. – Assim não perdemos a venda nem corremos o risco de sermos massacrados com nossa própria invenção.

- Quem do governo aliado receberia os planos da arma química sem nos denunciar? – Insistiu Black. – E de qualquer maneira, Tom negociou com os alemães se não cumprirmos o acordo, seremos perseguidos até a morte! Cada um de nós. Um por um!

- O plano era meu, Adam! – Sibilou Malfoy.

- Mas Tom preferiu que Evan e eu comandássemos a operação. Esse caso é nosso Lucius, então nem aqui você deveria estar.

- Acho que depois de todo o trabalho que _eu_ tive, minha opinião devesse valer alguma coisa. – Sussurrou a melancólica voz do joalheiro.

- E _o que_ você sugere Evan? – Perguntou a _charmosa_ voz não identificada.

- Que vendamos para os alemães. Eles não usarão contra a Inglaterra. Saberão ser generosos no pagamento e gratos por termos lhes vendido uma arma tão poderosa. Talvez usem contra um aliado da Inglaterra, talvez a França ou os Estados Unidos. Mas não contra nós.

- Tudo bem, faremos o seguinte: Evan e eu votamos por _não_ abandonar o plano inicial, vendendo assim os planos da arma química para os alemães.

- Eu voto por vendermos para qualquer outro país que esteja neutro nessa guerra, como a Espanha, por exemplo.

- Estou te achando cauteloso demais Lucius... O que aconteceu?

- Apenas não quero me meter em encrencas por estes dias Rodolphus... Tenho um negócio em andamento. Não quero que ele seja ameaçado pela sombra de uma transação com um país inimigo que pode resolver nos denunciar depois de concluirmos a venda.

'_Isso. Rodolphus Lestrange é a sedutora voz não identificada.'_ – Pensou Lucy consigo mesma enquanto se ajeitava para ouvir melhor a conversa.

- Pois eu estou com Adam e Evan... Prefiro manter o plano inicial. – Decretou Lestrange.

- E você, _Bartô Crouch_, não vai manifestar sua opinião sobre esse assunto?

Se fosse possível Lucy estava ainda mais curiosa. A menção do nome do conhecido ministro Bartô Crouch fez a loirinha balançar a cabeça indignada. Não se podia mais confiar em ninguém hoje em dia... Um ministro tão bem visto pela sociedade metido com gente da laia de Black, Malfoy e Rosier...

Mas a voz fraca e monótona que respondeu à interpelação de Malfoy traiu todas as expectativas de Lucy... Aquela voz não tinha nada da presença e do timbre grave do Ministro Crouch.

- Desculpe Lucius, mas também acho que não temos nada a perder negociando com os alemães. Ao menos _eles_ lutam por uma causa... E nós? A Inglaterra? Se junta a países fracos como a França e defende um território mais fraco ainda como a Polônia. É ridícula nossa posição de inimigos dos alemães.

- Rookwood? - Interpelou o loiro.

- Voto pelos alemães.

- Sparks?

_'S__parks? Quem é esse Sparks meu Deus?'_ Lucy estava confusa.

**Flashback**

_- Outras duas pessoas não estavam no salão de festas na hora do assassinato._

_- Quem?_

_- Adam Black, o pai do seu segundo suspeito favorito, e... Evan Rosier._

_- Rosier e o pai do Black... Promissor isso, não? – Lucy falou com uma risada. - Como você sabe que eles não estavam no salão de festas?_

_- O mordomo, Robert Sparks, viu os dois saindo juntos para a ala oeste. Parece que lá tem um lindo jardim de inverno._

_- O mordomo... Ainda acho que foi ele._

_Lily girou os olhos._

_- Você tem complexo obsessivo compulsivo._

**Fim do Flashback**

_'O mordomo esquisito que culpou o James pela morte do Tom... '_ A loirinha quase riu quando lembrou. Quase. Conseguiu se conter a tempo de ouvir a resposta dele.

- Acho que a ideia do Malfoy é boa... Não temos nada a perder negociando com outro país.

- Obrigado Sparks.

- Desculpe Lucius, mas eu também vou concordar com os outros. – Falou uma voz feminina.

_'Bellatrix?'_ Essa noite estava mesmo cheia de surpresas!

- Onde está o Pettigrew?

- Por aí. Mas não precisamos perguntar a opinião dele para saber que vai concordar com a maioria. É Malfoy... Acho que você é voto vencido nesta reunião. – Adam comentou sarcástico.

- Ainda temos outros membros que não estão presentes aqui hoje... Você não pode propor uma votação sem que _todos_ participem.

Adam deu uma gargalhada.

- Fala dos seus capachos Crabbe e Goyle? De qualquer forma seriam oito votos a quatro. E além deles nenhum dos outros membros tem direito a voto como você sabe bem. Aliás, não faço idéia do porque da _sua_ presença aqui se sempre discorda com os termos que estabelecemos.

- Ainda sou um '_Schwarz__ Herz_'. Tenho minhas obrigações com a organização e você, Black, não tem o mínimo de moral pra me colocar pra fora daqui. _Além disso_, com a morte de Tom Riddle, você sabe muito bem que _eu_ assumo o lugar dele no comando disso aqui.

- Uma ova! Você não assume a organização nem passando por cima do meu cadáver.

O clima na sala estava esquentando. Lucy queria continuar ali e ouvir onde iria dar a '_guerra de opiniões_' entre Adam Black e Lucius Malfoy. Mas já tinha escutado o suficiente pra montar um plano de ação. E precisava disso logo já que tinha que se apresentar na equipe de Moody na Polônia dali a três dias.

Levantou devagar, pois seus joelhos doíam por ter ficado tanto tempo apoiada neles. Ouviu um leve ruído atrás de si e congelou. Apertou os olhos com força e começou a girar nos calcanhares, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, algo sólido e pesado lhe atingiu a nuca e tudo mergulhou na escuridão.

* * *

**N/a**:

E as coisas estão ficando cada vez mais claras... \o/

Sim, a fic está entrando na reta final (aleluia! rsrsrs) depois de tanto tempo de postagem (barra) hiatus...

Quem é a favor de eu fazer a Lucy dormir para sempre levanta a mão! o/ ahushaushuahsuahusa

O final desse capítulo é baseado em uma das minhas passagens favoritas do meu livro favorito da minha escritora favorita: O Inimigo Secreto, da _Agatha Christie_. Até a 'charmosa' _pancadinha_ na nuca é inspirada nessa cena. \o/ Só estou triste por não poder usar a personagem original da cena do livro por problemas técnicos de não conseguir encaixá-la na trama. -.-

**People, continuam abertas as inscrições para o concurso de fanfics. O shipper é livre e o tema é '**_**A noite mais maluca de todas**_**'. Inscrevam-se até dia 20/09.**

Respostas das reviews do capítulo passado:

**AnneSL** – Olá! Próximo aqui, rapidinho! Rsrsrs Obrigada querida. Beijinhos.

**Biancah** – Oiee! Bem, capítulo novo para você desestressar um pouco do clima de provas! Rsrsrs Ahh! Recebemos sua inscrição, e logo vamos responder com as regras (vamos enviar um e-mail global), tenho certeza que você vai se sair bem xD. E a Lucy ficou só um capítulo longe já voltou direto para se meter em uma encrenca... rsrsrs Beijinhos flor.

**1 Lily Evans** – Oi bebê! Realmente estava aqui tentando imaginar o Jay com roupinha xadrez ou laranjada e não parece combinar mesmo não... Só que ainda vai demorar um pouquito pra ele sair daí... =( Sim! Você estava certa sobre ele estar fazendo algo não exatamente dentro da lei rsrsrs E sim, seu palpite sobre primeira-última pessoa também está no rumo certo, é exatamente isso. xD Bem... Posso fazer um final alternativo para você com essa sua ideia sobre a Lis morrer... haushaushuahsua Pensando melhor, não dá, porque eu teria que matar outras quatro pessoas que vão ouvir a verdade, muito trabalho (e sujeira kkkkkkkkk) Bem, se quiser uma ajudinha para fazer o Snape virar um pocinha de sangue, não hesite em me chamar! o/ haushaushuahsuahs ri muito com a surra que você deu nele! Kkkkkkkkkkk É bom que o Jamesito pense sobre o que você falou, todo mundo tem um inimigo, ou pelo menos algum desafeto... Sim, acabou cedo demais, mas hoje já tem mais \o/ \o/ Beijos minha caçula linda!

**Caroline Evans Potter** – Oiee! Ai minha flor, que bom que gostou! Fico muito, muito feliz quando acerto em presentes (tudo bem que eu perguntei o que você queria, mas vale assim mesmo... huahuahuaha). Nossa... você me dá ideias... imaginando aqui maneiras bem mais divertidas de maltratar o jamesito... ahushaushaushua Hum... senti sua falta no msn hoje... xD E seu Six aparece no próximo capítulo. Amo-te! Beijinhos...

**steph** – haushauhsuahsua eu entendi rsrsrs. Bem, ainda não posso contar quem é o assassino... rsrsrs mas incrivelmente essa resposta vai ser revelada bem antes do final (na verdade 3 capítulos antes). E não é uma hipótese de se deixar de fora essa sua... rsrsrsrs Beijinhos.

**Ninha Souma **– Olááá! Oh, obrigada pelos elogios! xD Nossa... essa cena que você imaginou seria ótima não? Vocês me dão cada ideia interessante, fico tentada a usar algumas coisas! Rsrsrs É, nossa ruivinha é mesmo a honestidade em pessoa! Só ela mesmo pra dizer tão 'na lata' para o Jay que ele era o principal suspeito. Haushaushuahsa Beijinhos.

**Lolah Lupin** – Hei garota! Haushuashuahusa Nossa... 'nsm', 'msn' que siglas mais parecidas, não? Rsrsrs Bem, obrigada pelos elogios, fico muito feliz em saber que a fic está te agradando tanto. Haha, _senhorita simpatia_ é ótimo. Gargalhei quando li isso! haushaushuahsua Bem, estou vendo que vou ter que fazer para você uma fic só com o Remus para compensar a falta dele por aqui. Aliás, não sei se você já leu a minha fic 'míopes cupidos 2', o Remus é o protagonista, acho que já te sacia um pouco a falta dele... k k k k k k

Beijos pessoinhas, volto rapidinho com o capítulo da morte (ou não) da Lucy. haushauhsuashuah

Luci E. Potter.


	19. Capítulo XVIII

**Capítulo XVIII**

* * *

**22 de Julho de 1940**

_Um muro branco muito alto era a única visão que ela tinha à sua volta. O resto era apenas areia, areia e mais areia. Acima de sua cabeça um sol que parecia querer lhe matar, de tão forte. Quanto mais andava, mas parecia longe de chegar ao muro. Mas porque queria chegar lá?_

_O sol fazia sua cabeça doer muito. Cada vez mais. Ela sentia que não poderia mais agüentar._

_Deitou na areia e fechou os olhos, precisava descansar. Sua cabeça continuava latejando._

- E o que fazemos por enquanto? – Falou uma voz próxima.

_'Quem pode ser?' ela se perguntava, afinal antes de deitar na areia era o único ser vivo daquele deserto. Mas não tinha forças para abrir os olhos, iria esperar sua dor de cabeça passar._

- Teremos que adiar a reunião. Ela pode ser a espiã da qual fomos alertados, ou pode ser apenas uma curiosa que decidiu ver quem estava ocupando a 'casa mal-assombrada'.

- Eu a estou reconhecendo... – Interrompeu uma voz feminina que ela ouvia pela primeira vez ali naquele deserto. – Essa é a assistente italiana daquela detetive intragável. Lucy Castiglione se me lembro bem...

- Amiga da detetive Lily Evans? Tem certeza _Bella_? Estamos ferrados. – Alguém esmurrou uma poltrona.

- E ela é detetive também. Mostrou para mim as credenciais quando estava investigando a morte do Tom.

_'Lily Evans? Eu conheço alguma Lily Evans'! Ela tentou se mexer, mas seus músculos não obedeciam. E sua cabeça não parava de doer. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas o sol forte lhe ofuscava as vistas._

- Eu vou embora daqui. Façam o que quiserem com ela e façam o que quiserem com a arma química, não vou me envolver nessa furada.

- Ah você vai embora? Sabe por que _ela_ está aqui não sabe Lucius?

- Não faço ideia Bella.

- Onde está a sua mensagem sobre a reunião? Pelo o que eu soube você perdeu a sua parte da mensagem.

- Não perdi, joguei fora. E mesmo que tivesse perdido, a minha parte não tem nem o endereço, nem a data.

'_Endereço? Endereço no deserto? Como se acha um endereço no deserto? Contando estrelas? Ou passos? Que vozes mais malucas!'._

- E para quem você entregou a mensagem com a data Bella?

- Para o Rosier. – Respondeu a tal de 'Bella'.

- Então essa garota só teve o trabalho de seguir você, Rosier. Onde está a sua mensagem?

- Assim como você Malfoy, eu destruí a minha parte. – Alguém respondeu com a voz trêmula.

- Quando? – Perguntou a voz da mulher.

- No mesmo dia que a Bella distribuiu as mensagens: na festa do Tom.

- Que droga! O que será que ela ouviu da nossa reunião?

_De repente o silêncio. Um alívio tomou conta dela. O silêncio faria sua cabeça parar de doer._

- Como ela conseguiria decifrar a mensagem? – A voz trêmula perguntou.

- Então admite que ela teve acesso à mensagem?

- Eu... Não... – Um suspiro. – Sim... No dia seguinte eu percebi que tinha perdido...

- Na festa?

- Não... Um pouco mais tarde, durante minha 'passagem' pelo departamento de bioquímica. Dolohov tentou procurar para mim no dia seguinte, mas não encontrou nada. Achei que aquele detetive tinha encontrado, o tal de Boberlly... Ouvi quando ele falou com a detetive Evans no telefone, por isso, vocês sabem, dei um fim nele.

- Mas não encontrou a mensagem?

- Não. Tive pouco tempo para revistar a casa porque o telefone não parava de tocar, achei que alguém ia desistir de ligar e aparecer por lá logo, logo.

- Ele entregou para alguém?

- Imagino que não. O mantive sob vigilância o dia todo.

- Bem, como eu já disse antes: façam o que quiserem sobre esse assunto, estou indo embora.

- Eu vou com você Lucius. – Falou a mulher.

_Ela ouviu o barulho de uma porta batendo. 'Porta? Porta no deserto? Alguma coisa está muito errada aqui...' ela tentou pensar na conversa que acabara de ouvir e, sem mais nem menos, seu cérebro a fez se situar. Mas esse esforço lhe causou ainda mais dor._

_Lembrou que seguira Rosier até uma casa abandonada muito longe de Londres, que ouvira uma reunião secreta e provavelmente tinha sido descoberta. Por isso essa dor de cabeça infernal. Mas de onde vinha esse sol tão forte?_

- Vamos matá-la?

- Ainda não. Temos que nos certificar que ela não tenha avisado ninguém lá fora. Se ela desaparecer misteriosamente pode ser muito pior.

- Muito pior vai ser liberá-la e ela dar com a língua nos dentes sobre o que ouviu aqui.

- Não a deixaremos sair daqui com vida. Fique tranqüilo Black.

_'Estou perdida.' Tentou abrir os olhos com o mínimo de esforço possível, mas sentiu que eles a observavam de muito perto. Deveria permanecer desfalecida, assim ganhava tempo para pensar. 'Pensar em quê?' Com essa dor de cabeça seu cérebro era incapaz de trabalhar._

- E se ela não acordar?

- Ela vai acordar, ainda está viva.

- Mas se demorar a acordar?

A sala ficou um tempo em silêncio e Lucy não se atrevia nem a respirar para não chamar a atenção.

- Alguém vai ter que ficar aqui. E quando ela acordar vai ter que descobrir o que sabe e a quem contou sobre sua vinda aqui.

- E se mais alguém souber?

- Daremos um jeito...

Mais silêncio.

- Vamos montar turnos, primeiro ficam Augusto Rookwood, Bartô Crouch e Evan Rosier.

- E você, _Adam_?

- Volto amanhã cedo. Sou um homem casado, não posso passar a noite fora de casa. E, além disso, preciso cancelar a reunião com os alemães.

- Tudo bem, mas é bom que volte mesmo amanhã de manhã, não vou segurar essa barra sozinho.

- Você perdeu sua mensagem, devia limpar sua própria sujeira. – Adam falou irritado. – Mas, como pretendo ser o novo líder dos S. Herz, virei eu mesmo resolver esse assunto.

Mais uma vez o barulho da porta batendo.

_'E agora Senhor?' Lucy estava começando a ficar preocupada. Pela primeira vez na sua vida não sabia o que fazer porque estava impedida de pensar. 'Eles precisavam ter acertado a minha cabeça?' Seus mais íntimos instintos a aconselhavam a continuar fingindo que estava desmaiada, mas ela não suportaria virar a noite sem saber o que seria feito com ela. Respirou fundo e decidiu que era hora de representar. Passou a mão de leve pela cintura quando começou a levantar e percebeu que tinham lhe tirado sua arma._

- Ela está se mexendo.

- Droga! – Ela resmungou enquanto massageava a nuca. – O que foi que...

A loirinha deu uma olhada geral pela sala. Apenas Evan Rosier, Augusto Rookwood e mais um rapaz que ela não conhecia estavam ali, todos os outros já tinham ido embora. E o seu 'sol' era uma lanterna forte que tinham acendido bem em cima dela, e que, por pouco, não batera a cabeça quando levantou.

Rosier se postou à sua frente.

- Quem é você?

- Quem é _você_? – Perguntou Lucy.

- Responde garota!

- E eu não sei o que falar... Aliás, que lugar é esse? E porque minha cabeça dói tanto?

- Você foi acertada na nuca quando estava ajoelhada no corredor tentando ouvir nossa conversa.

Lucy fez uma careta confusa.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando, não sei quem é você, nem esse lugar e muito menos porque me 'acertaram na nuca'? Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir...

- Você é mesmo a amiga da detetive Evans? Foi ela que mandou você aqui?

- Evans? Do que você está falando? Porque não responde as minhas perguntas? Eu estou tão confusa...

- Talvez se você reconhecer esses itens, sua confusão passe um pouco. – Rosier balançou nas mãos as duas armas da loirinha e um canivete vermelho. – Parece que alguém veio bem preparada para a reunião.

- Que canivete lindo. – Ela se ouviu murmurando e quase se deu um tapa na testa pelo deslize.

- Você deve ter pensado a mesma coisa quando o comprou.

A loirinha quase revirou os olhos. Não o tinha comprado, tinha ganhado em uma aposta!

- Você deve estar me confundindo com alguém, nunca vi estas coisas na minha vida.

- Não vamos conseguir arrancar nada dessa garota hoje. – Rosier resmungou.

- Quer que eu dê um 'fim' nela?

- Sabe que não podemos fazer isso, _ainda_, Bartô.

- Quem vocês pensam que são para dar um 'fim' em mim? O que vocês querem afinal? Isso é um seqüestro?

Rosier se afastou um pouco para conversar com os outros dois.

- Levem ela para aquele quarto no sótão. Amanhã resolvemos esse assunto quando o Adam voltar.

Os outros dois concordaram com a idéia e Lucy foi levada à força ao tal quarto.

Quando se viu sozinha, desabou na cama cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

_'- Você pode não sair viva de dentro da toca das cobras... – Alertou Gwenda. '_

_'- Não a deixaremos sair daqui com vida. Fique tranqüilo Black. '_

- Será que eu tenho alguma chance de dobrá-los? – Perguntou a si mesma contando nos dedos quantos eles eram. Malfoy, Rosier, Black, Lestrange, Bartô Crouch (_que pela idade devia ser o filho do ministro_), o mordomo Sparks, Augusto Rookwood, Pettigrew... _Onde ouvira falar de um tal de Pettigrew mesmo?_ e Bellatrix Black. Além de Dolohov e Snape que podiam não fazer parte dos S. Herz, mas tinham alguma ligação com o bando.

Lucy tentava se concentrar. Precisava saber exatamente com quem estava lidando.

- Bem... Estou aqui com apenas três deles e Evan Rosier me parece o mais perigoso... – Ela sentiu-se arrepiar por inteiro quando lembrou com que frieza ele comentara sobre a morte do Bob.

Pensou em Bartô Crouch que lhe era insignificante até aquele momento e em Rookwood, um de seus suspeitos de ser o verdadeiro Pierrô.

- Se ele for realmente Pierrô, é um ladrão, não um assassino. – Ela murmurou tentando se confortar. Mas não funcionou. Sua mente, mesmo que ainda um pouco embaralhada, lhe lembrava que Pierrô podia ser apenas um ladrão até _ali_. Mas se fosse membro dos '_Schwarz__ Herz_' não hesitaria se tivesse que eliminar uma ameaça.

Lembrou-se do início de suas férias quando seguira seu instinto e fora até _Newbury (__Berkshire)_ verificar a história de Bellatrix de que Rookwood tinha ido para lá visitar a família. Não demorou muito tempo para descobrir que ele não estivera ali nos últimos quinze anos e que não existia família nenhuma para ser visitada desde que tinha ido embora do condado, afinal todos tinham sido vítimas do grande incêndio da casa de Augusto Rookwood, tendo apenas ele sobrevivido.

Na época Lily tentou conseguir respostas disso com o ex-motorista de Sir. Tom, mas ele acabou inventando outra história mais sem fundamento ainda. Por fim, a ruiva resolveu deixá-lo de lado porque para ela o que importava era que Rookwood não estivera na Mansão Riddle na noite do assassinato, o que o eliminava como suspeito deste caso.

Lucy, por sua vez, tinha uma implicância natural com mentirosos e resolveu que ele estava fazendo algo ilícito naquela noite. E como ele pedira ao antigo chefe licença de uma semana, a loirinha começou a imaginar que era o tempo que ele precisava para sair do país com a coroa de Henrique VI roubada da Abadia.

Ele entrou 'oficialmente' em sua lista de suspeitos depois da noite em que fora à charutaria de Lestrange com Sirius e o encontrara lá com Adam Black, Rosier e Sparks. Achava válida a teoria de ele ter roubado a coroa antecipando-se à quadrilha, afinal, fazendo parte do bando, teria acesso total aos planos do roubo, precisando assim apenas se adiantar em algumas horas ao trabalho dos 'colegas'.

Sua mente divagava entre essa e outras teorias, cada uma mais mirabolante que a anterior e sem que percebesse acabou adormecendo.

* * *

**23 de Julho de 1940**

- Não tenho como relaxar, Gwen, ela não apareceu e não deu notícias até agora!

- Mas ela avisou que talvez não conseguisse entrar em contato e também que provavelmente iria embora de Londres direto, sem passar para se despedir.

- Eu sei, mesmo assim continuo preocupada.

Gwen mudou o telefone de posição.

- Vou ver o que eu consigo apurar... Mas nem fale com a Alice, ela já está mais do que nervosa com os preparativos do casamento, não queremos que ela tenha um colapso.

- Tudo bem. Será que eu deveria ir à charutaria?

- Não deve. Se eles a tiverem pego, o que acho difícil, vão saber de você. E provavelmente de mim também... Mas a primeira pessoa à que eles vão ligá-la vai ser a você. Ela morou quase um mês no seu apartamento durante as férias e vocês estavam quase sempre juntas.

- Certo... – Lily respirou fundo, devia confiar que Lucy se daria bem, como sempre, mas no fundo um medo insistia em atormentá-la. – Não vejo a hora de essa história toda ter fim.

- Eu também, Lis, eu também. Agora preciso ir trabalhar, mais tarde passo aí na sua casa.

Lily se despediu e andou nervosa por seu escritório. Aquela angústia a estava deixando louca.

- Lucy, minha amiga, onde foi que você se meteu?

* * *

A loirinha abriu os olhos de leve, mas logo os fechou quando percebeu a movimentação em 'seu' quarto. Augusto Rookwood e Bartô Crouch estavam fechando a porta e começaram a conversar do lado de fora. Falavam aos sussurros, mas Lucy podia se orgulhar de sua audição mais que perfeita. Ela era capaz de conseguir ouvir o balançar das folhas das árvores lá fora. No caso daquelas árvores terem alguma folha, o que não tinham, afinal aquela era uma região completamente abandonada e devastada e isso incluía também todas as árvores que já estavam secas.

Manteve os olhos fechados para o caso de estar sendo espionada.

-... todos juntos. A começar por aquela repórter enxerida, Gwenda Reed e o noivo dela. Que foram quem começaram a nos investigar. Além da detetive Evans.

- Vai ser fácil resolver isso, mas e o Lupin? Pettigrew confirmou que ele está com amnésia, não lembra nem dos amigos. E agora têm dois seguranças na porta do quarto dele. Alguém teme pela segurança do Inspetor...

- Ex-inspetor, agora quem chefia a SY é Snape, e nós temos que garantir que continue sendo assim.

- Acha que podemos matar o Inspetor Lupin? Tom o queria vivo.

- O queria vivo só para garantir que o dossiê não tinha sido entregue para alguém. Mas esses documentos já teriam vindo à tona se alguém os tivesse em seu poder. Seja para denunciar os S. Herz, ou para nos chantagear. Ele perdeu a memória então não deve ter contado para ninguém onde está o dossiê, é a melhor hora para agirmos, antes que ele se recupere ou deixe o hospital e fique fora do nosso alcance.

- E como faríamos para matá-lo?

- Acho que não vai ser difícil injetar alguma droga bem forte em sua medicação...

- E quanto a essa aí? Adam deu alguma instrução?

- Quanto mais rápido a interrogarmos, mais rápido nos livramos deste problema.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

- Não agüento mais esperar essa garota acordar... Preciso comer alguma coisa.

- Adam mandou a gente não sair daqui nem se o lugar estivesse pegando fogo.

- É só um minuto. Ele nem vai saber. Vamos, se você passar um café, voltamos mais rápido.

Lucy notou pela pausa que o outro hesitou por um momento, mas logo ouviu o barulho de passos e as duas vozes começaram a se afastar do quarto.

- Essa deve ser a hora em que eu me desespero completamente. – Ela choramingou sentando na cama.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos em busca de um grampo ou qualquer coisa que a ajudasse a arrombar a porta, mas não havia nada lhe enfeitando a cabeça naquele dia.

Tirou seu anel e o girou entre os dedos, pensativa. Dentro da pedra oca da jóia havia uma substância que ela descobrira em uma de suas viagens ao Egito e que provara ser útil em várias situações de risco. Era um pozinho verde musgo que provocava uma paralisia tão forte que quem o ingerisse poderia ser confundido com uma pessoa morta facilmente.

O problema é que naquela situação ele não teria muita utilidade, pois mesmo que agisse imediatamente, depois de ingerido seu efeito passava após uma ou duas horas.

Fingir a própria morte dessa vez parecia trazer mais dificuldade do que solução, já que os S. Herz podiam querer se livrar do corpo dela jogando-a num lago, por exemplo...

Colocou o anel de volta no dedo e suspirou.

Lembrou-se das situações mais apavorantes pelas quais já passara e também como no último instante sempre aparecia, do lugar mais improvável, uma ajuda miraculosa.

Como Alastor Moody costumava ironizar, 'o Anjo da Guarda da Srta. Eyelesbarrow, que vem tirá-la das enrascadas que ela mesma se mete'.

- Como aquela vez que quase morri afogada no Mediterrâneo, mas fui salva por um barco pesqueiro... – A loirinha sorriu com a lembrança. – Bem, se eu tenho mesmo um anjo da guarda, essa seria uma boa hora para ele aparecer.

Mal esse pensamento lhe passou pela cabeça, ouviu um ruído leve na porta. Deu dois passos para trás enquanto percebia a maçaneta girar lentamente.

Prendeu a respiração prevendo ser aquele o seu fim. Foi quando reconheceu o rosto sorridente de Sirius Black.

- Você? O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

- Provavelmente livrando você de alguma encrenca.

- Mas... Como foi que...

Sirius fez um gesto impaciente.

- Podemos deixar as explicações para depois? Se não se importa temos que _fugir_ daqui.

A loirinha concordou com um gesto de cabeça e tentou se controlar para não fazer perguntas e, menos ainda, provocar seu 'anjo da guarda'.

O garoto fez um gesto pedindo silêncio, observou cuidadosamente o corredor antes de pedir em sussurros que Lucy o seguisse e fechasse a porta do quarto ao sair.

A loirinha obedeceu e passou a segui-lo pé ante pé pela casa. O menor ruído de uma respiração mais forte poderia ter efeitos catastróficos. Sirius a conduziu escadas abaixo e a garota sentiu um frio na espinha reconhecendo o corredor em que fora atingida na nuca enquanto se preparava para deixar a casa dias atrás, ou foi ontem? Passou a mão de leve no ferimento, aquilo ali ainda lhe causava muita dor de cabeça.

Os dois ficaram durante um tempo parados no corredor.

Da mesma sala onde acontecera a conferência que Lucy presenciara, vinha o som de vozes, sussurros, de no máximo três pessoas. Pareciam continuar a discussão sobre o que fazer com a 'hóspede' e Lucy teve um sobressalto quando sentiu a mão de Sirius apertar a sua e com um gesto de cabeça apontar na direção da porta da frente.

Ela não sabia explicar o porquê do seu coração estar tão acelerado, já tinha passado por situações muito mais tensas do que esta e _sozinha_. Agora tinha Sirius ali, para lhe ajudar, lhe proteger, e ainda assim sentia que seu coração poderia saltar pela boca a qualquer momento.

Foi quando percebeu os dedos de Sirius ainda entrelaçados nos seus.

- Deve ser exatamente por isso. – Deixou escapar em voz baixa seu pensamento.

- O quê? – Sirius perguntou apenas mexendo os lábios e ela respondeu 'nada'.

Os dois ficaram se encarando em silêncio por um tempo e Lucy esboçou um leve sorriso antes de murmurar:

- Acho que deveríamos ir, não?

Sirius piscou os olhos e concordou também sorrindo. Antes de retomar o caminho da saída, apurou os ouvidos para saber se os ocupantes da casa continuavam na sala e o que ouviu não o agradou.

- Estão vindo para cá. – Falou ele puxando Lucy para dentro de um quarto no meio do corredor, o mesmo pelo qual Lucy tinha entrado na casa.

Ela tentou falar para saírem logo pela janela, mas Sirius, ouvindo o som de passos passando em frente ao quarto, empurrou-a contra a parede atrás da porta e colocou a mão na boca da loirinha, impedindo-a de falar. Por causa do gesto repentino ficaram perigosamente próximos. Sirius esperou os passos se afastarem e deixou que sua mão deslizasse pelo rosto e parasse na nuca da loirinha. Puxou-a levemente mais para perto de si e Lucy sentiu todos os seus sentidos falharem quando ele a beijou.

Mas tão rápido quanto suas pernas desfaleceram, seu cérebro acendeu uma faísca fazendo-a lembrar de alguém que corria grande perigo.

- Remus! – Afastou Sirius de si tão rápido que no momento nem percebeu a grosseria da atitude.

- Remus? – Sirius perguntou claramente contrariado.

- Vão matá-lo! Eu ouvi! Vão matá-lo hoje... Ou ontem, ou amanhã... Meu Deus, minha cabeça ainda está rodando...

- Hoje é terça. Que dia pretendiam...

Lucy não escutou, estava concentrada tentando abrir a janela com o menor barulho possível.

Sirius decidiu ajudá-la e deixar as perguntas para depois.

* * *

**N/a**:

Quem não quer um anjo da guarda desses... *suspiros*

E eu resolvi poupar (por enquanto) a vida da loirinha! Hauhushuashuahsuahua

\o/

Próximo capítulo: Sequestro do Remus! Uhuull \o/\o/\o/

Galerinha, eu postei as regras do concurso de fanfics no formato de fic, se quiserem dar uma olhada para se inspirarem, deem uma passadinha lá. xD

Respondendo as reviews lindas de vocês:

**Biancah** – haushaushuahsuahs Não, não tenho coragem de fazer uma sacanagem dessas de tirar a memória da loirinha, fica tranqüila! Kkkkkkk OMG! Você conseguiu conta no Pottermore! Pode ficar se achando! Eu ainda estou esperando a minha... rsrsrsrs Que bom que você tinha um motivo para não ficar angustiada com o final do capítulo... huashuahsuaus Bem, quem deu a pancada eu posso contar: o rato nojento do Pettigrew! Rsrsrs Beijinhos querida!

**Mandy BrixX **– Meu xuxuzinhu doce! Quase morro de rir com as suas reviews e OMG! Você deixou _mesmo_ review em todos os capítulos! Haushuahsuahsuahu E, bem, você não é uma filha terrível, a culpa é minha de ter ficado tanto tempo longe né? Rsrsrs E é bom que você tenha lido _tudo_ de novo, porque como ela foi reeditada algumas coisinhas (mínimas) foram mudadas. Nada que alterasse os rumos da história, mas sempre é bom refrescar a memória. Siim, sua mente sempre foi _muito_ fértil! Haushaushuahsua E que sonho maluco é esse com a moto do Sirius? Kkkkk Se bem que se acordada a gente não faz muito sentido (só de vez em quando rsrs), imagine sonhando né? Kkkk Quem tem coragem de te chamar de doida? Ahushaushaushauhs Realmente a tiazinha do correio era louca pela Agatha e roubou meu livro ¬¬ mas eu consegui ele num sebo aqui de CG, o gerente me ligou para contar que estava com o livro. Pensa na minha fama por lá, ele me já me ligou assim 'hei viciada, ainda precisa de sócios no crime?'Haushuahsaua Nem preciso dizer que ele mal desligou o telefone eu já estava lá na frente dele né? Kkkkkkk Bem... Podemos conversar sobre eu ganhar algum dos exemplares que falta na minha coleção... SEM TIA LADRA kkkkk Ohh, thanks pelo genial *corada* haushuhaus Gargalhei aqui com você torcendo para o Remus acordar. Fiquei murmurando 'quando ela descobrir que não adianta nada ele acordar - kkkkk' haushauhsuahusau Uhh... Toty! O jogador gatão... *suspira também* Mas não é não... é o poodle (peste) da minha irmã... haushauhsuahsua Ahh! A tatoo eu não consegui encaixar na fic... =/ Juro que tentei de todo jeito, mas a cena acabou ficando entre os meus (muitos) arquivos de cenas soltas, ainda vou usá-la em algum lugar Haushaushuahsuas Será _você_ a assassina misteriosa? Kkkkkk Ahhh... não fala assim do meu _Rodolfinho_ (credo! Que apelido tosco ¬¬) Bem... Na UA ele podia até ser corno da Bela, mas no mundo da JK duvido que o Voldinho tenha alguma vez cedido às suas necessidades sexuais... Pobre Bella ¬¬ haushauhsuahsuahsuhau E o Rodolphus da minha imaginação é tão bonitão! E ser malvadão dá aquele tom _sexy_ sabe? Kkkkkkkk Eca Lucius! Não me imagino babando pelo loirão! Ahushaushaushaus E os _cafas_ são muito charmosos não são? Passo mal ake com uns e outros... haushuasuah Caramba, que palhaço mais do mal correndo atrás de ti! Kkkkk você tem que contar isso do seu medo de palhaços para a Nini, ela MORRE de medo de palhaços _too_! Haushauhsuahsau Nunca assisti WC não... mas fiquei interessada nesse Neal que parece o Pierrô (que parece o Sirius) huashuahsuahushua Se não me engano a Nini também tem uma teoria dessas sobre um sósia do Tom-tom. Você é _mesmo_ um monstro, nossa! Huashuahsuahushaus Well... sobre o Sirius ser Pierrô, já te falei no msn o que acho disso... kkkkkkkkkkkkk Viu, esse capítulo já teve Six/Lucy S2 que lindo... haushaushuahsa Você está em dia \o/ ahushaushuahsua interessante ver que única certeza sua envolve seu amado Sirius – acho que vou mudar de maroto preferido depois _daquele_ Sirius que você me mostrou. Até favoritei a página dele com o violão só para me inspirar de vez em quando... haushuahsuahsuahu Baboooo por ele... haushuahsuahsuhausuha Enfim, falta pouco agora para eu contar quem é _mesmo_ o Pierrô. xD Beijos minha hemaceazinha graciosa! haushuahsuahsau

**Caroline Evans Potter **– Você voltou! \o/ Heeei! Recebi sua cartinha neste exato momento! Que fofa que você é lindinha! _Amei, amei de verdade_! E eu ainda vou pro RS, prometoo! rsrsrs Não matei a Lu só para você não me deserdar. Haushuahsuahsuahs E viu só, Six também voltou neste capítulo! \o/ Well... Eu no lugar dessas duas (Lily e Lucy) já tinha agarrado esses marotos lindos na primeira oportunidade. Kkkkkk Vixi... o Jay ainda vai demorar pra ser solto... rsrsrs Que bom que gosta assim da fic, fico muito feliz! xD Beijinhos lindona, amo você!

**steph** – hauhauhuhua sim, a Lucy é uma pirada mesmo! Não entendi se você quer ver os papeizinhos da Lily ou se ta curiosa pela frase. Se quiser tentar decifrar, as imagens estão no meu profile. Mas se preferir é só me falar que depois te conto o que estava escrito na mensagem rsrsrs Capítulo novo _here_! Rsrsrs Beijinhos flor!

**Lolah Lupin** – Então... NLR está parada até eu terminar com essa aqui... rsrsrsrs Bem, sua ideia da bomba é perfeita, mas aí eu ficaria com alguns furos na história. Por um tempo ainda preciso desse pessoal do mal aí vivo... rsrsrsrs E viu só: nem matei a Lulu. Haushauhsuahsuahu Beijinhos querida!

**Miss Moony** – Chérie, você veio mesmo! E CHEIA de teorias novas! Haushuahsuahsuau Menina do céu, vou passar horas respondendo sua review, mas vou responder TUDO! Juro! Provavelmente vou ter que continuar no e-mail também para que essa parte não fique maior que o capítulo... ahushaushauhsuahsu E vou começar por uma coisa que não tem nada a ver com a resposta. Rsrsrs Estava lendo sua review e na parte que você fala do presente como pedido de desculpas eu lembrei que tinha ficado de perguntar qual o dia do seu niver... Aí fui no _face_ pra ver e, se a data lá estiver certa, você faz aniversário junto com a minha poodlezinha! o/ (ta irrelevante ¬¬) _E_ no mesmo dia do meu mariduxo! Coincidência não? Deve ser por isso que a gente lê a mente uma da outra de vez em quando... haushaushuauhsaushua (ok, me ignora! Não tem absolutamente NADA a ver uma coisa com a outra ¬¬). Bem... eu vou optar por ser um anjo compreensivo. Nada de fígados por enquanto... haushuahsuahsuahs Vou (tentar) responder em ordem sua review/e-mail... É claro que já estou super curiosa a respeito desse presente como pedido de desculpas 'oficiais'. Não que precisasse, não é? Afinal só de você vir ler para a gente poder conversar e rir no MSN já vale para mim! xD SIM, você acertou sobre a Dorcas! \o/ Ééé... não queria comentar que você tinha mesmo que acertar _alguma_ teoria sobre ela depois de um milhão de teorias, mas já que você tocou no assunto... E na verdade a que você acertou era a menos mirabolante de todas... rsrsrsrs Sim, o Voldie procriando parece sei lá... Assombroso (mesmo com a Bella rsrsrs, aliás, com a Bella é mais horrível ainda). Na verdade o Voldie daqui fez essas coisas horríveis (_concordo que é o pior crime que existe!_) meio que para equilibrar com as maldades de matar trouxas e tentar dominar o mundo em HP... Talvez eu tenha apelado um pouco, mas quem sabe? Ele tentou matar o _Harry bebê_! Que tipo de monstro faz isso? rsrsrsrs Bem, como não posso descartar nenhuma das suas ideias (só pra fazer suspense mesmo... kkk) vou confessar que quando fiz o Voldie levar 10 facadas exatamente _aquele_ livro estava na minha cabeça (mas lá acho que são 12, não tenho certeza porque faz tempo que não releio xD), enfim... Se isso vai te dar mais ideias ou não, não sei... ahushaushuahshausua O negócio dos crimes estarem conectados e, portanto, não serem obra de um mocinho vingativo também está certo \o/ (não agüento ficar quieta né? Ashuahsuhaushua) Sua teoria sobre quantidade de assassinos por causa das 10 facadas enrolou meu cérebro a princípio, mas quando li pela segunda vez fez sentido para falar a verdade – Mecânica dos Sólidos deixa você extremamente criativa! Huashuahushaushaus É... tenho que concordar que a teoria da Bella e do Lestrange não faz o menor sentido... kkkkkkk Nossa... eu comecei a gargalhar aqui quando vi que _agora_ você iria começar a comentar sobre os capítulos, aí vem você e fala '_chega a ser quase ridículo eu falar que estou "começando", com todas as teorias que eu já falei_'! ahsuahushashuahsuah Rá! Sabia que você conseguiria decifrar a mensagem do 13! o/ Aiii... eu também imagino como deve ser ruim para o Remito ver a Gwen sofrendo... E ver a Gwen sofrendo... Me corta o coração... Chérie, vou continuar mesmo no e-mail porque se já deu tudo isso e eu só respondi 1 página e meia do seu comentário, imagine para eu responder as outras 3 e meia? Huahsuahushaushuahsuas Fiquei _muito_ feliz mesmo de você ter aparecido! E sei que prometi o capítulo poucas horas depois do seu comentário, mas fiquei sem net ontem (e não tive tempo para ir em Cyber ¬¬), então teve que ficar para hoje mesmo... hasuhauhsuahsaushau Depois do almoço mando no seu e-mail a continuação da resposta... kkkkkkkkkk Ahh! To lendo o 3º já... Coitado de _'a fúria dos reis'_ que ta abandonado lá na minha cabeceira há mais de uma semana (desde que o Roarke entrou na minha vida! Kkk). Beijos chérie (até logo xD).

**Já vou pessoas... E se vocês comentarem bastante (**_**ó a chantagem**_**) volto já na segunda-feira com o capítulo 19 e o sequestro de Remus Lupin... rsrsrsrs**

Beijinhos,  
Luci E. Potter.


	20. Capítulo XIX

**Capítulo XIX**

* * *

**23 de Julho de 1940**

- Me deixa fazer isso, você está tremendo. – Sirius afastou as mãos de Lucy da janela e, com o mínimo de esforço, a empurrou para cima. – Consegue pular?

Lucy fez que sim com um gesto de cabeça, mas quando foi tentar se apoiar sentiu uma vertigem e Sirius a amparou.

- Você deve estar com fraqueza.

- Acho que é a minha cabeça... – Ela massageou a nuca. – Alguém me acertou com força.

- Vamos sair daqui logo, depois cuidamos da sua cabeça.

A loirinha concordou e ele a ajudou a pular para fora da casa o mais silenciosamente possível.

O portão barulhento tinha sido deixado aberto por Sirius. Depois que os dois o atravessaram começaram a correr o mais rápido que conseguiam.

Lucy se sentia sem forças para correr, mas sempre que pensava em parar, Sirius a puxava pela mão e a fazia acompanhar seu ritmo. Depois de alguns minutos correndo, eles puderam, enfim, vislumbrar um pouco de civilização. O garoto empurrou Lucy para dentro de um bar e acenou impaciente para o atendente.

- Preciso daquela bolsa, rápido.

- Bolsa? – Lucy perguntou confusa, mas Sirius nada lhe respondeu.

Quando o atendente voltou com uma bolsa grande nas mãos, Sirius lhe agradeceu e entregou a mala para Lucy.

- Aqui têm roupas, perucas, maquiagens... Tudo o que você precisa.

- Como você... – Lucy estava estarrecida.

- Tem cinco minutos para se transformar em 'outra pessoa'. – Falou ele sorrindo. – Vamos lá você é especialista nisso, não é?

- Obrigada. – Lucy agradeceu dando um beijo no rosto de Sirius.

* * *

Uma hora depois, Sirius tomava um completo café da manhã no Ritz na companhia da loirinha.

- Depois que você comer vou te levar para o hospital.

- Não preciso de um hospital. Daqui a pouco já estou melhor...

- Sei... – Sirius sorriu e serviu mais uma xícara de chá para ela.

- Vai me contar agora como foi que me encontrou?

- Antes preciso saber como _você_ foi parar naquele lugar.

A garota hesitou por um momento.

- Que diferença isso faz? – Perguntou tentando ganhar um pouco de tempo para pensar se contava ou não.

- Para mim faz toda a diferença.

Lucy respirou fundo e decidiu contar. Afinal, com sua cabeça doendo tanto ela não conseguiria inventar uma história boa o suficiente para convencer Sirius.

Contou que ela e Lily suspeitavam que os casos das mortes de Tom Riddle, de Bob e de Dorcas, estavam relacionados de alguma forma com a charutaria de Lestrange.

- A princípio eu queria apenas conseguir alguma coisa contra o joalheiro. Sabe, se eu tivesse prova de qualquer crime que o mandasse para a prisão poderia barganhar alguns dias de folga com Moody, afinal teria trabalhado durante as minhas férias... Então ele me liberaria para vir ao casamento da Alice.

- E conseguiu alguma coisa?

- Decidi que primeiro devia conhecer a joalheria dele. Mas no dia que fui lá ele estava com muita pressa para se livrar de mim, achei que aí tinha coisa. O enrolei por lá o máximo que pude e depois mandei o motorista segui-lo. Fomos parar na charutaria e foi o próprio Lestrange quem me atendeu. Foi muito atencioso e até me pediu que voltasse lá para uma aula sobre tabacos.

A loirinha fez uma pausa para comer uma torrada com geléia.

- O que me intrigou foi que enquanto eu estava lá Lucius Malfoy chegou e foi direto para a sala de fumantes. E Evan Rosier já tinha acabado de chegar. Naquele dia Lily tentaria interrogar o joalheiro, Malfoy e também o seu pai, Adam Black. E não encontrou nenhum deles, pensamos então que Adam pudesse estar na charutaria também.

- Com certeza estava. – Sirius concordou.

Lucy continuou contando como depois disso a charutaria ficou tão 'em foco' para ela e para Lily. Contou sobre a ligação de Bob para a casa de Gwenda no domingo em que ele recebeu os chocolates envenenados foi feita em frente à charutaria. E que, pelo bilhete encontrado junto com a caixa de bombons, ficou claro que a pessoa que mandou os chocolates tinha escutado a conversa dele com Lily e tinha motivos para temer que ele continuasse suas investigações.

E depois a mensagem em código avisando Lestrange que a Suretè tinha uma de suas espiãs em Londres.

- Então a Lis levantou a hipótese de uma quadrilha, e que a base de operações deles era a charutaria do Lestrange.

- Foi quando nós fomos lá naquela noite?

- Sim, no mesmo dia que os nazistas mandaram aquela mensagem para a charutaria. Eu queria saber no que isso podia interessá-los, e que tipo de negócios eles podiam ter com os alemães em plena guerra.

- E o que descobriu com a conversa?

- Que havia mesmo uma quadrilha e que aconteceria um encontro importante no dia vinte e dois de julho.

A francesinha contou para Sirius a mesma coisa que contara a Lily. Sobre não ter dado importância para a data antes de juntar todas as mensagens com símbolos. Apenas não entrou em detalhes sobre como conseguira as mensagens.

- Então se tornou vital que eu estivesse em Mermaid Gardens no dia vinte e dois de julho.

- Puxa... – Sirius assobiou baixinho.

- Não devia estar contando tudo isso a um criminoso internacional, mas como você me salvou a vida, acho que te devia essa.

- Não sei de onde você tirou essa ideia de me colocar na sua lista de criminosos... Sou malabarista de circo. Ma-la-ba-ris-ta.

- Mas nas horas vagas...

- Salvo donzelas em apuros das mãos de quadrilhas perigosas.

Lucy gargalhou.

- Bem... Estarei na Polônia nos próximos dias, não tem nada que queira roubar por lá?

- Sabe Lucy, se o que você está procurando é uma desculpa para me _pegar_, não precisamos viajar para tão longe. Podemos pedir um quarto aqui mesmo no _Ritz_.

- Seu pervertido! – Ela deu um tapa na mão do garoto enquanto gargalhava. – Mas vou te dar o benefício da dúvida. E então, vai me contar como foi que me encontrou?

Sirius suspirou como se por um minuto tivesse acreditado que ela iria concordar com sua sugestão.

- Minha história é bem mais simples do que a sua. Acordei hoje muito mais cedo do que de costume, pretendia apenas comer alguma coisa e já sair de casa, mas quando descia as escadas percebi que meu pai e Régulus conversavam aos sussurros na cozinha, isso despertou a minha curiosidade, então fiz o mesmo que fizemos aquela noite na charutaria: colei meu ouvido na parede e escutei cada palavra do que conversavam.

- E eles falavam sobre mim?

- Não exatamente. Meu pai contava sobre uma intrusa na reunião do S. Herz e como a prenderam na casa até que ela acordasse e contasse como tinha ido parar lá. Mas parece que Lestrange ligou durante a madrugada para o meu pai e eles decidiram não esperar mais, meu pai contou que dali a duas horas mais ou menos iria encontrar Lestrange na charutaria e eles iriam à Mermaid Gardens dar um fim na intrusa que provavelmente era a tal espiã que os alemães os alertaram. Na hora eu liguei essa conversa com aquela que ouvimos na charutaria e deduzi que só podia ser você a prisioneira deles. Portanto eu tinha que agir rápido. Passei em uma loja e comprei roupas, sapatos, maquiagens e perucas... Tudo o que eu lembrava que você tinha me pedido naquela noite. Coloquei tudo em uma mala e segui para Mermaid Gardens o mais rápido que pude, sabia que meu pai já tinha falado com Rosier então eu precisava chegar lá antes que ele.

- E como sabia chegar naquele lugar?

- Comprei um mapa. – Sirius respondeu simplesmente.

Lucy ficou um tempo em silêncio mexendo em seu chá.

- Obrigada. – A loirinha levantou os olhos para Sirius. – Você salvou a minha vida... E eu, bem, eu nem sei como te agradecer.

- Sabe sim. – Ele piscou um olho fazendo Lucy sorrir. – Você ainda me deve, pelo menos, um beijo.

- Devo é? - Ela mordeu o canto dos lábios.

- Sim... Você foi muito insensível interrompendo aquele momento tão íntimo gritando o nome do Remus.

- Na verdade a culpa é sua de se aproveitar de mim em um momento de grande confusão mental...

- Ah claro... Confusão mental. Você não queria nenhum pouco...

Lucy deu um meio sorriso e o encarou com os olhos brilhando.

- Eu não posso me envolver com você, Black.

- _Sirius_.

- Sirius. – Ela repetiu sorrindo.

- E por que não?

- Simplesmente porque não daria certo. Você sabe disso... Temos vidas completamente diferentes...

Nesse momento um garçom trouxe mais algumas frutas e Lucy o agradeceu em silêncio por livrá-la de ter que encarar Sirius.

- Podemos ir? – Ela perguntou depois de algum tempo em silêncio apenas comendo sua maçã. – Eles falaram que matariam o Remus, precisamos salvar o seu amigo.

- Tudo bem, mas não podemos simplesmente invadir o hospital e falar para Dumbledore que vamos levar o Remus conosco. Até porque os S. Herz já devem ter mandado alguém do 'bando' para lá nem que seja para vigiá-lo.

- E o que sugere?

- Eu tenho um plano.

* * *

- Graças a Deus! – Lily sentou no sofá e segurou mais firme o telefone. – Quase me matou de preocupação...

- Imagino que sim... – A loirinha sorriu do outro lado da linha.

- E onde você está agora?

- Não importa muito... Basta você saber que eu estou em segurança. Lis presta atenção, eles me identificaram como sendo sua amiga. Preciso que você saia de casa o mais rápido possível e vá para algum lugar fechado, com bastante gente, um teatro ou um restaurante, não sei, algum lugar que seja difícil para eles tentarem alguma coisa contra você porque outras pessoas perceberiam. Entendeu?

- Como foi que eles te identificaram?

- Bellatrix Black estava lá.

- Bellatrix?

- E mais um monte de gente que você vai adorar saber depois... Ruiva, por favor, não entra em contato com mais ninguém, eles já devem estar vigiando o seu apartamento e também todos os seus movimentos.

- Isso é... _Tranqüilizante_.

- Me desculpa... – Foi tudo o que Lucy se sentiu capaz de dizer.

- Você está viva, é o que importa. E qual é o seu plano?

- Te manter viva até a noite. Vá para o hospital visitar o Remus hoje, às oito horas da noite, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem.

Mas não estava tudo bem. Lily desligou o telefone ainda mais preocupada.

- No que você foi se meter Lucy...

* * *

Lucy também estava preocupada quando deixou a cabine telefônica. Conhecia muito bem Lily Evans e podia jurar que a ruiva não estava bem com essa nova situação...

Andou lentamente até uma lanchonete próxima, sentou no balcão e pediu um suco. Sirius devia aparecer logo com seus novos disfarces.

O suco chegou ao mesmo tempo em que o garoto.

- Vamos para uma mesa. – Acenou ele.

A loirinha o seguiu.

- Porque está triste? – Sirius perguntou quando se acomodaram num canto discreto da lanchonete. – Preocupada?

- Parece bobagem com tudo o que está acontecendo, mas estou triste por ter perdido meu canivete lindo. Era uma relíquia da família Eyelesbarrow.

Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Você não me contou que ganhou aquele canivete num _cassino_?

- Sim.

- E como ele poderia ser uma relíquia da família Eyelesbarrow?

- Bem... Eu o passaria para meus filhos que passariam para os filhos deles e assim por diante sempre contando a história daquele dia memorável...

Sirius gargalhou alto.

- Do que você está rindo? A tradição tem que começar por alguém, porque não por mim?

- Você está certa, acho que é por isso que estou rindo.

A loirinha sorriu para ele.

- E então, o que temos aí? – Ela apontou para as sacolas que ele colocara em uma cadeira.

- Consegui duas roupas de enfermeira. E um disfarce de grávida.

- Para que tudo isso?

- Para entrarmos no hospital sem levantar suspeitas.

- Você também vai ser uma enfermeira? – Lucy perguntou confusa, mas Sirius não lhe respondeu.

- Nós vamos tirar o Remus do hospital durante a visita da Evans.

* * *

Pouco antes das oito horas da noite desciam de um carro em frente ao hospital um distinto senhor aparentando por volta de trinta e cinco anos acompanhando uma senhora grávida provavelmente da mesma idade.

- Me dê sua mão, _querida_. – Ele sussurrou.

A grávida lhe sorriu de leve.

- Claro, _querido_.

Passaram pela recepção sem problemas. Mas quando subiam para o quarto andar, Minerva McGonagall os interpelou.

- A senhora não devia estar subindo essas escadas.

Lucy parou no meio da escada e virou-se para baixo.

- E porque não?

- Olhe o tamanho da sua barriga minha cara. – A vice-diretora do hospital se aproximou deles. – Já está de quanto tempo? Sete, oito meses? Não pode fazer tanto esforço assim.

- Ah... Isso. – Lucy sorriu divertida. – Não se preocupe, estou ótima. As escadas são um ótimo exercício para mim.

- Claro que não são. É muito perigoso para uma senhora no seu estado.

- Obrigada pela preocupação, mas estou bem mesmo. Se eu não fizer um pouco de exercício me sinto muito 'inchada', sabe? E acho subir escadas um exercício muito seguro, afinal tenho o corrimão de um lado e meu marido do outro. O que pode me acontecer?

- Tudo bem, se pensa assim. Mas por favor, não exagere.

- Obrigada mais uma vez.

Lucy respirou aliviada quando viu McGonagall se afastar.

- Subir escadas como exercício físico? Que ideia mais idiota é essa?

- Vai ver se eu estou na esquina Sirius.

- Sério, pensei que você mentisse melhor.

- Posso fazer melhor se estiver afim... – Dando um suspiro ela mudou de assunto. – Tive medo que ela me reconhecesse. Afinal eu não saía desse hospital na época da recuperação do Remus...

- Olha que eu vou ficar com ciúmes. – Falou Sirius sorrindo marotamente. – Agora somos casados, não?

- Só por dez minutos, graças a Deus.

- Você não parecia achar isso tão ruim hoje à tarde...

- Cala a boca Sirius. – Ela respondeu corando. – E vamos logo.

Ele gargalhou, adorava provocar a loirinha.

Não foi difícil passar pelos guardas e entrar no quarto de Remus já que os dois possuíam cartões de autorização de visita.

- Olá! – Lucy cumprimentou alegre.

Remus se ajeitou na cama e franziu o cenho.

- Só pode ser uma pessoa. – Falou ele sorrindo.

- Eu mesma. – Ela se aproximou da cama e deu um abraço em Remus.

- E ele? – Remus apontou para Sirius.

- Sou o marido da Lucy.

- Seu marido? Não sabia...

- Deixa de ser besta Sirius. – A loirinha se virou para Remus. – É o seu amigo Sirius-Engraçadinho-Black.

- E ele...

- Sim ele já sabe da 'nossa história' Remus.

- Que ótimo... – Remus sorriu. – E a que devo a honra de todos esses disfarces?

- Viemos seqüestrá-lo.

- Eu devo ficar preocupado com isso? – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Por enquanto sim, afinal esse plano do Sirius pode dar errado de trinta maneiras diferentes. Mas se passarmos pelo saguão você pode relaxar. – Respondeu Lucy e tirou uma sacola de dentro da bolsa. – A Lily deve aparecer daqui a alguns minutos. Peça para ela vestir esse uniforme de enfermeira e colocar essa peruca de cabelos pretos. Aquele ruivo dela é muito chamativo.

- E depois?

- Apenas me esperem. – Lucy sorriu e observou o relógio mais uma vez. – Volto em alguns minutos.

Quase ao mesmo tempo em que Lucy deixou o quarto, Lily entrou.

- Boa noite... – Ela cumprimentou hesitante.

- Boa noite.

- Sei que não se lembra de mim, mas eu sou amiga da Gwen e... Bem... Você não se lembra da Gwen também... Mas...

- Foi a Lucy quem lhe pediu para vir, não foi?

- Exatamente. – Lily respondeu aliviada por não ter que dar muitas explicações. – E não me falou mais nada.

- Ela acabou de sair daqui. Deixou essa sacola e pediu para que você vestisse essa roupa de enfermeira e usasse essa peruca.

Remus estendeu a sacola para a ruiva.

- Tenho que me trocar _aqui_?

O garoto sorriu um tanto constrangido.

- Parece que sim... Mas eu posso virar, claro.

- E se entrar alguém? Ai, eu mato a Lucy.

- Vai ter que ser rápida. – Falou Remus e virou para o outro lado da cama cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro.

Lily, que era bastante prática, vestiu a saia de enfermeira por cima da sua e usou a mesma tática com a parte de cima do uniforme. Depois colocou um jaleco branco por cima da roupa e arrumava o cabelo quando uma enfermeira entrou apressada no quarto.

- Temos que levá-lo para o centro cirúrgico, rápido.

- O quê? – Lily perguntou confusa.

- Me ajude aqui enfermeira.

Remus virou novamente na cama para observar a movimentação.

A enfermeira que entrou apressada sorriu e piscou um olho para Lily. A ruiva percebeu que se tratava de sua amiga e a ajudou a empurrar a maca pelo corredor do hospital. Quase chegando ao elevador cruzaram com uma enfermeira de verdade.

- O que está acontecendo? É o inspetor? Ele está sob os _meus _cuidados...

- Ele está sofrendo uma parada cardíaca, se ele é seu paciente corra para arrumar a sala de cirurgia, estamos descendo pelo elevador. – Respondeu Lucy já entrando no elevador.

- Mas não seria melhor que eu fosse com ele?

- Faça o que lhe pedi. – Falou Lucy fechando a porta o mais rápido que pôde.

Quando o elevador começou a descer ela sorriu aliviada.

- Já consegue andar um pouco, Remus?

- Muito mal.

A loirinha travou o elevador e tirou a roupa de enfermeira que estava por cima da sua roupa normal. Destravou o elevador e pediu dois andares acima do que estavam.

- Quando as portas se abrirem, você sai Lis e desce pelas escadas. Nos encontre lá na frente do hospital. Se alguém lhe perguntar qualquer coisa apenas responda: 'Já terminei meu turno e estou exausta'. Ninguém quer a ajuda de uma enfermeira cansada.

Lily concordou sorrindo e saiu do elevador enquanto Sirius entrava empurrando uma cadeira de rodas.

Transferiram Remus para a cadeira de rodas e Sirius devolveu para Lucy sua barriga de grávida.

Enquanto o elevador descia até o térreo, Sirius colocou por cima das roupas de hospital que Remus usava, uma calça e uma camisa.

- Já não chama tanta atenção quanto aquela roupa verde. – Comentou Lucy.

Ao saírem do elevador viram que McGonagall continuava na recepção. Seria impossível passar por ela sem que reconhecesse Remus Lupin, seu paciente de tanto tempo, mesmo que ele estivesse com roupas e barba novas.

- Leva o Remus daqui que eu vou conversar com ela. – Pediu a loirinha.

Sirius esperou Lucy ter a atenção da médica para poder passar por trás delas. Parecia que a porta da frente estava cada vez mais longe, Sirius não lembrava que o caminho entre a recepção e a porta era tão extenso.

Mas enfim conseguiu sair sem serem percebidos. Lily já estava lá fora e ajudou Sirius a acomodar Remus no carro. Pouco tempo depois Lucy se juntou a eles.

- Vamos? – Perguntou a loirinha ao entrar no carro.

Sirius dirigiu um tempo em silêncio e quando achou que já era seguro, estacionou em uma rua com bastante movimento.

Lucy sorria de orelha a orelha.

- Despistamos todos.

- Todos quem? – Perguntou Lily.

- Augusto Rookwood e Bartô Crouch Jr estavam no seu encalço, ruiva. – Respondeu Lucy. – Ficaram parados na frente do hospital esperando você sair. E Evan Rosier estava no saguão.

- O que eles faziam lá? E porque toda essa manobra para sairmos do hospital? – Perguntou Remus.

- Você logo vai saber. – Falou Sirius voltando a dirigir. – Temos mais uma parada antes do ponto final.

- Que história é essa de ponto final? – Lily estava completamente confusa.

A loirinha se virou para trás para responder.

- Gwenda já está nos esperando em um restaurante e depois vamos para a Mansão Potter.

* * *

**N/a**:

Ahnnn... Só faltava o meu Jamesito lindo nesse _'clubinho do bem'_ que vai para a Mansão Potter...

Esse capítulo de hoje é dedicado a '1 Lily Evans' que entrou na minha vida no feliz capítulo Félix Felicis de ABA! Lindinha, eu love você muito! Me divirto com suas loucuras, por isso te mimo tanto! hauhauhuahuahuahua

E o próximo capítulo é o mais esclarecedor de todos os tempos. Finalmente vamos ter certeza da identidade do assassino de Tom Riddle, da Dorcas e dos Potters. \o/ Além de outros (vários) segredinhos que serão esclarecidos...

Vocês sabem o que precisam fazer para eu voltar logo não sabem?

Agradecendo as reviews fofas de:

**Biancah** - Oiee! Espero que esse capítulo tenha compensado a tristeza da sua nota na minha matéria favorita, ahushaushuahsuahsuahu. Sim, sim, quem não quer um anjo da guarda perfeito desses? Se eu tivesse alguns em estoque mandava para você... kkkkkkk Olha, não falta muito para eu acabar com a raça desse traidorzinho que nós tanto odiamos... rsrsrs Beijinhos moça!

**Mandy BrixX** - Heyy xuxu! haushaushuahsahsuahu ôhh se eu tivesse um punhado de anjo da guarda desses pra te mandar, estava feliz, hein? haushuahsuahushau Bem... apesar de fazer você quase _xilicar_ (olha eu conjungando isso! kkk), resolvi tudo no capítulo! o/ huashuahsuauh Nossa... fazia tempo que eu não ouvia essa do 'curiosante'... ahsuahushaushaushu Maninho manda beijo pra você (é, essa semana ele aprendeu a jogar beijinho quando a gente fala 'Henrique, manda beijo'). Beijos gatchinha!

**Mariana E. Potter** - Olá! Obrigada querida, e pode deixar que estou animada a postar rápido... rsrsrs Beijinhos.

**Caroline Evans Potter** - Oi lindona! Sabia que você ia gostar! Postei pensando em você rsrsrs E esse aqui teve ainda mais Six-Lucy. Nossa... justo o 'a' com problema! Eu não teria paciência pra ficar colando as letrinhas não... ahsuaushaushauhsua (é porque sempre tem alguma coisa importante no meu ctrl + v/c). Te amo florzinha! Beijos...

**Lolah Lupin** - E quase que não te dou tempo de comentar hoje hein? haushuahsuahsua Então... esse pózinho é mesmo muito interessante, já salvou a vida da Lucy algumas vezes... aushaushuahsuahsu ohhh... eu também gosto bastante do capítulo do circo... E o sirius-anjo-da-guarda é maravilhoso não? ahushaushuahshau Na verdade você precisa ver _o_ Sirius perfeito que a Amá (mandy BrixX ali em cima) encontrou. Depois te passo o link, certeza que você muda seu apelido para Lolah Black... haushauhsuahsuahushaushuashua E Pierrô... quem será esse misterioso ladrão? huahsuahsuahsu Beijinhos!

**Miss Moony **- Viu só nem precisava de tanto medo pelo Remmie! huashuashuahusa Oi chérie! Por nada, não que eu garanta que não vá fazer isso ainda, mas por enquanto ela está ok. haushaushaushuashuash Olha só... realmente suas teorias estão ficando mais precisas, e MUITO mais próximas da verdade... Mas não vou comentar nada por enquanto, nem dizer o que você chegou perto porque hoje foi praticamente assim suas teorias 'certo' e 'errado' quase não teve 'aproximadamente'... huashuahsuahusuas Eeeee... no próximo capítulo já vou responder praticamente todas as suas dúvidas! \o/ E esse negócio de '_falo tanto que nem lembro o que disse ou não_' é a minha cara também... huashuahsuahsuahushau Beemm... a Lucy vai deixar esse fato do Pettigrew passar batido por enquanto... como ela não lembrou de onde o conhecia, acabou se fixando nas coisas que achava mais importantes... Uma pena... haushauhsuahsuah E viu só, uma você já acertou: que o Sisi ouviu do pai dele \o/ ee... também acho que eu perderia a cena de romance por ter desmaiado (ainda mais se fosse um anjo tipo Sirius, James ou Roarke - _ou o Aragorn que acabamos de lembrar on..._) ai, ai... haushaushaushuahsua E nem foi o team-vilão que sequestou o Remmie! E você toda indignada! Ai chérie, você ainda me mata de rir um dia... haushaushuashuahsuahs Verdade... eu respondo suas reviews e fico colocando mais pilha nas suas teorias né? Nem me toquei dos meus comentários sobre a Lucy ainda passar maus bocados... haushuahsuahsuhaushausu E só para te deixar ainda mais cheia de ideias... Uma daquelas possibilidades suas é verdade, MAS não é o motivo pelo qual eu falei que a Lucy vai passar por uma bem pior... ahsuahsuhaushuahsuahsuauh Eu sou má não sou? huashuahsuahushaushau Bem, você também é... não me conta se é a Jerry mesmo ou o Casto ou Leonardo o gran vilão do 3! haushuahsuahsuhausuaus ECAAA... realmente pensando na alternativa de matar o seboso... melhor uma arma de longo alcance, mais seguro para a higiene das suas mãos... ahushaushuahsuahusha Sim, é morcegão pra mim também! \o/ aushuahsuahushaus Bem... eu pensei que você ia me achar uma maluca depois da explicação de piedade do Bob... ainda bem que você me entende chérie! haushaushuahsuahsua Bemm... prometo atender alguns dos seus pedidos... haushauhsuahsuau é, seu comentário está nos padrões de um único capítulo... huashauhsuahusaus Chérie, mais uma vez, foi muito divertido ver suas teorias! Espero que este capítulo te dê ainda mais ideias! haushuahsuahsuahusua Beijos flor!

Por hoje é só pessoal.

Beijinhos,  
Luci E. Potter.


	21. Capítulo XX

**Capítulo XX**

* * *

**23 de Julho de 1940**

Foi ideia de Sirius usar a Mansão Potter para esconder Remus, Gwen, Lucy e Lily. Afinal todos os quatro eram agora alvos da quadrilha de Tom Riddle e a mansão não era um lugar que alguém pensaria em procurá-los.

Antes de qualquer coisa Lucy explicou para Lily e para Gwen o porquê de ter pedido que Remus fingisse amnésia. No início Gwenda ficou histérica gritando que eles não tinham o direito de fazê-la sofrer tanto à toa. Mas quando ficou mais calma teve que admitir, a contragosto, que se não fosse por isso os comparsas de Riddle já teriam executado Remus no mesmo dia que ele acordou se o garoto se recusasse a contar onde estava escondido o dossiê.

Afinal acabou concordando em deixar a discussão para mais tarde, mas se manteve calada e um pouco arisca tanto com Lucy quanto com Remus.

Estavam todos sentados em volta da mesa de jantar quando Lucy contou sobre sua experiência em Mermaid Gardens e como foi salva por Sirius.

- Então Rosier confessou o roubo da arma química, e o assassinato do Bob? – Lily perguntou.

- Sim, e também admitiu a cumplicidade do Dolohov, o segurança que você desconfiava ter facilitado a entrada.

- Isso é ótimo! Já podemos tirar pelo menos _um_ crime das costas do James. – Comentou a ruiva.

Lucy mordeu o canto dos lábios.

- Lis... O Snape nunca vai aceitar o meu depoimento. Vai dizer que eu estou inventando coisa, que nunca estive em reunião nenhuma, e que eu estou mentindo para dar crédito à sua teoria de que foi Rosier quem matou o Bob.

Lily sentiu seu bom humor minguar.

- É verdade. – Admitiu a contragosto.

- Você não ia levar um gravador para registrar o que ouvisse na reunião? – Gwen lembrou a loirinha.

- Levei, mas o gravador deve ter sido destruído quando eles me capturaram. – Explicou Lucy antes de abocanhar um pedaço de sua maçã.

- Então você já sabia que Rosier tinha roubado a arma química? – Sirius perguntou.

- Tive que fazer só um resumo das coisas para o Sirius, Lis. Não tinha tempo para contar tudo. – Lucy explicou.

- Sim, Black. – Lily respondeu. – Primeiro eu descobri que a única maneira de alguém ter roubado a arma química era ter a entrada facilitada por um dos seguranças. Investiguei os dois seguranças e descobri que um deles estava há pouco tempo na função porque o vigia anterior tinha morrido sob circunstancias bastante suspeitas. Na noite do roubo, uma moça foi atropelada quase na frente do prédio e o vigia mais antigo deixou seu posto por uns poucos segundos para observar o acidente. Imagino que foi uma distração causada premeditadamente para que o ladrão entrasse no prédio com o consentimento do outro vigia. Dolohov é esse outro vigia e desapareceu misteriosamente quando a Yard começou a pressioná-lo por respostas.

Lily folheou sua agenda e parou em uma página que tinha como título a palavra 'Bob'.

- Dia nove de junho estávamos almoçando no apartamento da Gwen quando o Bob me ligou próximo a hora do almoço. Disse que precisava me contar algumas coisas que tinha descoberto sobre os roubos e que também tinha algumas pistas sobre o 'ídolo' da Lucy, _Jean Pierrô_.

A ruiva fez uma pequena pausa. Ainda era difícil falar sobre Bob.

- Ele fez a ligação de uma cabine telefônica que fica em frente à charutaria, que agora sabemos, é uma das bases de operações da quadrilha de Tom Riddle. Naquela mesma tarde ele recebeu das mãos de um senhor de idade uma caixa de bombons com um bilhete meu pedindo que não vá me ver naquela noite, mas que pense em mim enquanto come os chocolates.

- E cada chocolate tinha uma dose mortal de droga. – Gwen comentou.

- Então Bob foi impedido para sempre de me contar o que sabia. – Falou Lily. – Isso significa que o autor de um dos roubos que o Bob investigava escutou a conversa. Sabíamos que Pierrô tinha roubado a Coroa de Henrique VI porque ele deixou uma mensagem codificada na cena do roubo. E sabíamos que outra pessoa tinha entrado no departamento de bioquímica para roubar a arma letal.

- Porque o próprio Pierrô não podia ter roubado também a arma química? – Remus perguntou.

- Não é o estilo de roubo dele. – Explicou Lucy. – Ele trabalha sozinho e nunca matou ninguém. E o roubo da arma química teve primeiro a morte de um dos seguranças, depois outro segurança foi colocado no lugar para facilitar a entrada do ladrão. E teve ainda mais duas pessoas envolvidas: a moça atropelada e a pessoa que a atropelou.

- Parece que conhece Pierrô como a palma da sua mão... – Sirius comentou em tom ciumento.

- Quem me dera... Se fosse assim, ele já estaria preso há muito tempo.

- Bem, para saber quem escutou a conversa do Bob comigo e o matou, Lucy e eu tiramos algumas fotos de todas as pessoas que eu considerava suspeitas, inclusive de você, Black.

- Fotos minhas? Por quê? – Sirius parecia surpreso. – Pelo o que me lembro esse dia da ligação do Bob James e eu estávamos no apartamento da Gwen junto com vocês!

- Ainda assim, vocês ouviram quando eu contei para a Lucy sobre a ligação do Bob e tinham a oportunidade de cometer o crime à noite.

O garoto tentou protestar, mas Gwenda o calou com um gesto das mãos.

- Deixa a Lis continuar?

- Eu mostrei essas fotos para alguns vizinhos que dizem ter visto o senhor que esteve fazendo entregas na casa do Bob aquela tarde e três deles reconheceram Evan Rosier. Concluí que Rosier não podia ser Pierrô, já que mantive o joalheiro sob vigilância constante no mesmo período que a Lucy me contou alguns casos do ídolo dela em Belgrado. Portanto, deduzi que Rosier era o _outro_ ladrão, o ladrão da arma química.

- Muito bom detetive Evans! – Remus elogiou. – É por isso que sempre foi a detetive independente favorita da Yard.

- Minha perspicácia não ajudou muito nesse caso, já que o Snape se nega a aceitar toda essa explicação sem provas materiais.

- Já sabemos porque ele não te ouve. Pelo o que a Lucy descobriu, mesmo que Snape não seja um _Schwarz Herz_, faz favores para a quadrilha. – Sirius comentou.

- Pierrô pode ter sido contratado pelos S. Herz? – Gwenda perguntou para Lucy.

- Pode... – A loirinha respondeu cautelosa. – Mas acho que eu teria escutado eles comentarem alguma sobre isso na reunião antes de descobrirem que eu estava lá.

- Além disso, o dia que fomos à charutaria ouvimos quando Rosier reclamou que Pierrô tinha frustrado o 'anel de esmeralda'. – Sirius lembrou a loirinha.

- Verdade! Eles comentaram que o 'anel de safira' era o mais importante. Anel de safira agora sabemos que era o roubo da arma química. E no dia seguinte Lily me contou que Pierrô tinha assumido o roubo na Abadia, assim sendo a Coroa de Henrique VI era o anel de esmeralda.

- Então de qualquer forma os S. Herz pretendiam roubar a Coroa de Henrique VI, mas Pierrô frustrou os planos deles... Interessante. – Falou Remus.

- Talvez haja um traidor entre eles. – Comentou Gwenda. – Que achou divertido contratar Pierrô para se adiantar aos S. Herz.

- Ou Pierrô é _um deles_. – Lily sugeriu.

- São duas teorias válidas. – Concordou Lucy.

Os cinco jovens ficaram pensativos por um tempo e o silêncio só era quebrado pelo barulho de Lucy comendo sua maçã.

- Roubo da Coroa, Ok. – Murmurou Lily em voz alta enquanto rabiscava sua agenda. – Roubo da arma química, Ok. Morte do Bob, Ok.

- Outra pergunta sua que foi respondida é como o assassino do Bob podia saber da proximidade entre vocês dois a ponto de escrever aquele cartão pedindo que ele comesse os chocolates pensando em você. – Falou Lucy. – Eu tinha razão em suspeitar do Snape.

- Bem, você suspeitava do Snape pelos motivos errados, mas o que vale é que foi um palpite certeiro.

- Como sempre. – A loirinha sorriu orgulhosa.

- Toda essa conversa está muito interessante, mas ainda precisamos descobrir quem realmente matou Tom Riddle e os Potters para livrarmos o Pontas da prisão. – Falou Sirius.

Lily observou sua agenda por um tempo antes de responder.

- Eu sei quem matou Tom Riddle. Mas não consegui descobrir o motivo do crime.

- Sabe? – Remus perguntou. – Então porque não tira o James da prisão?

- Pelo mesmo motivo pelo qual não posso livrá-lo da acusação injusta de ter matado o Bob: minhas conclusões sem provas concretas não seriam aceitas pelo Snape.

Gwen levantou da mesa de repente.

- Vou fazer um suco para nós. – Falou a morena e saiu da sala de jantar.

Enquanto Lily fazia anotações em sua agenda e Remus observava com atenção os detalhes bordados da toalha de mesa, Sirius desenhou um coração num pedaço de papel e jogou na direção de Lucy.

A loirinha sorriu, desenhou do outro lado do papel um sapo mostrando a língua e devolveu a folha para o maroto.

- Sua insensível. – Ele comentou amassando o papel.

- Poxa... Meu desenho de sapo ficou tão fofo...

- Aquilo era um _sapo_? Parecia mais um papagaio!

- Papagaio? Você é louco? Papagaios têm asas sabia?

- E aquelas coisas do lado do corpo não eram asas?

- Não! Eram bracinhos!

Gwenda, que tinha voltado para a sala trazendo o suco, parou ao lado de Remus e reconheceu a discussão entre Lucy e Sirius.

- Isso te lembra alguma coisa? – Remus perguntou para a noiva que tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Era um dia perfeito... – Ela respondeu encarando Remus com ternura. Num segundo a morena tinha esquecido toda a raiva que estava do noivo por tê-la enganado fingindo amnésia.

- É, era um dia perfeito. – O garoto concordou.

Lucy e Sirius tinham parado a discussão para observar o casal.

- Sabe... Era um dragão Remmie. – Gwenda falou antes de sentar no colo do noivo e o beijar apaixonadamente.

- Hum, hum... – Sirius limpou a garganta quando achou que eles estavam exagerando na empolgação.

- O que foi? – A repórter perguntou se recompondo.

- Crianças no recinto. – Sirius respondeu e apontou para Lucy.

- Hei!

Antes que Lucy pudesse manifestar sua indignação, Lily chamou a atenção de todos para o trabalho que estavam fazendo ali.

- Temos que achar um modo de livrar o James da cadeia e colocar lá os verdadeiros criminosos. Mas preciso da colaboração de todos, e isso não vai ser possível se vocês dois começarem com discussão. – A ruiva apontou para Lucy e Sirius.

- Oh... – Lucy colocou a mão no peito. – Você fala como se Sirius e eu vivêssemos brigando, na verdade a gente se dá muito bem, ruiva.

- É... Tirando a parte que a sua amiga nega a corte que eu faço a ela... Nos damos super bem.

- Você não...

- _Isso_, não vem ao caso. – Lily interrompeu. – Vamos voltar ao trabalho?

Os dois deram de ombros concordando e voltaram a atenção para a ruiva.

- Podemos começar então com você nos contando quem matou Tom Riddle. – Falou Gwenda enquanto puxava finalmente sua cadeira para o lado de Remus.

- Então vamos revisar a minha lista de suspeitos... – A ruiva apontou para sua agenda já devidamente remarcada. – Apenas sete pessoas saíram da festa e tiveram a oportunidade de cometer o crime.

**- Sirius Black** e **James Potter**. Desapareceram do Salão de Festas cerca de quinze minutos antes do crime. – A ruiva pegou suas novas anotações. – James Potter estava no escritório de Tom procurando documentos e Sirius não me conta o que esteve fazendo depois de abrir a porta para o Potter.

- Eu já te falei: fiquei andando à toa esperando o sinal do Pontas para trancar a porta de volta.

Lily suspirou e anotou 'andando à toa' ao lado do nome de Sirius, afinal, sabia que o garoto não teria tempo para abrir a porta do escritório para James, matar Tom Riddle e voltar para trancar novamente a porta.

- Isso livra o Pontas e eu das suas suspeitas, não? – Sirius abriu seu melhor sorriso.

- Levando em conta que eu quero chegar a algum lugar com essa história, vou ter que acreditar na sua palavra e na do Potter. – Lily respondeu.

- Que ruivinha mais difícil!

- Quem mais? – Perguntou Gwenda antes que a discussão se prolongasse.

- **Adam Black** e **Evan Rosier **– Foram vistos pelo mordomo saindo para o jardim de inverno pouco antes do crime. – Lily fez uma pausa. – Se eles foram mesmo em direção ao jardim de inverno, não teriam tempo para cruzar a casa pelo lado de fora, subir ao quarto do Tom, cometer o crime e voltar para a festa pouco tempo depois de Bellatrix anunciar a morte do crápula. Mas a princípio eu os mantive na minha lista de suspeitos porque achei que o mordomo podia estar mentindo sobre a direção da saída deles para encobrir o crime. Mas depois que Sparks mudou completamente seu depoimento a fim de incriminar o James, percebi que sua primeira declaração era a verdadeira, já que quando mentiu falando que viu James subindo, inventou detalhes estapafúrdios para enfatizar sua história como, por exemplo, as manchas de sangue na roupa do James. Portanto acredito que Adam e Rosier foram mesmo ao jardim de inverno, e provavelmente para combinar detalhes do roubo que aconteceria dali a pouco. Então, os dois estão livres de suspeitas.

- Na morte de Tom Riddle. – Remus frisou.

- É... Na morte de Tom Riddle. **Dorcas Meadowes** era mais uma das suspeitas, não foi vista por ninguém na hora do crime. E só tinha sua própria palavra de que tinha subido para pegar um remédio. Mas quando o Potter foi preso ela marcou um horário comigo dizendo que ia contar o que sabia para salvar a vida de um inocente.

- Mas vocês nunca chegaram a conversar? – Perguntou Remus.

- Não, ela se 'suicidou' na manhã seguinte. – Respondeu Lily. – Ela estava com medo de me contar por telefone o que sabia. Disse que estava apavorada e parecia que alguém estava ouvindo a conversa, por isso precisaria se encontrar comigo. Marlene McKinnon disse que na noite da festa viu Dorcas descer as escadas de serviço e que a governanta estava bastante perturbada.

- Então ela _viu _quem matou Tom Riddle. – Concluiu Gwenda.

- Mas foi silenciada antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. – Falou Lucy sentindo os pêlos da nuca se arrepiarem.

- Ela era uma agente excepcional. – Remus comentou triste. – Qualquer outra pessoa teria saído do posto quando eu sofri o atentado, mas ela não... Manteve-se ao lado do crápula do Riddle, se arriscando, na crença de que eu iria sair do coma e prender o bandido.

- Se eu soubesse que Dorcas era uma agente sua, teria abordado ela de uma maneira diferente. – Lily lamentou. – Quem sabe se eu tivesse conquistado a confiança dela pudesse tê-la livrado antes desse segredo que acabou lhe custando a vida por que ela tentou revelar na hora errada.

- Não se condene por isso, Lily. – Falou Remus. – A Dorcas era muito bem treinada para se deixar levar por qualquer gesto de amizade. Ela nunca teria confessado a você que era uma agente disfarçada. Além do mais, ela tinha as minhas recomendações para sair do país se alguma coisa desse errado. Foi uma opção dela continuar lá.

- Acho que ela descobriu coisas sobre a quadrilha de Tom Riddle que a fizeram ficar paralisada de medo. – Supôs Gwenda. – Talvez ela tivesse medo de estar sendo seguida, mesmo que fugisse da casa.

- Provavelmente sim. – Remus concordou.

- A Lene era outra suspeita sua, não era? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Sim. **Marlene McKinnon** disse ter ido procurar Meadowes, mas não a encontrou na cozinha. Acontece que Alice e Susan Ferrier afirmam que nem Marlene, nem ninguém, estiveram na cozinha procurando Dorcas Meadowes. Mas depois da morte de Dorcas, Marlene resolveu me contar que vira a amiga descendo as escadas de serviço. Disse que não me contou antes porque teve medo de que Dorcas tivesse matado Tom Riddle e que fosse presa... Resolvi aceitar seu último depoimento como verdadeiro, já que mesmo considerando suspeitas essas novas confissões dela e da Meadowes, nenhuma das duas pareciam ter realmente matado Tom Riddle.

- Por quê? – Sirius perguntou.

- Riddle levou dez facadas. E o quarto dele estava na mais completa desordem. Podemos deduzir disso que ele travou uma luta intensa com seu assassino. Tom facilmente dominaria Dorcas ou Marlene se uma das duas, ou até as duas, tentassem matá-lo. Nenhuma delas era grande ou forte o suficiente para lutar contra um homem do tamanho de Tom Riddle.

- Mas vamos supor que uma das meninas tenha entrado no quarto do Tom. – Falou Gwen. – Ele a receberia de boa fé, e ela teria condições de lhe dar apenas uma única facada certeira num momento de distração. As outras facadas e a bagunça do quarto poderiam ter sido encenadas.

- Eu cheguei a considerar isso no início quando coloquei as duas na minha lista de suspeitos. Mas todos os convidados ouviram o grito do Riddle quando ele morreu. E logo em seguida Bellatrix correu para o quarto dele. Não havia tempo hábil entre o grito e a chegada de Bellatrix para o assassino causar toda aquela confusão no quarto, distribuir mais nove facadas pelo corpo e ainda fugir pela janela. Por isso eu deduzo que a luta aconteceu _enquanto_ Riddle recebia as facadas, e seu grito desesperado foi quando recebeu o golpe derradeiro.

- Então isso significa que sobra apenas uma pessoa... – Falou Lucy.

Todos ficaram em silêncio observando o último nome da lista da ruivinha.

Foi Lily quem quebrou o silêncio dando sua sentença.

- **Lucius Malfoy.** McKinnon esteve com ele alguns minutos antes do crime e me contou que ele saiu dizendo que precisava resolver um assunto antes que Tom descesse para a festa. Ela não lembra se ele mencionou se o assunto era com o próprio Riddle ou não. Em seu depoimento Malfoy não me disse nada de importante, além de ter sido extremamente desagradável.

- Malfoy... – Gwenda murmurou pensativa. – Essa notícia venderia bem...

- Malfoy. – Concordou Lily. – A princípio era o suspeito do crime por questão de eliminatória. Mas depois do que a Lucy contou que ouviu em Mermaid Gardens, tive certeza absoluta que foi ele quem matou Tom Riddle.

- O que eu contei?

- Primeiro, não sei se você lembra da reação da Bellatrix quando mostramos a ela a mensagem codificada que eu encontrei no quarto do Tom.

- Lembro. – Lucy falou empolgada. – Ela parecia ter reconhecido, fez uma expressão de espanto, mas logo perguntou se você achava que aquilo era a ameaça de morte que o Riddle disse ter recebido.

- Exatamente. Então você contou que ouviu os bandidos do S. Herz comentando que era a Bellatrix quem distribuía as mensagens. E ela faz uma insinuação _curiosa_ ao Malfoy.

"_- Eu vou embora daqui. Façam o que quiserem com ela e façam o que quiserem com a arma química, não vou me envolver nessa furada._

_- Ah você vai embora? Sabe por que ela está aqui não sabe Lucius?_

_- Não faço ideia Bella._

_- Onde está a sua mensagem sobre a reunião? Pelo o que eu soube você perdeu a sua parte da mensagem._

_- Não perdi, joguei fora. E mesmo que tivesse perdido, a minha parte não tem nem o endereço, nem a data. "_

- E realmente não tinha. – Lucy comentou lembrando-se das mensagens. – A que foi encontrada no quarto do Tom dizia apenas '_os Alemães no dia_'. A mensagem com a data foi a que o Rosier perdeu e o Bob encontrou e a que tinha o endereço estava no escritório do Snape.

- Bellatrix não sabia que tínhamos cópias dessas outras mensagens, você só mostrou a ela a mensagem que eu encontrei no quarto do Tom na noite do crime.

- Vamos ter problemas... – Comentou Remus. – Lucius Malfoy é o mais escorregadio de todos. Vai ser muito difícil provar que foi ele.

Lucy concordou e contou sobre como ele e Adam Black tinham discutido durante a reunião porque o loiro não queria correr o risco de se comprometer em um negócio mal feito. Além de ter sido o primeiro a ir embora depois que Bellatrix reconheceu a loirinha.

- Ele é esperto... Nunca se envolve demais, só o suficiente para lucrar o quanto pretende, depois 'desaparece'. – Falou Remus. – Quase todo mundo já ouviu falar dos seus cassinos clandestinos, mas nunca conseguimos descobrir onde ficam, nem qualquer prova de que eles realmente existem.

Lucy pegou mais uma maçã.

- Oh Remus, vocês podiam me contratar para o serviço! Descobrir cassinos clandestinos é um dos meus trabalhos favoritos. Eu posso encontrar os do Malfoy em poucas horas.

- Achei que o seu trabalho fosse só seguir Pierrô. – Comentou Gwen.

- Não. Pierrô não tem tantas atividades assim. O Moody me faz estudar seus métodos, e aprender tudo o que eu posso sobre ele, e só me manda atrás do Pierrô quando ele faz um roubo e não assina MM, o que significa que pretende atacar mais uma vez na mesma cidade. No tempo 'vago' o meu chefinho me enche de outras missões mais bem sucedidas do que descobrir meu ladrão favorito.

Enquanto a loirinha abocanhava sua maçã notou um brilho diferente no olhar pensativo de Lily, mas não teve tempo de perguntar o que aquilo significava.

- Tudo bem... Voltando à morte do Tom. – Falou Sirius. – Temos que fechar esse círculo de crimes para tentar libertar o James.

- Vamos então encaixar as peças desse quebra-cabeça... – Falou a loirinha e começou a rabiscar em uma folha de papel que estava no centro da mesa. –

Não sabemos ainda _porque_ o Malfoy matou Tom Riddle. E não temos certeza _de quem_ matou Susan e Charles Potter. Poderíamos considerar cada caso isoladamente se não fossem dois fatos comuns: Primeiro, as três mortes foram a facadas. Segundo: O fato conveniente de que Susan era a única herdeira de Tom Riddle, e com sua morte todo o patrimônio tanto da família Potter quanto o de Tom Riddle passaram automaticamente para as mãos do James.

- Então Snape culpou James por pura conveniência por causa da herança astronômica que o meu amigo receberia? – Sirius perguntou. – Mas porque então forjar provas e porque o mordomo mudou seu depoimento acusando o James de ter subido para o quarto de Tom?

Lily desenhava nas bordas da sua agenda quando percebeu que todos a encaravam esperando por uma explicação.

- A teoria é que James matou por causa da herança. As provas forjadas e o depoimento novo do mordomo são como que para comprovar a teoria. E o mordomo mudou o depoimento porque o verdadeiro assassino mandou que ele mudasse. – Falou a ruiva. – Lucy contou que na reunião do S. Herz, Robert Sparks foi o único que ficou ao lado do Malfoy sobre a negociação da arma química, eles devem ter alguma ligação escusa. E Snape aceitou essas provas fracas porque com certeza conhece a identidade do assassino e precisa protegê-lo, já que agora sabemos que ele não passa de uma marionete dos S. Herz, cuidadosamente colocado dentro da Scotland Yard.

- Então você acha que o Malfoy pode ter matado os Potters apenas para poder incriminar James de querer ter acesso à herança do Riddle? – Lucy perguntou.

- Talvez... – A ruiva enrolou uma mecha de cabelo enquanto pensava. – Mas isso não explica porque Malfoy matou Tom Riddle. Sabe, ele deve ter matado a Dorcas porque ficou sabendo que ela o viu e que iria contar para mim. Bellatrix pode ter escutado a conversa e avisado o cunhado. Mas as mortes de Tom Riddle, Susan e Charles Potter estão confusas na minha cabeça.

A ruiva apontou novamente para sua agenda.

**Explicação 1** – Malfoy tinha algum motivo para odiar James Potter e arquitetou todas essas mortes para incriminá-lo.

**Explicação 2** – Malfoy teve algum desentendimento com Tom Riddle e decidiu matá-lo. Depois seguiu a linha da herança e percebeu que seria impossível acusar Susan Potter (a herdeira direta) de ter matado o próprio irmão, mas se Susan e Charles morressem, ficaria fácil incriminar o filho deles de ter cometido os três crimes visando a fortuna.

**Explicação 3** – Malfoy tinha algum motivo para odiar Susan ou Charles Potter e decidiu matá-los. Da mesma forma ele pode ter seguido a lógica da herança, mas no caminho contrário e decidiu que se matasse Tom Riddle antes, as suspeitas poderiam cair sobre James mais facilmente.

**Explicação 4** – Malfoy tinha alguma coisa tanto contra Tom Riddle quanto contra os três Potters e arquitetou esse plano todo de forma que eliminaria Tom, Susan e Charles e ainda colocaria James na cadeia.

**Explicação 5** – Malfoy matou Tom Riddle e outra pessoa que tivesse motivos para odiar os Potters pensou que podia aproveitar o fato e matar Charles e Susan, incriminando assim James que seria o único herdeiro das duas fortunas.

- Vocês percebem o quanto isso é confuso? – A ruiva perguntou.

- Eu sei o que a gente precisa: investigar a vida do loirão. – Falou Lucy.

- Eu poderia fazer isso, mas agora que sou um alvo da quadrilha, acho que seria meio arriscado dar as caras no Daily Budget por uns tempos. – Lamentou Gwen.

- E eu não poderia de repente começar a manifestar interesse pelos negócios do meu pai para tentar descobrir alguma coisa sobre o Malfoy. Além de ser arriscado ele desconfiar de alguma coisa e começar a me seguir também, aposto que meu pai pouco sabe sobre a vida do Malfoy. Os dois nunca se deram bem.

Lily suspirou.

- Eu posso fazer uma coisa... – Lucy comentou. – Amanhã de manhã posso ligar para o Moody e dizer que preciso que a Suretè investigue para mim a vida do Malfoy... Digo que é para a sua investigação da morte do Tom Riddle e que você me pediu isso como um favor pessoal. Ele vai mandar gente de confiança levantar as informações, mas eu corro o risco dele descobrir que estou em Londres.

- Vale o risco? – Perguntou Remus.

- Tem que valer, não é? – A loirinha deu de ombros. – É a única chance que temos de descobrir alguma coisa sobre ele... Algo que pode ter motivado o crime ou _os_ _crimes_.

- E o que vamos fazer por enquanto? – Gwenda perguntou. – Nos esconder até descobrimos um jeito de provar todos esses crimes? Isso pode levar meses...

- Na minha opinião a primeira coisa que temos a fazer é destituir Snape do cargo de Inspetor Chefe. – Falou Lucy. – Snape num cargo tão alto é a segurança que os _S. Herz _têm de que ficarão impunes. Além disso, enquanto o Snape for o inspetor-chefe, Lily está proibida de trabalhar nos casos das mortes de Riddle, Bob e Potters. Mesmo que a gente consiga as provas, ele nunca vai aceitá-las e ainda por cima a Lis passa a correr risco por ter 'desacatado' uma ordem dele. Outra pessoa precisa assumir a Yard.

- E o que você sugere?

A loirinha encarou o relógio de pulso. Quase onze horas da noite.

- Já pensei em algumas coisas... Mas vou precisar de uma ajudinha.

* * *

O carro parou a uma quadra de distância da Scotland Yard. Lucy desceu e fez um alongamento enquanto observava o céu escuro coberto de estrelas.

- Está uma noite tão linda. – Comentou suspirando.

Sirius se aproximou e passou o braço pela cintura da loirinha.

- O que acha de deixar essa noite ainda mais maravilhosa e irmos aproveitá-la num lugar mais _apropriado_?

Lucy ficou subitamente nervosa e empurrou Sirius para longe de si.

- Você é muito abusado sabia?

- É porque estou louco por você. – Ele piscou galante.

- Por que você não carrega uma placa pendurada no pescoço: '_Sirius Black, o Conquistador Patético_'?

- Só se você carregar a sua '_Lucy Eyelesbarrow, a Durona Recalcada_'!

- Recalcada eu? Ora seu... – A loirinha fez menção de que ia dar uns tapas nele, mas desistiu e apenas lhe deu as costas indo sozinha para a Scotland Yard.

Parou em frente ao prédio escuro e olhou ao seu redor. Nem uma viva alma. Sirius parou ao seu lado.

- Como vamos entrar? – Perguntou ele. – Vamos escalar uma janela ou o que?

- Pela porta da frente. – Lucy respondeu arredia sem olhar para o garoto.

- Vamos ter que matar os vigias? Não queria incluir morte de vigias da Yard no meu currículo impecável...

Ela não se deu o trabalho de responder. Deixou Sirius mais uma vez para trás e se aproximou da portaria.

- Boa noite Sr. Croft.

- Boa noite senhorita Eyelesbarrow. Em que posso lhe ajudar a essa hora da noite?

A garota esperou Sirius se aproximar para responder ao segurança.

- Nós precisamos entrar.

Croft analisou Lucy e Sirius por um tempo antes de decidir.

- Não conte comigo.

- O quê? Mas...

- Sei que disse que ajudaria a senhorita no que fosse preciso, mas ele...

- Ele também é amigo da Lily.

- Sei muito bem quem ele é. É o filho de Adam Black.

- E o que você tem com isso? – Perguntou Lucy que já estava irritada.

- Adam Black fez muito mal à minha família. É minha palavra definitiva.

A loirinha respirou fundo tentando pensar em alguma coisa.

- Sr. Croft, ele está aqui para _me_ ajudar, Sirius não se dá bem com o pai, não é do mesmo tipo que o restante dos Blacks.

- Desculpe senhorita, mas já dei minha resposta.

Lucy estava desolada. Sirius a puxou pela mão para longe da portaria.

- Estamos perdendo tempo. Se ele não vai me ajudar a entrar, entre você.

- Mas eu preciso de você! – Lucy se arrependeu assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca.

Sirius sorriu maroto.

- Sei que precisa de mim _docinho_. – Falou ele fazendo Lucy girar os olhos. – Mas no momento é a única chance que nós temos.

- Tudo bem, eu entro e dou um jeito de facilitar sua entrada longe das vistas do Sr. Croft.

- Ótimo.

* * *

David Croft abriu a porta da frente para Lucy e consultou o relógio.

- A senhorita tem pouco mais de trinta minutos antes da troca de turno.

- Obrigada Croft. – Lucy abriu seu sorriso mais simpático.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso antes de alertá-la.

- Se não tiver voltado em trinta minutos, terei que trancá-la lá dentro antes que o outro vigia chegue.

- Tudo bem, eu pretendo ser rápida.

- Você jura mesmo que não vai fazer nada de ilegal, não é? – Ele perguntou um pouco temeroso.

- Aham. – Ela não jurou, mas sorriu como um anjo de pureza. – Só preciso de algumas provas para fazer o Remus voltar para o cargo dele.

O Sr. Croft suspirou.

- Todos nós sentimos falta dos tempos do inspetor Lupin.

- Aposto que sim.

A loirinha entrou e encostou a porta atrás de si. Estava tudo no mais absoluto silêncio e escuridão. Tirou de dentro da bolsa uma lanterna e começou a procurar uma janela que pudesse abrir para Sirius entrar.

Não demorou muito para encontrar uma no térreo mesmo, mas longe o bastante da portaria do Sr. Croft.

A garota abriu a janela e piscou a luz da lanterna duas vezes para chamar a atenção de Sirius.

Ele jogou sua mochila e depois pulou para dentro do prédio.

- Não imaginava que a sede da melhor polícia do mundo ficasse às moscas durante a noite. Talvez a gente possa passar na cela do Pontas para lhe fazer uma visita.

- Aqui onde estamos ficam só os escritórios, por isso apenas o Sr. Croft faz a segurança lá fora. James está preso em outra ala da Scotland Yard, lá sim deve ter um monte de policiais.

- Fico pensando como você pode conhecer tão bem esse prédio...

Lucy não lhe deu ouvidos, apontou sua lanterna na direção da escada e sinalizou para que Sirius a seguisse.

Enquanto subiam ela lhe contou que tinham poucos minutos antes da troca de turno dos vigias.

A porta da sala de Snape estava trancada, mas Sirius deu um jeito de abri-la de modo que não se levantassem suspeitas de arrombamento no dia seguinte. Quando ouviu um 'clique', empurrou a porta e deu um passo para trás permitindo a entrada da loirinha.

- Argh! Que cheiro de seboso Snape aqui dentro... – Comentou Lucy se aproximando da mesa.

A francesinha abriu sua bolsa e tirou de dentro uma pasta cheia de papéis previamente datilografados. Procurou algum documento assinado por Snape e copiou perfeitamente a assinatura dele em alguns dos papéis que trouxera. Mostrou o resultado para Sirius orgulhosa.

- Não ficou perfeita?

O garoto analisou a assinatura original e as que foram feitas pela loirinha.

- Não tem diferença nenhuma. – Ele comentou pasmo. – Você é perigosa, sabia?

- Claro que sei. Mas por favor, não conte esse detalhe das assinaturas para a Lis. Ela jamais aprovaria. Aliás, não conte a ela nada do que fizermos aqui.

- Vou querer alguma coisa em troca para poder guardar o seu segredo...

Lucy gargalhou.

- Então pode contar para a ruiva. – Respondeu ela voltando para a mesa de Snape. – Aliás, quem trouxe coisinhas ilegais para cá foi você, gostaria de te ver explicando sobre isso para a ruiva certinha.

Abriu a última gaveta e colocou os 'novos documentos' bem escondidos embaixo de alguns papéis. Enquanto isso Sirius esvaziava sua mochila guardando todo o conteúdo dela no fundo de um armário no outro lado da sala.

- Pronto? – Perguntou a loirinha encarando o relógio. – Temos cinco minutos antes da troca de turno.

- Já terminei.

- Me espere do lado de fora enquanto eu limpo qualquer marca que sirva de evidência que estivemos aqui.

Sirius obedeceu e logo Lucy se juntou a ele no corredor.

- Consegue trancar novamente?

- Claro, mas demora um pouco mais do que para abrir. – Respondeu ele e começou a trabalhar.

Lucy olhava de Sirius para o relógio, preocupada. Estavam no limite do tempo.

Foi quando ouviram um estrondo.

- Ai meu Deus! Isso foi um tiro? – Lucy se desesperou.

- Não, acho que não.

- Uma bomba?

- Na verdade, parecia apenas uma porta batendo.

- Ah!

Os dois se encararam.

- Porta? – Ela choramingou.

Sirius fez sinal para que ela ficasse em silêncio e apurou os ouvidos.

- Passos. – Ele sussurrou.

- Acaba isso logo. – Ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

Como agora ele estava nervoso o trabalho ficou ainda mais difícil. Mas terminou no instante que ouviram o som dos passos se aproximando das escadas.

Lucy apagou a lanterna e segurou a respiração. Estavam mergulhados na mais completa escuridão.

A loirinha sentiu os dedos de Sirius se entrelaçarem aos seus o que fez seu coração disparar. O garoto apertou a mão dela e começou a guiá-la pelo corredor escuro. Sirius tateou às cegas até encontrar uma porta destrancada ao longo do corredor. Abriu-a de supetão e empurrou Lucy para dentro imediatamente.

Mas não era a porta de uma sala. Era um armário grande e cheio de materiais de limpeza. Por pouco Lucy não esbarrou em um balde de alumínio que faria um barulho terrível se caísse no chão. A loirinha ligou sua lanterna para observar o lugar em que tinham se metido.

- Nada mal... – Ela sussurrou irônica.

- Apaga essa lanterna. – Pediu Sirius notando que os passos se aproximavam do corredor em que estavam.

Passaram alguns minutos assim, em silêncio e sem poderem se mexer já que qualquer gesto podia derrubar alguma coisa barulhenta. Quando Sirius percebeu que já era seguro saírem, segurou mais uma vez a mão da loirinha.

- Eu sei andar sozinha, Sirius. – Ela sussurrou. Não queria ele segurando sua mão, afinal isso deixava seu coração acelerado e ela perdia a capacidade de pensar com clareza.

- Claro que sabe, mas estamos no escuro, não quero correr o risco de você se afastar de mim e tropeçar em alguma coisa.

Se o garoto pudesse ver o olhar furioso que ela lhe lançou certamente soltaria a mão da loirinha no mesmo instante. Mas como ele não pode ver, Lucy teve que se resignar a obedecê-lo.

Quando conseguiram enfim sair do prédio escapando por uma das janelas do primeiro andar, correram o mais rápido que puderam, ainda com medo de serem vistos nas redondezas.

Ao entrarem no carro de Sirius a loirinha respirava pesadamente.

- Essa foi por pouco... – Ela falou ofegante.

- Põe por pouco nisso. – Sirius concordou.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio enquanto se recuperavam da corrida e do susto.

- O que foi? – Lucy perguntou percebendo o olhar de Sirius na sua direção.

- O que acha de reconsiderar a minha sugestão de aproveitarmos devidamente essa noite juntos?

- Acho que você não presta, Sirius Black. – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

* * *

**24 de Julho de 1940**

Lily tinha abandonado completamente seu apartamento. Quando recebeu a ligação de Lucy, percebeu que não poderia voltar para lá tão cedo e por isso tirou de seu escritório tudo o que tinha de importante e também tudo o que tinha relação com suas atuais investigações. Levou consigo apenas uma muda de roupas porque no caso de seu apartamento ser revistado pela quadrilha de Tom Riddle ela não queria levantar suspeitas de que tinha fugido.

Já Lucy tinha que falar periodicamente com Alastor Moody. A loirinha tentava apenas convencê-lo de que tinha encontrado certos contratempos em sua missão por isso demoraria um pouco mais para se juntar à equipe que já estava na Polônia. Acabava de voltar de uma dessas ligações e encontrou Lily na cozinha preparando o café da manhã.

- Bom dia ruiva.

- Bom dia Lucy. – Lily respondeu espantada. – Já de pé a uma hora dessas?

- Nem dormi para falar a verdade... Voltamos da Yard com o dia quase amanhecendo...

- Porque tão tarde?

Lucy desviou os olhos para o jornal enquanto balançava os ombros.

- Conseguiram encontrar alguma coisa na sala de Snape para podermos fazer a denúncia anônima? – Perguntou a ruiva servindo uma omelete para a amiga.

A loirinha hesitou antes de responder. Na verdade Lily não sabia que Sirius e Lucy tinham 'plantado' coisas na sala de Snape. Pensava que eles tinham ido à Scotland Yard apenas para procurar alguma coisa que incriminasse o inspetor-chefe.

- Encontramos algumas coisinhas sim...

- Que tipo de 'coisinhas'? – Lily se sentou de frente para a amiga na bancada.

- Você logo vai saber ruiva. – Lucy desconversou. – E Remus, já acordou?

- Já, está biblioteca com a Gwen desde cedo. Você não ouviu o barulho deles preparando o café da manhã às sete horas?

- Não. Saí antes que isso para falar com Moody. Pedi que ele descobrisse alguma coisa da vida do Malfoy para nós.

Lily serviu suco e torradas para ela e para Lucy.

- E então?

- Ele não está acreditando muito que ainda estou em Madri. Pediu que eu encontrasse um membro da equipe que está na cidade.

- O que vai fazer?

- Respondi que se tivesse tempo o encontraria sim. Mas não dei certeza.

- Tomara que isso tudo não lhe traga problemas...

- Não trará.

Nesse momento Gwenda entrou na cozinha amparando Remus que ainda não conseguia andar muito bem sozinho.

- Bom dia meninas.

- Bom dia Remus. – As duas responderam juntas.

Gwen deu um abraço nas amigas e se serviu de um pouco de suco.

- E então Lucy? Como foi essa noite?

Mas não foi Lucy quem respondeu, naquele momento Sirius entrou na cozinha assobiando.

- Foi uma noite maravilhosa.

- Nossa que bom humor já a essa hora! – Comentou Remus.

- E porque eu não estaria de bom humor? – Sirius perguntou sentando ao lado de Lucy e roubando uma torrada da loirinha.

- Você tem novidades? – Lily perguntou.

- Acabei de ficar sabendo que a Scotland Yard já recebeu uma denúncia sobre as drogas na sala do Snape. – Explicou Sirius.

- Eu não perco tempo _queridinho_. Tinha que conversar com Moody, já aproveitei e liguei para a SY. Como você soube?

- Snape já foi afastado. Vi meu pai comentando na mesa do café da manhã.

- A rede de informações deles é bastante rápida, hein? – Comentou Gwenda.

- Você disse drogas? Foram drogas que vocês encontraram lá ontem? – Perguntou Lily.

Lucy e Sirius trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

- Foi. – Sirius respondeu simplesmente.

- Bem, '_fase um'_ concluída com êxito. – Falou Lucy bebendo um gole de seu suco.

- Fase dois: prender o Malfoy. – Falou Gwenda. – Tarefa difícil?

- Talvez não. – Lily respondeu com um sorriso. – Eu tenho uma ideia de como podemos pegar o loirão.

* * *

**N/a**:  
Noooossa que capítulo grande! Rsrsrsrs

Mas não fazia sentido dividir ele em dois, nem juntar com o próximo que também é enorme, por isso peço desculpas se alguns de vocês não gostam de capítulos grandes demais. xD

Vou até ser breve aqui na n/a hoje! o/ huahuahsuhaushauhsuahua

**Mariana E. Potter** – Olá! Que legal que tem acompanhado a fic, fico muito contente xD E agora que já falta pouco para acabar vou bem rapidinho o/ rsrsrs Beijinhos!

**Biancah** – OMG você não sabe como _eu_ fico feliz quando recebo reviews tão carinhosas como a sua! Rsrsrs Você faz Muay Thai? Que legal! Queria ter coragem de fazer alguma luta, mas sou preguiçosa até para enfrentar uma academia para malhar, quem dirá para lutar... ahushaushuahsuahusa Sim, nós amamos os marotos \o/ com exceção do rato, claro! Rsrsrsrs Sim, pareceu mesmo uma carta do Percy (nossa... deu até uma saudade dele agora... kkkkkkk). Beijinhos querida!

**Lolah Lupin** – Nossa quantos elogios! Vou ficar mal acostumada aqui! Haushaushuahsuahs Também acho o Sisi perfeito! Bem... Eu não afirmo nem nego nada com relação a esses dois aí... Deixe sua imaginação solta! Kkkkkkkkkk Vixii... vai se preparando então porque a fic está na reta final. Mas claro que você vai poder matar as saudades de _mim_ na 'Bela e a Fera' que está parada por enquanto porque eu tenho algum problema biológico em postar duas fics ao mesmo tempo, não entendo porque não consigo! Hashuahsuahushaushauhua Ta, até entendo... É só olhar minha agenda... kkkkkkkkk Já vou... Beijinhos flor!

**steph** – haushuahsuahsuahusua Deixa eu te perguntar: você é de Portugal? É que nunca tinha escutado essa tal palavra 'taralhoca' e ri muito aqui quando vi o significado! Ahushaushuahsuahsuahusa Enfim... Uma coisa que aprendi nos meus anos de leitora de suspense é que sempre tem que ter um bocado de romance no meio da história para desviar a atenção dos leitores do foco principal... kkkkkk Mas até que veio rápido o capítulo esclarecedor, não veio? Rsrsrsrs Beijinhos!

**Mandy BrixX** – OMG que aventuras mais emocionantes você passou não Xuxu? Haushaushaushuaahushaus Gente, não sei do que eu ria mais, se da sua chave passeando em Pernambuco, se de você arrombando a sua casa, ou de você numa 'ilha perdida' com Deus e os mosquitos! Haushaushuahsuahsua Sei que é feio rir da desgraça alheia, mas você consegue fazer até _isso_ parecer engraçado! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk E My Lord! Apesar de tudo você ainda conseguiu aparecer! Você é _completamente_ _naturada_ (o contrário de desnaturada, caso tenha ficado muito esquisito ¬¬) huashauhsuahsuahsuah Sim, concordo totalmente que seu Six é sensacional! Só não confirmo nada sobre Pierrô... ahushaushuahsuahus Fico feliz que tenha gostado tanto do capítulo xuxu! Aahh eu vi Irresistível ontem, mas não tive tempo de passar lá ainda, mas até amanhã resolvo isso! haushuahsuahsua Muitas saudades too, _xuxu_. (rimou! Kkk) Beijinhos!

**1 Lily Evans **– Oi coração! Bemm... Não é difícil realizar os pedidos da miss Moony porque ela me pede coisas possíveis, sabe? Ela nunca veio me pedir para dar um basilisco de presente para ela! Ahsuahushaushaushuahsu E não é como se eu não atendesse seus pedidos sua ciumentinha linda! Sei que comecei te respondendo pelo final, mas agora vai em ordem xD... Nossa... a Lucy correndo atrás do Sisi com rolo de macarrão (isso ainda existe? kkkkkK) seria lindo! Ainda bem que você conhece sua criatividade sem limites, não? Falar em criatividade, lembrei da nossa conversa e lembrei que fiquei de entrar no MSN para te passar o link do site das trilhas sonoras, maaass... meu MSN aqui do trabalho atualizou o Plus! e aí parou de funcionar. Algum problema com a licença da rede (algo que não entendo rsrsrs) Só hoje ele voltou. o/ Bem... Nossa família tem uma certa queda mesmo por comensais, não? Mas o Bartô Jr? Você lembra o que ele fez com a Alice e o Frank? (_aquela que esquece que seu querido Rodolphus estava junto_) Mas o Bartô _gostou_ de fazer aquilo! Ok, provavelmente o Rodolphus também. É definitivo também: precisamos de terapia! Huashuahsuahsuahusa Só tenho uma coisa a dizer sobre sua campanha: _tadinha da Gwen_! Kkkkkk Aahh... eu ri da piada do cachorro no mato, não foi tão ruim assim. Haushauhsuahsuhaushua É... A Lucy faz o Remmie perseguir o Sirius em qualquer lugar! Kkkkkkkk *suspira ao lembrar de X também* É filhota, NSM deixa a gente vendo coisas suspeitas em todos os lugares! Ahsuhaushaushuah Em alguns casos 'mais é melhor' mesmo, mas aqui só tem mais 3 capítulos e mais um Epílogo. É... reta final xD _Raxei_ de rir aqui com você fazendo controle de natalidade na família! Ahsuhaushaushuahsauhs Só você mesmo... kkkkkk Na verdade não é _tão_ esfarrapada a desculpa dela... Os dois vivem viajando pelo mundo, cada um para um canto, como fariam o namoro funcionar? Viu só? Rsrsrsrs E eu também queria o canivete dela! (tenho que me lembrar de achar uma foto pra te mostrar) Quero só ver que pedido é esse que vou amar... E nem vou falar nada sobre o Freddy! Hasuhaushuahsuahsua Sim... Foi mesmo uma frase de duplo sentido, pode não significar nada, ou... Bem... Você é que sabe... haushaushaushuhausau E aí, o que achou do verdadeiro assassino? Haushauhsuahusaus A primeira teoria sua daquele bloco de notas que você me mandou é 'não foi o Lucius' ahushaushuahsuahushau E sobre esses seus pedidos no final do capítulo... Nem posso contar se vão se realizar ou não... kkkkkkkkkkkk Lindinha, amo você! Beijinhos!

Só para lembrar (_se alguém conseguiu chegar até aqui_) que eu fico MUITO feliz quando vocês me deixam review, ok? huahuahauhuahuhauha

Beijinhos,  
Luci E. Potter.


	22. Capítulo XXI

**Capítulo XXI**

* * *

**24 de Julho de 1940**

- Vício em jogo?

A garota suspirou e olhou ao seu redor com medo de alguém estar prestando atenção na conversa deles.

- Fala baixo... Já te disse que estou sendo procurada...

- Desculpe. – Ele sussurrou. – Isso tem alguma relação com o seu passeio pela Yard esta noite? Sobre o motivo que me falou de trazer o inspetor Lupin de volta? Snape já foi afastado...

- É... Tem _alguma_ relação sim. – Lucy respondeu cautelosa. – E então? Conhece ou não alguém assim?

O Sr. Croft balançou a cabeça em dúvida.

- Acho que não senhorita.

- Por favor? Faz um esforço para lembrar... Não é possível que nunca tenha acontecido nenhum escândalo na Yard com algum agente envolvido com jogo.

O segurança desviou o olhar para longe tentando lembrar-se de alguma coisa.

- O senhor me disse que trabalha aqui há sete anos...

- É, disse... – Ele respondeu vago.

- E em todo esse tempo...

- A senhorita não me ajuda muito falando assim sem parar. – Ele levantou as duas mãos para o alto.

Foi a vez de Lucy se desculpar e ficar em silêncio.

A loirinha olhou ao seu redor procurando identificar algum possível membro dos S. Herz observando sua conversa com o senhor Croft. Achava difícil ser reconhecida no disfarce de mendiga que estava usando, mas cautela nunca era demais.

- Oh, eu me lembro de uma coisa... – O segurança falou de repente. – Pode não ser nada do que a senhorita precisa, mas...

- Fale, eu decido se é importante ou não.

- Não faz muito tempo, um agente do departamento de roubos e furtos foi afastado do cargo porque estava vindo trabalhar com roupas velhas e sujas, e sempre chegava atrasado. Dizia que tinha perdido muito dinheiro, mas eu nunca soube onde ou no que. Pode ser que estivesse envolvido em jogos...

- Talvez... – A loirinha mordeu o canto dos lábios. Era um caso muito mais vago do que ela estava esperando, mas na falta de coisa melhor, resolveu agarrar a oportunidade. – E ele já voltou a trabalhar?

- Não... Soube que ainda não se recuperou.

- Pode conseguir o endereço dele para mim?

- Posso. Se a senhorita esperar alguns minutinhos...

- Anota o endereço em um papel e coloca dentro de um pedaço de fruta ou pão. Se a Yard estiver sendo observada, não quero que desconfiem que você está passando papéis com informações para alguém de fora, isso pode te trazer perguntas complicadas.

- Certo. Eu volto já.

Poucos minutos depois ele voltava com uma maçã.

- Adoro maçãs! – Ela comentou sorridente.

- Tomara que isso possa te ajudar.

- O senhor não faz ideia do quanto eu me sinto em dívida contigo. – Ela fez um breve gesto de cabeça. – Obrigada.

- Disponha senhorita.

Lucy se afastou da Scotland Yard e começou a comer sua maçã despreocupadamente. Do modo mais furtivo possível, deslizou para dentro da manga de sua blusa o papel com o endereço do policial.

Continuou andando sem rumo até ter certeza de que não estava sendo seguida. Só então entrou em um beco para tirar a roupa de mendiga que estava por cima da sua própria roupa. Quando leu o endereço soltou um resmungo baixo. O policial em questão morava no mesmo prédio que Lily. O prédio que com certeza estava sendo observado pelos S. Herz esperando a volta da detetive para casa.

* * *

- Ainda não entendi no que isso ajuda. – Gwen comentou.

Remus também observava o papel com curiosidade.

- É uma pista fraca, mas é tudo o que temos por enquanto. – Lucy explicou. – Se esse policial estava mesmo envolvido com jogo, é mais do que provável que conheça pelo menos _um_ dos cassinos do Malfoy. A gente se infiltra lá e tenta descobrir alguma coisa contra o loiro. Não que eu ache que ele vá ter algum tipo de diário ou uma caixa com um aviso 'cuidado, provas de crimes', mas ainda assim, podemos ter a sorte de encontrar alguma coisa.

- Eu posso ir lá falar com esse policial. – Sugeriu Sirius.

- Ah, claro, os S. Herz vão ver o filho de Adam Black entrando no prédio que a "desaparecida" Lily Evans mora. E eles vão se perguntar o que você está fazendo ali? Estaria você mancomunado com a detetive? Oh, mas é claro que sim! Afinal, sua amizade com James e Remus não é novidade. Porque então eles foram tão descuidados ao ponto de não colocar _você_ sob vigilância? Pronto, você passa a ser um foragido também, assim como nós. – Lucy encerrou o discurso com um sorriso e um gesto de boas vindas.

- Já falei que você é irritante? – Ele perguntou com um suspiro.

- A Lucy tem razão. – Falou Lily.

- É por isso que ela é irritante. – Sirius deu de ombros.

Lily sorriu.

- Lu, essa sua ideia até que foi boa, mas no estado em que as coisas estão, não vai dar certo.

- O Sirius pode ir comigo até o cassino do Malfoy. Ele é um ladrão experiente.

- Caramba... Quantas vezes vou ter que te falar que não sou um ladrão? Que sou um _malabarista de circo_?

- _Aie_! Está bem! – Ela levantou as mãos para o alto. – O Sirius pode ir comigo até o cassino porque ele é um _malabarista_ muito bom em disfarces e arrombamentos.

O garoto se limitou a girar os olhos. Lily retomou a palavra.

- Supondo que a gente consiga descobrir um dos cassinos do Malfoy nos próximos dias... Vamos levar _semanas_ até montar um plano de ação e se infiltrar no lugar para, provavelmente, sair de mãos vazias.

- O James vai ser julgado na próxima semana. – Remus comentou. – Não temos tanto tempo assim, ele pode ser mandado para a forca por ter matado os pais.

- Então o que vamos fazer agora? – Perguntou Gwenda.

- Não se preocupe. – Falou Lily. – Eu tenho um plano B para me aproximar do Malfoy.

- Plano B? – Perguntou Lucy.

- Sim, mas ele é segredo por enquanto.

- Achei que não havia mais nenhum segredo entre nós. – Sirius reclamou.

- Vocês vão ter que me desculpar, mas por enquanto preciso guardar só para mim essa ideia.

Lucy conferiu as horas e levantou da mesa.

- Vou ligar para o Moody. Preciso saber se ele já conseguiu alguma informação sobre o Malfoy.

- E eu tenho que voltar para Grimmauld Place. – Falou Sirius. – Ficar perto do meu pai é a melhor alternativa agora para acompanhar os próximos passos dos S. Herz.

Gwenda saiu logo depois que os dois para comprar jornal e prometeu para Remus que voltaria logo.

Mas quando Lucy voltou apenas Remus estava na sala da Mansão Potter.

- E Lily falou só isso? Vou respirar ar puro? – A loirinha perguntou quando o ex-inspetor falou sobre a saída de Lily e Gwen.

- E pediu para você não se preocupar.

- Hum... Vou pegar uma fruta...

- Certo.

* * *

- Mas ela saiu com a bolsa? – Perguntou Lucy pela terceira vez.

- Lucy, já te disse que não reparei.

- E nem conseguiu lembrar?

- Não.

- Fico pensando onde ela foi inventar de 'respirar ar puro'. Depois de todo o trabalho que nós tivemos para fazer aqueles bandidos perderem nossa pista...

- Olha, relaxa um pouco. A Lily sabe se cuidar.

- Será que ela não conseguia respirar ar puro naquele jardim magnífico que tem atrás da casa?

Remus não respondeu nada. Voltou sua atenção para a leitura do livro que arranjara na biblioteca da Mansão Potter.

- Respirar ar puro nada... Com certeza está aprontando alguma coisa. Sabe por que ela não quis contar para nós o tal 'plano B'? Porque sabia que era perigoso demais e eu seria contra!

- Lucy... Relaxa!

- Eu não consigo... – Ela choramingou.

- Pelo menos _tente_! Quer um livro?

- Não... Vou fazer palavras cruzadas... – Ela respondeu e subiu as escadas para o quarto que estava ocupando na Mansão Potter.

Voltou para a sala dois minutos depois com três revistas de palavras cruzadas.

Remus sorriu satisfeito. Pelo visto ela teria com o que ocupar sua mente, pelo menos, nas próximas horas.

Doce ilusão. A cada palavra que a loirinha escrevia na revista olhava três vezes para o relógio.

- Sabe quanto tempo faz que eu voltei da rua?

- Quanto tempo Lucy? – Remus levantou os olhos de sua leitura.

- Vinte minutos.

- E?

- Isso significa que a Lis já está '_respirando ar puro_' demais pro meu gosto!

- Eu só não te deixo aqui sozinha com a sua paranóia porque precisaria de ajuda para subir as escadas.

- Não estou paranóica, estou preocupada.

- Está _chata_ isso sim.

Lucy ficou brava e decidiu não compartilhar mais suas opiniões com Remus. Voltou sua atenção para as palavras cruzadas fazendo o garoto respirar aliviado.

Quando Gwenda voltou para a casa Remus estava novamente sozinho.

- Onde estão as meninas?

- A Lily saiu logo depois de você, disse que queria respirar um pouco, mas não voltou até agora. Lucy saiu atrás dela, disse que ia até o apartamento da ruiva, saber se ela tinha tido a péssima idéia de passar por lá.

- Mas a Lucy não podia esperar aqui? Se tiver acontecido alguma coisa com a Lis, ela quer ser pega também?

- Sinceramente? Acho muito melhor que ela tenha ido atrás da Lily, eu não agüentava mais ela preocupada aqui do meu lado. Pelo menos assim ela se acalma um pouco, aqui dentro estava a ponto de explodir.

- É... A Lu é do tipo que não consegue ficar parada esperando por qualquer coisa que seja...

Nesse momento escutaram o barulho da chave girar na porta da frente.

- Será que é ela? – Perguntou Gwenda saindo da sala e voltando acompanhada apenas por Sirius.

- Almofadinhas... – Cumprimentou Remus. – Novidades?

- Algumas, Aluado. – Sirius varreu a sala com o olhar. – Onde está a Lucy?

- Saiu. Estava preocupada com a demora de Lily para voltar e resolveu tentar achar a ruiva.

- A Lucy é louca! – Sirius se jogou no sofá com as mãos cobrindo o rosto. – Lily foi pega.

- O quê? – Gwenda perguntou dando um pulo do sofá.

- Foi pega hoje de manhã... Parece que estava perto do apartamento dela...

Nesse momento Lucy entrou na sala.

- Vocês deviam deixar a porta da frente trancada... – Comentou a loirinha. – Ficamos um pouco vulneráveis com essa casa aberta e...

Ela se interrompeu percebendo a troca de olhares entre Remus e Sirius.

- O que houve? Porque essas caras de enterro?

- E então, Moody contou alguma coisa importante sobre o Malfoy? – Gwenda perguntou descontraída.

- Sim, descobri o X da questão.

- E então?

- Antes quero saber o que está havendo aqui... Vocês não conseguem disfarçar as expressões de preocupação.

- Lucy, porque não se senta um pouco? – Falou Sirius já encaminhando a garota para um sofá.

- Quer fazer o favor de me contar o que foi que aconteceu? Foi com a Lis?

- Eu não falei que ela estava particularmente _impaciente_? – Comentou Remus fechando o livro que leu durante toda a manhã e colocando-o de lado no sofá.

- Estou esperando Sirius...

- Eu preciso que você se acalme primeiro. – O garoto pediu pacientemente.

- Assim você me deixa ainda mais nervosa. Fala logo!

Sirius olhou de Gwenda para Remus como que pedindo ajuda, mas ambos desviaram o olhar. Ele não sabia contar de outra forma que não fosse despejar toda a história de uma vez em cima de Lucy.

- Ouvi uma conversa do meu pai agora pouco, ele falava no telefone com Evan Rosier...

- E...

- Bem... Lily foi pega pelos _S. Herz_ essa manhã quando saía do prédio dela. E pelo o que entendi, parece que foi levada para Mermaid Gardens.

Todos ficaram em silêncio esperando pela reação de Lucy.

A loirinha apenas fechou os olhos devagar e deixou que uma lágrima lhe escorresse pelo rosto.

- Vai acontecer de novo, não vai? – Ela perguntou com a voz embargada. – Todos esses crimes, todas essas mortes... Eles não têm o menor escrúpulo...

- Hei... – Sirius secou a lágrima do rosto da garota. – É claro que não vai acontecer de novo. Nós não vamos deixar...

Lucy deu um riso triste.

- Obrigada, mas eu tenho que resolver isso sozinha, é _minha_ culpa... Eu ouvi coisas que não devia, não era para ter saído viva daquela casa e saí. Capturando a Lis eles têm a isca perfeita para eu me entregar.

- Porque eles voltariam a Mermaid Gardens? – Gwen perguntou. – Eles deviam evitar a casa com medo de que você tivesse passado o endereço para a polícia.

- É o único jeito de terem certeza que eu vou me entregar. Eles não sabem que Sirius está nos mantendo informados do paradeiro da ruiva. Então esperam que assim que eu perceba que a Lis foi pega, rume para o único endereço da quadrilha que conheço: aquela casa asquerosa. – A loirinha fez uma pausa para conter um arrepio que sentia na espinha. – Nem quero pensar no que aqueles bandidos podem fazer com a minha amiga enquanto eu não me entregar.

- E o que você vai fazer? – Gwenda perguntou já prevendo a resposta.

A loirinha levantou do sofá, limpou as lágrimas do rosto e amarrou o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo.

- Não vou decepcioná-los.

- Lucy, não. – Remus pediu. – Não faz isso.

- Não vou ficar parada aqui enquanto a Lis pode estar sendo torturada pelos S. Herz para contar tudo o que sabe.

- Por favor, Lucy! Eu te prometo que arranjaremos um jeito de resgatar a Lis e prender aqueles bandidos. Só não vá para lá também.

- Obrigada pela preocupação Remus, mas não vou deixar a Lis sozinha nessa.

- Lucy... Confia em mim? – Ele insistiu. – Você não precisa se entregar também.

Lucy mordeu o canto dos lábios enquanto pensava.

- Você vai dar um jeito de resgatar a Lis? Posso acreditar?

- Vamos descobrir uma forma. Pode confiar.

- Tudo bem. – A loirinha abriu um meio sorriso. – Então eu posso ir tranqüila. Se você pode resgatar a Lily, pode resgatar nós duas.

- Lucy...

- Remus, não adianta. Me desculpe, mas não tem nada que me convença a ficar aqui.

Remus suspirou resignado.

- Então eu vou junto com você. – Falou Sirius levantando do sofá.

- Claro que não! Não quero que você se envolva nisso.

- Tarde demais...

- Sirius, isso é um problema _meu_...

- Meu também. Não adianta teimar, eu só vou ficar em paz quando tudo isso estiver solucionado, Remus estiver de volta no comando da Scotland Yard e o James de volta para essa casa. Enquanto isso não acontecer estamos todos no mesmo barco.

* * *

Sirius abandonou seu carro bem longe de Mermaid Gardens.

Ele e Lucy decidiram que chamariam menos atenção se fossem a pé até a casa.

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – Lucy perguntou mais uma vez para o garoto.

- Tenho. Não vou deixar você sozinha junto com esses bandidos.

A loirinha sorriu e apertou a mão dele.

- Obrigada.

Os dois se aproximaram da casa sorrateiramente. Alguém tinha esquecido aberto o portão barulhento e Lucy observou que dessa vez havia um carro parado na porta da casa.

- Eles devem estar planejando fugir... – Comentou Sirius aos sussurros.

- Estão só me esperando chegar. – A loirinha respondeu e olhou ao redor. – Vamos entrar antes na casa do lado.

Rodearam a casa sem fazer o menor ruído, mas sem necessidade. Logo perceberam que aquela casa também estava completamente abandonada. Pararam perto da cerca quando avistaram uma janela aberta no andar superior da casa dos bandidos.

Lucy podia ouvir o barulho de vozes, mas não entendia a conversa porque eles falavam muito baixo. Olhou ao seu redor.

- Temos que subir naquela árvore. – Falou a loirinha apontando para uma árvore seca.

- Ficou maluca? – Essa árvore deve estar completamente podre. Vai desmanchar só de _pensarmos _em subir nela.

- É o único jeito de ouvirmos a conversa deles sem precisar entrar na casa.

Sirius não concordava, mas teve que seguir Lucy assim mesmo. Quando ela colocava uma idéia na cabeça não tinha jeito.

Aproximou-se da árvore em questão e sussurrou para a loirinha:

- Tem certeza que não é melhor arranjarmos uma escada?

- Só preciso chegar um pouco mais perto... – Falou ela se movendo um pouco mais para a ponta do galho, já tinha escorregado o suficiente para ultrapassar o muro de uma casa para a outra.

A árvore balançou de leve fazendo Sirius estremecer.

- Está tudo bem... – A loirinha comentou sorrindo.

Mal acabou de completar a frase, ouviu um barulho alto e em seguida sentiu-se despencar contra o chão.

Sirius pulou imediatamente da árvore para socorrer a loirinha, mas ela pediu que ele se afastasse rápido, pois naquele momento alguém se debruçava na janela para descobrir a origem do barulho.

- Vai embora daqui, rápido. – Lucy sussurrou em tom de urgência enquanto massageava a perna.

- Eu não vou te deixar aqui sozinha!

- Eles já me viram pela janela, mas não viram você. Vá embora e traga ajuda.

- Mas Lucy... – Sirius se ajoelhou ao lado da garota.

- Vai Sirius. Você não vai poder me ajudar se for pego também. É melhor sair daqui enquanto é tempo.

- Está bem. – Concordou o garoto, a contragosto. – Mas eu volto logo.

Lucy sorriu e ele lhe deu um beijo na testa se despedindo com um 'se cuida'.

A loirinha observou Sirius desaparecer pulando o muro para a casa vizinha e respirou aliviada. Por sorte ninguém tinha visto o garoto.

Levantou do chão ainda massageando a perna que tinha ficado dolorida com a queda. Foi quando percebeu alguém se aproximando e sentiu um objeto de metal gelado ser pressionado contra sua nuca. Fez uma leve menção de se virar, mas a pessoa apertou ainda mais o objeto contra a loirinha.

- Segue em frente e não tente nenhuma gracinha.

Lucy obedeceu e seguiu em silêncio para frente da casa. Quando empurrou a porta deu de cara com Evan Rosier e Lucius Malfoy.

- Eu sabia que ela não iria demorar. – Comentou o loiro. – Seja bem vinda senhorita, sua amiga já a espera. Já a revistou, Pettigrew?

- Ainda não...

Malfoy girou os olhos, tentado a dar uma bofetada no outro pela mancada.

- Não lembra que ela chegou aqui cheia de brinquedinhos da outra vez?

- Estou limpa agora. – Ela murmurou.

O loiro não acreditou e revistou cada centímetro de roupa dela.

- É, parece que estava falando a verdade.

A loirinha achou melhor não fazer nenhum comentário. Seguiu, empurrada pelo metal frio, para um quarto no andar de cima. Quando entrou no quarto encontrou Lily algemada na cama e Adam Black sentado em uma cadeira de frente para ela.

- Lucy? – A ruiva fez uma expressão de puro desapontamento.

Lucy apenas sorriu de leve e encarou Adam que sorria maliciosamente.

- Então nossa adorada fugitiva resolveu voltar... Que bela surpresa!

Nesse momento Lucius entrou no quarto e a empurrou para a cama, algemando-a ao lado de Lily. Foi só então que a loirinha pôde ver quem a tinha guiado até aquele quarto, um menino baixinho e gorducho empunhando um revólver. A loirinha lembrava apenas que esse era o amigo de Remus que trabalhava na Mansão Riddle. Ela avisara Remus que jamais confiaria nesse garoto, porque sentira um calafrio quando o conhecera, mas Remus garantira que ele era 'inofensivo'.

_' – Eu sempre tenho razão. '_ – Comentou consigo mesma em pensamentos.

-... Quem sabe agora a ruiva resolve abrir o bico... – Comentava Rosier quando ela voltou a atenção para a conversa do quarto.

Lily apenas observava a amiga em silêncio.

- Você chegou bem na hora em que tentávamos descobrir com a detetive Evans, quem mais sabe sobre Mermaid Gardens e sobre a conversa que você ouviu aqui na segunda-feira.

- Nem a Lis sabia... – Lucy se pronunciou pela primeira vez. – É ótimo porque vocês me pouparam o trabalho de ter que contar tudo em detalhes e ainda ter que ouvir dela que eu 'estou pirando'. A Lis geralmente não leva a sério as coisas que eu digo...

- Muito espertinha... – Falou Malfoy se aproximando de Lucy – Mas acho que não acreditamos nessa sua historinha fajuta.

A loirinha deu de ombros e murmurou um 'paciência'.

- Vocês acham que nós estamos de brincadeira?

- Eu não acho, tanto é que voltei. Voltei para pedir que vocês libertem a Lis, ela não tem culpa de eu ter vindo aqui naquela noite, aliás, ela nem sabia que eu viria. O fato de eu ser amiga dela não significa que ela sabe ou concorda com tudo o que eu faço. Eu voltei porque se vocês têm que fazer alguma coisa, façam comigo, não com a Lis.

Adam Black e Evan Rosier se encararam e deram uma gargalhada.

- Nossa, que lindo... A amizade de vocês é de partir o coração... – Adam falou irônico.

- Nós vamos acabar com a raça das duas e não vai sobrar um único fio de cabelo para contar história. – Completou Malfoy.

- Vocês são bem ruinzinhos de negociação, viu? – Lucy comentou parecendo inconformada com a situação.

Malfoy tomou a arma da mão de Peter e a encostou na cabeça da loirinha.

- Chega! Você já está me tirando do sério. Fala logo, quem mais sabe que vocês estão aqui e sobre a conversa que você ouviu?

- Já disse que ninguém.

- É melhor você falar se não quiser que eu estoure seus miolos.

A loirinha percebeu que ele aumentava a pressão da arma contra ela, mas se manteve o mais calma que pôde.

- Já disse que ninguém mais sabe. Se não quer acreditar, _atira_.

Malfoy engatilhou a arma e Lily fechou os olhos com as mãos.

- É sua última chance de falar.

- Então vai ter que atirar, porque eu não tenho nada para falar.

- Tem certeza?

- Eu podia inventar um monte de nomes só para você não apertar o gatilho... Mas como eu não quero prejudicar um inocente em troca da minha vida... Pode disparar.

Lily abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas ninguém percebeu. Malfoy tinha baixado a arma devagar e voltado a se sentar de frente para a cama.

- Tudo bem, vamos deixar essa questão de lado por enquanto. Queremos saber exatamente o 'que' você ouviu da nossa conversa segunda-feira.

- O que eu ouvi? Tudo.

- Tudo?

- Absolutamente. No que isso me serve? Em nada. Não sei que arma química era aquela que vocês falavam e muito menos o que os alemães têm a ver com a história.

- Então porque veio?

- Porque segui Rosier. Achava que era ele o assassino de Tom Riddle... Queria alguma prova e vim parar aqui, ouvi tudo aquilo e ganhei uma bela dor de cabeça que não passou até agora.

- A detetive Evans sabe que arma era aquela sobre a qual conversávamos...

- Eu já disse que não falei nada para a Lis. Meu interesse por essa casa e sobre o que eu ouvi morreu assim que consegui sair daqui.

- Como pode mentir tanto? – Malfoy perguntou cínico.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Não vou mais responder nada. Não entendo porque estão me fazendo perguntas se não vão acreditar em nada que eu falar.

Eles tentaram mais algumas abordagens, mas a loirinha não lhes deu o mínimo esboço de que fosse responder. Nem quando Malfoy lhe ameaçou mais uma vez com a arma.

Frustrados, eles deixaram o quarto trancando a porta com um cadeado.

- Você não devia ter vindo! – Lily choramingou.

- Não ia te deixar sozinha, Lis. Eu fui descuidada quando estive aqui da outra vez, geralmente quando isso acontece sou a única prejudicada, mas dessa vez era diferente, não podia te deixar pagar por um erro meu.

- Eu devia ter imaginado que você viria atrás de mim. – Lily suspirou. – Obrigada. Mas não faz mais isso de mandá-los atirar... Meu coração veio parar na boca!

A loirinha sorriu.

- O que você contou a eles?

- Nada. Não pronunciei uma única palavra desde que fui pega. Eles acham que é efeito do sedativo que me deram...

- Ótimo... O Malfoy insistiu bastante no ponto 'para quem você contou'...

- Esperava que você fosse contar alguma coisa. – Lily abriu um mínimo sorriso.

- Lis, de mim eles só arrancam o que eu quiser que eles saibam... Na Suretè aprendemos a resistir até a tortura, não vai ser esse loiro oxigenado que vai me fazer entregar nossos amigos.

A conversa das duas amigas foi interrompida pela entrada de Lucius no quarto.

- Nós decidimos que não acreditamos em uma única palavra que você disse.

- Enfim você e o Black concordaram em alguma coisa... – Lucy comentou sorrindo. – Na última noite em que estive aqui vocês só sabiam brigar, brigar e brigar...

- Pode fazer gracinhas a vontade. Logo, logo eu vou tirar esse sorrisinho cínico do seu rosto.

- Eu posso saber como?

- Vou levá-las para um passeio.

* * *

Sirius correu o mais rápido que pôde até o carro. Não conseguia decidir se voltava para a Mansão Potter para buscar ajuda ou ficava por perto, cuidando da movimentação da casa.

Mas aquele portão aberto e aquele carro estacionado na frente da casa sugeriam que eles não ficariam em Mermaid Gardens por muito tempo. Decidiu então que seria melhor ficar e esperar para descobrir o que eles pretendiam fazer com Lily e Lucy.

Não demorou muito para descobrir.

Quando chegou ao carro, abriu a bolsa em que Lucy guardara para ele um disfarce de velhinho. Colocou uma peruca de cabelos grisalhos, uma boina de estampa xadrez, um bigode branco, falsos óculos de grau e uma camisa velha de flanela. O suficiente para não ser reconhecido caso algum membro do S. Herz passasse por ali.

Poucos minutos depois viu o carro que estava parado à frente da casa passar por ele, não olhou diretamente para os ocupantes do veículo com medo de levantar suspeitas, mas tinha certeza que era o mesmo carro. Prendeu melhor sua peruca tendo certeza que ela não cairia e passou a seguir de perto o carro suspeito.

* * *

Peter, apontando a arma para as duas garotas as encaminhou para o carro parado do lado de fora.

- Entrem logo vocês duas... – Falou ele.

Malfoy logo se juntou a eles no carro. Peter sentou na direção e Malfoy, ajoelhado no banco da carona virado para trás, segurava a arma apontada para Lily e Lucy.

- Queria saber o que você pretende com isso... – Lucy falou tão calma que parecia estar apenas comentando sobre o tempo. – Devia nos matar logo.

Lily encarou a amiga, estupefata. Não achava que devia 'morrer' logo.

- Não vai ser tão simples assim. Como posso saber que você não avisou ninguém que estava vindo para cá? É melhor levá-las para um lugar que seja mais seguro antes de matar vocês duas.

- Sua casa? – Lucy perguntou sorrindo.

- _Adivinhou_. Lá não seremos interrompidos até amanhã de manhã. Mas não se preocupe, a polícia vai achar o corpo de vocês no organizado apartamento da detetive Evans. Já temos tudo muito bem planejado...

- Percebo... Posso saber _como_ iremos morrer? Ou isso causaria um anticlímax?

- Lucy! – Lily repreendeu a amiga.

- Essa sua amiga é mesmo muito inconveniente, detetive Evans.

- Eu sei. – Lily respondeu lançando um olhar irritado para a loirinha.

- Mas não se preocupem, vocês não vão demorar muito para descobrir o que está para acontecer.

- Obrigada. – A loirinha falou sorrindo, mas logo se conteve ao perceber que Lily continuava furiosa.

Todos ficaram no mais absoluto silêncio por um bom tempo. Mas Lucy, entediada, puxou conversa mais uma vez.

- Eu sou tão jovem e tão linda para morrer...

O loiro gargalhou.

- Realmente. Mas devia ter pensado nisso _antes_ de se meter de enxerida nos negócios dos outros...

- Adiantaria alguma coisa se eu jurasse que jamais contaria a ninguém as coisas que eu sei?

- Não. Não adiantaria.

- Poxa... Eu não tive nem tempo de casar, ter filhos ou plantar uma árvore. Não devia acabar assim.

- Se quiser, posso deixá-la plantar uma árvore no quintal da minha casa. – Malfoy falou sarcástico.

- Isso seria ótimo. Minha vida não terá sido, de todo, inútil...

- Quer plantar uma árvore também, detetive Evans?

- Não muito obrigada. De nada adianta plantar uma árvore se não vou estar aqui para regá-la.

- Bastante sensato...

- A Lis geralmente é bem sensata.

- Então não sei como foi se meter nessa história. – Comentou Malfoy. – Bem, chegamos. – Falou ele ao perceber o carro parando.

Lucy desceu do carro logo depois de Lily. Olhou ao redor procurando alguém, mas estava tudo no mais completo deserto.

- Não vai achar nem um único passarinho para te ajudar, mocinha.

- Uma pena. – Ela sorriu de leve. Tinha a impressão de que o carro estava sendo seguido, mas pelo visto era apenas impressão. Observou a casa demoradamente antes de entrar.

- Faz o favor de entrar logo? – Malfoy balançou a arma impaciente.

- Estava pensando... Sua esposa não vai achar estranha toda essa movimentação?

- Narcisa está com a irmã. Estaremos sozinhos, por isso escolhemos a _minha _casa. – Ele respondeu sem maiores explicações.

As duas entraram na casa sob a mira do revólver. Malfoy as encaminhou para o andar de cima e as trancou no porão.

Havia apenas uma cama de casal velha e alguns móveis completamente empoeirados.

- Lucy, você acha...

- Shhh. Não converse comigo, ruiva, estou muito nervosa.

- Nervosa? – Lily não entendia. No carro não conseguia fazer a loirinha ficar quieta...

Lucy bateu a poeira de cima da cama e se jogou nela com um pulo.

- Agora podemos conversar.

- Hã?

- Malfoy estava na porta, esperando para escutar nossa conversa. Agora ele já foi.

- Ah... Você acha mesmo que ele pretende nos matar?

- Tenho certeza que sim. Queria saber o que ele está planejando... – De repente Lucy abriu um sorriso. – Você ainda lembra bem da época em que estudávamos no _Collège Pontlevoy_?

- Claro que sim. – Respondeu Lily sentando de frente para Lucy na cama.

- Lembra do que fizemos uma vez que queríamos fugir a todo custo da aula da mademoiselle Blanche?

- Lembro de ter ido parar na enfermaria.

- Eu te empurrei da escada pra isso.

A ruiva começou a rir com a lembrança.

- É mesmo! Você foi posta em detenção e eu passei o dia na enfermaria. Éramos mesmo ótimas em fugir de aulas!

Lucy também começou a rir.

- O que importa é que conseguimos faltar à aula daquela professora pirada.

- Era um tempo muito bom... – Lily sorriu nostálgica.

- Malfoy pretende nos matar no seu apartamento e plantar evidências por lá.

- E o que isso tem a ver com _Pontlevoy_?

- Ainda consegue o intento de sobreviver a grandes quedas?

- Acho que não... Nunca mais tentei... Isso era coisa que aprontávamos na escola.

- Exatamente. – Lucy abriu um imenso sorriso. – Vamos nos lembrar da época da escola...

- O que você pretende? Que eu me jogue da escada e finja estar morta por algum tempo?

- Ai Lis, a sua esperteza me deixa tão orgulhosa!

A ruiva levantou da cama e deu uma volta inteira pelo quarto.

- Você só pode estar brincando, não é?

- Não. Se isso funcionava quando éramos crianças... Você tem ossos de ferro Lis! Lembro muito bem que a escadaria do castelo era imensa e você não quebrou um ossinho sequer.

- E o que vamos ganhar com essa manobra?

- Malfoy vai pensar que você morreu aqui na casa dele. Assim talvez se desespere porque terá que alterar os planos... Podemos ganhar alguma vantagem sobre ele. Talvez eu consiga uma forma de tirar a arma dele, não sei... Mas posso improvisar alguma coisa na hora.

Lily ainda não estava convencida.

- Eu posso morrer de verdade nessa brincadeira.

- A Lis de _Pontlevoy _era bem mais corajosa...

A ruiva sorriu e sentou novamente na cama.

- Bem... Se vamos morrer de qualquer forma... Vamos tentar arriscar esse seu plano maluco.

- Obrigada.

- Mas ele vai perceber pela minha respiração que eu estou viva.

- Não se formos rápidas.

- Como assim?

Lucy apontou para um anel na sua mão direita.

- Aqui dentro eu tenho uma coisinha que já me salvou de algumas enrascadas.

A loirinha puxou a pedra do anel abrindo a pedra dele como se fosse um medalhão e Lily pôde ver que era oco por dentro e estava cheio de um pozinho verde musgo.

- E como isso salvou sua vida alguma vez? – Lily perguntou depois que a amiga explicou para que servia o pozinho.

- A mais recente foi quando nos infiltramos numa reunião de terroristas afegãos. Houve uma troca de tiros intensa e logo ficou claro que teríamos dificuldade para escapar. Então troquei minhas roupas com a de uma mulher afegã que tinha sido baleada e ingeri isso aqui. Acordei pouco tempo depois numa situação bem mais fácil de fugir...

- Entendo... Se eu tiver sucesso em cair da escada e engolir esse negócio, acha que consegue induzir o Malfoy a confessar seus crimes? Algum deles, pelo menos?

- Talvez... – Lucy suspirou. – Nunca tentei arrancar confissões sem usar métodos de tortura.

Lily arregalou os olhos.

- Não fique horrorizada Lis, meu trabalho é completamente diferente do seu, por isso precisamos de técnicas diferentes para conseguir uma confissão.

- Tudo bem... Mas não consigo te imaginar torturando alguém... Você parece, sei lá, tão delicada.

- Se te consola, eu não gosto dessa parte do trabalho e evito sempre que posso. – A loirinha abriu um sorriso sincero.

- Até que consola um pouco. – Lily sorriu também. – E então... Pode ao menos _tentar_?

- Posso. Mas não sei no que isso nos ajudaria.

Lily colocou os pés em cima da cama e tirou seus sapatos.

- O que...

Lucy não terminou sua pergunta. Apenas observou Lily tirar de dentro do bico do sapato alguns fios, uma bateria minúscula e mais alguns pequenos objetos estranhos.

- Porque eu não pensei numa coisa dessas? Podia ter trazido uma arma comigo! – A loirinha lamentou.

Lily sorriu e começou a encaixar as peças que tinha espalhado em cima da cama.

- Isso por acaso é...

- Sim, um sistema de escuta.

Lucy sentiu seu queixo despencar.

- Você planejou tudo isso! – Ela exclamou surpresa.

- Não desse jeito, mas... Sim.

- O Remus! Ele sabia!

- Me ajudou com alguns detalhes. Não era para ele ter deixado você vir atrás de mim.

- Ele bem que tentou... – Lucy contou sobre a insistência de Remus para que ficasse na Mansão Potter. – Mas porque queria fazer isso sozinha?

- Se não desse certo, apenas uma pessoa estaria correndo risco. Não queria que você se arriscasse mais do que já tinha se arriscado. E o Remus pode não conseguir me ajudar como pretende, e assim as coisas ficam mais complicadas ainda.

- Você devia ter me contado o que estava planejando.

- Você não teria me deixado vir sozinha.

- Não mesmo. – Lucy deu de ombros. – E de qualquer forma, você só me deu mais trabalho tendo que vir atrás de você.

Lily observou a amiga com carinho.

- Obrigada. Talvez eu não tivesse coragem se estivesse sozinha.

Lucy deu um abraço forte na ruiva.

- Porque não usamos esse transmissor para pedir ajuda e sermos resgatadas?

- Porque voltamos à estaca zero! A bateria é pequena, não vai durar muito tempo. Se a usarmos para pedir ajudar, ficamos sem a confissão do crime contra o Tom.

- Mas o Malfoy seria preso por ter nos seqüestrado. – Lucy sugeriu.

- E o James continuaria preso como assassino do Riddle, do Bob e dos próprios pais.

- Entendi. – Lucy abriu um sorrisinho maroto. – Sabe, não imaginava que você seria capaz de se aventurar num plano tão arriscado na tentativa de libertar o James.

- É pela justiça. E porque quando o Snape me afastou do caso e me ameaçou, virou uma questão pessoal.

- Acho que virou uma questão pessoal quando você viu o estado do Jamesito fofo naquela cela.

Lily mordeu o canto dos lábios e se permitiu um sorriso.

- Você tinha que ver, ele estava de dar dó!

A loirinha gargalhou.

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Posso ser a madrinha?

- Menos Lucy. Menos. Nem sabemos se vamos sobreviver ao dia de amanhã.

Lucy deu de ombros como se tivesse plena confiança que tudo se resolveria. Mas por precaução, resolveu desabafar:

- Ruiva... Caso não dê certo, quero que saiba que você sempre foi a irmã que meus pais não tiveram tempo de me dar...

- Você também sempre foi uma irmã melhor do que a _Pet_...

- Por falar em _Pet_... Onde está ela?

- Uma longa história... Casou com aquele chato do Dursley e eles estão vivendo na Índia.

- Índia? – Lucy gargalhou imaginando a irmã de Lily na Índia. – Pensei que ela tivesse uma nobre e impecável casa em Londres...

A conversa das amigas foi interrompida por Peter que entrou no quarto e colocou no chão dois pratos de alguma coisa que parecia ser comida.

- Malfoy não quer que vocês morram de fome. – Comentou, rindo da própria piada, e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Ele é tão engraçado... – Falou Lily se aproximando de um dos pratos. – É melhor não comermos isso, pode estar envenenado.

- E eu já estou com fome... – Lucy falou em tom choroso.

- Vamos dormir, pelo visto só sairemos daqui amanhã de manhã mesmo.

* * *

**N/a**:

Outro capítulo longo demais... Mas como vocês não reclamaram do último, resolvi postar este assim mesmo... xD

Bem... Final de fic... Eu ficando deprimida com o processo de separação... Mas vocês podem me deixar feliz, deixando uma review no capítulo! \o/ E estou precisando mesmo me animar... uma semana inteira gripada, nem _quilos_ de chocolate têm conseguido me alegrar muito... (_não sinto o gosto do chocolate_ ¬¬) haushaushuahsuahsuahshuahua

Ok, ok... '_to_ indo embora... Mas volto logo! ;D

Beijos para as gracinhas:

**Mariana E. Potter** – Obrigadaaaa flor! xD Atendendo seu pedido, capítulo novo aqui! o/ Beijinhos.

**AnneSL** – OMG! Obrigada por gostar tanto assim da fic, e ainda mais dos meus capítulos grandes. Ahsuhaushaushua Sério que você nem achou ele tão grande assim? Kkkkkk Aiii, verdade... Também fico arrasada com a falta do Jay lindo nesses últimos capítulos. Mas no próximo ele já aparece (um pouquinho, rsrs). Beijinhos!

**Sassah Potter** – Olá! Que bom que gosta de capítulos grandes! Mais um grandão aqui pra você, então... o/ haushaushuahsuahs Siim, também fico triste em ver que a fic já está quase no final... Mas estou feliz por estar conseguindo postá-la direitinho! Ahsuahsuhaushaushu E fico contente de saber que adora a fic! xD Beijinhos!

**1 Lily Evans** – Oi meu docinho! xD Sabe... Fico imaginando a gente mais ou menos com uns 90 anos discutindo sobre o Freddy ser ou não ser um basilisco do bem. Haushaushauhsuahsuahusah Nossa... dou muitas risadas aqui com você 'encasquetada' que a Lucy é o Pierrô. '_conhece ele com a própria cabeça_' ahushaushaushuahsua Acho que ainda não tinha comentado sobre os anéis... xD Caramba! O Reggie? Nem vou perguntar de onde você tirou isso porque você já confessou que não tem nem ideia... haushaushuahsua é bonitinho não é? O Sirius dizendo que faz 'corte' a ela? Haushuahsuahsuahsuah Sim, a palavra é antiga, mas a fic se passa em 1940. Na verdade eu precisaria de mais palavras antigas por aqui, mas nunca tive tempo suficiente para lidar com isso... haushaushuahsuahsua Ah, nunca deixei o Remmie com a Dorcas, porque na minha mente desajuizada, se o Remmie não fica com uma PO, ele é da Marlene. Sim, enquanto todo mundo acha que é Marlene e Sirius, eu acho que ela combina mais com o Remus. ¬¬ Provavelmente porque as Marlenes que eu conheço têm uma personalidade que (ao meu ver) combinam muito mais com o jeito ajuizado do _Rem_ do que com o jeito meio rebelde do _Sis_... Vai entender... ahushaushuahsuah Well... Posso confessar que na verdade é _quase_ a explicação 2... Mas tem outra que é certinha a verdadeira... Também queria pena de morte para o Snape. Será que isso me faz uma pessoa má também? Ahsuhaushaushuahsuhauu Não tenho tanta certeza que a Lis tenha te _divertido_ com o plano dela... Mas espero que você tenha gostado! Haushaushauhsuahhaushaushua Até Bloowari! Já começa a apressar a sua beta, senão o próximo demora muito de novo... haushauhsuahsuahushaush Por falar nisso, eu deixei review no último? Não me lembro... Minha memória fica ainda pior quando estou gripada. ¬¬ ahushaushaushuahsuahs Beijos minha lindinha! Amo você!

**Biancah** – Olá! Aii eu AMAVA feiras de ciências! Sério, fazia cada coisa legal para as feiras! Hausahushaushaush Há! Você é das minhas então? Sedentária convicta? Kkkkkkkkkkk Meu único exercício físico ultimamente é correr atrás do meu pimpolho no tempo em que estou em casa... ¬¬ ahushaushaushuahsu Bem... Sobre o Pierrô ainda vou ficar te devendo a resposta por mais uns dois capítulos... haushaushuahsuahsu Beijinhos flor!

**Lolah Lupin** – Ówinn.. Fico tocada com seu amor por essa fic! Ashuahsuhaushaushu Aham, ou a Lily é uma detetive muito desatenta, ou se faz de boba... Apesar de que ela não sabia (como a gente sabe) que a Lu e o Sisi saíram beeem mais cedo da Yard... Então, dê um voto de confiança à perspicácia da ruiva. Haushauhsuahsuahushauhu Nossa... você não sabe como fico contente de ver que não estou fazendo uma confusão sem fim nas cabeças das leitoras, que estou conseguindo 'amarrar tudo'. Não tenho tanta certeza de estar conseguindo, mas me esforço! Huashuahsuahsuah Beijinhos lindinha!

**Caroline Evans Potter** – _Patatipatata_? Haushaushuahsuahsua Olhaaa... Eu _acho_ que conseguiu... Mas se tratando desses dois, quem garante? Podem ter passado a noite toda jogando xadrez... huashuahsuahsuhaushaush Sempre achei o Lucius o mais perigoso dos comensais, não por achá-lo magicamente poderoso demais ou algo do tipo, mas por causa de toda a dissimulação e influência dele... E Jayjay já volta no próximo capítulo! o/ Beijinhos minha linda! Amo você!

**steph** – Aham, demorei para perceber! Haushaushuashuah É que sou beeem lenta para algumas coisas... kkkkkkkkk Bem... Como vai ficar a vida dos nossos queridos casais você vai descobrir logo, logo. Teremos um casamento aqui nesta fic, os outros vão ficar só subentendidos... o/ Ahh... vai dizer que não é a cara do Sirius ser malabarista de circo? Ahsuhaushaushauhsuahsu Tadinho, na verdade fui mesmo cruel com ele! Kkkkkkk E acho que ele e a Lucy só dariam certo se um dos dois desistisse da própria profissão e acompanhasse o outro nas viagens. De outro modo, não vejo como o relacionamento deles pode dar certo com a distância... Mas... as coisas vão se ajeitar, você vai ver... haushaushaushuah Beijinhos!

**Mandy BrixX** – Não tinha pensado nele? Mas também... com tanta coisa para fazer teoria por aqui... haushaushuahsuahsuah Olha... agora já posso até te responder que não. Essa ideia do Tom ter fingido morrer, é muito interessante, mas infelizmente não pensei nela quando comecei a fazer a fic... ahsuahsuhaushauhsuahsu _Sirius Pierrô_? Já virou até sobrenome do BigDog? Haushaushaushuashaushua Acho que você vai ficar muito desiludida se eu revelar que não é o Sisi, não vai? Mal posso esperar para contar a verdade... kkkkkkkkk Ah, eu já teria derretido pelo Sirius lá na primeira aparição dele... A Lucy é mesmo MUITO forte pra conseguir resistir assim! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Fico feliz que esteja gostando tanto, Xuxu! Espero que não tenha muito bixinho encalhado te dando trabalho ultimamente... haushuahsuahsuahu Beijos minha linda!

**Pessoal, quero desejar um ****FELIZ DIA DAS CRIANÇAS**** para todos vocês! Mesmo aos adultos! Acho que só é um adulto feliz quem sabe o quanto é bom ser criança! E eu pelo menos, vou ser uma criança feliz até ficar velhinha! o/ haushuashuahsuahsuahushausha**

**Próximo capítulo já é o penúltimo. Volto rapidinho se vocês me deixarem reviews... ;D kkkkkkkk**

Beijinhos,

Luci E. Potter.


	23. Capítulo XXII

**Capítulo XXII**

* * *

**24 de Julho de 1940**

- Remus Lupin.

- Edgar Bones.

Remus levantou do sofá e encarou o amigo que sorriu e lhe deu um abraço forte.

- Vou deixar vocês conversarem a vontade. – Falou Gwenda.

- Obrigado meu amor. – Remus deu um selinho na noiva e sinalizou para que Edgar se sentasse.

- Nem acredito que você está vivo. Esperei tanto por esse dia!

- Como estão as coisas na Yard?

- Do jeito que você planejou. Ninguém sabe sobre o meu trabalho lá dentro. Estive ajudando as pessoas que eram do nosso círculo de confiança. Snape nunca desconfiou de nada.

- Não acreditei quando soube que logo ele tinha sido nomeado para me substituir.

- É, quase ninguém acreditou. Mas tivemos que nos conformar e ser mais cautelosos.

Os dois amigos se encararam em silêncio por um tempo.

- Dorcas morreu. – Falou Edgar.

- Eu soube. Ela não te contou nada sobre o assassinato do Riddle, contou?

- Não... A última vez que conversamos, ela estava me contando que Malfoy tinha finalmente aparecido na Mansão. Ficamos entusiasmados com a possibilidade de ela descobrir alguma ligação do loiro com a quadrilha. Mas enquanto nos falávamos acho que ela foi surpreendida, porque disfarçou pedindo que não acontecesse novamente e desligou apressada. Nunca mais tivemos contato. Imagino que ela percebeu que estava sendo observada.

- Lily descobriu que ela sabia quem tinha matado Tom Riddle, mas estava assustada demais para contar.

Edgar suspirou e tirou o que parecia ser um livro de dentro da pasta que trouxera consigo.

- Isso é seu. – Estendeu para Remus.

O ex-inspetor recebeu os documentos com um olhar triste.

- Tanto sofrimento por causa de um amontoado de papéis.

Edgar concordou.

- Porque não entregou esse dossiê quando eu sofri o atentado? Não era o que eu tinha pedido que fizesse?

- Se tivesse morrido. Mas você não morreu e eu tinha esperanças que se recuperasse. Esse dossiê incrimina apenas Tom Riddle, Adam Black, Rodolphus Lestrange e Evan Rosier. Não queria arriscar que Tom fosse preso e em sua ira ordenasse que algum outro comparsa aqui fora acabasse com a sua vida de vez. Achei que manter o dossiê em segredo era o único jeito de te manter vivo.

- Você tem razão e eu agradeço que não tenha obedecido minhas ordens.

- Quando soube que você tinha acordado, mas tinha perdido a memória fiquei num grande impasse. Por um lado, não confiava o suficiente em Snape para entregar o dossiê e acreditar que ele tomaria providências. Por outro morria de medo de um dos capangas de Riddle tentar te capturar para conseguir esses documentos. Foram dias difíceis para a minha consciência.

- Imagino que sim. E também fico agradecido que não tenha optado por entregar esses documentos ao Snape. Descobri a pouco tempo que ele faz parte da quadrilha do Riddle.

Edgar balançou a cabeça em concordância.

- Lily contou isso na mensagem. Plano arriscado esse dela, não?

Nesse momento Sirius entrou na sala ofegante.

- Remus, a Lucy foi pega também.

Só então ele percebeu Edgar na sala.

- O que você está fazendo aqui... Como soube?

- Onde elas estão? – Remus perguntou antes de satisfazer a curiosidade de Sirius.

- Na casa do Malfoy. Segui o carro deles por algum tempo, quando percebi para onde estavam indo, vim direto pra cá.

- Ótimo. – Remus parecia entusiasmado.

- Vai me explicar como veio parar aqui? – Sirius perguntou para Edgar Bones.

- Lily mandou uma mensagem para o Edgar pedindo que ele tomasse algumas providências e depois viesse me encontrar aqui. Depois seguiu para o apartamento dela, para ser capturada pelos S. Herz e conseguir uma confissão do Malfoy.

- Que providências você precisou tomar?

Edgar sorriu e tirou um objeto metálico de dentro do bolso de seu paletó.

- Snape foi destituído do cargo de inspetor-chefe hoje de manhã. – Falou ele entregando um distintivo para Remus. – E o cargo é do Remus novamente.

* * *

**25 de Julho de 1940**

Nem bem amanheceu o dia, as meninas já estavam de pé.

- Não esquece. Quando você cair, abre um pouco a boca, eu derramo o remédio embaixo da sua língua antes que alguém perceba.

- Tem certeza que é seguro?

- O máximo que pode acontecer é você morrer de verdade.

- Lucy!

- Brincadeira. – A loirinha sorriu. – Sim, tenho certeza que é seguro. Já te disse que usei várias vezes.

Pouco tempo depois escutaram o barulho da chave girando na porta.

- Hora de darmos um passeio. – Falou Peter entrando no quarto com a arma em punho.

- Bom dia para você também... – Lucy comentou irônica enquanto levantava e calçava suas sandálias.

- Vamos, não tenho o dia todo.

As duas saíram do quarto lado a lado e pararam quando chegaram ao topo da escada.

- Desçam logo. – Ele reclamou e Lucy começou a descer.

Lily respirou fundo para tomar coragem e fechou os olhos.

No momento que Peter encostou a arma em suas costas ela fingiu desequilibrar e caiu rolando pelas escadas.

Lucy deu um grito desesperada e desceu correndo, sem se importar com a reação de Peter. Por causa do grito, Malfoy também apareceu correndo na sala e apontou uma arma para Lucy que tinha acabado de despejar o conteúdo do seu anel na boca da amiga.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Se afasta, _se afasta dela_.

- Esse idiota a empurrou da escada. – Lucy gritou desesperada. – Ela não está respirando... Que maneira cruel de acabar com tudo!

- O quê? – Malfoy se aproximou de Lily e conferiu o pulso da ruiva. Parado. – Não é possível!

Malfoy levantou completamente transtornado e chutou uma poltrona próxima.

- Senta aí. – Apontou o chão para Lucy. – E você seu retardado, não mandei trazê-las até o carro 'em segurança'?

- Mas... Eu só... Eu só encostei... Ela estava parada...

- Fique quieto. Depois eu cuido de você.

- Ela está bem? – Lucy perguntou quase chorando.

- Não, não está respirando e não tem pulso. Vocês estragaram todo o meu plano!

O loiro deu uma volta completa pela sala. Peter tinha descido as escadas e apontava a arma na direção de Lucy.

- Vamos ter que improvisar... – Ele parou de andar e apertou as têmporas com ambas as mãos. – Você vai tomar um 'remedinho'...

- Não tomo remédios, obrigada.

- Eu não te fiz uma pergunta.

Malfoy saiu da sala e voltou logo depois dissolvendo alguma coisa em um copo d'água.

- Bebe isso.

- O que é? – Perguntou Lucy pegando o copo das mãos de Malfoy.

Mas o loiro fez uma expressão tão furiosa que ela decidiu não enrolar mais. Bebeu tudo de uma vez e quando acabou fez uma careta.

- Tem um gosto horrível...

- Não esperava um veneno docinho, esperava?

- Queria saber que explicação você vai dar à polícia, sabia? Mais cedo ou mais tarde alguém vai perceber o nosso sumiço e começar a nos procurar...

- Já pensei na explicação perfeita. Você empurrou sua melhor amiga da escada do prédio dela, não agüentou a culpa e se suicidou tomando uma grande dose de veneno.

- Que idiota... Você acha mesmo que alguém vai acreditar nessa explicação patética?

- Não me provoca! – Ele apontou a arma na direção da loirinha.

- Devia pedir a ajuda de Adam Black para inventar uma historinha melhor, sabia?

- Você acha que aquele imbecil é mais esperto do que eu?

- Sim. Aposto qualquer coisa que foi ele quem matou Tom Riddle e teve a ideia de matar também os Potters e incriminar o James. Adam Black é a mente brilhante por trás dos crimes perfeitos dos S. Herz.

Malfoy não mordeu a isca.

- Pensei que tivesse dito que achava _Rosier_ o suspeito de ter assassinado Tom.

- Sabe... O meu problema é que eu falo _muitas _coisas! Às vezes eu falo a verdade, às vezes eu invento um pouquinho...

O loiro mordeu os lábios para não aceitar a provocação de Lucy e consultou o relógio.

- Desde o início das investigações da Lis eu tive certeza que por trás de todos esses crimes tão bem arquitetados havia uma mente muito _viva_. Quando me infiltrei naquela reunião dos S. Herz e vi como Adam Black tem todos os membros da quadrilha na palma da mão dele, tive certeza que tinha achado o cérebro que fazia a organização funcionar.

- Acho que mandei você calar a boca. – Malfoy apontou novamente a arma na direção da francesinha.

- Esse veneno que você me deu vai me deixar tonta?

- Não.

- Vai me fazer dormir?

- Não.

- Vai me fazer perder a memória?

- Não. Vai te matar.

- Então não vai fazer diferença eu ficar aqui tagarelando. – Ela deu de ombros e quase sorriu com o trunfo que tinha nas mangas e estava prestes a usar: a informação de Moody sobre o passado de Malfoy.

O loiro suspirou e andou até Lily para conferir novamente os batimentos cardíacos dela.

- Morta! Pettigrew, eu acabo com você, seu rato!

- Sabe... Eu descobri porque você queria os Potters mortos. – Lucy comentou casualmente e quase sorriu ao ver Malfoy ficar repentinamente tenso. – O cretino do seu pai foi enforcado por causa do que Charles Potter descobriu não foi?

- Do que você está falando? – Ele se virou lentamente na direção dela. Os olhos faiscando de raiva.

- Que seu pai era um membro do parlamento inglês, mas foi expulso quando Charles Potter descobriu que ele era um traficante. E não um traficante comum, era um asqueroso traficante de mulheres.

- Para quem você contou isso?

- Adianta alguma coisa eu falar que não contei a ninguém?

- Não. Você fala _muitas_ coisas. – Ele repetiu o comentário da loirinha. – E às vezes inventa um pouco, não é?

- Exatamente. – Ela sorriu orgulhosa.

- O que mais você sabe? – Lucius perguntou sentando numa poltrona de frente para a garota.

- Muitas coisas.

- Ou _pensa_ que sabe.

Lucy deu de ombros.

- Tanto faz.

- Você é irritante.

- Se soubesse com que freqüência eu ouço isso, arranjaria algo mais original para me falar.

- Se quer saber, está completamente enganada em ter Adam Black em tão alto conceito.

- Foi Adam quem matou os Potters porque você não tinha coragem de ir atrás de sua própria vingança. Acho que ele matou Tom Riddle antes para poder incriminar o James. Provavelmente teve a ajuda de outros membros da quadrilha, já que ele é o manda-chuva por lá.

- Coragem? O que você sabe sobre coragem garota? Adam Black não faria _metade _das coisas que eu já fiz sem que fosse dormir com medinho dos pesadelos que ia ter.

A loirinha abriu um sorriso de descrença e arqueou a sobrancelha.

Malfoy pareceu considerar se valia a pena contar para Lucy alguns de seus 'feitos'. Decidiu que não faria mal tirar esse sorriso cínico do rosto da loirinha que achava que sabia de tudo. Mas antes de falar qualquer coisa, mandou Peter sair da sala, não queria que aquele inútil tivesse informações tão importantes nas mãos.

- Não tenho porque mentir, afinal em poucos minutos você estará morta e não vai poder contar nada do que ouvir aqui a ninguém. Foi tudo tão bem feito que seria até um pecado eu não compartilhar minha história! (**N/a**: _o pecado de todo vilão!_)

- Bem, eu realmente não tenho nenhum compromisso nos próximos minutos... Vou poder lhe ouvir atentamente...

O loiro abriu um sorriso cínico.

- Sabe... Tenho que admitir que acho até um desperdício te matar. Você é audaciosa, gosto disso. É uma pena estar do lado errado dessa história...

- Bem... Acho que isso foi um elogio, então obrigada. Mas então... Você ia me contar o que? Acabar com a minha ilusão de idolatrar a inteligência de Adam Black e dizer que até mesmo os roubos foram ideia sua?

- Mas é claro que foram! – Ele gargalhou. – Aliás, foi aí que tudo começou. Tom Riddle estava desconfiando que eu não queria mais aceitar sua palavra como lei e tratou de começar a me manter longe dos 'eventos' de maior importância. Acho que ele sempre soube do meu potencial e por isso me considerava uma ameaça. Então, por mais que eu me esforçasse, o máximo que consegui foi o 'título' de seu braço direito.

- Mas Adam Black... – Lucy deixou a frase no ar. Tinha descoberto que a mina de ouro era provocar Malfoy fazendo alusões ao Black.

- Adam era um idiota. Um simples contrabandista. Mas era o que mais dava dinheiro para o S. Herz, por isso Tom o admirava tanto. Quando contei sobre meu plano de roubar, ao mesmo tempo, a arma química que estava em testes na Universidade de Oxford para negociarmos com os alemães e a Coroa de Henrique VI, Tom Riddle quase me nomeou líder dos S. Herz.

- _Quase_?

- Sim, quase. Antes de decidir qualquer coisa Tom sempre ouvia a opinião de Adam Black. Alguns dias depois simplesmente fui avisado que receberia apenas um percentual pela 'idéia'. Fui atrás de Tom para tirar satisfações, descumprindo nosso trato de que jamais o procuraria em sua casa. Mas estava cego de raiva, queria matá-lo ali mesmo.

- Foi até lá para matá-lo?

- Era o que eu tinha em mente, mas quando cheguei lá percebi o tamanho da burrada que faria. Se quisesse mesmo matá-lo teria que fazer de forma que outra pessoa fosse incriminada. Foi durante minha conversa com Tom que o plano foi sendo desenhado.

Malfoy levantou e deu uma volta pela sala. Depois parou se agachando no chão perto de Lucy.

- Quando entrei para o S. Herz só tinha duas coisas em mente: recuperar todo o dinheiro da minha família, dinheiro esse que foi confiscado pela justiça quando meu pai foi preso e matar Charles Potter. Fazê-lo pagar pelo que fez com meu pai. Tom sempre soube desse meu desejo, mas nunca permitiu que eu fizesse nada 'precipitado'. Ele me dizia para esperar, afinal ele também tinha seus motivos para odiar a família Potter e queria que nossa vingança acontecesse na hora certa.

Ele ficou um tempo em silêncio, como que saboreando a história e depois voltou a sentar no sofá de frente para a loirinha.

- Quando fui até a casa dele aquele dia, ele querendo 'me agradar' disse que daria permissão para que eu executasse a família Potter, mas queria que eu 'sumisse' por uns tempos depois disso. Ele era esperto, provavelmente percebeu que depois de conseguir minha vingança, talvez minha lealdade para com ele vacilasse, por isso contratou a sua amiga ali. Com certeza ia pedir que ela me seguisse, me mantivesse sob vigilância ou que garantisse que eu sairia de cena.

- Lily não aceitaria um trabalho sem saber _por que_ ele a estava contratando. E com certeza não concordaria com os termos do acordo se Riddle fosse sincero com ela.

- Não? Tenho a impressão que ela continuou investigando a morte de Tom Riddle mesmo sem ter ideia de onde estava se metendo.

- Virou uma questão de honra. – Lucy deu de ombros.

- Posso retomar minha história?

- Claro. Desculpe-me. – A loirinha abriu um meio sorriso.

- Além da permissão para a minha vingança, Tom me prometeu meio milhão de libras pelo serviço. É claro que aceitei, mas decidi que não seria do jeito dele. Mataria Tom Riddle na noite da sua 'grande festa' assim eu assumiria o controle dos S. Herz e só depois mataria Susan e Charles Potter. Tive também que forjar algumas 'provas' para que Snape não titubeasse em prender James Potter pelos três assassinatos.

- E Snape aceitou sua história assim tão fácil?

- Severus Snape me deve alguns favores... Não tinha escolha. E a explicação sobre a herança foi muito conveniente. Além da arma do crime ter sido colocada por mim cuidadosamente nas coisas de James Potter.

- Então os roubos... Você não teve participação neles?

- Não. – Lucius deu de ombros. – Adam Black e Evan Rosier extorquiram um bocado de dinheiro de Tom mentindo que contratariam 'as pessoas certas', mas foi o próprio Evan quem roubou a arma química como você deve ter escutado aquele dia da reunião. Quanto à Coroa de Henrique VI parece que Pierrô se adiantou a nós... Só acho estranho que ele soubesse exatamente o dia que estava programado o roubo... Mas, enfim...

- Dorcas te viu? – Lucy perguntou abruptamente.

Malfoy deu uma gargalhada.

- Me diz o que você acha...

- Penso que ela te viu, mas você não sabia disso. Mas como ela continuava morando na Mansão Riddle, Bellatrix Black, sua cunhada, ouviu a conversa dela com a Lis e te contou tudo. Provavelmente foi a própria Bellatrix que envenenou a pobre Meadowes...

Lucius a aplaudiu e voltou a sorrir malicioso.

- Tem boa imaginação senhorita Eyelesbarrow. Foi quase isso. Bellatrix tinha uma adoração quase cega por Tom Riddle. Quando matei o crápula Bella chegou ao quarto quase no mesmo instante que eu me esgueirava pela janela. Mas deixei cair a minha parte da mensagem codificada. Quando sua amiga detetive mostrou a mensagem achada no quarto, no mesmo instante Bellatrix soube que eu estive lá, afinal era _ela_ a responsável pela distribuição das mensagens. No mesmo dia ela me procurou e ameaçou me matar, quase chegou a isso se não fosse Narcisa ter lhe implorado e contado que estava grávida de novo. Acabou prometendo que não me entregaria, mas saiu daqui furiosa. Ela ouviu sim a conversa de Dorcas com a sua amiga e supôs que Dorcas tinha me visto mesmo. Mas não foi me contar, apenas alertou Narcisa para que se preparasse para o pior, que eu seria descoberto. Narcisa a convenceu a falar e ela contou tudo o que tinha escutado, mas disse que não moveria um único dedo para me ajudar.

- Foi você quem matou a Dorcas?

- Claro que sim... Bellatrix não sujaria suas mãos para me ajudar, ainda me odeia pelo o que fiz com o amante dela.

- Tom Riddle a pediria em casamento naquela noite. Ela seria a mulher mais rica da Inglaterra, tem motivos para te odiar...

- Bella já é noiva de Rodolphus Lestrange. Tom Riddle sabia, mas isso não impedia que os dois... – Malfoy coçou a garganta e depois sorriu.

Lucy desviou os olhos, constrangida. Pensou no quanto estavam certas as deduções naquela reunião com Lily, Gwen, Remus e Sirius.

Sirius... Será que voltaria a ver o garoto algum dia? Sinceramente achava que não. Não conseguia mais enrolar Lucius e o 'remédio' começava a fazer efeito. Esperava que onde quer que Remus estivesse, conseguisse gravar toda a confissão de Malfoy e fazê-lo pagar por todos esses crimes.

Sentiu suas pálpebras pesarem e fechou os olhos por alguns instantes.

- Está sentindo o estômago revirar?

- Não... – Respondeu com a voz rouca. Sentiu-se subitamente sem forças. – Estou com frio.

- Frio? Esse sintoma eu não conhecia... Dorcas sentiu um pouco de vertigem, mas ela tinha o estômago bem fraco.

- Ficou com ela... Esperando que... – Agora sim Lucy sentia seu estômago revirar.

- Claro que sim, não podia correr o risco de ela sobreviver. Estou fazendo o mesmo com você, não percebeu?

- Achei que estávamos conversando... – Ela falou com a voz fraca.

- Sim, para passar o tempo. Não vou levar você daqui _semi_-viva. Não tendo nada a perder você pode fazer um estrago na minha vida durante o percurso...

Lucy fechou os olhos tentando se concentrar. Mas não conseguia pensar em nada. Isso a deixaria nervosa em uma situação normal, mas o efeito da droga fazia seus músculos relaxarem num tanto que não tinha forças nem para abrir os olhos de novo. Sentiu-se tremer involuntariamente.

Lucius consultou o relógio.

- Você é persistente. Nunca vi alguém sobreviver por tanto tempo a uma dose tão alta de 'veronal'.

'_Veronal?_' Pensou consigo mesma. Seu organismo tinha que ser imune à veronal, ela havia sido voluntária num teste com vacinas no laboratório de pesquisas da Suretè. Sua colega, Mary Durrant, havia lhe garantido que a vacina era eficiente. '_Mesmo numa dose capaz de matar um elefante essa vacina te manterá viva_', garantiu a cientista. Lucy não conhecia ninguém que já tivesse passado pelos testes de Mary e realmente sobrevivido... Mas era uma chance! Devia interpretar, fingir que desmaiava para ganhar tempo antes que ele desistisse de esperar e lhe desse outra droga mais forte.

Mas Lucy não precisou representar dessa vez. O frio que sentia vinha de dentro de seu corpo e seu coração parecia a cada segundo com menos força para bater. Abriu os olhos devagar, mas tudo parecia girar, não conseguia nem ao menos fazer suas vistas entrarem em foco novamente.

- Você não vai escapar impune de todos esses crimes, Malfoy.

- E quem vai me condenar? Você? – Ele deu uma risada tão cruel que fez a loirinha tremer mais uma vez. – Você é a única que sabe de tudo...

- Engano seu... – Falou uma voz masculina arrombando a porta de chofre. – Você está preso, Lucius Malfoy.

A partir de então tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

A sala foi invadida por uma porção de gente que Lucy não conseguia reconhecer. Viu que um deles se aproximou de Malfoy tentando algemá-lo e eles pareciam discutir. Viu a arma do loiro cair no chão enquanto ele gritava alguma coisa, furioso.

- Lupin. _Inspetor_ Remus Lupin. – Foi a resposta do homem que o algemava.

Foi tudo o que a loirinha conseguiu entender. A última coisa que viu foi alguém se ajoelhar no chão ao seu lado e perguntar se ela estava bem.

Mas ela não estava. Queria responder isso e dizer que nunca se sentiu tão mal em toda a sua vida, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa sentiu-se desfalecer.

* * *

**26 de Julho de 1940**

O barulho estridente da campainha a fez despertar de seus devaneios.

Levantou-se devagar do sofá e caminhou com certa dificuldade até a porta. Espiou pelo 'olho' da porta e sorriu aliviada ao reconhecer Gwenda e Remus no hall.

- Olá! – Lily abriu a porta sorridente.

- Lis querida... – Gwenda deu um beijo no rosto da amiga e lhe entregou um prato de brigadeiros. – Trouxe para adoçar um pouco a sua tarde.

- Como você está Lily? – Perguntou Remus dando um abraço na ruiva.

- Ainda um pouco dolorida. – Respondeu e pediu que eles se sentassem.

Colocou o prato de brigadeiros na mesinha de centro e se acomodou em sua poltrona preferida.

- Vocês têm alguma notícia da Lucy? – Lily perguntou sorrindo de leve. – Dumbledore me deu alta e não permitiu que eu ficasse nem um minuto a mais dentro daquele hospital...

Gwenda trocou um olhar triste com Remus antes de responder.

- Lis... Preciso que você seja forte...

- Não vai me dizer que... – Lily se endireitou na poltrona, tensa.

- Não. – Gwenda interrompeu. – Mas Dumbledore... Dumbledore não acredita que seja possível uma recuperação dela...

- Os batimentos cardíacos dela estão muito fracos, Lily. – Completou Remus. – Dumbledore pediu que não criássemos expectativas.

- Isso não é possível... Ela é forte, tenho certeza que...

- Lis, ela tomou uma dose muito grande de veronal. E demorou muito para receber atendimento médico. Faz mais de vinte e quatro horas que ela está internada e o quadro dela não teve nenhuma melhora.

- Ainda assim eu não vou perder as esperanças. – Determinou a ruiva.

A conversa deles foi interrompida pelo toque do telefone. Lily pediu a Gwenda, que estava mais perto do aparelho, que atendesse.

- Sim... É a Gwen, Sirius... Ir para o hospital? Mas o que aconteceu? ... Não pode nem mesmo adiantar o assunto? ... Está bem, estamos indo agora... Até mais...

Gwen recolocou o telefone no gancho e explicou.

- Sirius ligou do hospital e pediu que fôssemos para lá o mais rápido possível. Não quis falar mais nada.

Lily respirou fundo para tomar coragem. Tinha que se preparar para o melhor e para o pior.

- É melhor irmos logo. – Falou ela levantando do sofá com a ajuda de Gwenda.

* * *

Vinte minutos depois, Lily, Gwenda e Remus encontraram Sirius no saguão de entrada do hospital.

- Parece bem melhor. – Falou ele ao abraçar Lily.

- Obrigada. O que foi que aconteceu para nos chamar aqui assim, sem nenhuma explicação?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Lucy? – Gwenda perguntou impaciente.

- Claro que aconteceu, senão porque os chamaria aqui? Ela acordou. – Respondeu ele mal se contendo em si de felicidade.

- Ela acordou? – Remus perguntou quase descrente.

- Sim. Mas eu ainda não a vi, Dumbledore disse que permitiria apenas dez minutos de visita hoje por isso achei melhor esperar vocês chegarem.

Minerva se aproximou deles e pediu que a acompanhassem ao terceiro andar.

Quando ouviu o barulho da porta se abrir, Lucy se endireitou na cama e sorriu ao ver seus amigos.

Lily quase pulou no pescoço da loirinha e as duas choraram bastante ao se abraçarem.

- Você nunca mais se atreva a fazer isso comigo! – Brigou Lily ao se separar da amiga enquanto secava as lágrimas.

Gwenda, Remus e Sirius também deram abraços na loirinha.

- Bem vinda de volta. – Comentou Sirius ao abraçá-la.

- Vocês acharam mesmo que ficariam livres de mim? – Lucy perguntou sorrindo. – Ainda pretendo viver mais uns cento e sessenta anos!

- Como foi que você conseguiu sobreviver a toda aquela quantidade de veneno? – Remus perguntou pasmo.

- Em primeiro lugar porque sou insistente! – A loirinha falou sorrindo. – E depois... Provavelmente foi devido a um experimento de Mary Durrant, uma cientista pesquisadora da Suretè. Ela desenvolveu uma vacina e eu fui voluntária para experimentar enquanto ainda estava na fase de testes... Agora eu finalmente sei que funciona...

- Impressionante! – Falou Gwenda, admirada.

- Agora me contem tudo! Como foi que eu vim parar aqui? Quem era aquele monte de gente que invadiu a casa? O que aconteceu com Malfoy?

- Monte de gente? – Remus perguntou rindo. – Eram apenas Sirius, Edgar, eu e mais dois agentes da Yard.

- Tive a impressão que eram umas dez pessoas... – Lucy sorriu. – Deve ser porque estava enxergando tudo meio embaçado...

- Você foi esplêndida. – Elogiou Sirius. – Conseguiu uma confissão completa do Malfoy.

- Obrigada, mas... Vocês estavam lá perto o tempo todo? Porque demoraram tanto para entrar?

Remus sentiu-se um tanto constrangido.

- Nós estávamos por perto gravando a confissão do Malfoy, não sabíamos que você tinha sido envenenada, nem que Lily tinha sido empurrada da escada. Só nos demos conta que tinha alguma coisa errada quando ele falou sobre os sintomas que Dorcas sentiu e comparou com o que você estava sentindo. Corremos para a casa imediatamente depois disso.

- Então Malfoy foi preso?

- Sim. Pudemos prendê-lo em flagrante, graças a você. Foi impressionante como o induziu a falar tudo! Depois, com o relato dele, pudemos também prender alguns outros integrantes do S. Herz. Augusto Rookwood, Bartô Crounch Jr., Robert Sparks, Rodolphus Lestrange e Evan Rosier que se desesperou e confessou tudo a respeito do roubo da arma química. Inclusive já a recuperamos e devolvemos para a Universidade de Oxford.

- Mas e os outros? – Perguntou Lucy. – Bellatrix, Pettigrew, Snape, Adam Black?

- Meu pai desapareceu como fumaça. – Sirius respondeu. – Bellatrix também sumiu sem deixar rastro. E contra Snape não temos nenhuma prova. Nenhum dos membros do S. Herz falou qualquer coisa contra Snape, não disseram nada que desse a entender que ele fizesse parte da quadrilha.

- Mas ele prendeu James injustamente! – Lucy falou indignada.

- Ele disse que na ocasião considerava suficientes as provas que tinha para prender James. E nenhum inspetor é preso por um erro de julgamento. Vamos apresentar uma denúncia por causa do que o Malfoy falou de Snape lhe dever favores, mas isso provavelmente não vai dar em nada. – Explicou Remus. – Ele apenas foi afastado do cargo por causa das drogas que encontraram nas coisas dele aquela noite. Fato que ainda está sendo investigado pela Yard.

Lucy fez sua melhor expressão de desapontamento.

- O que mais me decepcionou nessa história toda foi descobrir que, depois de tantos anos de amizade com o Peter, ele nos traiu e se juntou com essa gente... – Sirius comentou triste.

- O que aconteceu com ele?

- Se suicidou. – Respondeu o garoto. – Quando Lucius foi preso, para nos enfrentar, disse que um dos nossos melhores amigos era seu braço direito. Contou que Peter ainda estava na casa e que foi ele que empurrou Lily da escada.

- Ah foi... – Lucy concordou sorrindo de leve.

- Eu saí quase cego atrás dele, mas ele tinha fugido da casa. – Sirius continuou. – O persegui enquanto pude e o encurralei na _Tower Bridge_. Ele confessou que fazia parte do S. Herz há muito tempo e também que tinha sido ele quem contara para Tom Riddle sobre o dossiê que Remus tinha conseguido. Parti para cima dele, mas o infeliz se jogou no _Tamisa_.

- E morreu?

Foi Gwenda que respondeu.

- A polícia ainda não encontrou o corpo, mas não há chances de que tenha sobrevivido. Aquela região tem muitas pedras e a água está muito contaminada... É impossível que ele apareça algum dia...

McGonagall entrou no quarto.

- O tempo de visita já acabou. Agora minha paciente precisa descansar bastante, amanhã vocês voltam.

- Amanhã? – Lucy perguntou assustada. – Não vou ficar aqui até amanhã, já estou ótima para ir embora _agora_. Aliás, amanhã eu já serei uma agente morta se não entrar em contato com o Moody...

- Calma Lucy. – Remus interrompeu. – Eu já falei com Alastor, expliquei todo o caso a ele e disse também que seu estado era gravíssimo. Ele não vai te matar.

- Não? Eu desobedeci às ordens dele... Ele detesta quando eu faço as coisas por conta própria...

- Saiba que dessa vez ele está até orgulhoso.

- E a senhorita, sendo enfermeira como é, sabe que precisa de repouso mais do que qualquer coisa. – Falou Minerva sem entender porque de repente todos começaram a rir.

- É verdade, tinha me esquecido que sou _enfermeira_... – A loirinha respondeu mais conformada.

- Amanhã nós viremos te buscar para o casamento da Lice. – Falou Lily se despedindo da amiga.

* * *

Quando se despediam no saguão do hospital, Remus e Gwenda se ofereceram para levar Lily para casa, mas a ruiva recusou dizendo que pegaria um táxi.

- Mas nós passamos perto da sua casa... – Insistiu Gwenda.

- Eu não vou para casa, tenho que ir a um lugar antes.

Lily parou primeiro em uma floricultura e comprou três lindos ramalhetes de flores campestres.

Quando chegou ao seu destino, dispensou o motorista.

Ainda caminhava com um pouco de dificuldade, mas não tinha pressa. Andou lentamente por entre as lápides, observando nas inscrições o carinho de parentes e amigos que tinham sido deixados aqui. O lugar estava completamente vazio àquela hora exceto por um único visitante que Lily viu sentado no chão, muito longe de onde ela estava.

Parou primeiro no túmulo de Bob, lembrando com carinho do amigo detetive enquanto colocava o ramalhete sobre a lápide.

- Espero que você saiba que foi o melhor parceiro que eu já tive do meu lado em qualquer investigação. – Ela sorriu lembrando-se de repente de sua amiga hospitalizada. – A Lucy mais se divertia do que me ajudava. – Falou com um suspiro. – Sinto muito a sua falta meu amigo.

A ruiva murmurou mais algumas palavras de despedida e se levantou devagar. Ainda tinha mais uma visita para fazer ali. Imaginou que não seria fácil achar o que procurava, mas de repente prestou mais atenção naquele único visitante e reconheceu, pelo cabelo extremamente bagunçado, a figura de James Potter.

Aproximou-se e sentou ao lado dele em silêncio.

Ele ergueu os olhos marejados para encará-la, mas não conseguiu falar nada.

- Trouxe flores. – Ela comentou, quebrando o silêncio.

James apenas acenou com a cabeça.

A ruiva depositou um ramalhete em cada túmulo e ficou em pé ao lado do garoto lendo o epitáfio. Lembrou que James tinha sido impedido ir ao enterro já que Snape não perdeu tempo em trancafiá-lo na prisão. Achou que era melhor voltar outra hora, devia deixar James à vontade para se despedir dos pais.

- Acho que você precisa ficar sozinho... – Ela sussurrou virando-se para sair.

- Por favor, fica? – Ele ergueu os olhos para Lily e segurou sua mão.

Lily foi pega tão de surpresa pela voz frágil dele que recuou meio passo.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. – Respondeu com a voz embargada. – Meus pais eram tudo o que eu tinha. Quando Malfoy matou os dois, suas visitas diárias foram aos poucos trazendo luz de volta para a minha vida.

Lily não tinha resposta para aquilo. Estreitou os olhos na direção de James, procurando algum traço de que ele estivesse apenas se divertindo em deixá-la embaraçada, mas não encontrou nada além de pesar e, _talvez_, certa expectativa.

- Fico feliz por ter te ajudado a atravessar aquela fase complicada. – Lily respondeu simplesmente e sentou ao lado do garoto ainda segurando a mão dele.

James sorriu de leve e encostou a cabeça no ombro da ruiva.

* * *

**N/a**:

No final, tudo se ajeita... ^^

Próximo capítulo muito light, finalmente... \o/

Beijos enormes para quem sempre me diverte aqui:

**Biancah** – kkkkkkkkk sério que você revoltou com a tormenta de espadas? Abandonei o meu AOS PRANTOS uns dez dias atrás quando dois de meus personagens favoritos morreram. Será que você revoltou na mesma parte que eu? Não vou entrar em detalhes pra não revelar spoilers aqui caso você ainda não tenha chegado naquele capítulo do mal. Haushaushuahsuahua Se já chegou, depois falamos mais sobre isso! kkkkkkk Bem... Já está muito perto agora de passar a sua curiosidade sobre o Pierrô... hsuahsuhausausasua Beijinhos querida.

**Mandy BrixX** – Verdade que não está adiantando nada a minha campanha para te convencer que não é o Sirius? Haushaushuahsuahsuhaaus Nossa, MORRI de rir aqui com você falando da _sexydez_ do Sisi! Kkkkkkkkkk Só você mesmo! Eu lia Tonjours pur, é aquela fic das irmãs Black não é? Não sei por que não li mais - provavelmente falta de tempo... – Sério que meu Rodolphus apareceu lindo e sexy por lá? Hsuahsuahsuahshuashua Bem... Espero que não tenha encalhado nada por aí então... rsrsrs E já apareci em Irresistível \o/ Nos dois capítulos, aliás... ahushaushuahsausshuahu Só mais um capítulo para esse lindo felizes para sempre que você mencionou... rsrsrsrs Nem me lembre de a Bela e a Fera... tenho que atualizar aquela fic urgente! E NLR (pra Carol) também... kkkkk Beijos lindona!

**Yuufu** – Ahhhh não pude te dar a dica do Pierrô como presente de dia das crianças, _sorry_. Se não o Epílogo não ia ter a menor graça (desculpa esfarrapada, sei). Huashaushuahsuahsua Sério que somos pessoas nada razoáveis? Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Ah, mas a Lucy nem precisou do plano arriscado de tentar tirar a arma do Malfoy... Foi só mexer um pouquinho com o ego do loirão (fácil demais!) haushaushuahsuahus Então, Jayjay preso não me dão muitas ideias de cenas interessantes na cadeia. Tinha pensado em escrever uma cena de visita íntima da Lily, mas ia destoar da fic no geral, então ficou só na minha imaginação... Meu feriado da semana passada foi mais maravilhoso que o seu (_exibiiiiida_... kkkk), aqui era feriado dia 11 também, então emendamos a segunda-feira e só voltei a trabalhar na quinta! \o/ Toda semana podia ser assim: 5 dias de folga, dois de trabalho. O inverso tem me parecido muito injusto! Kkkkkkkkkkkkk Teorias MUITO interessantes sobre o Pierrô. Se a Nini vir suas ideias, vai pirar! E olha que ela está absolutamente convencida que é a Lucy o Pierrô! Haushuahsuahusauhsua E sei que nem adianta perguntar (_por que você provavelmente não vai ter tempo para voltar a deixar review nesse capítulo_), mas quero saber se você já terminou de ler a tormenta de espadas! Preciso desabafar com alguém sobre a minha tristeza! E boa parte da culpa de eu ter me rendido às Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo é sua! Me incitando ao falar do Tyron, dos lobos gigantes e dos _Outros_! Enfim... Fico feliz que tenha aparecido, um dia ainda vou ficar com medo de você estudando tantos crimes... kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Beijos meus e do seu afilhadinho (que já vai fazer um ano mês que vem!) ;D

**Lolah Lupin** – Que bom pra você, quase nunca ficar gripada! Eu é só virar o tempo que me ataca a sinusite, só pra começar a brincadeira! Rsrsrsrs Ahh você não é repetitiva, pelo contrário, me deixa muito feliz com seus elogios! xD E é uma pena mesmo, mas já está acabando... E mesmo com tamanha probabilidade de dar tudo errado, viu só como foi simples? Kkkkkk Beijos linda!

**steph** – Olá! Nossa... fico contente que tenha perdido a vergonha e começado a me deixar reviews, seus comentários são muito importantes para a fic, juro! xD Ah, não se preocupe que não vou forçar nada entre a Lis e o Jay. Temos um casamento no último capítulo, mas não é o deles. Na verdade eles precisam de tempo para se adaptarem um ao outro, já que a relação mais 'calma' por assim dizer, entre eles só foi começar quando ele foi preso, e não daria tempo de fazer um casamento 'rolar' até o final da fic. =D Fico mesmo muito feliz de você estar gostando assim da fic e fazia muito tempo que eu não tinha uma leitora de Portugal por aqui. ^^ Beijinhos querida!

**Caroline Evans Potter **– Verdade, nenhuma amiga-irmã deixa a outra se ferrar sozinha! Como a própria Lucy comentou, a Lily só deu mais trabalho pra ela ter que seguir a ruiva! Kkkkk Viu só, o Jamesito gostosão apareceu (finalmente!) rsrsrsrs Falar nisso (James), me lembra que tenho que te contar uma coisa depois (você ta off nesse momento rsrs) Beijos, amo você!

**AnneSL** – Pois é, infelizmente já está acabando mesmo... Que bom que está gostando da fic, fico feliz! Rsrsrs Então... fui inventar de enfiar o Jay na cadeia, esqueci que isso limitava as aparições dele na fic... haushauhsuahusha Mas ele volta de novo no último. \o/ Beijinhos!

**1 Lily Evans** – Que lindo, você veio a tempo! \o/ Agora já pode ir devolver os DVD's... ahushaushaushuahsua Desculpe sua mãe enrolada, mas foi eu comentar com você que as coisas estavam absurdamente tranqüilas aqui, começou a aparecer contas para lançar... ¬¬ Ainn eu também adoro os disfarces da Lucy! Esse de mendiga deve ser o pior de usar né? O cheirinho... haushaushuahsuahus Provavelmente eu não vou mais usar a Gwen nas minhas fics por causa da sua perseguição. Não com o Remus, pelo menos... kkkkkkkkkk Pensa que dó daquele pescocinho lindo do Jay na forca? o.O que dó, que dó! OMG fogueira? E ainda tem medo da _Lucy_! Ahushaushauhsauhs Acho que o plano B ou C da Lucy era encarar a morte de frente... haushaushauhsuahusu Apesar que na pior das hipóteses elas simplesmente não conseguiriam a confissão, mas teriam Remus, Sirius e Edgar para salvá-las! Isso que é salvação hein? Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk É... Lily enganou a loirinha direitinho. Mas por pouquíssimo tempo... rsrsrsrs A Lucy é mesmo bem espertinha em virar o jogo do Remus... xD Meio óbvio que a árvore iria quebrar né! Ainda mais que da primeira vez que esteve lá ela já tinha constatado que as árvores estavam podres ¬¬ rsrsrsrs É a Lucy é muito louca mesmo... haushauhsuahsuauhs E certeza que o _Sirius_ é que foi corrompido pela loirinha maníaca! Kkkkkkk Estava demorando para mencionar ela como Pierrô! Estava ficando preocupada! Hsuahsuhaushuauhs Aham, Freddy é uma boa cobra, acredito #sarcastic Hum... meio tarde pra colocar a Lene com o Remmie... Quando comecei NSM a Gwen ainda não era uma vaca em ABA... ahsuahsuahsuahsausuha "_Com certeza você não é uma pessoa má Mummys, se você for não existem boas pessoas no mundo, definitivamente._" Que lindo isso! Encheu meus olhos de lágrimas! *dá um beijo estalado na caçulinha* Tchau lindinha, amo você!

**Próximo capítulo, como vocês já sabem, é o último. Vou sentir saudades disso aqui... Aceito reviews como consolo... hausaushuashuahsaush**

Diga tchau Lilica.  
Tchau Lilica! (_tenho que parar de assistir Tiny Toons! ¬¬_)


	24. Capítulo XXIII

**Capítulo XXIII**

* * *

**27 de Julho de 1940**

Alice e Frank, com a vasta experiência que tinham no teatro, fizeram do casamento deles um espetáculo maravilhoso.

A morena ficou felicíssima de ter todas suas melhores amigas com ela neste dia tão especial. Gwenda e Lily já tinham sido escolhidas como madrinhas da noiva e Lucy ficou radiante quando Moody a deixou ficar mais um dia na Inglaterra e ela pôde aceitar o convite para ser a terceira madrinha.

E por ser uma das atrizes mais famosas do momento, Alice praticamente lotou a Igreja de St. Paul com repórteres, amigos e celebridades convidadas.

Mas mesmo com tantos convidados ilustres, com o vestido maravilhoso da noiva e com a decoração impecável da Igreja, foi a pequena cantora ao lado do altar o grande alvo dos comentários entusiasmados da cerimônia. Ela se movia como uma fada em seus 1,60m de altura enquanto cantava e os cabelos loiros platinados desciam como um véu em suas costas. O vestido lilás também lhe era favorável, já que a cor realçava sua pele branca e o corte justo valorizava suas curvas.

Lily e Lucy tinham conversado com a garota durante o jantar no Constantine, mas não imaginavam que a voz de sinos de Aninia Jones pudesse ter um efeito tão hipnótico quando ela a usava para cantar. As músicas da cerimônia foram muito bem escolhidas, eram todas românticas e Aninia dava uma vida nova e um toque angelical quando as cantava com sua voz suave.

Já a festa foi bem mais reservada do que a cerimônia. Apenas a família dos noivos e amigos do casal. Além de alguns fotógrafos que registravam absolutamente tudo.

Aninia também era a cantora ali, mas desta vez tinha com ela uma banda de rock.

Quando Lily e Lucy cansaram de dançar e foram sentar um pouco, a loirinha decidiu levar a _garrafa_ de champanhe para a mesa ao invés das taças que o garçom lhe ofereceu.

- Está animada, hein? – A ruiva apontou para a garrafa sorrindo.

- Sempre, Lis querida, sempre! – Lucy gargalhou enquanto servia duas taças de champanhe e apontava com a mão livre para a mesa. – Sabia que fui eu que escolhi as cores dos guardanapos?

- Nossa! Não sei o que Alice teria feito sem você! – Lily brincou com a amiga.

- Realmente, tive um trabalho exaustivo aqui em Londres, quando não estava ajudando a Alice com detalhes tão importantes do casamento dela, estava salvando o mundo ao seu lado.

- Sabe que ainda nem consigo acreditar que todo aquele pesadelo já passou? – Comentou Lily aceitando a bebida que a amiga lhe oferecia.

- Já estava mais do que na hora, não é ruiva? – Lucy perguntou com um suspiro. – O bom é que, no final das contas, tudo deu certo.

- É verdade... Agora quem vai tirar férias sou eu...

- Que gracinha, você Lis. Nas _minhas_ férias você me fez trabalhar...

A ruiva sorriu.

- Foi opção sua que não conseguia ficar parada. E não reclame porque eu sei que afinal você se divertiu muito com toda essa história.

- Eu sempre me divirto, ruiva! – Respondeu Lucy erguendo a taça para um brinde.

Lily brindou e bebeu um pequeno gole do champanhe.

- Tem mais uma coisa que eu me esqueci de te contar. Lembra do testamento de Tom Riddle? Da parte em que ele deixava aquela fortuna toda para uma instituição de caridade?

- Lembro. O nome era _coração de ouro_, não é isso?

- Isso mesmo. Descobri que existe mesmo essa instituição. E que ela era dirigida por ninguém menos que _Lucius Malfoy_.

- Malfoy? – Lucy gargalhou. – Se bem conheço o _tipo_ de caridade que ele costuma fazer...

Lily também riu.

- Era apenas fachada. Uma maneira de o crápula deixar um bom dinheiro para os companheiros do '_Schwarz Herz'._

- Coração negro... – Traduziu a loirinha sentindo um calafrio.

- O que vocês ainda estão falando sobre os S. Herz? – Perguntou James sentando à mesa com as garotas e dando um selinho em Lily.

Lucy observou contente o novo casal que havia surgido dessa confusão toda.

- Vocês formam um casal tão fofinho, sabiam?

- _Fofinho_? – James fingiu-se indignado. – Formamos o casal mais _lindo _de todo o Reino Unido.

- Quem diria... Lily Evans se deixou seduzir por James Potter. – Comentou Gwenda se juntando aos amigos na mesa. – Lis, querida, você vai ter tanto trabalho para pôr esse maroto na linha!

- E quem disse que ela quer me pôr na linha? Na verdade sou eu que vou afastá-la um pouco desse trabalho estressante dela.

- Vai mesmo, James. – Concordou a ruiva sorrindo. – Mas apenas por um mês, que é o período que eu vou tirar de férias, depois disso, volto para o meu trabalho 'estressante'. Então é bom que você saiba...

- Mantenha-se comportado nesses períodos. – Brincou Lucy. – Minha adorada ruivinha pode resolver prendê-lo se você a tirar do sério, só para fazer você entrar na linha.

- Se funcionou desta vez, porque não funcionaria novamente? – Lily perguntou.

Todos riram e naquele momento Sirius e Remus se aproximaram da mesa trazendo mais algumas bebidas.

- E quando vai ser o casamento de vocês? – Lucy perguntou para Remus.

- Logo. Estou colocando a Yard em ordem... Você não faz ideia da bagunça que aquela agência está.

- Espero que dê um jeito de aparecer, Lu. – Falou Gwenda.

- Prometo fazer o possível.

Naquele momento Aninia fez uma pausa, deixando a banda agitar os convidados e Lily fez um sinal para que a garota se juntasse a eles na mesa.

- Ai Remmie eu AMO essa música! – Gwenda levantou num pulo fazendo Remus sorrir.

- Vamos. – Ele enlaçou a mão da noiva e a conduziu para a pista de dança.

- Nini, você canta como um anjo! – Lily elogiou quando a garota chegou à mesa acompanhada de Régulus.

A loirinha enrubesceu um pouco antes de agradecer.

- Me confessa uma coisa. – Lucy se inclinou um pouco sobre a mesa. – Você deve ser muito assediada depois dos shows, não é?

- Um pouco... – Aninia respondeu cautelosa, mas contendo um sorriso.

- E o Rég não fica querendo matar os homens que se atiram para cima de você?

- Vontade não falta Lucy... – Régulus comentou, arrancando risadas de todos.

- O Rég é muito compreensivo. E também confia muito em mim, sabe que eu nunca vou deixar um fã passar da linha.

- É porque na verdade eu tenho muito orgulho do talento da minha coelhinha. E não tem com eu apoiar a carreira dela e ao mesmo tempo privá-la do contato dos fãs, então, _mesmo morrendo de vontade de matar uns e outros atrevidinhos_, consigo me controlar.

- Ele não é um doce? – Aninia perguntou e deu um selinho no namorado.

- Coelhinha? – Lucy perguntou e balançou a cabeça. – Não quero nem perguntar de onde você tirou esse apelido!

Lily e James gargalharam. Aninia deu de ombros com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Em breve não vou mais precisar me preocupar tanto com ciúmes quando a Nini estiver longe. Vou ser o empresário dela. – Confessou Régulus.

Até Sirius se sobressaltou.

- E os negócios da família? – Perguntou ao irmão. – Sempre achei que você assumiria o lugar do papai quando ele começasse a ser procurado pela polícia.

- Você imaginava que seu irmão assumiria os negócios quando o seu pai se tornasse um foragido? Não quando ele se aposentasse ou morresse? – Lucy perguntou divertida.

- Meu pai nunca vai morrer. Você já ouviu falar de alguém do tipo dele morrendo? Jamais! Por outro lado, sempre achei que um dia a polícia iria bater na porta de nossa casa com um lindo mandado de prisão...

Régulus sorriu de leve.

- Bem... Eu acompanhava os negócios mais para não deixar nossa mãe irada do que qualquer outra coisa. Já bastava para ela ter _você_ como a ovelha negra da família, não queria que tivesse outra decepção.

- E o que mudou agora? – James perguntou.

- Bem... Aninia e eu pretendemos nos casar daqui a um ou dois anos. Não quero que o nome dela seja envolvido em escândalos por causa dos negócios da família Black. Então vou manter os negócios legais do meu pai que por si só são bastante lucrativos. Pretendo contratar alguém de confiança para fazer isso para mim.

- No final de outubro eu começo uma turnê internacional. – Aninia completou a explicação de Régulus. – Vai ser mais de um ano viajando.

- É uma boa escolha Régulus. – Lily comentou. – E ninguém melhor do que você para gerenciar a carreira da Nini.

- É... Tome como exemplo aqueles dois pombinhos que se casaram hoje. – Lucy apontou para Alice e Frank que gargalhavam de alguma coisa.

- Sim, ninguém melhor que o meu coelhinho para saber o que é melhor para mim e para a minha carreira. – Aninia deu outro beijo no namorado e depois olhou no relógio. – Tenho que voltar para o palco. E quero ver todos vocês dançando, hein?

Régulus acompanhou a namorada e se sentou perto do palco quando ela recomeçou a cantar.

- Me daria o prazer dessa dança, mademoiselle? – Perguntou Sirius estendendo a mão para Lucy.

A loirinha olhou à sua volta como se procurasse por alguém, depois sorriu e colocou sua mão sobre a de Sirius.

- Parece que estou sem muitas opções, não? – Ela perguntou divertida.

- Engraçadinha... – Respondeu Sirius conduzindo-a até a pista de dança.

- Sabe Sirius, foi muita gentileza sua aceitar vir comigo à festa.

- É que eu também estava sem muitas opções, sabia?

Lucy riu e encostou a cabeça no ombro do garoto quando a banda começou a tocar uma música mais lenta.

Naquele momento Lily e James também foram para a pista de dança.

- Você não estava falando sério sobre me prender, estava? – O maroto perguntou enquanto guiava Lily graciosamente pela pista.

- Quem sabe? Se você não me der motivos, talvez eu não precise de medidas tão drásticas.

James suspirou.

- Lily, você sinceramente não aprendeu nada comigo nos últimos dias?

Ela piscou os olhos confusa quando o encarou, quase parando de dançar. Mas James manteve o ritmo.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Exatamente o que eu disse. Você é uma pessoa muito _otimista_ se pensa que vou deixá-la se atolar de serviço enquanto fico de longe só observando e esperando você resolver seus casos.

- Estávamos indo tão bem... – Ela resmungou cansada, mas logo assumiu uma postura rígida. – Escute aqui, James Potter, é bom deixarmos algumas coisinhas bem claras já que decidimos fazer a loucura de tentar um relacionamento: Você não se mete no meu serviço e não opina sobre meus horários ou métodos de trabalho. E nem fica com gracinhas do meu lado enquanto eu preciso estar concentrada para resolver algum caso. Só desse jeito ficamos bem, entendido?

Ele suspirou e girou os olhos.

- Realmente, _muito_ otimista.

- James! – Ela parou no meio da dança furiosa.

Mas o maroto nem deu tempo para ela começar com o sermão. Puxou-a para si com um gesto rápido e colou seus lábios nos dela, fazendo com que a ruiva se esquecesse da discussão e até mesmo de onde estavam, tamanha intensidade do beijo.

- Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando concordei com isso... – Ela murmurou quase sem fôlego quando se separaram.

- Tinha umas drogas alucinógenas naquele uísque que te ofereci ontem quando fiz a proposta... Talvez tenha sido isso. – Ele deu de ombros.

- Com certeza, só pode ter sido isso. – Lily sorriu e voltou a aninhar a cabeça no pescoço do maroto.

Sirius girou Lucy pela pista e sorriu quando viu James beijando a ruiva.

- Ainda não acredito que o James conseguiu conquistar a ruiva pimentinha e que você ainda não tenha se rendido de uma vez por todas ao meu charme.

- Sabe o que é... – Lucy o encarou sorrindo. – A Lis só parece durona, no fundo é uma romântica incurável. Percebi que ela estava gostando do James desde o dia em que ele a beijou e ela chegou em casa completamente transtornada.

- E quanto a você?

- Ah, eu sim sou o verdadeiro coração de pedra da história. Com esse rostinho sempre sorrindo, pareço encantadora, mas no fundo...

O garoto gargalhou.

- Você _é_ encantadora. – Sirius desceu a mão para a cintura da loirinha e a puxou mais para perto de si.

- Na verdade eu _finjo_ muito bem. – Respondeu ela já confusa com o excesso de proximidade de Sirius.

_'Lá se vai mais uma vez minha capacidade de pensar...'_ – Lamentou consigo mesma quando Sirius a beijou.

- Casa comigo? – Sirius perguntou quando se separaram.

- _O quê_? – Ela perguntou tentando se situar.

Não achava que Sirius podia aproveitar esses seus momentos tão vulneráveis para fazer perguntas tão complexas.

- Pedi que se casasse comigo.

- Ficou louco Sirius?

- E porque estaria?

- Você sabe que a gente nunca daria certo.

- Não sei por quê... Você é louca por mim.

A loirinha gargalhou e o puxou pela mão até uma mesa vazia.

- Louca por você? Apenas exageramos um pouco na bebida, amanhã teremos esquecido tudo isso.

- Eu não vou esquecer. – Falou ele se aproximando mais uma vez de Lucy, mas ela o deteve.

- Você não casaria comigo sabendo que eu tenho outra paixão.

- E por quem você é apaixonada, posso saber?

- Pelo meu trabalho. Pela obsessão em encontrar meu ídolo _Pierrô_...

Sirius deu um suspiro cansado.

- Se um dia encontrar Pierrô, promete que volta para a Inglaterra e se casa comigo?

Lucy sorriu.

- Essa é uma proposta c_uriosa_... Você se manteria fiel a mim, mesmo com a distância? Além do tempo que isso pode levar?

- Estou fiel a você desde que te conheci. – O garoto abriu seu sorriso mais sedutor.

- Acredito... – Lucy gargalhou.

A loirinha olhou ao redor, levantou e foi até a mesa em que estavam as lembrancinhas para os convidados. Voltou com duas alianças de cera que enfeitavam os pacotes de presentinhos.

- O que é isso? – Sirius perguntou desconfiado.

- Experimenta se entra no seu dedo.

O garoto conseguiu colocar depois de um pouco de dificuldade.

- Se quando eu tiver encontrado Pierrô, voltar para a Inglaterra e você ainda estiver usando essa aliança de cera, aí então eu aceito o seu pedido.

- Essa aliança vai derreter com o tempo! – Ele constatou apertando a aliança de leve.

- Então é melhor que eu não demore muito, não? – Ela perguntou rindo. – Bem... Você pode confessar agora que é o Pierrô e me poupar bastante trabalho.

- Se eu fosse mesmo Pierrô, acha que te deixaria ir assim?

Ela mordeu o canto dos lábios.

- No fundo acho que eu torcia para que fosse você... – Sussurrou.

- Você é impossível. – Sirius respondeu sorrindo. – Vai usar a sua?

A loirinha sinalizou que sim e colocou a outra aliança em seu dedo. Essa entrou bem mais fácil.

- Isso quer dizer que estamos noivos? – Sirius perguntou levantando a taça de champanhe.

- Bem... Já é um _começo_... – Lucy brindou e bebeu um gole pequeno do seu champanhe.

- Posso ao menos saber para onde vai viajar depois dessa festa? Vai mesmo para a Polônia?

- Não. Moody mudou os planos e me convocou para uma missão na Rússia.

- Rússia? – Sirius perguntou sorrindo como se estivesse se lembrando de um lugar bastante agradável. – Acho a praça vermelha, especialmente por causa da magnífica Catedral de São Basílio, o lugar mais bonito da Rússia...

- Concordo plenamente. – Lucy também sorriu ao se lembrar do lugar. – Aliás, acredito que seja um dos lugares mais lindos do _mundo_.

Falando isso a loirinha consultou seu relógio de pulso.

- Tenho que ir...

- Ir? Ir para onde?

- Está quase na hora do trem que eu vou pegar para a França. De lá vou de avião para a Rússia.

- Mas a festa está recém começando!

- Alice vai entender. – A loirinha falou sorrindo.

- Vou te levar até a estação ferroviária. – Falou ele levantando.

A loirinha também se levantou.

- Pode me levar até o portão. De lá preciso ir sozinha.

- Mas...

- Mas nada. – Falou a loirinha colocando o indicador sobre os lábios de Sirius. – Eu _preciso_ ir sozinha. Vai ter um agente da Suretè na estação, não posso deixar que ele relate ao Moody que você ou alguém sabe do meu destino...

- Tudo bem. Vai se despedir do pessoal?

Lucy olhou em volta.

Lily e James dançavam abraçados. Gwenda e Remus estavam sentados na mureta de uma fonte de sereia brincando com a água. E Alice e Frank não tinham folga das fotos, a morena já parecia exausta de tantos flashes...

- Não. Diga apenas que eu deixei um beijo para cada um deles.

- Você é que sabe. – Falou Sirius acompanhando-a até o portão.

Lucy deu um abraço no garoto, mas antes que se afastasse ele a beijou mais uma vez.

- Volte logo. – Pediu ele.

A loirinha apenas sorriu e fechou o portão atrás de si.

Era tão difícil pegar Pierrô! E infelizmente sabia Sirius não a esperaria durante meses... ou anos...

- Foi bom enquanto durou... – Lucy murmurou para si mesma, quase feliz por não ter se deixado envolver completamente.

_Quase_. Apesar de não conseguir imaginar sua vida sem seu trabalho tão perigoso, achava que com Sirius ela nunca saberia o significado da palavra monotonia. Talvez valesse a pena arriscar... Mas antes pegaria Pierrô, não importava o quanto isso fosse demorar.

- Se ele tiver mesmo me esperado... Aí sim merece uma chance... – Concluiu sua linha de raciocínio enquanto fazia sinal para um táxi parar.

- Eu sei que aquelas drogas na minha sala foram obra sua, _Lucy_. – Falou uma voz próxima enquanto ela abria a porta do carro.

A loirinha virou-se com um meio sorriso no rosto.

- Pode provar alguma coisa, _Sevvie_?

- Não, infelizmente. Mas eu tive a oportunidade de tirar da minha gaveta alguns papéis, antes que alguém os visse.

- E o que esses papéis têm a ver comigo? – Lucy fez sua melhor expressão curiosa.

- Em um desses falsos documentos de suborno está escrito '_espero que possamos fazer bons negócios, Sevvie'_. Só existe uma pessoa no mundo retardada o bastante para me chamar assim.

- Se está querendo insinuar que a 'retardada' em questão sou eu... – Lucy se fingiu de desentendida.

- Eu tenho certeza que foi você quem invadiu a sede da SY e plantou na minha sala aquelas drogas e também os documentos que eu consegui encontrar antes que eles caíssem nas mãos erradas.

Lucy se aproximou de Snape e abriu um sorriso maroto.

- Está querendo uma confissão minha? Não vai ter... Por mim, pode passar o resto da sua vida achando que fui eu quem invadiu a sua sala e colocou aquelas coisas lá. – Ela deu de ombros. – Não me importo com o que você pensa.

- Devia ao menos se vangloriar da sua imaginação... Deu certo, não deu? Conseguiu me tirar o cargo de inspetor-chefe.

- Sevvie, Sevvie... Quem tem uma imaginação muito fértil aqui é você. E de qualquer maneira o cargo era do Remus, ele teria que voltar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Apenas acho uma pena você encerrar sua carreira na polícia de um modo tão vergonhoso. Tráfico de drogas foi a acusação, não?

Snape abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- Não pretende mesmo me contar como foi que conseguiu entrar lá?

A loirinha também sorriu e se aproximou ficando cara a cara com Snape.

- Sabe... Eu não sou tão 'retardada' quanto você pensa. Tenho certeza que você está gravando essa conversa para conseguir uma confissão minha, Sevvie, e assim livrar essa sua pele nojenta. Mas eu não vou te dar esse gostinho.

Lucy se aproximou ainda mais até quase encostar os lábios no ouvido de Snape e sussurrou:

- Considere essa a minha pequena vingança pessoal por tudo o que você e seus pais me fizeram passar. _Au revoir, Sevvie_.

Snape a observou entrar no táxi e acenar sorrindo marotamente. Ficou imóvel esperando que o táxi se afastasse, até perdê-lo de vista. Foi quando tirou um gravador de dentro do bolso e apertou um botão.

'- _Tráfico de drogas foi a acusação, não?_'

- É Lucy... Você não é mesmo tão idiota quanto eu imaginava... – Snape murmurou antes de tirar a fita do gravador e jogá-la fora.

* * *

**N/a**:

Antes de mais nada quero pedir **UM MILHÃO de desculpas** pela demora desse capítulo, mas é que andei passando por uns dias turbulentos por aqui...

Mas que agora já está tudo bem, a primeira coisa que fiz foi revisar esse capítulo e vir postar. o/

Vamos lá...

Eu nunca me canso de ficar falando pelos cotovelos em cada final de fic e algumas de vocês já devem estar acostumadas com isso...

Mas, surpreendentemente dessa vez, não tenho muito mais a falar do que apenas confessar que essa foi uma das fics que eu mais me diverti durante as postagens. Com as minhas fics de comédia eu morria de rir com os comentários do pessoal e até com os rumos das histórias, mas mesmo assim NSM conseguiu superar isso! Foi divertido DEMAIS ler de vocês cada teoria maluca para coisas simples ou soluções mágicas para coisas mais complicadas. Para alguns leitores eu confessei no msn que _PRECISAVA _terminar essa fic logo porque não me agüentava mais de vontade de ver as ideias de vocês se concretizando – ou não! kkkkkk.

O que mais me emocionou, no entanto, foi ver que mesmo a fic tendo ficado parada por tantos anos, ainda tinha leitoras fiéis para voltar aqui e me divertir tanto!

Eu disse que não ia falar muito e já estou me alongando aqui. Enfim... O que eu quero dizer com isso tudo é: _muito obrigada, vocês são incríveis!_

Um beijo especial a quem deixou review no capítulo passado:

**Mariana E. Potter** – Olá! Muito obrigada querida! E é realmente uma pena que tenha chegado ao fim... Prometo pensar com carinho na sua sugestão, rs. Beijinhos.

**Biancah** – Oi flor! Que bom que gostou da cena da Lis e do James, rsrsrs. o/ Bem, eu tinha parado o livro um pouquinho antes de você, não tinha tido coragem de passar da parte da morte da Cat... Maaas... Como sou uma pessoa persistente que odeia abandonar livros pela metade, continuei a leitura com muito custo e... AMEI o restante do livro! Haushuahsaushuahsua Portanto, se você ainda não voltou à Tormenta de Espadas por causa do RW, faça um esforço e termine de ler, tenho certeza que você vai adorar... Especialmente se é apaixonada pelos Starks/Snow como eu sou... haushaushuahsuahsua Ainnn me desculpe pela demora desse capítulo, juro que não faço isso com o Epílogo! Rsrsrs Beijinhos querida!

**Mandy BrixX** – Xuxu! Aee que saudades enormes! Juro que vou passar em Irresistível daqui a pouquinho, li mais ou menos pelo celular no dia que você postou, mas simplesmente não dá para escrever minhas reviews longas com aquela canetinha péssima... haushuahsuahsua E bem... Sua teoria do Pierrô será confirmada (ou não) só no Epílogo. Mas acho que hoje já ficou claro quem é, não? ahushauhsuahsuahsua Well... A maioria das suas previsões se concretizou hoje, viu só? Kkkkk Eu também tenho uma quedinha (às vezes um penhasco, pra falar a verdade) por personagens sexys do submundo... haushaushuahsuahu Beijos minha linda!

**AnneBlackPotter** – Oiee! Que bom que gostou! E realmente lembrou um pouco a cena de HP... E eu como sempre fui partidária Harry-Mione (sim, a do contra! rsrsrs), queria que a cena _do livro_ tivesse os mesmos efeitos que teve a do Jay-Lily aqui... hasuhaushaushua Beijinhos!

**Caroline Evans Potter** – Ai ke saudade de te dar bom dia todo dia cedinho! Rsrsrsrs Espero que esteja bem, filhota! Mummys teve uns diazinhos de nuvens cinzas por aqui, mas agora já está tudo certo! Recebi sua mensagem, mas ainda não tive tempo de resolver aquele assunto, justamente por não ter entrado mais no MSN... Mas prometo que vou dar um jeito nisso logo, logo... xD Sobre a review, fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo e eu quase atendi seu pedido de Six-Lucy, viu só? Haushaushaushuahsuahu Beijos lindinha, amo você!

**steph** – Oii! Kkkkkkkk Realmente Gwenda é um nome estranho... haushaushuahsuh Bem... A princípio eu só sabia que iria encerrar a fic com _algum _casamento – James-Lily, Frank-Alice ou Remus-Gwen – mas com o desenrolar da história, o único casamento que ficaria natural de acontecer era o da Alice, já que justamente por terem passado tanta dificuldade, o Remmie e a Gwen precisam de um tempo maior para acertarem as coisas... =D Enfim, fico MUITO feliz que tenha gostado! o/ E me perdoe pela demora, não tive como evitar... Beijinhos querida.

_**E ainda falta o 'Epílogo' e ganha uma nuvem de algodão doce quem adivinhar do que ele trata. o/**_

_P-por hoje é só amiguinhos!_

Beijinhos,  
Luci E. Potter.


	25. Epílogo

**Epílogo **

* * *

**29 de Julho de 1940**

- Mas esse roubo foi completamente incrível! – Comentou Lucy com seu colega na embaixada. – Como o ladrão conseguiu passar por todos aqueles alarmes de segurança?

- Sabe muito bem qual ladrão consegue esse tipo de feito 'incrível'.

- É eu sei... – Ela suspirou – _Pierrô_...

A porta da sala se abriu e Lucy sentiu uma onda de afeição quando viu seu chefe entrar cambaleante na sala.

Alastor Moody tinha estado praticamente no centro da primeira guerra e saiu de lá tão ferido que poucos acreditavam na sua recuperação. Mas forte como ele era – ou teimoso, na opinião de Lucy – voltou à ativa em menos de um mês. Como resultado disso, exibia incontáveis cicatrizes pelo corpo, mancava muito e ainda por cima tinha perdido um olho.

Não era uma imagem muito agradável de se ver, mesmo assim Lucy sentiu ímpetos de pular da cadeira e abraçar o chefe, tamanha saudade que tinha sentido dele.

Mas conteve-se a tempo. Alastor não era muito chegado às manifestações entusiasmadas de carinho da francesinha.

- _Ally_! Finalmente veio me ver! – Ela brincou e deu uma piscadela. – Achei que tinha dito que não teria tempo para passar aqui na embaixada! Com certeza não agüentou de saudades de mim, não é?

Alastor a observou por um tempo procurando marcas das aventuras que ela tivera nos últimos dias. Quando ficou satisfeito com a avaliação que fez, deu uma fungada irritada para disfarçar a comoção.

- Tive um motivo sério para cancelar meus outros planos. – Ele respondeu carrancudo, mas pelo olhar caloroso que dirigiu à loirinha, deixou claro que também sentira saudades. – Essa mensagem acaba de ser interceptada e quero algumas explicações suas.

- É de quem eu estou imaginando?

- Sim. Mas ele não assinou MM. – Moody estendeu o pedaço de papel para Lucy, observando cuidadosamente a expressão dela.

- O que significa que ainda não terminou por aqui... – Lucy sorriu e encarou a mensagem codificada que tinha em mãos. – O que diz essa aqui?

- Acho melhor que a senhorita leia por si mesma.

**Btbd phjnpd?**

- _Casa comigo?_ – Lucy leu em voz alta. – Que brincadeira é essa?

- Eu imaginava que soubesse senhorita Eyelesbarrow. Afinal não é a primeira vez que recebe _recadinhos_ de Pierrô. De alguma forma ele sabe que você está na cola dele.

- Mas eu nem vim à Rússia atrás dele! – A loirinha se exasperou. – Você sabe que estou trabalhando eu _outro_ caso, Alastor.

- Acontece que _ele_ parece não saber. Aliás, ele parece sempre _saber_ onde a senhorita vai estar. Mesmo que eu mude completamente o seu destino, lá está Pierrô, sempre pronto para um roubo magnífico e um recadinho para minha melhor agente...

- Oh! Muito obrigada pelo '_melhor agente_'! Mas ninguém sabia que eu viria para a Rússia! Ele deve estar me seguindo!

Naquele momento outro detetive entrou na sala, interrompendo a discussão.

- Esse não é o seu estimado canivete perdido? – Ele estendeu para a loirinha o objeto de lâmina vermelha e cabo de couro da mesma cor em tom mais escuro incrustado de pequenas pedras preciosas.

- Onde você o encontrou? – Lucy quase chorou de emoção ao reconhecer sua arma preferida.

- Pierrô praticamente nos deixou um _kit_ dessa vez ao invés da clássica mensagem. O canivete e esse outro _negócio_ de cera aqui foram encontrados na cena do roubo enrolados nessa outra mensagem. Estavam próximos ao alarme que foi desligado 'magicamente'. – O detetive pronunciou o 'magicamente' com bastante ironia.

A loirinha pegou o pequeno objeto das mãos dele e abriu o papel com a mensagem.

- Não acredito...

**Bk f biojn bg, f, pnpd vf bk fttje, bdvpm spq njn. Bjwfe sbujfdb phpm...**

**B pujtpqpsq, jfsfqvdfs vft fufwjobd peojm pnpd nv fuoftfsq fe pebwjpo.**

- _Já é minha fã, e, como eu já disse, louca por mim. Devia aceitar logo... _– Ela leu aos sussurros. – _A Propósito, recuperei seu canivete lindo como um presente de noivado._

Girou o objeto em suas mãos. Era um _anel de cera_ e dentro estava marcado seu nome separado por um coração do nome _Pierrô_.

- Eu sabia... Eu _sabia_! – Lucy começou a rir. – Aquele cretino queria fazer as coisas do jeito dele!

- Posso saber o que significa tudo isso senhorita Eyelesbarrow? O que diz essa outra mensagem?

A loirinha não deu ouvidos à Alastor Moody. Guardou as mensagens na bolsa junto com seu canivete e a aliança de cera e saiu da sala sorrindo.

Para sua sorte, o motorista que a deixara na embaixada naquele dia mais cedo ainda estava por ali.

- Para onde madame?

- Para a praça vermelha. – Ela sorriu de leve e se recostou no banco do passageiro, sussurrando para si mesma: – _O lugar mais bonito da Rússia_.

* * *

**N/a**:

Enfim... Pierrô!

Claro que não poderia ser outra pessoa! Eu _tinha_ que fazê-los ficar juntos no final! Huahuahuahahuahua

_Mandy_ vai ganhar um prêmio por ter sido a única que nunca cogitou a possibilidade de ser outra pessoa! E por também nunca ter me deixado influenciá-la com ideias contrárias... E olha que eu tentei, hein? Kkkkkkkk

Sorry _Nini_ por te decepcionar... Mesmo achando sua ideia fabulosa, eu já tinha dado a dica em algum lugar que a Lucy conheceu o Pierrô em sua viagem a Londres então não podia mais usar isso de ser a própria Lucy. Se ao menos essa possibilidade tivesse me ocorrido _antes_... ;D

Bem... Se alguém ainda tiver perguntas não respondidas com relação à história é só falar que eu esclareço. Tentei amarrar tudo aqui em NSM mesmo para descartar a continuação que tinha escrito no planejamento inicial, mas sempre pode acabar ficando alguma coisa de fora...

É isso pessoal. Foi um prazer imenso postar essa fic para vocês! Obrigada pelo carinho nas reviews, desculpem-me pelas ameaças de atraso (kkkkk) e ao pessoal que acompanhou NSM desde o lançamento, peço desculpas pelo tempo que a fic ficou abandonada. Devíamos pedir um bolo e cantar 'parabéns' afinal, em novembro completou 5 anos que comecei a postar NSM... \o/ hahuhauhauhuahuahuaua

Respostas das reviews deste capítulo estarão nas suas caixinhas. E para quem não tem conta no site, pode deixar o e-mail que eu respondo, é sempre uma diversão responder os comentários de vocês!

Respostas das reviews do capítulo passado:

**Sassah Potter** – Olá! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo passado! E também de saber que te divirto com minhas fics! Vou até vou voltar a postar a Bela e a Fera agora que NSM terminou! o/ Bem, você quase acertou sobre Lucy 'pegando' Pierrô e resolvendo casar com o Six! Ahsuahushauhsuahsu Beijinhos!

**Mandy BrixX** – Mandy Xuxu! Você acerto-ou! Agora posso finalmente concordar com você que Six totalmente combina com a imagem de ladrão sexy! o/ hashuahsahushaushauhsha E devo dizer que me diverti MUITO com você tendo certeza o tempo todo que era o Sisi! Nossa... agora vou ter que te mandar uma nuvem inteirinha de algodão doce só pra não te deixar com vontade! Kkkkkk E nem precisei modificar o Epílogo pra você poder acertar! Haushaushuahsuahu Beijos Xuxu!

**Biancah** – Oiii! Pois é... Agora já acabou de vez. Também fico triste! E aqui está Pierrô! Nem te deixei curiosa por muito mais tempo... kkkkkkkk Que bom que confiou na minha palavra, tomara que não se arrependa de voltar à Tormenta de Espadas! Haushaushuahsuahushau Beijinhos, e não deixe de me contar quando terminar de ler TE, temos que trocar figurinhas! rsrsrs

**Mariana E. Potter** – Oláá! Obrigada *-* Aqui está o Epílogo, espero que goste!

**Tay DS** – Oieee! Haushuahsuahsua É claro que não é tarde para te aceitar! Você é muito bem-vinda, mesmo que tenha chegado tão no finalzinho! xD Nossa, corajosa você hein? De ler tudo de uma vez! Haushauhsauhsuahsua E concordo totalmente sobre estar no sangue bolar mil e uma teorias, eu mesma não me controlo quando leio qualquer coisa que tenha um mínimo de suspense que seja! Kkkkkkkk Aiii nossa, fiquei tão emocionada com seus elogios! Juro! Muito obrigada, de coração! Bem, você acertou que o Epílogo era sobre o Pierrô, mas não me contou quem era seu palpite! Rsrsrsrs Não terminei em tragédia, mas deixei uma pequena brecha para que os leitores terminem a fic em suas imaginações! Haushauhsuahsuahushau Sobre NSM2... Não sei se teria história suficiente para outra fic – mentira, eu tenho, kkkkkkk. É que na verdade tenho tido cada vez menos tempo ultimamente, então seria complicado começar a postar assim... Mas obrigada pelo carinho! Ah! Fique tranqüila, não vou fazer nenhuma Harry-Mione. Não consigo escrever nada da época do Harry! Haushauhsuahsuhauhsauh Ahh eu AMO a Luna, o problema é que não gosto o suficiente do Harry para imaginá-los juntos, sabe? Kkkkkkkkkkkk OMG! Você também leu a Tormenta de Espadas! *abraça* AMO falar sobre ASOIAF! Também achei a maior sacanagem do mundo o que fizeram com o Robb! E com o Vento Cinzento! Amava aqueles dois de todo o meu coração. Até abandonei o livro por uns dias quando aconteceu... Mas ainda bem que tomei coragem para voltar! Vai dizer que não foram maravilhosas as duas outras mortes que aconteceram? E aquele último capítulo (ou Epílogo, não lembro, rsrs) o que é aquilo? Fiquei totalmente de queixo caído! Bem, estamos de acordo sobre Arya/Jon também! Acho o Gendry tão chatinho... ¬¬ kkkkkkk Ahh, obrigada mais uma vez pelos elogios! E espero que consiga voltar mais vezes às minhas fics! ;D Beijinhos!

**1 Lily Evans** – Oi florzinha! Muito boa sua precaução de abrir o bloco de notas! Ahushuahsuahushauhs Acho que você não gosta da Lice e do Frank aqui porque eles quase não aparecem. Foquei pouco neles por aqui, então acho que não deu tempo de você conhecê-los direito... *pensativa* Se bem que quando eu tinha escrito a continuação de NSM eles eram _bem_ focados e eu tenho quase certeza que você não gostaria deles do mesmo jeito... =X Fico extremamente feliz de saber que gostou da Nyh (também gosto desse apelido dela de NLR)! Desde o início eu pensava na voz de sinos dela e no modo de encaixar isso naturalmente na história! o/ haushauhsuahsuah Sim, as cores dos guardanapos são totalmente importantes! Kkkkkk Sim, sim, tio Tom-tom é absolutamente inteligente! Nem seria um gênio do crime se não fosse tão esperto assim. É, eu li a review e acabei esquecendo de falar dos unis ¬¬ Sou a pessoa mais esquecida da face da terra! Rsrsrsr Ahhh! Você reparou que eu (discretamente) tirei a Gwen da mesa quando a Aninia se juntou ao grupo? Só para você não se sentir com vontade de voar no pescoço dela! haushauhsuahushaushuah Ahhh que bom que gostou do coelhinho! o/ Olha concordo com você: coitada da bebida sem chances de defesa! Muito fácil assim, não? kkkkkk Ah, bem, não foi _tão_ repentino assim o Sisi querer ficar com ela se levarmos em consideração que ele a corteja desde a primeira vez que se viram e que o noivado deles, com cada um viajando para um canto toda hora, pode se alongar por anos e anos... rsrsrsrs E nem dei tempo da cera derreter, dois dias depois eles já resolveram a situação... haushauhsuasuahu o/ Ówinn, sinto MUITO por te decepcionar com relação ao Pierrô. =* (beijinho de 'fazendo as pazes'), mas vai dizer que esses dois não mereciam ficar juntos? E só assim pra Lucy desencantar do Pierrô e ir cuidar da própria vida... ahsuhashaushuah Também não gosto de muitas fotos. As do meu casamento estão bonitas só no começo, depois eu já estou com expressão brava em todas... kkkkkkk Ahh, eu tenho umas ones da Lucy com o Six, mas nunca pensei em publicá-las... Não sei por quê... rsrsrsrs E você quase acertou sobre o Epílogo... Também vou sentir MUITA falta de todas as suas teorias! Foi muito divertido postar NSM! Ahh eu gosto do Pernalonga, mas prefiro o Perninha e a Lilica! o/ ahsuhaushuahsuahsuah Beijos minha querida! Amamos você!

**Ninha Souma** – Oiee! Você acertou sobre o Pierrô! Rsrsrsrs Sério que você achou que tinha add e teve que ler quase tudo de uma vez? Haja fôlego, hein? Haushauhsuahsuahsuhau Fico feliz que tenha vindo e gostado da fic, obrigada. Bejinhos!

**Ju** – Olá! E não é que você acertou sobre a possibilidade do Pierrô ser o Sisi? Kkkkkkk Espero que tenha gostado da revelação, rsrsrs. Beijinhos!

**Caroline Evans Potter –** Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim! Ahushaushuahsuahsu Acertou gatinha! o/ Rsrsrsrs Beijos, beijos minha flor!

Well, agora que NSM acabou, vou voltar a postar 'A Bela e a Fera'. E também 'No Limite da Razão'. Portanto, vocês não precisam ficar com saudades de mim por muito tempo: vão até meu profile, escolham uma das duas fics e divirtam-se! Há! ('_há!'_ by _Edna__ Krabappel_ de 'Os Simpsons').

Beijinhos,  
Luci E. Potter.


End file.
